


The Thin Line Between

by Rickeshay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 113,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickeshay/pseuds/Rickeshay
Summary: This is a story based on a crossover fic I did with one of my American Queer as Folk verses.  That chapter was at least 75% Harry/Draco so I decided to try writing the events as they happened in Harry and Draco's lives rather than as a history of the events that Harry sent to the QAF characters in the original fic.  I started all of this before Deathly Hallows was published and I decided I didn't want to deal with the Horcruxes so this breaks away from canon after Order of the Phoenix.





	1. Execution

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
12:15 PM  
Saturday, 31 August 1996

 

Harry Potter was seated at the Weasley kitchen table after having finished his lunch. Molly Weasley stood at the kitchen sink watching the dishes washing themselves. For over 20 years she had been using the same spell to wash the dishes but she always watched to make sure it actually worked. Ron Weasley had just walked into the kitchen looking like he‘d been run over by a hippogriff and started filling his plate from the platters of food on the table.

“It’s about time you got up Ron. I was surprised you weren‘t here when I arrived last night. I never knew that the shops on Diagon Alley stayed open late the last couple of nights before Hogwarts starts the first term of the year.”

“Bugger off Harry; I was up late last night because the twins don‘t believe in early nights.”

“Ronald Weasley mind your language. You aren’t so big that I can’t take you across my knee. Just ask the twins.”

“Sorry Mum.” Ron gave a surprised look at Harry at the last words from his mother.

“Ron why isn’t Hermione here? She has always been here before me ever since we started coming here before going to Hogwarts. Are we going to meet her at Kings Cross tomorrow?”

“She had to go to a family function yesterday or she would‘ve been here. Her grandmother’s 70th birthday I think. Mum is going to go get her around one. It will be great when we can apparate ourselves don‘t you think Harry?”

“It will be brilliant Ron, I was so glad when your Dad came for me yesterday. This summer was the worst ever at the Dursley’s. Dudley was better, especially when we weren‘t around his parents, I suppose saving his life last year made him think I wasn’t as bad as he has in the past but Uncle Vernon was worse than he’s ever been. Uncle Vernon certainly wasn‘t happy when your Dad apparated into the kitchen yesterday afternoon. Of course there wasn‘t anything he could do about it. He hates magic but he knows how powerful an adult Wizard can be so he didn‘t say what I‘m sure he wanted to say to your Dad. Your Dad just kept looking at Aunt Petunia‘s new microwave. I‘m sure he was hoping she would give him a demonstration of how it works. She probably would prefer to die rather than show a Wizard how a Muggle appliance works.”

“Why did you stay so long this summer? You could‘ve sent Hedwig and we would‘ve come and got you out of that hell hole.”

“Professor Dumbledore thought it best considering what happened at the Ministry last spring. I certainly thought about asking to be rescued but I didn‘t want to get you or the twins in trouble.”

“Let me tell you boys that Arthur and I had a long discussion with Albus about it. I still think that one night under that roof would be more than enough to settle the magical account needed to keep Harry safe. But they convinced me that Albus knows more about family magic than I do. I’ve raised six Wizards and a Witch but Albus knows more about family magic. HMPH”

“Now Mum I’m sure that’s not what they meant. Professor Dumbledore just knows more about how to deal with ‘You know who‘.”

“I know Ron but still, I’ll say no more. Ron’s right Harry I’m going to apparate to Hermione’s house to bring her back here in about ten minutes. Tomorrow you three will catch the Hogwart’s Express for your sixth year, and Ginny for her fifth year; where has the time gone?”

 

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
Ron’s bedroom  
7:30 PM  
Saturday, 31 August 1996

 

“We’re finally alone, so I can show you without getting your parents involved.”

“What are you talking about Hermione?”

“Ron when will you start reading the Prophet? As bad as it usually is it still has information we need to know in order to survive what is going to happen in the next several years.”

“Hermione!”

“What Harry?”

“You do know how silly you sound sometimes? What was in the Prophet this time?”

“Just a report on Voldemort freeing more of his Death Eaters from Azkaban. The interesting thing is that the break out occurred over a month ago. The Prophet knew about it within days but just got permission from the Ministry to report on it yesterday.”

“Well the Ministry doesn’t want people to know how poorly they are handling the Voldemort situation.”

“That’s true Harry but there was something else in the report that you and Ron need to know.”

“Well what is it Hermione?”

“Just read the last paragraph Ron.”

“Read it out loud so I don’t have to read it too as we both know Hermione will make me.”

“You two are enough to drive a Dragon to drink let alone me.”

“Hermione Granger, I didn’t know you had it in you. Read the paragraph Ron.”

“As the 10 escapees and the unknown number of Death Eaters who freed them passed the cell of Lucius Malfoy one of the Death Eaters sent a spell into the cell. Mr. Malfoy was found dead of suffocation when the Aurors were called to the Prison to investigate the escape. The sign of the Dark Lord was etched into the floor of the cell.”

“I wonder if Malfoy will show his face tomorrow now that his father is dead?”

“Ronald Weasley!”

“What Hermione?”

“Even you know better than that.”

“It’s Malfoy.”

“What Ron, just because it’s Malfoy it ok to celebrate his father being murdered. As rotten as Lucius Malfoy was he didn’t deserve to be murdered. NO ONE deserves to be an orphan.” 

With those words Harry stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

“Ronald I know you know better but stay here since Harry needs to calm down.”

“I didn’t think Hermione.”

“No Ron you didn’t.”


	2. Execution

  
Author's notes: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are on the Hogwarts Express returning to Hogwarts for their sixth year when they encounter the Slytherin Trio.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Hogwarts Express  
Between London and Hogsmeade Station  
1 September 1996

 

They didn’t know it at the time it happened but the 8 eleven year olds who found themselves in a particular compartment would be able to use what they witnessed for drinks for the rest of their lives.

The boys had found that as first years their presence wasn’t welcome in compartments that had been staked out by older students since even second years wouldn’t allow lowly unsorted firsties to share a compartment with them. All 8 were full or pure blood wizards, the only full or pure blood wizards in their year as it turned out, and they had gravitated to each other. Since they hadn’t been sorted yet they had no problem sharing the compartment, by the next day that wouldn’t be true as the two newly minted Slytherins would have nothing to do with the 2 Gryffindors, 3 Hufflepuffs and the single Ravenclaw that the eight would become later that night. But on this day they were still just unsorted first years and they settled into a comfortable comradeship as the train rolled down the track towards Hogsmeade Station. All 8 had at least one older sibling who had attended Hogwarts in previous years so they knew at least some of the gossip that any school, wizard or muggle, is infested with.

Just after the snack cart had passed by their compartment one of the boys noticed what was about to happen.

“Guys we’re going to see some fireworks.”

“What do you mean Isra?”

“The Golden Trio and the Slytherin Trio are going to run into each other directly out side of our compartment.”

“What are you going on about Isra?”

“Didn’t your brother or sisters tell you about the Trios Oliver?”

“No they didn’t, they’re all Hufflepuffs and Hufflepuffs don’t get involved with the other houses unless they have to. That’s why I’m kind of wishing I don’t get sorted into Hufflepuff even if it would break my mother’s heart if her baby wasn’t in the family House, but can you imagine anything more boring than being a Hufflepuff?”

“Well the Golden Trio is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. The Slytherin Trio is Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. They hate each other, according to my brother the Ravenclaw, so much it doesn’t make logical sense. Of course my Slytherin sister says that Gryffindors deserve whatever they get but then she’s just a second year and isn’t the brightest candle in the candelabra if you know what I mean.”

“It should be interesting no matter what happens if the six of them come face to face right in front of us. I just hope none of their spells get through the glass into this compartment. My brother showed me a protection spell but I can’t get it to work yet.”

As predicted by the first years the two trios did come face to face directly in front of the compartment occupied by the 8 boys.

“Malfoy.”

“Weasel.”

“Malfoy I ought to jinx that smirk off of your face.”

“You and what army?”

“Ronald shut up. Malfoy we’re sorry for your loss.”

“Well Granger I didn’t know you cared what happened to your betters.”

“Malfoy you prat.”

“Ron be quiet.”

“Harry!”

“Ron let’s be the bigger ones and let our Slytherin classmates pass by.”

“Harry!”

“Yes Weasel let us pass by. But Potter I have something to say to you before we pass.”

Needless to say 8 small faces were pushed up against the glass listening to every word being said by the sixth years.

“Potter I’ve been doing some serious thinking in the last month. It came to me that both of us have let others in our lives influence how we behave towards each other. If it is at all possible I would like to change things.”

“Draco!”

“Malfoy it’s Potter.”

“Blaise, Pansy I know what I’m doing, be quiet for a minute. Well Potter?” 

Draco extended his right hand towards Harry.

“Harry it’s a trick.”

“Ronald let Harry decide on his own.”

Harry stood staring at Draco for what seemed like days to the eight watching first-years but he eventually extended his own right hand and shook Draco’s hand.

“Truce Malfoy for the good of Hogwarts.”

“Truce Potter.”

With those words the two trios passed by each other without incident and the 8 boys in the compartment began breathing again.


	3. Truce

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco have a talk.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Entrance Hall  
Hogwarts  
6 PM  
8 September 1996

Harry Potter stood waiting for someone. Most of the students heading into the Great Hall assumed he was waiting for his fellow Gryffindors but they were already seated at the Gryffindor table. Finally seeing the person he was waiting for Harry moved to intercept his object before he could enter the Great Hall.

 

“Malfoy we need to talk. In private if you please.”

“Draco watch out!”

“Don’t worry Pansy, I’m sure Potter doesn’t plan on killing me in public.”

“Save me some supper, make sure Zabini doesn’t eat all of the ham Pansy you know how he gets.”

“Draco Malfoy you are a right bastard you know.”

“Yes Blaise I do and I know you love me for it.”

Pansy and Blaise left the two young men and went into the Great Hall for supper.

“What’s on your mind Potter?”

“Did you really mean what you said on the train last week Malfoy?”

“Of course I meant what I said Potter or I wouldn’t have said it. I know that I’ve treated you and your friends like pond scum but my excuse is that it was expected of me. Now that I don’t have to worry about that pressure I can do what I think is right. The Dark Lord isn’t the right answer and I’ll do whatever I can to help you make sure the bastard gets what’s coming to him.”

“In that case we have to do more than just be civil to each other. We have to actually act like friends, in public, so that other students can realize that things have changed. All of us here at Hogwarts are going to have to make some hard decisions before long and if you and I can show that the houses can work together then that will help many make the right decision when they have to make it.”

“What do you propose?”

“That we act like friends where everyone can see us.”

“What exactly does that mean?”

“That we talk to each other in public and that we work together when it’s necessary. Of course all bets are off when Gryffindor and Slytherin meet on the Quidditch pitch.”

“That goes without saying Potter.”

“In that case, in case you haven’t noticed I’m not the best Potions student in the school, how I got into the NEWT class I’ll never understand, so would you consider tutoring me in the Library on the theory behind potions and partner with me in class.”

“I think I can handle that but it will probably give my godfather a heart attack when we sit down together in the morning.”

“He’s your godfather? Well that explains a lot doesn’t it?”

“Promise me that you’ll protect me from the ginger monster.”

“Quit calling him things like that would help but don’t worry between Hermione and me we’ll keep Ron from hurting you too much.” said with a mischievous grin.

“I didn’t know you had it in you Potter. Yes I’ll partner you in Potions and help you with the theory. You can help me with DADA as well. Let’s go eat I’m starving.”

The entire Hogwarts student body noticed Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walk into the Great Hall side by side grinning at each other.


	4. Library Chat

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco have a study session in the Library.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Library  
Hogwarts  
15 October, 1996

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were seated at a table in the back of the room. The table was covered with sheets of parchment and Potions books.

“Malfoy has anyone told you how good a teacher you are? I can‘t believe how much easier Potions is now that you‘ve explained how they work. You should think about teaching the subject some day.”

“Some of the younger Slytherins have complimented me on how I’ve taught them the Slytherin methods. Of course that might mean I’m a good teacher or it might mean they’re afraid of me. You’re a good student Potter when you want to be.”

“I’ll admit that I haven’t always wanted to be a good student but you have to admit that a certain Professor hasn’t gone out of his way to explain things to me the way you do.”

“I’ve tried to find out why he’s been so hard on you over the years but he just clams up as soon as the word Potter comes into the conversation. I think it has something to do with what happened during his years here at Hogwarts.”

“Can I help it that I look like my father. Can I help it that my father and Professor Snape hated each other. Should I have been punished because James and Severus were gits to each other years before either of us was born?”

“No but in case you haven’t figured it out yet; life isn’t fair.”

“How did the idea of going Trick or Treating go over in Slytherin House? I was surprised that the businesses in Hogsmeade agreed to participate so easily though.”

“Not too well until our one half blood first year made it clear that it involved free candy. How about Gryffindor?”

“The first and second years are all for it and maybe half of the third years will be there. The same is true for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw but we have to watch out for them since none of the older Badgers and Eagles were interested in escort duty.”

“All of my third years will be there and I had to turn a few fourth years away.”

“Will you miss the Dance while we escort the youngsters to and from Hogsmeade?”

“I can’t say that I will miss it since, and if you tell anyone I said this I’ll hex you to Edinburg, I can’t dance without stepping all over my partner’s feet.”

“Don’t worry about me tattling since I’m the same way. The Yule Ball in fourth year was a disaster as far as I was concerned.”

Unknown to the two boys but obvious to Madame Pince, the Librarian, their conversation had been full of long pauses as they stared into each other’s eyes.


	5. Christmas Holidays

  
Author's notes: Draco searches out Harry before leaving for the Christmas holidays.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
8 PM  
Friday 20 December 1996

 

Harry Potter was seated at the Gryffindor Table, the only person still in the hall, staring at the Christmas Trees and other decorations festooning the room.

“Potter what are you still doing here? I’ve been looking for you all over the castle.”

“Why were you looking for me Malfoy? Were we supposed to study tonight?”

“No I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come to the Manor for Christmas Day. I’m sure my mother can get permission from Professor Dumbledore for you to spend the day with us.”

“Have you even asked her if it’s ok for me to be at your home?”

“Well not yet but I’m sure she’ll be fine with the idea. Blaise and Pansy have visited during the Holiday break in the past. You’re my friend and she’s always wanted me to make more friends.”

“Even ‘The Boy Who Lived‘?”

“Yes, even ‘The Boy Who Lived’.”

“Thank you for asking Malfoy but I already have plans to spend Christmas Eve through New Years at The Burrow with the Weasleys. Ron has been very good about our spending time together studying but I’m not so sure he’d understand me not going to his house this year.”

“It’s ok I just thought you had to stay here by yourself.”

“I have most years but Professor Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is lying low and that it would be safe for me to go to The Burrow. With plenty of security though.”

“It was just an idea, obviously I thought of it too late. Maybe you can come to the Manor at Easter?”

“Maybe?”

“I suppose I’d better go make sure that I’ve got all of my possessions packed and ready to go in the morning. It’s times like this that I miss having Crabbe and Goyle here to do my grunt work.”

“I’ve never asked but why aren’t they here this year?”

“They didn’t get enough OWLS to get into any of the NEWT programs so their fathers put them to work in the family businesses. As soon as they turn 17 they’ll get the Dark Mark whether they want it or not.”

“Really? Is Voldemort that desperate for followers he has to force school boys to join?”

“More their fathers currying favor is my guess. If my father hadn’t been executed for being a disappointment to the Dark Lord I’d be facing the same fate.”

“That’s terrible.”

“Yes.”

“Have a nice Holiday break Malfoy.”

“Thanks Potter. Pot. . Harry have you heard the old saying ‘There is a fine line between love and hate’?”

“Yes.”

“Well now that no one is forcing me to hate you I find that I am feeling another emotion entirely when I’m around you.”

“What?”

Draco didn’t hear Harry’s word or see the startled expression on his face because he had turned on his heel and run out of the Great Hall as soon as he finished his sentence.


	6. First Kiss

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco have returned to Hogwarts for the Winter term and have a meeting in an empty classroom.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Gryffindor Common Room  
Hogwarts Castle  
7 PM  
Sunday 19 January 1997

Harry Potter was seated on his favorite chair near his favorite fireplace staring into the fire. Harry was thinking what he had been thinking for the last month. “Did he mean what he said? Do I want him to have meant what he said?”

“Harry, Harry, are you awake?” asked a very nervous first-year.

“I’m awake Herby what do you need?”

“I have a message for you.”

“Did I get an owl?”

“No you got a Hufflepuff.”

“A what?”

“A first year Hufflepuff asked the Fat Lady if he could deliver a message to you. She wouldn‘t let him in without the password but called for the nearest Gryffindor to come outside and since that was me I got the message and here it is.” The boy extended a roll of parchment tied with a green silk ribbon.

“I wonder what Hufflepuff sent me a message in such an unorthodox manner?”

“Huh? It’s not from a Hufflepuff, Sylvester told me Janine from Ravenclaw gave it to him and she got it from one of the Kitchen house elves who, get this, got it from some Slytherin. I‘d check it for a jinx if I were you.”

“Well that is quite the trip, it would’ve been easier for whoever sent it to me to just use an owl. I wonder who sent it?”

“Well Harry I might be a first-year but I know how to answer your question.”

“You do, what would that be?” said with a mischievous grin completely missed by the first-year.

“Open the seal and read the message.”

“Well why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you’re getting old.” said with a loud giggle.

“Just for that you can go to bed, after all class starts tomorrow and as everyone knows first-years need lots of sleep.”

“Ok Harry I was headed up anyways.”

“Go to bed though don’t stay up reading or anything else.”  
“Yes Harry I’ll do as you order oh mighty sixth-year.”

“Make sure you do.”

Harry waited for Herby to go up the stairs to the dormitories before opening the message. Written in green ink the message simply said:

Meet me tomorrow at 9 PM in the abandoned classroom on the 6th floor of the Astronomy Tower.

The message wasn’t signed but Harry knew who it was from and that knowledge made him very happy. Within a few minutes he got up and went to his own bed, not noticing that Ron and Hermione had entered the common room, since he had some serious thinking to do before he sent a reply to his Hufflepuff delivered message. With no Hufflepuffs available to him he would have to send Hedwig with his reply message. Of course anyone witnessing the delivery of his message would know who sent it since his owl was very distinctive amongst the owls of the school.

“Hermione did you see that?”

“What Ron?”

“Harry looked right at us and didn’t say a word he just went up the stairs with a goofy grin on his face.”

“I’m sure he had something on his mind Ron. Harry does have a life that doesn’t involve us.”

“I know that Hermione, lets go sit by the fire for a while and revise, after all class starts in the morning.”

“Ronald Weasley you do surprise me some days.”

“I try Hermione, I try.”

 

Empty classroom  
Hogwarts Castle  
9 PM  
20 January 1997

Draco Malfoy stood at the window of the room staring out at the Lake, or at least where the Lake would be if he could actually see it in the dark. As a sign of how things had changed in Draco’s life the past term he didn’t turn around when he heard the door open and foot steps cross the room.

“It’s about time.” Draco’s words were cut off when a strong hand grabbed his left shoulder and spun him around into Harry‘s embrace.

 

Before Draco could say anything his mouth was invaded by Harry’s tongue. 

Draco slowly became aware that Harry’s hands were opening his trousers and pants. He was dimly aware that his cock was as hard as it had ever been in his 16 years of life. When Harry’s two hands grasped Draco’s cock and began wanking it Draco felt like he would explode and before he could comprehend what was going on his cock had exploded with a massive load of semen that drenched the front of Harry’s shirt.

After the orgasm Draco’s legs began to fail him and he started to slump towards the ground. Somehow Harry managed to keep Draco from falling but never lost contact with his mouth or cock as they went down to the floor. 

When Draco became aware of his surroundings he realized that both he and Harry’s shirts were open and their trousers and pants were around their knees. Harry’s cock was stretched up to his navel and was pulsing with the blood that had it as hard as a rock. Draco could see that his own penis was well on the way to another erection.

Draco then initiated his own kiss and began wanking Harry as well. Harry didn’t last very long and shot 5 large wads of cum onto the wall of the classroom.

The two boys then dozed off for a few minutes. Neither slept long since they weren’t in a comfortable position lying on the floor of a classroom with their clothes half off of their bodies.

When Draco focused his eyes enough to see Harry he was amazed at how handsome the other boy was.

“Draco did you mean what you said before you went home last month?”

“Uh.”

“I guess it’s a little late to be asking that since I more or less attacked you.”

“Harry I could’ve stopped you if I hadn’t wanted what you were doing.”

“Does that mean you wanted what I did as much as I wanted to do it?”

“Of course it does you Gryffindor dolt. If I hadn’t wanted it I wouldn’t have wanked you when I woke up I would’ve jinxed you. To answer your question, yes I meant what I said last month. I don’t hate you, I probably never did, I do love you and I hope that we can still be friends now that I said so out loud.”

“Draco, still be friends? I think we’re going to be much more than friends. Ron is my best mate and has been for years but I’ve never wanted to kiss him let alone wank him. I want as much from you as you’re willing to give me.”

“Well I want the same thing Harry; I‘m willing to give you everything you want and probably more.”

Both boys suddenly realized that they were slowly wanking the other’s cock as they were talking,

“You know Harry I think I’m going to have problems keeping my hands to myself.”

“Wouldn’t that set the student body to talking if they caught us wanking each other in the Library.”

Harry suddenly got a serious look on his face.

“What’s the matter Harry? Am I hurting you?”

“No you’re making me feel wonderful, I’ve never thought of putting a little twist on the end of the stroke and I’ve been wanking for years. I just realized that we can’t let anyone know about the change in our feelings towards each other. The world has to think that we can barely stand to be in the same room together not that we want to kiss and wank each other.”

“What? Why not? I told you I love you and I want to tell the world the same thing.”

“I want to do the same thing but we can’t?”

“Why not?”

“Voldemort! Everything in my life comes back to that bastard.”

“So what?”

“If Voldemort finds out that I care about you then you’ll be even more of a target than you are now. I love you and I don’t want to lose you anytime soon. We can be more than friends in private but for the time being we can’t let anyone else know. When the time is right we’ll tell everyone. But enough chit chat we have enough time for one more go before curfew.

Harry then began a much more serious wank of his new boyfriend. Said boyfriend returned the favor. Within minutes both had shot their seconds loads of the night.

“Harry I have one question, how did we manage to land on the floor without falling. You had both of your hands on my cock and you never let your tongue out of my mouth so how did you keep me from falling on my arse without pulling my dick off?”

“I suppose I used a spell to levitate us to the floor.”

“You can do wandless magic?”

“Sometimes but I don’t really control it.”

“You know Harry I really love magic and I really love you.”


	7. Conversation

  
Author's notes: Ron and Hermione have a conversation about Harry.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Charms Classroom  
Hogwarts Castle  
Wednesday 19 March 1997

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were seated at their usual desk waiting for Professor Flitwick to arrive to start class.

 

“Hermione have you noticed how happy Harry has been this term?”

“Yes Ron I’ve noticed, but I’m not sure why he’s been so happy. It‘s like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.”

“He’s in love. It’s like he’s walking on air he’s so happy.” I know exactly how he feels. Ron thought to himself.

“That makes sense but who is he in love with. I’ve never seen him alone with any girl; Gryffindor or any of the other Houses.”

“It might be because it isn’t a girl.”

“What? Do you mean what you’re implying Ronald Weasley?”

“Of course I do, Harry’s my best mate and I want him to be happy no matter what it takes to make him happy.”

“Do you know who it is? I haven‘t seen him alone with a boy either.”

“Think about it Hermione, it’s really quite obvious if you admit that Harry is interested in another bloke and a bloke from another House.”

“Merlin, it is obvious now that I think about it but why hasn’t he said anything to us?”

“’He who must not be named’ would be my guess. Harry wouldn’t want to put anyone in danger and letting that bastard know that Harry cares about someone would put them into more danger than we all are already in.”

“But of all the students attending Hogwarts who would’ve ever thought that Harry Potter would fall for a Slytherin let alone Draco Malfoy? They do make an attractive couple. How did you figure it out?”

“I turned around once in Potions and Harry was just looking at Malfoy with such a look of love it was obvious. Malfoy was returning the look as well. The biggest problem is going to be to not say anything until they tell us themselves. You agree with that don’t you Hermione?” Harry’s silencing charm isn’t as strong as he thinks it is. He shouldn’t call out his boyfriend’s name while wanking. Ron couldn’t keep from thinking to himself.

“Yes Ronald and I’m so impressed with your adult view of the situation.”

“Well Malfoy may be a prat but if he’s Harry’s prat then that’s good enough for me.”


	8. Practise

  
Author's notes: Draco has a plan but needs to practise before running it.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Slytherin 6th Year Boys Dorm  
Hogwarts Castle  
11:30 PM  
Friday 23 May 1997

 

Draco Malfoy was in his bed, curtains drawn and spell locked, silencing charm in effect, was pulling his silk pants off of his legs. Fully naked he reached for his wand and placed it on the bed beside his thigh. He then grabbed the small spell book and ivory dildo, he had purchased at a shop in Knockturn Alley, from the foot of the bed. Even though no one else in the room could see or hear him Draco still felt his face blushing when he rubbed the dildo over his chest. The friction of the smooth surface of the sex toy on his nipples caused them to harden and his cock to begin filling with blood. 

Draco had plans for a certain someone but he needed to practice the spells so that the plan didn’t go down in flames. The very last thing he wanted to do was to inflict any pain on his prey. The idea of that certain someone as prey brought a smile to Draco’s lips.

Opening the spell book to the third page he waved his wand in the prescribed manner and recited the spell in a whisper. A drop of lubricant appeared on the end of his wand but even as inexperienced as he was Draco knew that the drop wouldn’t be nearly enough for the job. On the second try he said the spell louder and got a larger drop of lubricant. The third time he did more than whisper the spell and got a significantly larger amount of lube. On the fourth try he almost shouted the words and a torrent of the oily material shot out of his wand and totally soaked his crotch. Before cleaning the mess up he grabbed his erect cock and almost shot his load from the few strokes he made because it felt so good.

“That’s the secret, the loudness of the spoken spell words controls the amount of lube produced. The warming effect of the lube was an unexpected benefit.” Draco whispered to himself. 

Turning to page six Draco read the spell again and decided that whoever had written the book didn’t believe in giving full directions.

The spell had fairly complicated movements which Draco wondered how he would aim at himself but he decided that he would do the movements towards the foot of the bed and then the last flick at his arsehole.

Using the lubrication spell to coat the dildo and his arsehole Draco moved on to the second spell.

Remembering that the loudness of the spell controlled the lubricant spell Draco said the accompanying words of the stretching spell very clearly but when he tried to put the dildo into his body he couldn’t get even the tip past his sphincter. Draco tried the spell again all but shouting the words but again he couldn’t get the dildo into his body. 

Since Draco really wanted to have success with his plan he wasn’t willing to give up so easily but then he wasn’t going to go forward with his plan unless he solved the problem of the stretching spell. Draco thought about the problem and then a possible solution occurred to him.

“The amount of lubricant was determined by the loudness of the spell which the instructions for the spell didn‘t mention. Maybe the amount of stretching is controlled by the size of the movements of the wand while reciting the words; again not mentioned in the instructions.” Draco whispered. “Someone better appreciate all of the bother I’m going to just to make him feel good.” The idea of bringing pleasure to his prey again brought a smile to Draco’s lips.

Draco moved his wand in the prescribed pattern but in a very large size and immediately felt his arsehole open wide. 

“Well that was way too big since it feels like all of my insides are going to fall out. I better end the spell before they do fall out. A prolapsed rectum would be hard to explain to Madame Pomfrey.”

Draco tried again but moved his wand in a more controlled manner. Again he felt his sphincter open but not precipitously so he took the lubed dildo and applied it to his body. The dildo easily slipped in and out and Draco enjoyed the feelings so much that even though he hadn’t planned on going that far he shagged himself until he couldn’t control it and came all over his stomach.

“Merlin’s balls that was amazing. I’m sure Harry’s cock is going to feel even better than this dildo did. While Harry doesn’t have a huge cock it is bigger than this dildo. It’s amazing how our cocks are almost identical in size. I hope he’s ready to move on in our sexual escapades. What is wrong with me? Malfoys don’t’ say escapades even when no one can hear them. I love it when Harry wanks me and his cock feels so good in my hands but I can’t wait to find out what it feels like to have his cock up my arse and my cock up his arse. One more spell to check out and then I can go to sleep.” said in much more than a whisper.

Draco put his pants and pajamas back on. He then read the spell on page two.

“I wonder what the trick is to this spell that the writer didn’t put into the instructions.” Oh well I‘ll just try it as written and see what happens.”

Draco took up his wand; made the movements and recited the spell. He was immediately naked and his clothes made a neat pile at the end of his bed.

“No trick at all and wasn’t that an interesting feeling when the clothes took themselves off.”

Draco cleaned everything up, shrunk the spell book and dildo and put them in their hiding place, then he lay back on the bed not bothering to put his pajamas back on and soon was sound asleep.

“Maybe I should tell Draco that his silencing charm doesn’t last as long as he wants it to. It‘s a good thing that Theo can sleep through anything though since I don‘t think he would be so understanding about Draco being in love with Potter.” Blaise Zabini thought to himself before falling back to sleep.


	9. Shag of the Century

  
Author's notes: Draco has been plotting and Harry goes along with the plot.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Astronomy Tower  
Hogwarts Castle  
10 PM  
Sunday 25 May 1997

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were standing side by side looking out over the parapets of the Astronomy Tower.

 

“Draco it’s a beautiful view but why did you ask me to meet you here tonight?”

“Do I have to have a reason other than just wanting to be in your company? 

“If you were anything besides a Slytherin I would say no but you are a Snake and I know you have more of a reason than wanting to be in my company. “ 

“Why did we let the adults in our lives control how we felt about each other? We wasted so much time hating each other simply because of them.”

“I don‘t know why we let them but luckily we finally saw reality and decided for ourselves how we feel about each other. This past year has been my best year at Hogwarts and it‘s because of you and not just because you have a wonderful touch when you wank me. Just sitting next to you in Potions class is enjoyable and finally knowing why a potion works because you took the time to explain to me is precious too.”

“Well Harry I think its’ time we further our relationship and I hope you agree.”

“Of course I agree but what exactly do you mean? Ooof!”

Harry and Draco were both naked, erect, and snogging before Harry could fully comprehend what was going on.

Harry was so busy wrestling with Draco’s tongue that had invaded his mouth he wasn’t aware that the blond was transfiguring one of the stone benches that lined the parapet into a cot. The two boys just fell back onto the cot while never ending the kiss.

While the two rolled around on the cot, never breaking the kiss, their hands found each other’s cock and began stroking them as they had done so often in the last few months.

“Draco this is wonderful and who knew making out under the stars would be so exciting. I know that you had more planned than just snogging and wanking so get on with it.”

“Do you mean that Harry?”

“Of course I do you git. I want to find out what it’s like to make love as much as you do.”

“Then I suppose I should get on with my plan.”

“Plan, you had a plan?”

“Of course I had a plan Malfoy’s always have a plan. I‘ve even practiced it the last two nights. You‘re really sure you want this?”

“Yes Draco Malfoy I really want you to do whatever you practiced to do to me.”

Using his wand to perform the spells, remembering the tricks he had learned, Draco prepared Harry and himself to lose their anal virginity.

“I’m not deaf Draco.”

“I know that but the spell requires loudness to get enough lube.”

“Well don’t waste it.”

Draco lined his erection up with Harry’s arsehole and pushed in. Through practicing he had gotten the stretching spell to the point where the sphincter was relaxed enough to allow easy penetration but still tight enough to provide maximum friction.

As soon as Draco’s cock had entered his body Harry felt the greatest pleasure of his life. With each stroke that pleasure magnified. Draco only lasted about 10 strokes before he blasted into Harry’s body one of the largest loads of his life.

“That was amazing Draco why did we wait so long?”

“It’s not over yet Harry. It’s your turn.”

With those words Draco pulled out of Harry, pulled Harry’s hard cock away from his belly, coated it with lube and lined it up with his own stretched arsehole. Draco sank onto Harry’s cock and as he knew it would be it felt wonderful and as soon as Harry started pushing up into him it felt even better. Harry might’ve lasted one stroke longer than Draco or it might’ve been one less but he also shot a tremendous load into his boyfriend’s body.

“Merlin! Draco that was fantastic. I thought I was going to cum simply from the pleasure I got from you inside of me.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t because I wouldn’t have wanted to wait for my turn until you got hard again.”

“I’m very tired Draco, did you know that sex would be so tiring?”

“No but I could use a nap too.”

By this point in time Harry had slipped out of Draco’s body and both had dozed off still wrapped in each other’s arms.

Less than hour later Harry and Draco woke up and of course started snogging.

 

“Draco do you think we have time for one more round. We should be able to last longer this time.”

“We can take all the time we need Harry, after all we were out after curfew before we started so what’s an hour or two more. You did bring your invisibility cloak didn’t you?”

“I never leave Gryffindor Tower after curfew without it.” said with a huge grin.

The second time Harry started first and Draco followed but while they both lasted much longer than the first time they really didn’t take much time to reach orgasm.

“We’d better get to our beds before someone finds out we’re not in them. Draco you have to promise me that we’ll do this as often as we possibly can before school is out.”

“You can count on it Harry and you can count on trying something else as well next time.”

“What?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of a blow job?”


	10. Summer Plans

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco discuss what they will do now that their sixth year at Hogwarts is nearly finished.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Whomping Willow  
Hogwarts Caste  
4 PM  
Sunday 29 June 1997

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stood, side by side, just out of reach of the Whomping Willow.

 

“Draco why are we standing here instead of snogging in some hidden away spot in the Castle?”

“We’re here instead of somewhere in the Castle because we have to talk and if we were snogging in some hidden away spot we would never say a coherent word. Well other than ‘fuck me harder’ or ‘Merlin I love your cock up my arse‘.”

“Well I do love your cock up my arse and you always seem to think I don’t fuck you hard enough.”

“Harry I mean it, we need to talk and there still is time for us to talk and to find a hidden away place before we have to be in the Great Hall for the Leaving Feast.”

“Well then let’s talk since my cock isn’t sure it can wait very much longer. It‘s a good thing no one is out here since anyone looking at us could tell that I‘m hard since I‘m not wearing my robes and these Muggle trousers don‘t hide anything.”

“I think I created a monster when I finally got the courage to push our relationship to the next level. Why do you think I always wear my robes when I‘m going to be around you. Wizard trousers don‘t hide a boner any better than your Muggle trousers. Even a Hufflepuff first year could figure us out if they saw us in the state we usually are in when we‘re in each other‘s company.”

“Yes you did, a very horny monster that wants to fuck and be fucked one more time before we have to leave Hogwarts for the summer. Have you ever thought it odd that we‘ve always flip flopped every time we‘ve had sex?”

“I’ve never thought about it since it just seems so obvious that you want to be fucked as much as I want to be fucked. Our relationship is what I want to talk about. Tonight would be the perfect time to announce our relationship. All I have to do is sit next to you at the Gryffindor table for the Feast. Or you could sit next to me at the Slytherin table; either way would work to announce that Harry Potter and Draco are more than just school acquaintances.”

“Draco I would love to do that but the problem still remains that if we did so then Voldemort would have a reason to go after you too. I can’t give him that since I love you too much to endanger you more than you already are endangered. When we don’t have to worry about the bastard then we’ll tell the Wizarding World about us. I know that you don’t want to wait but we have to do so.”

“Harry you know how I feel, I’m a target anyway so why not do what we want to do and ignore the bastard?”

“Yes you’re a target but a very small target as Draco Malfoy disgraced Death Eater’s son but as Draco Malfoy boyfriend of Harry Potter you become a much bigger target. I’m not going to change my mind on this so let’s talk about our summer plans.”

“What plans? I’m going home to the Manor and you’re going back to your Muggle relatives.”

“Yes I’m going back to the Dursley’s but only for tomorrow night.”

“What?”

“I finally got Professor Dumbledore to admit that one night is all I have to spend under Aunt Petunia’s roof to get the benefit of the family magic invoked by my Mother when she protected be from Voldemort.”

“That’s great Harry but if you aren’t staying with your Aunt then where are you going to stay. Hogwarts is closed for the summer.”

“I know that Draco, I’m going to stay at my home in London.”

“What? What home in London?”

“The home I inherited from my God father, Sirius Black. Professor Dumbledore decided that it is safe enough for me to live in since Voldemort or the Death Eaters can’t find it. It will be just me since he also agreed that the Order can meet elsewhere for the summer. Well it won’t only me since I have a crazy House Elf I inherited also and Dobby insisted that he has to be there to watch over Kreacher. I don’t know how Dobby found out about me staying there but I couldn’t turn him down. I imagine Mrs. Weasley will be by often to make sure I’m eating right too.”

 

“That’s sounds great. I love my mother and I can’t imagine living anywhere besides the Manor but it can get stifling sometimes.”

“Draco you did pass the Apparition Test didn’t you?”

“Of course I did, you were there you saw me pass. Oh I get it. Are you asking me to visit you in London?”

“Of course, will your mother let you spend the night?”

“I’m seventeen this summer so yes I can spend the night at a family friend’s house.”

“Am I a family friend?”

“Yes Harry Potter my mother thinks of you as a family friend. She was very impressed with you when you spent the Easter Holidays at the Manor. I’m sure that she doesn’t know how good a friend you’ve become but she’ll have no problem with me spending the night once a week or so.”

“Then we don’t have to go without each other this summer do we. You spend the night at Grimmauld Place and we fuck each other like bunny rabbits.”

“I hope that’s a Muggle expression because a Malfoy is nothing like a bunny rabbit. Grimmauld Place sounds familiar, should it?”

“It was the home of Sirius’ family and he was your Mother’s cousin so I suppose she probably mentioned it to you sometime during your life.”

“Well Harry I don’t know about you but I have to go make myself presentable for the Leaving Feast. Are you sure we can’t sit together. I’d love to see the expression on the Weasel’s face if I were to kiss you during the meal between bites of Treacle Tart.”

“Not going to happen Malfoy but it probably would be an interesting look. How would Parkinson react to my groping you under the table?”

“Probably not well but Zabini would probably give the rest of the table play by play descriptions. He is my best friend and unlike most Slytherins he wants what I think is best for me not what is expected of us.”

“Let’s go get ready and I’ll send Hedwig with apparition points for Grimmauld later this week. You can spend the night Saturday can’t you?”

“I’d spend the whole summer but my Mother probably wouldn’t agree to that but next Saturday should be fine.”

Harry and Draco walked back to the Castle but only the most observant would think that they were anything more than classmates who happened to be going to the same destination.


	11. Murder Most Foul

  
Author's notes: Death strikes the Malfoy family again.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Kitchen  
Number Twelve Grimmauld Place  
London  
9:00 AM  
Thursday 24 June 1997

Harry Potter, Kreacher, and Dobby had just finished cleaning up the breakfast mess, to be truthful Dobby did all the work while Kreacher complained about life in general and Harry remembered his night with Draco. As Harry remembered how good Draco had made him feel the night before he heard banging on the front door.

“Who could that be Dobby?”

“Dobby doesn’t know Harry Potter. Does Harry Potter want Dobby to go to the door and see who is there?”

“No Dobby I’ll do it myself, I need the exercise after your wonderful breakfast. It’s probably Draco, he must’ve forgotten something. It‘s too early for Mrs. Weasley to pay a visit to make sure I‘m not starving to death.”

“Like Dobby would let Harry Potter starve to death.”

After giving Dobby a mischievous grin Harry rushed to the front door.

Looking through the peephole Harry could see Draco’s distinctive hair so he opened the door.

“Draco what did you forget?” 

Draco rushed into the house and pulled Harry into an embrace closing the door with his foot.

“Draco what’s the matter? What happened? Draco, say something, you’re frightening me.”

“She’s dead Harry. She’s dead. The bastards broke into the Manor last night and murdered her.” whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

“What? How did they get through the wards? Why would anyone want to kill your mother?”

“I don’t know how they did it just that they did. They killed my mother and all of the House Elves that were at the Manor.”

“Why would they kill the Elves?”

“They killed them because they defended my mother.”

“How do you know that?”

“I know because there are three dead Death Eaters in the drawing room. Plus the three Elves that weren’t home got back just in time to chase the remaining Death Eaters away. I would’ve been here sooner but I had to talk those Elves into not killing themselves as punishment for failing my mother. I also reset the wards so that no one can come back and destroy the evidence. Dobby’s parents were amongst the dead Elves Harry. We’ll have to tell him. I have to notify the Ministry too. They‘ll probably be happy that a Death Eater‘s widow is dead.”

“We’ll go together, right away. Maybe the Aurors can find and capture them.”

“No we can’t go together unless you want the Wizarding World to know about us. The Aurors will come to the Manor and look around for clues but that’s all they’ll do Harry. They won’t care that Narcissa Black Malfoy was murdered.”

“You can’t be sure of that Draco.”

“Yes I can. They’ll say that it’s just one less Death Eater for them to worry about. Let’s tell Dobby about his parents and then I’ll go to the Ministry. Can I come back here afterwards I don’t think I want to spend the night alone.”

“Of course you can come back here. You can stay here the rest of the summer. We can go any place you want to go if that will help with the pain.”

“No Harry I can’t. There’s too much I have to do now that I’ll inherit the Malfoy Estate. It’s a good thing I’m of age since that will make the transition go much easier. We‘ll use all the power and might that we can get from having unlimited money available to us to punish Voldemort for having my parents killed.”

“Don’t worry we’ll make Voldemort pay for what he’s done to you and your family.”

“I never doubted that Harry. Voldemort has a lot to pay for and I’m sure that he’ll cause more trouble before this war is over. I’m so glad I have you to help me through this time Harry. If I didn‘t have you to rely on I‘d probably have gone after the bastards and I‘d probably be dead now. I’m not strong enough to face the Death Eaters yet. You‘ll help me get ready to fight them won‘t you Harry?”

“Of course I will Draco. Once we’ve gotten rid of Voldemort and the Death Eaters then we can figure out what we’re going to do with the rest of our lives. I love you Draco Malfoy and I want you in my life for a very long time.”


	12. Birthday Talk

  
Author's notes: It's Harry's seventeenth birthday and he and Draco have a discussion regarding their future together as a couple.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Bedroom  
Number Twelve Grimmauld Place  
London  
11:59 PM  
Wednesday 30 July 1997

 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy lay entwined in each other’s legs and arms.

“I never know which I like best; your cock up my arse or my cock up your arse.”

“I have the same problem Draco so I suppose we’ll just have to try again to see which we prefer the most tonight.”

As they spoke both boys’ cocks started to fill towards erection.

“I know the perfect solution to our problem.”

“Well out with it Malfoy. Just talking to you and looking into your eyes is giving me another boner.”

“We’ll just have to always flip flop when we make love that way we both get both sets of sensations every time.”

“Sounds like a solution to me Draco. What do you want to do first this time? Top or bottom?”

“I think we can flip a Knut for that but we need to talk first.”

“Can’t talking wait? My cock is so hard it’s beginning to hurt.” 

Harry then took hold of Draco’s cock.

“Yours is just as hard, won’t it be easier to talk after we take care of them? It always amazes me how identical our cocks are.”

“As long as you promise that we’ll talk before you fall asleep. You always fall asleep after the second time. I like it that they are the same. Both are straight as an arrow when erect and hard enough to nail with even if they aren‘t much longer than average.”

“We’ll talk; we’ll talk; now roll over and be prepared to be ravished. I have an average length cock that wants relief.”

“Ravished, where is that coming from?”

“Well I’m now an adult Wizard so of course I’ll be ravishing you instead of just pleasuring you.”

“Happy Birthday Harry. I guess I’ll let you top first as a birthday gift.”

 

“Top or bottom, first or second doesn’t matter to me Draco just as long as your cock finds it’s way into my arsehole and mine gets intimately involved with yours.”

“Harry you always know what to say to me.” said with horny grin.

45 Minutes later Draco shot his second load of the night into his boyfriend’s body.

“Merlin Harry I still don’t know which I prefer, topping or bottoming, but I do know I want to keep trying to find out with you.”

“That’s never going to be a problem since we’re going to be together for many years and I plan on making love to you at least once a day if not more.”

“Speaking of being together for many years to come we have to come clean to our friends about our relationship. I think Blaise suspects but I want to be able to tell him and Pansy how much you mean to me.”

“I want to tell Ron and Hermione too but you know why we can’t.”

“Yes I know why you think we can’t tell anyone but that reason is moot.”

“Moot? When do you say something like moot? What the hell does moot mean anyway?”

“Look it up in the dictionary but your reason for not telling about us is the fear that Voldemort will use it against me. He doesn’t need any more reason to threaten me since he already has a very large reason to threaten my life.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I’ve been ignoring the messages he’s been sending me since my mother’s murder.”

“What messages? Why haven’t you told me about messages from the Dark Lord?”

“I didn’t tell you because there was nothing you could do about them and besides I’d rather make love to you when we could get together this past week than talk about that madman and his delusions.”

“I agree that making love to you is much more important than that madman but you’re the one who insisted we had to talk tonight. So what has Voldemort been telling you?”

“His messages stated that I should join his side of the war or pay the price for not doing so. That my parent’s deaths were simply to emphasize to me that all Wizards are dependent on his good will for their lives.”

“The idiot!”

“That summarizes it perfectly. He thinks that killing my parents would make me want to become one of his followers. I‘d rather let a hippogriff have his way with me than join the Death Eaters. He wants the Malfoy-Black money I‘m sure more than me.”

“You’ll never have to join them and I’ll fight any hippogriff that tries to have his way with your body. Your body belongs to me and I’m not sharing it with anyone. Didn‘t he have the money when your father was alive and one of his minions?”

“Once my father was sent to Azkaban he lost control of the Malfoy Estate and my mother didn’t have complete control either. Once I inherited it I had complete control and Voldemort wants me to give it to him. Since we don’t have to worry about telling the Wizarding World giving Voldemort more reason to come after me why don’t we tell our friends about us? I don‘t think that Voldemort knowing we‘re a couple will enrage him any more than my ignoring his messages.”

“You’re sure about this?”

“Yes I am Harry I want everyone to know how happy you make me. I wanted to be able to come to your surprise party this afternoon. Ooops.”

“Ooops what? Oh they finally figured out how to give me a party? How did you find out about such a Gryffindor thing?”

“I ran into Weasley at the new Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley a couple of weeks ago and he couldn’t help himself from bragging about giving you a birthday party now that you’re not living at your Muggle family’s house. I have to admit that he wasn’t as nasty about it as he usually is when we talk.”

“Have you and Ron ever really talked?”

“Probably not in the way you mean. I really do want to tell our friends about us Harry but I’ll do whatever you think is best.”

“You could come to the party but maybe we should do something even bigger.”

“Harry does Hermione know that you have such a devilish grin when you’re up to no good?”

“Probably not but do you want to hear my idea?”

“Of course I want to hear your idea and then I’m ready for round three.”

“Round three you really are a horny snake but my cock is getting ready again as well.”

“Well what is your plan? The sooner you tell me then the sooner we can flip a Knut and start round three.”

“We’ll tell all of Hogwarts at one time. How is that for telling the Wizarding World that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy love each other?”

“That will do it, how do you plan on announcing our relationship to all of Hogwarts?”

“As soon as the Sorting Hat finishes sorting the first years I’ll simply announce to the entire school that we are a couple. Hopefully only a few Hufflepuffs will faint at that news.”

“Sounds like a plan that will work and it will also spur a record sending of Owls. I‘ll bet more Slytherins and Gryffindors will faint than Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuffs are stronger than most of the other houses give them credit for. Do you really think Cedric Diggory would‘ve fainted because he found out that you and I are a couple?”

“Well we have our plan for announcing our relationship to our friends and enemies and an interesting bet as well. No Cedric wouldn’t have fainted he’d have been one of the first to congratulate us though. Now get your aristocratic arse over here so we can start round three. I have to get some sleep so that I’ll be refreshed for my surprise birthday party that you won’t be attending. But Draco you’ll be in my thoughts the whole time and for my 18th birthday you can give me a party of your choosing.”

“Don’t worry Harry Potter that will be a party no one will ever forget.”


	13. Surprise Announcement

  
Author's notes: It's the first of September and Harry and Draco announce their new status to the population of Hogwarts.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
7 pm   
Monday 1 September 1997

 

When the last, of 18, Hufflepuff first year joined his new housemates at their table Harry Potter stood up at his place at the Gryffindor table. He turned around to face the head table.

“Headmaster I would like to address the school. May I do so?”

“Of course Harry my boy but are you really sure this is the time?”

“Yes Professor it is the right time.” stated with a big grin.

“Then proceed with your announcement Mr. Potter.”

Harry walked to the Head table where he was joined by Draco Malfoy. As soon as they were close enough the two young men clasped hands and smiled at each other.

Like a wave upon a shore silence spread across the Great Hall as students, faculty, and staff became aware of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy holding hands. More than one Slytherin and Gryffindor had to shake their heads to keep from fainting at the sight of the sworn enemies holding hands.

 

“My fellow students of Hogwarts as much as we might not like it times are changing and we have to change with them. As much as none of us want to we are going to have to decide which side of the coming war we will be on. Some of you will be pressured by your parents and other relatives to support Voldemort while others will pressure you to stay neutral. 

I’m afraid that neutrality is no longer an option. Voldemort kills his own supporters for the slightest failure so what is the likelihood of his leaving neutrals alone especially if he wins the war. 

Draco’s mother was murdered this summer by Voldemort’s followers simply because Draco never openly supported the Dark Lord and for some reason Voldemort thought that killing Narcissa would make her son loyal to him. My parents were murdered by Voldemort himself because they didn’t support his first reign of terror. 

Draco has joined with me to fight the Dark Lord when the time is right. I’m asking the rest of you to join with us. I don’t think Voldemort is ready to openly fight so that will give us time to train for the war that is coming as well as to continue our educations. All of us, from the first-years who joined us tonight to we seventh-years, will have our parts to play whether it is this school year or in the future. We will do what we must but we must not give into terror or Voldemort wins.”

The students rose to their feet as one and began shouting and cheering. In true Hogwarts fashion food soon began flying through the room. Professor Dumbledore and the faculty stood trying to regain control of the school but had very little success.

The students eventually returned to their seats and the noise calmed down to a bearable level.

Harry and Draco hadn’t let go of each other’s hands during the cheering so when Harry began to speak again they were still clasping the other’s hand.

“For the few of you who haven’t noticed; Draco and I are also involved with each other romantically, once we decided to not kill each other it made sense to love each other, so we both have something more than the freedom of the Wizarding World to fight for; we have each other and our future together.” 

Harry pulled Draco into an embrace and began to snog him like his life depended on the kiss.

 

The Hogwarts student body began cheering, and throwing food, again. A few of the older Slytherins looked knowingly at each other but most of the students just celebrated the obvious love being expressed before their eyes.

Harry and Draco eventually came up for air. The student body finally settled down and Professor Dumbledore took control of his school.

“Students you’ve heard some important news tonight which you’ll have to give serious thought about later but tonight is a time of joy. Return to your common rooms; show your newest Housemates their new homes. Since you’ve destroyed our feast in your celebration I’m tempted to send you to bed without anything but since Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have gifted us with such great news I will have the House Elves deliver dessert to the common rooms. Prefects will make sure that everyone gets some, especially our youngest students.

Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy please stay here since we need to talk.”

House prefects led their houses out of the Great Hall; a few students grabbed some food off of the tables as they passed but most were very busy gossiping with each other about the amazing news regarding Harry and Draco.

“Well boys did you get the results you expected with your actions tonight?”

“More or less Headmaster, more or less.”

“While I’m glad you felt confident enough in the security of this school to announce your relationship to your fellow students I’m not so sure it was the time to invite them to join in the war against the Dark Lord.”

“Maybe not Headmaster but if not tonight then when?”

“Harry’s right Headmaster it had to be done sometime and why not tonight?”

“I’m sure that huge numbers of owls will be sent out tonight Headmaster so I know Voldemort will learn of our new relationship very soon.”

“That’s true Harry, some student will send word directly to a Death Eater or the recipient of one of the owls will send word but Voldemort will know before morning about the new status of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Neither of you can leave school grounds without an escort from this day forward. I know that both of you are of age but both of you are students of this school and I am responsible for the safety of my students. That being said, congratulations boys I know you will have a long a rewarding life together but as long as you are students here you will follow all the rules. Harry you will still live in Gryffindor Tower and Draco you will live in the Slytherin Dungeon until you graduate next year. I can’t let you two have any special privileges but you won’t have any more attention paid to you than any other students in the school get either. At least I don‘t have to worry about either of you getting into the family way.”

“Breathe Harry that was a joke, wasn’t it Headmaster?”

“Yes Draco it was a joke. Now you two had better get to your respective rooms. Boys don’t take too much longer to get to your Houses than it would normally take.”

“Of course Headmaster, good night Professor Dumbledore.”

“Good night Draco, good night Harry. I’ll let you both know tomorrow how many owls are sent out tonight. I’ll bet that it breaks the old record by at least fifty.”

Harry and Draco left the Great Hall still holding hands.

 

Hallway outside of Gryffindor Common Room  
Hogwarts Castle  
4 PM  
Tuesday 2 September 1997

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are standing just out of sight of the Fat Lady portrait since they don’t want her telling anyone who’ll listen in the Common Room that they’re holding hands.

“Ron I just remembered I have something to tell you. It was such a surprise when it happened but then Harry and Draco’s announcement made me forget all about it.”

“What Hermione? I imagine that their announcement made a lot of people forget things. Poor Pig is so tired after all the trips he made last night that I wished I had sent at least a few of them by school owls but then there weren’t any extra owls left last night.”

“What did your family think about Harry and Draco?”

“Mom and Dad are happy for Harry. Charlie and Bill don’t really know Harry that well so they’re worried that Harry might’ve misjudged Draco’s reliability. I didn’t bother with Percy. The twins just said that’ll have to give Malfoy the third degree to make sure his intentions are honorable.”

“They won’t do anything stupid will they?”

“No but they’ll give Harry and Draco a hard time about keeping their relationship a secret from the family. Of course they would’ve given them a hard time if they’d announced that they were a couple 10 minutes after they figured it out for themselves. But what did you remember you had to tell me?”

“Oh yes, two of my cousins were sorted last night.”

“What?”

“Yes my two oldest cousins, the son of one aunt and daughter of the other aunt, on my mother’s side, were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Harriet is the Badger and Harold the Eagle, but what gets me is that everyone in the family kept it a secret from me.”

“Hermione you know what this means don’t you?”

“That my family didn’t trust me with the truth?”

“Of course not, I’m sure they wanted you to be surprised last night. No what it means is that one of your ancestors, on your mother’s side of the family, had to have been a Witch or Wizard.”

“How do you know that?”

“Three out of three cousins are magical folk that isn’t totally random.”

“Well then the younger two cousins will probably be Wizards too.”

“Probably, here come Harry and Draco. Follow my lead Hermione.”

“Ronald what are you up to?”

“Nothing, just follow along.”

“Harry, Draco how are you this fine afternoon?”

“Fine Ron, is there something wrong?”

“Why would there be something wrong? Oh yeah that announcement you made last night. Some might think that was wrong but not me. Harry I’m your best mate and I support you 1000% and I understand why you didn’t tell the world about you and Malfoy but you could’ve trusted me and Hermione but that’s in the past and we have to deal with the now.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?”

“Harry, Harry that was funny. Mum and Dad send their love and congratulations. Malfoy I have to warn you that the twins will be checking for your true intentions regarding their youngest brother. I have to say that’s it nice not being the youngest brother for once.”

Ron extended his hand which Draco took but instead of letting go when the handshake was over he pulled Draco into an embrace. Ron then whispered into Draco’s ear.

“What took you so long to get Harry to announce your relationship? Hermione and I have known almost from the first day. Harry started walking on air and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. Don‘t worry about the twins they just want what is best for Harry and you‘ll have no problem proving that you‘re what‘s best for him.”

Ron then released Draco, who was quite speechless, and pulled Harry into a rib smashing hug.

“Ron let him go so he can breathe.”

 

Boys Loo  
4th Floor   
Hogwarts Castle  
10:30 AM  
Thursday 4 September 1997

Draco Malfoy had exited a stall when he noticed that the door to the room was blocked by a group of young Gryffindors. One of the youngsters stepped up to the Slytherin.

“Malfoy I’m Herby Maiser, 2nd year Gryffindor, and I want you to know that if you hurt Harry in any possible way the House of Gryffindor will make you pay.”

With those words the Lion cubs exited the loo but each gave Draco a searing look before leaving.

Draco stood still for a minute before exiting the loo as well.

“I guess I’ve been warned and everyone knows that Gryffindors are crazy when it comes to their honor. Merlin Harry you and yours have me talking to myself.”

 

Hufflepuff Common Room  
Hogwarts Castle  
5:15 PM  
Saturday 6 September 1997

A group of 6th and 7th years were getting ready to go to supper when they were joined by a pair of 5th years.

“Did you hear the news?”

“What news?”

“The great romance is over.”

“Potter and Malfoy have broken up all ready?”

“No,hbb those two are never going to break up. The Gryffindor and Slytherin third year boys have broken off their romance.”

“After two days and one night?”

“Yes they couldn’t take the laughter. While it was bad in the halls I heard that the Snakes and Lions were especially enthusiastic in their laughing in the common rooms.”

“Well what did those boys think, all ten of them holding hands and walking down the hallways as a group?”

“I heard they slept together last night.”

“They didn’t. Thirteen year olds shouldn’t be having sex.”

“They didn’t have sex they slept together.”

“What?”

“One of the brighter Gryffindors transfigured all of the beds in their dorm into one gigantic bed and the ten of them slept there last night. Of course that meant all of Gryffindor House started laughing at them first thing this morning. By three this afternoon they gave up on their romance.”

 

“I wonder what Potter and Malfoy think about it?”

“I doubt they even know since the two of them disappeared first thing this morning and haven’t been seen since. I imagine that the two of them really are sleeping together and not just on a giant transfigured bed.”

“I couldn’t believe what my eyes were seeing Monday night, of all the boys at Hogwarts I would’ve never expected Potter and Malfoy to be a couple and yet there they were holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes.”

“You have to admit that they love each other as much as they ever hated each other when we were younger.”

“Its certainly more interesting to see them holding hands in the halls rather than having to worry about getting out of the way when they started hexing each other like they did in the past.”

“I’m hungry lets go eat before the food gets cold.”

“When has the food ever gotten cold at Hogwarts?”

“Never but there is always the first time and after what we saw Monday night that first time is always possible.”


	14. Halloween Date

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco discuss their upcoming Halloween date.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
6 PM  
Friday 31 October 1997

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were seated at the Gryffindor table finishing up an early supper. A new ruled allowed students to sit with friends regardless of house on Friday and Saturday nights, a rule used primarily by third years and younger.

 

“I know that they aren’t going to fall but it still makes me uneasy to have Jack-o-Lanterns or anything else for that matter, floating in the air above my head Harry.”

“They don’t bother me at all, what bothers me is knowing that we’ll be dancing in only a few hours. Well I suppose you’ll be dancing and I’ll be doing whatever it is that I do that I call dancing.”

“Harry you dance much better than you think you do. You kiss better than you think you do too.”

“We should’ve practiced more times in the Room of Requirement because I don’t want to make a fool of myself. I don’t want any more Howlers and if I step on your feet someone will take a picture and it’ll show up in the Prophet and some priss will send a Howler about it, I like to practice kissing more than I like to practice dancing that‘s for sure.”

“Breathe Harry that had to be the longest sentence in the History of the English language. You won’t step on my feet and even if you do I don‘t care since I love any way you touch me. We can practice snogging anytime you want to do so.”

“Draco you’re just being silly, stepping on your feet is nothing like licking your cock or stroking it or ramming my cock up your arsehole or snogging the stuffing out of you.”

“Harry Potter you know what happens when you talk like that and we’re in public and we have to walk out of here and I’m not wearing my robes so my automatic response will be evident to even the first year Hufflepuffs. Can you imagine the Howler I‘d get if a picture of me showing my desire for you were to be seen by the Wizarding Public?”

“And you said I ran my sentence too long. Even the Prophet wouldn‘t publish a picture of you sporting a visible boner.”

“Yes I did but I can’t help what I say when all of my blood is in my cock instead of my brain. We are talking about the same newspaper aren‘t we? Of course they would publish such a picture if it would hurt the Death Eater‘s son.”

“Would you two shut up already or at least actually whisper. You may think you’re whispering but believe me when I tell you that you aren’t.”

“Sorry Seamus.”

“No problem Harry but I really don’t want to hear you two go on about your love life when I don’t even have a like life.”

“Well we could set you up with someone Finnegan; there are available Slytherins I could introduce to you.”

“Thanks but no thanks Malfoy that would be even more embarrassing.”

“Have it your way, but don’t say I didn’t offer.”

“Harry are you through eating, we could go find an out of the way nook to snog in while we wait to come back for the Halloween Dance.” said in an actual whisper.

“I’m always ready for that Draco, always ready to snog your beautiful lips.”

“Harry remember that when you whisper you actually talk softer than if you’re shouting directions at the Quidditch team during a match.”

“Sorry Seamus. Come on Draco let’s go get ready for the dance.”

Harry and Draco left the Great Hall hand in hand. More than one picture was taken of the two young men as they walked out of the room.

Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
11:40 PM  
Friday 31 October 1997

“Harry where have you been? I know dancing isn’t your favorite intramural activity but you didn’t have to leave me sitting here for so long by myself. Even Hermione and Ron are having a good time.”

“I was accosted outside of the loo, Draco.”

“What? Who was it? I’ll hex them within an inch of their life. No one accosts my favorite Gryffindor and gets away with it.”

“Calm down Draco it wasn’t that kind of accosting.”

“Well then what kind of accosting was it? Is accosting even a word?”

“Hell if I know but on my way out of the loo some 5th year Ravenclaw gave me a talking to. You know how those Eagles can get, use 30 words when one will do.”

“Well what was the gist of the lecture?”

“Oh that it was bad enough that I had to be gay but did I have to take you out of the dating pool too?”

“As if I would ever date a Ravenclaw let alone a female one.”

“My hero.”

“Let’s get out of here before you get any sappier my brave Gryffindor Lion.”

Harry and Draco looked at each other for as long as they could then both broke out into raucous laughter.


	15. New Year's Eve Promises

  
Author's notes: Ron and Hermione announce their engagment to the family. Harry and Draco make some commitments of their own.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ron’s Bedroom  
The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
11:30 PM  
Wednesday 31 December 1997

 

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were alone in his bedroom though the door had been left wide open for propriety, and fear of Mrs. Weasley.

“Yes Ronald Bilius Weasley I’ll marry you.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. I love you and I want to be your wife.”

“Really?”

“Yes Ron I mean it when I say I want to be your wife but if you say really one more time I’ll hex your bits off and then what kind of marriage will we have?”

“Hermione!”

“At least you didn’t say really. When are we going to tell everyone?”

“As soon as everyone gets here sounds good to me.”

“Is everyone coming?”

“I don’t know about Percy but everyone else, including significant others, is either here already or will be here in time for Dad’s New Year’s Toast.”

“I can’t wait to see the look on Harry and Draco’s faces. While it won‘t be as amazing as their announcement last September it will surprise most of your family.”

“Me too, I’ll bet Draco won’t be surprised but Harry will claim he didn’t have a clue.”

“Like anyone in the Wizarding World would believe that Harry didn‘t know anything about us. Harry knew that we were meant to be together long before we did.”

“Is that a good thing or not? It’s true but is it a good thing?”

“That our best friend knows us better than we do, yes that’s a good thing Ron.

Do you think Harry and Draco will ever get married?”

Ron just stared at Hermione wordlessly for what seemed like hours to Hermione.

“What Ron?”

“You don’t know? Hermione Granger actually doesn’t know something? This has to be a first.”

“What don’t I know?”

“Wizards can’t marry each other in the Wizarding World, or at least here in Britain I don‘t know about other countries. There’s no obvious discrimination against gay Wizards like there is in the Muggle World but they can’t legally marry. The law needs to be changed but no one has bothered to do so. Maybe after the war, when Harry has won it, the Minister will take the time to change it if Harry and Draco want to get married.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t know that.”

“You can’t believe it then what do you think I thought?”

“It sounds like the rest of the family is coming Ron.”

“We Weasleys are a noisy bunch you have to give us that.”

 

Front Parlor  
The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
12:05 AM  
Thursday 1 January 1998

 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy stood in the corner of the front parlor and watched the Weasley family respond to Ron and Hermione’s announcement of their engagement and then began whispering to each other.

 

“Well that announcement was a surprise Harry. Not that the two of them got engaged but that Granger agreed to do so before we graduate this June.”

“Hermione would’ve said yes from fifth year on but it’s taken Ron this long to figure out what he wants and to get the courage to ask her. I’ll bet there will be a lot of engagements and marriages in the next year amongst our yearmates and the 6th years.”

“Harry why is everyone staring at us?”

“I imagine they’re expecting us to make an announcement as well.”

“Do we have an announcement to make?”

“Do you want me to make one? I could if you want me to.”

“Maybe someday but not this morning.”

“I don’t know why everyone is staring at us but even I know that Draco and I can’t get married under British Wizarding law.”

“Why Hermione what did Harry say to cause you to get such a look?”

“What look Draco?”

‘Nothing Hermione just pretend I kept my mouth shut. Congratulations to the both of you.”

“Thank you Malfoy.”

“You’re welcome Weasley.”

“Would you two quit with the surnames.”

“What do you mean Potter?”

“I give up. Draco if I didn’t love you so I’d have to hex you for your cheek.”

“You think so Harry?”

“Of course I do Malfoy.”

Harry then gave Draco a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Well Draco we’d better mingle before we head back to Grimmauld Place for the night. Going back to Hogwarts for the 2nd term is going to be hard. I like how you warm my bed at night.”

“That bed at Grimmauld is certainly better than my bed in the Slytherin Dungeon. Well let’s get on with the mingling so we can get on with the bed warming.”

The boys then walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

“Thank you for inviting us into your home.”

“Think nothing of it Draco. Harry is part of the family and his boyfriend is as equally welcome in our humble home.”

“Arthur don’t embarrass the boys. I’m glad you could come Draco and that you enjoyed your visit. You two will make sure that Ron and Hermione don’t jump the fence won’t you?”

“Now who is embarrassing the boys now Molly?”

“Don’t worry Mrs. Weasley Ron and Hermione won’t get married before the war is over.”

Harry and Draco moved to the sofa to talk to Bill Weasley and his very pregnant wife Fleur.

“Bill, Fleur I’d like to introduce Draco Malfoy.”

“No need Harry we know the little blighter.”

“Beel.”

“Sorry love. All I meant Harry is that it doesn’t take an introduction to recognize a Malfoy. Our younger brothers informed Charlie and me that you’ve made a good choice in a partner, if an unconventional one, Harry and I’ll take their words on it since I certainly don’t know anything to the contrary.”

“Thanks Bill he makes me very happy. He also makes me a more powerful Wizard which will be important when Voldemort makes his move.”

“That is very good news Harry. You two better move along with your mingling since I’m sure you’ll want to get home with enough time to enjoy bringing in the New Year.”

“Good night Bill, Fleur. Congratulations on the baby.”

Harry and Draco walked across the room to the alcove where Charlie Weasley was standing.

“Harry, Draco may I introduce my friend Petrov.”

“Hello.”

“So you are the famous Harry Potter and the man who’s won his heart?”

“I don’t know about famous but yeah he’s won my heart and the rest of me as well.”

“Don’t be modest Harry it doesn’t suit you, does it Charley?”

“No Draco it doesn’t. After the war the two of you are invited for a vacation with me. The Black Sea is always beautiful and I’m sure the two of you’ll need some time alone. If I’m not mistaken the Ministry will go overboard in celebrating the victory over ‘He Who Must Not Be Named.’ and there will be no place in Britain where you two can be really alone with each other.”

“Thanks Charley.”

“No problem Harry, we Weasleys have to stick together.”

Harry and Draco moved to the center of the room, where the twins, Fred and George, had been holding court, talking as they walked.

“Harry who was that black haired Wizard with Charley?”

“It would depend on who you asked?”

“What does that mean?”

“Mrs. Weasley, and probably Ginny, would say he’s Charley’s roommate while Mr. Weasley, Bill and Ron would say he’s Charley’s boyfriend. The twins would say he’s Charley’s fuck buddy. Percy, if he were here, would simply say he’s an embarrassment to the Wizarding World. We shouldn‘t expect a congratulating note about our relationship from Percy.”

“Charley Weasley is gay? He was Head Boy during his 7th year at Hogwarts.”

“No I think he’s properly described as bisexual. Mrs. Weasley, as much as I love her, is blind about his lifestyle since she only sees the Wizards Charley lives with as roommates while the Witches are always girlfriends. The rest of the family sees it more like it really is though. I was surprised that Ron took our relationship so well but then I didn’t know about Charley at that time. Ron couldn’t very well condemn me for loving you when he’d grown up knowing that Charley loves blokes at least half of the time. What does Charley having been Head Boy have to do with his sexuality?”

“Nothing now that you point it out to me.”

“George have you noticed that Harry and Draco are never more than 3 foot apart.”

“Now that you mention it Fred you’re right it’s like they’re tied together with a 3 foot chain.”

“You two always make me laugh. Why are you here alone?”

“Yes, where are your girl friends?”

“Girl friends, do we have girl friends George?”

“Depends on the definition of girl friend Fred.”

“What are you two gits going on about? Do you or do you not have girl friends? If you do have girl friends where are they?”

“We did have girl friends, at least until they found our plan.”

“Yes we shouldn’t have told them the plan until after the weddings.”

“What plan?”

“Patience Harry patience.”

“For some reason Yolanda and Henrietta thought the four of us living in the same house an odd idea.”

“What?”

“You two really thought that you could share a house after you get married. I always thought you Weasleys were nuts but this proves it.”

“It seemed perfectly normal to me, how about you Fred?”

“Normal as treacle tart George but the girls didn’t agree.”

“There are plenty more where those two came from Fred.”

“Well Happy New Years guys, let us know when the weddings are scheduled after you find some new girl friends.”

Harry and Draco left the twins and walked over to Ron and Hermione.

“Congratulations you two.”

“Yes, congratulations.”

“Thank you both. Harry you do know that you’re going to stand up for me at the wedding.”

“I guess I do now Ron. Of course I’ll stand up for you just as long as the wedding is after the end of the war. I’m not ready to fight Voldemort and your Mum. What happened to Ginny?”

“Sorry about that Harry, we’ve already gotten the riot act about not getting married before the end of the war let alone before we graduate. Draco will you do us the honor being an usher at the wedding. Ginny is at Luna‘s house something about it being closer to her Hufflepuff‘s boyfriend‘s home.”

“Of course I will Ron, Harry would gut me if I didn’t help out at his big brother’s wedding. Ginny is dating a Hufflepuff, that‘s interesting.”

“Well Draco did you know that you were getting the whole Weasley family when you fell for Harry?”

“No Hermione I didn’t but if that’s the price I have to pay then it’s the price I’ll pay. I’d say I’m getting the best of the deal.”


	16. St. Valentine's

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco discuss what they're going to do on Feb 14.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Entryway  
Hogwarts Castle  
10 AM  
Saturday 14 February 1998

“Harry Potter why are we looking out at a raging snowstorm, on a Saturday morning, instead of spending it in bed like everyone else; sleeping in for as long as possible.”

“We are looking out at a light snowfall because we have plans for this fine Saturday morning. I don‘t think we‘d be spending it in bed like everyone else since if we were spending it in bed we wouldn‘t be sleeping in but would be making love. I‘m getting hard just thinking about it”

“No I think if we were spending this morning in bed we would be plain fucking. Harry I get hard just thinking about your right elbow.”

“Draco Malfoy you can be quite the romantic when you try; my right elbow is pleased to hear that it turns you on. But like I said we have plans for the day.” 

“What plans and it’s much more than a light snowfall out there.”

“Draco Malfoy have I ever told you that you have this tendency to exaggerate?”

“Not that I can recall but you still haven’t told me what plans we have for this snowy day.”

“We’re going to be celebrating St. Valentine’s Day.”

“Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“Of course you’re supposed to know what that means. You do know what that means don’t you?”

“No Harry I don’t know what St. Valentines’ Day is.”

“You mean the Wizarding World doesn’t celebrate St. Valentine’s?”

“Since I don’t know what you’re talking about I guess the Wizarding World doesn’t celebrate it. Harry you’ve been a part of the Wizarding World for seven years has there ever been any celebrating of St. Valentine’s Day during those seven years? It is possible that some Wizards celebrate it but that purebloods don‘t do so.”

“To be truthful Draco I never thought about it, last year was the first time I was part of a couple and we were too busy exploring each other’s bodies to worry about holidays and before that I simply never worried about it.”

“Well what is St. Valentine’s Day and what does it have to do with us standing here freezing our balls off.”

“It’s not that cold Draco, do you have to exaggerate everything? St. Valentine’s is a celebration of romantic love. I had planned on spending the day in Hogsmeade having as romantic a time as we can. If you don’t want to do that then you can go back to bed; alone.”

“Of course I want to have a romantic day with you in Hogsmeade. Maybe we can start a tradition of celebrating St. Valentine’s Day at Hogwarts if not the entire Wizarding World.”

“Do you mean it Draco?”

“I said it didn’t I, what did you have planned?”

“Mainly spending time with each other but buying candy and flowers for each other is part of it. We could have a snowball fight at the very end once we get back to the Castle; I think that is a romantic thing for lovers to do.” 

“How could you think a snowball fight is romantic?”

“Eventually we would have to grab each other to stop the throwing of snowballs and that would lead to rolling around in the snow and I think you can figure out where it would go from there.”

“Yes that would lead to taking a hot shower to warm up and since we’d already be naked we could just get into bed and make passionate love to each other. Yes I can see how a snowball fight is romantic, what else will we be doing to celebrate St. Valentine’s Day?”

“We’ll have a romantic lunch at Madame Puddifoot’s and after that I thought we could walk around Hogsmeade and window shop and look into each other’s eyes and sigh for the remainder of the afternoon. After the sighing gets old, probably after one sigh each, we’ll come back here for our snowball fight. Of course we’ll have to pick a spot where no one can see us having the snowball fight since we don’t want any other combatants. Unless you want some other combatants to share the end of our St. Valentine‘s Day outing.

“No I don’t want any other combatants. I’m not nice enough to share my St. Valentine’s gifts with anyone. Harry I don‘t think I‘ll ever be nice enough to share you with anyone else.”

“That is probably the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me Draco Malfoy. Oh yeah we have to buy some red hearts to decorate our bedchambers.”

“Well except for the red hearts it sounds like a good plan. Let‘s get started then before this light snowfall becomes a true blizzard. Of course getting snowed in for the night with you, in Hogsmeade, sounds romantic to me. ”


	17. Frustration

  
Author's notes: Harry is frustrated by how older members of the Order of the Phoenix are treating him. Draco and Harry discuss the problem.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Common Room  
Gryffindor Tower  
9:30 PM  
Wednesday 11 March 1998

Draco Malfoy waited for Harry Potter in the hallway outside of the Common Room for 15 minutes before the Fat Lady took pity and allowed him entrance. While she pretended to disapprove of the two boys’ relationship she truly thought it was a wonderful situation because it gave her plenty of gossip to spread to the other portraits in the castle. While she had guarded the Common Room for at least 200 years Draco was the first Slytherin she had ever let in; with or without the password.

“Harry! You’re 15 minutes late; you’d think that these Lion cubs would be used to me being in your common room by now. I’m sure that if I tried going up to your dorm they’d gang tackle me. Harry what’s the matter? Harry you look totally knackered. What happened?”

 

“It’s so frustrating Draco but we’d better find some place more private. Shouldn’t you first and second years be getting to bed. Tomorrow is a school day.”

“We’ll go to bed Harry but don’t think we don’t know what the two of you’ll be up to. Malfoy remember what I told you.”

“Herby!”

“Sorry Harry. Mr. Malfoy have a nice night and don’t snog Mr. Potter too long since he needs his beauty sleep.”

“Herby! I‘m sorry Draco I sometimes wonder why he was sorted into Gryffindor. But I do know that Herby is the type I want behind me in a battle.”

“No problem Harry; he’s right though you do need some rest because you look terrible. Do you still want to find another place to talk or is this empty common room good enough? You certainly cleaned out the room. You only sent the 1st and 2nd years off to bed but everyone else went too. I only wish I had this much power over Slytherin House.”

“They did didn’t they? I suppose we can talk here or we can go up to my dorm. None of the other 7th years will be there.”

“Your dorm then, your bed is much more comfortable than any chair in this room. Don’t worry Harry I don’t have time to stay long enough for anything to happen. My Slytherin year mates worry about me too. Well Blaise always wants to know what we do. Don’t give me that look I don’t tell him anything. Well not too much and not in any real detail. Theo on the other hand doesn’t want to know anything about us at all. I think he figures if he doesn’t know anything then he doesn’t have to tell his father what he knows. Damn it will be so much better when this fucking war is done and over with. Why won‘t any of your room mates be in the dorm?”

“I think Ron knew I needed some time alone with you so he talked Seamus, Dean, and Neville into a game of pinochle. I don’t even know it they all know how to play that Muggle card game but it’ll occupy them for at least an hour.”

“I’ll do what I can to soothe your savage brow but I don’t have an hour, I promised Pansy to help her with her charms homework.”

“That’s OK Draco, to tell you the truth I’m not in the mood anyway.”

“You really must have had a bad night. Harry Potter not in the mood to shag Draco Malfoy, that’s a first at least since we gave up hating each other.” said with an impish grin.

“Let’s get up to my room; we can steal some time for snogging,”

“Lead on Harry lead on.” said with an even bigger grin.

Harry and Draco walked hand in hand up the stairs to the 7th year boys’ dorm.

The two young men climbed onto Harry’s bed and stretched out beside each other staring at the ceiling.

“Well Harry what happened tonight?”

“I had a meeting with several of the higher ups in the Order tonight after my training session. I had some ideas about fighting the war I wanted to share with them but they wouldn’t listen to a word I had to say.

‘Harry you don’t have any experience.’

‘Harry leave strategy to those who’ve got some real world experience.’

‘Harry you’re just a boy and we don’t want you to get hurt.’

‘Potter, Muggle ideas won’t work in the Wizarding World.’

The worst part is that they don’t have an idea of how low I feel when they treat me like a little boy.”

“I’m sure they don’t have a clue. I think you should just admit that you can’t win that battle. They’re always going to think of you as a little boy simple because they think that about all of us.”

“How can I win the war and kill Voldemort if they won’t listen to me? If they won’t listen to my ideas they won’t listen to my orders in a battle.”

“I would guess that they don’t expect you to actually be at the battle.”

“Then how to they expect me to get rid of Voldemort?”

“They probably haven’t really thought it through but I suppose if they were pushed they would say that they’ll defeat the Death Eaters and Voldemort then they’ll bring you to the battle site to execute Voldemort.”

“You really think that’s what they’re planning on doing?”

“No I don’t think that they’ve really thought that far along but if you were to push them for an answer that’s what they’d come up with.”

“That won’t work.”

“I know that and you know that but again to them we’re just little boys. Harry when we’re one hundred years old we’ll still just be little boys to them. That’s just the way the world works.”

“Well what should I do? There is no way I can just be an executioner.”

“I think that you should just take charge in any situation that arises. Most of them would just go along and not even think about what is happening at the time. After you’ve won the battle or skirmish and they think about what happened you can just state that you did what had to be done. You know that the only two that won’t buy that argument are Moody and Mrs. Weasley. So my advice it to learn everything you can from them, don’t make waves and when something happens take charge.”

“You think that’ll work?”

“Yes I do, nothing is 100% but I think that is the best plan for you. Now I have 15 minutes before I have to leave so that I can tutor Pansy; let’s make it an enjoyable 15 minutes.”

“Have I told you lately how much I love you Draco Malfoy?”

“Yes Harry Potter you tell me that every time you look into my eyes.”

Harry then rolled onto Draco and began exploring the Slytherin’s mouth once more.


	18. New Tactics

  
Author's notes: Voldemort sends Death Eaters against Hogwarts. Harry leads part of the defense of the Castle.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Green House One  
Hogwarts Castle  
10 AM  
Friday 15 May 1998

 

Professor Sprout’s first year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Herbology class had just started when the bells of the castle began to toll. Two 7th year Gryffindors, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were assisting Professor Sprout that class period. Neville was there as part of his advanced Herbology coursework and Harry was there because of another detention given to him by Professor Snape. None of the students, first or seventh year, had ever heard the castle bells toll in the morning before.

 

“Quiet First Years. I need to talk to Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter.”

Professor Sprout walked to the back of the green house while waving at Harry and Neville to join her.

 

“Gentlemen the bells ringing at this time of day have to be an alarm. The Castle must be under attack by the Death Eaters since I can‘t imagine any other reason for the bells to start ringing at this time of day. I have to try to get help from the Ministry. I want you two to protect these students. Mr. Potter do whatever you think is safest, stay here or get into the Castle but keep these first-years safe. I’ll get past the Castle’s wards and apparate to Hogsmeade and Floo from one of the shops to the Ministry.”

The Professor returned to the front of the room.

 

“Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws I’m putting Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom in charge. Do everything they tell you to do without question. Hopefully this is just a false alarm.”

Professor Sprout then ran to the back door of the green house and across the lawn to the borders of the Castle’s grounds.

“Harry why is she apparating to Hogsmeade instead of directly to the Ministry?”

“I suppose she isn’t powerful enough to go that far in one apparition Neville. It’ll be quicker to use the Floo system instead of apparating several times and having to rest between apparitions.”

“I guess I never thought about how far someone can apparate; I wonder how far I can go? How far can you go Harry?”

“I’ve never tried to figure that out Neville, that’ll be something we can all do after this situation is solved. Neville I have some ideas about how to protect the first-years so just follow my lead. And Neville remember that you are a member of Dumbledore’s Army and a very strong member of that group.”

“What do you mean Harry?”

 

“Just that you can do more than you admit to yourself. No matter what happens we have to protect these Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Don’t doubt your abilities and do what has to be done. Like Professor Sprout said maybe this is just a false alarm but if it isn’t we’ll have to do what needs to be done.”

“OK Harry you can count on me.”

“I knew I could Neville. Let‘s go talk to the firsties.”

“Harry what are we going to do?”

“Don’t worry Neville we’ll stay here until everything is over.”

As Harry and Neville walked to the front of the green house a curse hit the glass ceiling and cracked every pane in the building. Harry had to change his plans on the spot.

“Listen up all of you, we’re going to go to the castle since it‘s not physically safe to stay here. I need you to pick a leader for each house. I have an idea about how we’ll get to the castle in case we run into any Death Eaters on the way. Choose quickly but choose wisely because in order for the plan to work you’ll have to trust your leaders, each other, Neville and me.”

The first years quickly got into two circles and began figuring out who should be their leaders. The   
Badgers chose Harriet Stoner and the Ravenclaws picked Harold Miller. The two just happened to be first cousins and they were also cousins with Harry’s best friend Hermione Granger.

As soon as the leaders were chosen, Harry had to admit to himself that both groups had done so faster than the first years of his own house would have; he had a meeting with the two first years and Neville.

‘”This is what we’re going to do. As soon as we get outside line your housemates up in three lines of five or as close to that as you can with the number you have. I want each of you in the middle of the group so that everyone in the group can hear your commands. Neville will follow the Hufflepuffs and I’ll follow the Ravenclaws to provide some offensive power if it‘s needed. Hufflepuffs will go on the right side of the path to the castle and the Ravenclaws on the left. We will then walk to the back door of the kitchens, don‘t worry I can get the door open once we‘re there. If for some reason I’m not there call for Dobby and tell him that Harry Potter said to let you in and to lock the doors after you’re all in the building.

On the walk I want you to tell your fellow housemates to cast any spells you know to the front. Have each line cast at a different height so that there are spells covering your group from every forward angle. The spells will act like a shield and protect your group. Hopefully there aren’t any Death Eaters on this side of the castle. Your spells should block any but the most powerful hexes coming at you, I’m guessing the Dark Lord won’t have sent very powerful wizards on this raid and that the best of those will attack the front of the castle. Harriet, Harold your jobs are to coordinate the spells your classmates cast. You know better than I do what you first years know so use the spells that everyone can cast as strongly as possible. Neville and I will provide backup to each group but our goal is to get to the kitchen door not to fight any possible Death Eaters.”

Harry, Neville, Harriet, and Harold moved to the front of the green house.

“Listen up first-years, do what Harriet and Harold tell you to do and trust in each other. That is very important, rely on your friends to protect you and they’re going to rely on you to protect them. I’m hoping that there aren’t any Death Eaters in our way to the castle but if there are I want them to rue the day they decided to attack Hogwarts and I want them all to know that Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, even first-years, are as dangerous to their plans as any Auror the Ministry will send to stop this raid.”

The first-years raised a cheer at Harry’s words.

Everyone exited the green house and formed into two groups. The groups started marching towards the castle and began casting their spells. Harry and Neville followed behind the first years watching for any signs of Death Eaters. Since he was looking forward instead of where he was walking Harry tripped over a rock and sprained his ankle.

When the first-years were about half way to the kitchen back door they saw two young wizards running towards the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. The young Badgers and Eagles gave a shout of joy at the sign that they had scared off two Death Eaters. Harold and Harriet immediately got them back on track and moving towards the kitchen door.

After another 20 yards curses started hitting the spells the first years were sending out in front of their groups. None of the curses got through and as soon as Harold could see where they were coming from he directed his Ravenclaws to send a Wingardium Leviosa charm at the Wizard, who soon found himself floating in the air, he was so surprised he dropped his wand making him completely powerless. Harriet saw what the Ravenclaws had done so she had her 18 Hufflepuffs do the same thing to the other wizard. Harry used the Incarcerous spell to tie up the Ravenclaw captive and Neville did the same to the other Death Eater though he had to Accio the man’s wand first. As soon as the enemies were tied up Harriet and Harold had their charges stop the charm and let the men fall to the ground. Both of the old men suffered several broken bones but none of the students let that bother them in the slightest. The groups then finished their march to the kitchen door.

“Dobby it’s Harry, open the door and let us in.”

“Master Harry Potter wants into the kitchen.”

“Yes I do Dobby and as soon as we’re all in lock the doors again.”

“Dobby will do as Master Harry Potter asks. Tell the first-years that the house-elves will have snacks for them in the kitchen.”

“Thank you Dobby, I’m sure these Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will appreciate your kindness.”

“Neville watch over these students while I go find Professor Dumbledore and tell him what we’ve done and find out what has happened in the rest of the castle. We did it Neville we won a skirmish against the Death Eaters; with first-years as our soldiers to boot.”

“Don’t get a big head Harry, I recognized a couple of the Death Eaters, one of the young ones was in Slytherin and graduated a few years ago and he wasn’t much more than a squib and one of the old guys we captured is older than my grandmother.”

“Don’t worry about me Neville, I know it wasn’t a big deal but it was a victory.”

Harry rushed to find the Headmaster and found him in the Entry Hall looking out at the grounds.

“Professor what happened?’

“Nothing much my boy nothing much. Lord Voldemort sent six Death Eaters to capture Hogwarts I can‘t believe he thought six Death Eaters could capture Hogwarts.”

“10 Death Eater Professor he sent 10 since we dealt with four between the Green Houses and the Castle.”

“Who dealt with four Death Eaters?”

“Neville and me with the first-year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. We captured two of them as well. What did they do on this side of the Castle? They didn’t do much on the other side, just cracked all of the glass panes in Green House One.”

“They caused a gargoyle to fall off of the castle ramparts and ruin a flower bed. Then the 20 Aurors from the Ministry arrived and all six of them apparated away. They didn’t even come onto the school grounds. I don’t know what Voldemort was trying to accomplish. Even he had to know that all of the students would be inside the Castle and that the Wards of the Castle could beat the pathetic Wizards he sent let alone what the teachers of this school could do.”

“I think that might be the point Professor he sends his Death Eaters on raids that can’t win and then he claims they failed because he wasn’t there.”

“That could be Harry; it sounds like something Tom would do to promote his own importance. But nevertheless even if they couldn’t capture the Castle they could’ve hurt or killed someone. We’ll have to step up our preparations before he makes a raid that can win. Well tell me Harry how you and Neville along with 33 first-years were able to capture two Death Eaters.”

 

Hufflepuff Common Room  
Hogwarts Castle  
10 PM  
Friday 15 May 1998

 

Draco Malfoy was surrounded by a group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first-years, most of whom were yawning.

“Mr. Malfoy why are you at our victory party?”

“I told you firsties to call me Draco tonight. I’m here as Harry’s date. Remember Harry Potter the honorary Hufflepuff for the remainder of the school term?”

“Yes Mr. Draco we remember Harry Potter and he’ll always be an honorary Hufflepuff. Even we first-years know that there has never been a Slytherin in our Common Room for a thousand years.”

“Well then think of me as an honorary Gryffindor. But as I was telling you I’ve managed to spike the punch so you youngsters can have a proper victory party. I’m glad your seventh-years are honoring you heroes with this party but to just have pumpkin juice punch is too Hufflepuff.”

“Thank you Mr. Draco, I think. Come on guys lets go see what spiked pumpkin juice tastes like.”

“Draco you really didn’t spike their punch did you?”

“No Harry even a devious Slytherin like me wouldn’t spike the punch for a first-years parts, besides the older Badgers are watching me with Eagle eyes. Get the pun Harry”

“Yes do you want the sorry thing back?”

“Harry you’re no fun. I wonder if any of the honorees will make to the end of the party.”

“They’re first-years of course none of them will stay awake until dawn. Most of them won’t make it until midnight. But they’ll talk about their party and the spiked punch for years to come if I’m any judge.”

“Well Harry Potter do you think you and your honorary Gryffindor will be able to sneak away to some place private before dawn and make our own memories of this party?”

“I think Draco Malfoy that we can manage to do just that sometime in the next several hours. Of course the memories will have to fight with all of the other memories I have of fucking your tight arse; plus all of the memories of you fucking my arse.”

“Have I told you lately how much I love the way your mind works not to mention how the rest of your body works too?”


	19. All Four Houses

  
Author's notes: Professor Dumbledore gives the students of Hogwarts some bad news. All four houses react to this news.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
7:30 PM  
30 May 1998

Most of the students had finished their supper and a few had stood up to leave the Great Hall when Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat and announced that he had a message to give to the student body. The students quieted down and those who had begun to leave returned to their seats.

 

“I have bad news to give you tonight. As you may or may not know; Seamus Finnegan, 7th year Gryffindor, was given special permission to return to his home this weekend to celebrate his 18th birthday and his upcoming graduation. 

Earlier today Seamus, his mother, aunt, younger siblings and cousins were attacked by Death Eaters on an Irish beach that they were picnicking at. The group was able to break into a Muggle beach cabin which provided some cover from the curses of the Death Eaters. 

While Seamus was able to keep the Death Eaters away long enough for his mother and aunt to apparate all of the children to safety he was finally hit by a spell and was captured. The Death Eaters murdered Mr. Finnegan but the Irish Aurors arrived in time to keep them from taking Seamus’ body with them, and to capture the two Death Eaters Seamus had severely wounded but not in time to prevent their mutilation of his body. Mr. Finnegan did his House and Hogwarts proud but at the cost of his own life. 

Messages will be sent to all of your parents or guardians in the next few days so that they will know what to do to protect you and your families once you return home for the summer. I’m sorry but the last Hogsmeade Village weekends of this school year will be cancelled. This wasn’t a random raid; the Death Eaters sought out Mr. Finnegan because he was a student at Hogwarts and a Gryffindor as well. Prefects lead your houses to your Common Rooms. Harry Potter please meet me in my office in 10 minutes.”

The shell shocked student body began leaving the Great Hall to return to their Common Rooms. All of the other houses knew to stay away from the Gryffindors who from first-years to the seventh-years were very quiet and obviously angry as they left the Great Hall. Harry Potter stayed in his seat while Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley tried to comfort him. Harry just waved them to leave with the other Gryffindors.

Draco Malfoy started towards Harry but his Gryffindor boyfriend gave him a negative shake of his head so Draco left with the other Slytherins.

 

Hallway  
Hogwarts Castle  
7:45 PM  
30 May 1998

“Harold this isn’t the way to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Where do you think the prefects are leading us?”

“Joseph, the Sorting Hat put you into Ravenclaw for a reason, use your wits and answer the question yourself.”

“We’re going to Gryffindor Tower to find out what Harry Potter learned from the Headmaster.”

“Yes.”

“Won’t the Lions be upset with us being there?”

“The Gryffindors are going to be upset no matter what we and the other houses do but they’ll need us to be there for them even if they don‘t know it at first. I imagine the Hufflepuffs will be there as well. We Ravenclaws will provide the Gryffindors with a plan of action and the Hufflepuffs will provide comfort and support.”

“What about the Slytherins?”

“That I don’t know; they’re very hard to figure out. I wouldn‘t be surprised if they‘re there since this is a Hogwarts situation not just a House problem.”

 

Hufflepuff Common Room  
Hogwarts Castle  
7:50 PM  
30 May 1998

The older Badger students were in small groups discussing the news of the night when all of the third, second, and first-years came back from their dorm rooms dressed in their finest robes and Hufflepuff scarves.

“Harriet what’s going on?” Asked Justin, one of the seventh-years.

“We’re going to support our fellow year mates in Gryffindor Tower. You upper years can join us if you want but we‘re going with or without you.”

“Give us a few minutes to get ready.”

“Ok Justin, five minutes or we leave without you. Tonight all of Hogwarts needs to be together in one place. I just hope the Slytherins know it too.”

The older Badgers rushed up the stairs to their dorms.

Hallway  
Hogwarts Castle  
8 PM  
30 May 1998

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson were leading the Slytherins to the dungeons.

“Blaise what are those youngsters making so much noise about.”

“I don’t know Pansy but I think we’ll soon know because that tall third-year is pushing his way through the fourth and fifth-years.

“Zabini we’re going in the wrong direction.”

“We’re headed to the Slytherin Common Room; what are you talking about Bacon?”

“We should be going to Gryffindor Tower.”

“Slytherins in Gryffindor, I don’t think so.”

“Draco spends plenty of time there and tonight the Lions need all of the support they can get.”

“Even after almost a full school year most of the Gryffindors aren’t happy to see me in their Common Room Bacon; they tolerate my presence because I make Harry happy.”

“That doesn’t matter Malfoy since this is not a normal night. I’m sure the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are already there so the House of Slytherin has to be there as well. We younger years are going whether you older years do or not. Our year mates will welcome us, tonight anyway.”

“Well what’s the problem?”

“None of us know how to get there.”

“Don’t worry we’ll all go to the support of the Lions. It’s not a House issue it’s a Hogwarts issue. Lead the way Draco you know the way better than anyone else.”

Headmaster’s Office  
Hogwarts Castle  
8:15 PM  
30 May 1998

“Thank you Headmaster for the information, I’m sure the rest of Gryffindor will appreciate Seamus’ bravery. But sir I have to ask; why are you telling me what happened instead of telling Gryffindor yourself?”

“It’s simple Mr. Potter, as was pointed out to me by one of your year mates, it’s time for you to lead the resistance to Voldemort. Trying to use you as a tool to execute Tom simply won’t work. As soon as you graduate from Hogwarts next month I’ll officially turn leadership of ‘The Order of the Phoenix’ over to you.”

“Do you think that is wise sir?”

“Yes Harry I do or I wouldn’t do it. You have a new perspective on the problems we have and we older Wizards need to get out of the way and let you do it. We will support you but you younger Wizards and Witches will lead the way.”

“Do you think that the others will support me to be head of the order?”

“You know Harry that there will be serious discussion about the idea but when all is said and done you’ll be in charge. I’m afraid that there will be one member who won’t agree with the decision of the others though.”

“Moody?”

“Alastor will definitely argue against it, but just so that everyone knows all of the facts of the situation but he’ll support you with all of his being and strengths.”

“Mrs. Wesley then?”

“You’re right that Molly will be against the idea, she’s against the idea of any of you students having anything to do with the war but that’s the mother in her. She’ll go along with the majority’s decision like she always does.”

“Then I don’t know who you’re talking about Professor.”

“I didn’t mean for you to try to guess since I don’t think anyone could guess who I‘m talking about. I’d guess that you don’t know it but Minerva looks out for you with a special passion but it‘s very carefully hidden from the world in general and of course you in particular.”

“Professor McGonagall? I know she cares about me as a Gryffindor and a Hogwarts student but nothing out of the ordinary.”

“She’d never show you any partiality, she has never shown partiality to any of her special students over the years but believe me Harry that Minerva McGonagall has looked out for your interests since before you were even born.”

“Other special students?”

“Yes Minerva has been doing this since she became a Professor here at Hogwarts, and probably before. I think it has to do with the fact that she never had children of her own. Most of her special students have been Gryffindors but there have been a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws over the decades. None of them had a clue that she was looking out for them. It‘s little things Harry, a reduced detention or extra treats or a kind word said when needed. She has butted heads with Severus more times over you than all of the other Gryffindors put together. Before you say anything Harry I know that Professor Snape has been extra hard on you through the years but I do know his reasons, probably better than he does, and they aren‘t as malicious as they seem on the surface.”

“Why does Professor McGonagall do this, I mean I kind of understand about me with the special circumstances about my life but the others?”

“Well Harry most have been related to her somehow and she just felt that they needed extra attention and care for various reasons. The student before you was Charley Weasley.”

“Charley Weasley? Why Charley?”

“I think she felt that as the second son and with many younger brothers he would slide through the cracks. You can imagine how she took his choice of livelihood. I can still see the steam coming out of her ears when she was telling me that he had decided he wanted to work with Dragons.”

“You said she was related to most of her favorite students.”

“Yes I did. I wouldn’t say they were her favorite students just ones she felt needed a little extra attention and protection. If I remember right Minerva and Molly’s grandmother Prewitt were cousins. I forget the actual connection but your grandmother Potter was related to the McGonagalls somehow. Your father was one of her special students as well.

“I’ll do my best Professor you can count on that.”

“I’ve never worried about that Harry. Some would argue that you‘ve done better than your best most of the time.”

“Professor after the raid here at Hogwarts you said that Tom was silly to think the Wizards he sent could defeat the Castle itself, what did you mean?”

“As you know Harry this Castle is very old and is full of magic. I believe, though it’s never been tested, that the magic of the Castle would protect the students as much as it is possible. So as long as there are students living in the Castle some protection would be provided by the magic of the place. Stone walls by themselves provide protection from hexes and curses but the stone wall of this Castle are infused with magic and so would provide even more protection than plain stone. Now very powerful Wizards like Tom would be able to overcome the inherent magic of the Castle but it’s another layer of defense. Of course even Tom isn’t stupid enough to fight here because he’d have to know this fact which made that raid even sillier than it appeared on the surface. You did hear that he executed all of the wizards that he sent on the raid?”

“Thanks Professor I’ll keep that in mind. Would the same thing apply at other Magical buildings? He did? Will he have any Death Eaters alive if he keeps executing them for failure?”

“To various degrees of strength I think so Harry. Hogwarts would be the most powerful but the Ministry building and St. Mungos would work to protect their inhabitants too. Most of what Tom is doing lately makes no sense but every Death Eater he kills is one less we have to worry about and several less who join his forces.”

Harry turned to leave the Headmaster’s office.

“Mr. Potter you made a very good choice in a life partner. But a word of advice; let him help you even if it puts him into danger. I don‘t think he would appreciate being protected from harm that you have to face.”

“Thank you Professor. I don’t think I could keep him away from my side even if I wanted to do so. I think Draco might be a part of ‘The Prophecy.”

“That could be and Tom will never see it coming even when it’s directly in front of his face.”

 

Hallway outside of Gryffindor Common Room  
Hogwarts Castle  
8:15 PM  
30 May 1998

A group of seventh-year students, of all four houses, were having an animated discussion. The remaining Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were at opposite ends of the hallway while the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were in the Gryffindor common room with several looking out of the entrance hole.

“Hermione’s right there isn’t enough room in our common room for everyone. It’s stuffed to the gills with just us and the Eagles.”

“Well what should we do Weasley? My younger years are bound and determined to be at the meeting when Potter tells us what the Headmaster told him. I have to admit I’ve never seen Hufflepuffs quite so forceful about anything, I suppose it comes from winning that skirmish with the Death Eaters.”

“The Slytherin younger years are just as determined and they didn’t win a skirmish and some of them are forgetting what will happen when they get home and their parents find out about tonight.”

“That’s terrible Parkinson.”

“That’s life Granger. Why do you think that there are so few younger year Slytherins compared to the other three houses?”

“I’ve wondered.”

“Back to the point, what are we going to do?”

“Well Roger it’s obvious we all go back to the Great Hall and have Harry tell us the details there. Then we plan on how to gain revenge for Seamus.”

“Brilliant Neville. We Ravenclaws will come up with a plan for gaining revenge you can count on that.”

“Then that’s settled we’ll all go back to the Great Hall, Draco you go to the Headmaster’s office and bring Harry to the meeting. Harry will decide if we go after revenge or not.”

“Certainly Hermione, we might be a while though.”

“Why?”

“Because Harry will probably be very angry and he’ll need some time to cool off before facing the entire school. Everyone is aware of what happened tonight I hope.”

“Yes Malfoy we are aware of what happened tonight; the four houses came together to work as a group. What I find most interesting is that for most part it was led by the younger years.”

“Good point Justin.”

“Thanks Ron. Well we better get to the Great Hall before the youngsters start hexing us for wasting time.”

“They wouldn’t would they?”

“I don’t know about the other houses but the Slytherins are certainly riled enough to do so.”

“The Hufflepuffs are upset enough too. I suppose we’d better go first to clear the hallway so the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors can get out of the Lion’s common room.”

 

Hallway outside of Headmaster Dumbledore’s Office  
Hogwarts Castle  
8:30 PM  
30 May 1998

 

Harry Potter exited the office just as Draco Malfoy arrived.

“Draco what are you doing here?”

“What do you think Harry?”

“Well if I knew would’ve I asked you?”

“Yes Harry Potter you would’ve asked me even if you knew.”

“You know me too well Draco Malfoy but what are you doing here?”

“I’ve been sent to save you some footsteps and time.”

“What?”

“I’m here to escort you to the Great Hall instead of Gryffindor Tower.”

“Why?”

“Because my silly Gryffindor that’s where everyone is waiting for you to tell them what the Headmaster told you.”

“What?”

“All four houses are in the Great Hall waiting for you to tell them what the Headmaster told you.”

“Why?”

“Your one word responses are getting tiresome Harry. After we left the Great Hall all of the houses wound up at Gryffindor Tower, since there isn’t enough room in your common room for everyone it was decided to move to the Great Hall. We can’t take too long Harry since the younger years were ready to start hexing anything and everyone in sight when I left Gryffindor Tower.”

“I’d say what again but I get your point. What is going on? Younger years threatening to hex older years and all four houses meeting in Gryffindor what‘s happening to Hogwarts? Has any of that happened before?”

“I don’t know Harry but the murder of Seamus has brought the war home to everyone at Hogwarts and the younger years want to know what we’re going to do. Evidently Seamus was a Gryffindor liked by everyone regardless of house. The Slytherin first-years told me that he helped them out with a Charms problem a few weeks ago when none of the older Slytherins would. So let’s go and let the school know what you know and what we’re going to do about it. But be very careful in what you propose because the Hufflepuff first-years are ready to go to war tonight and if Hufflepuffs want to fight you know how the other houses feel.”

“Hufflepuffs ready to fight; Tom won’t know what hit him.”

“Tom?”

“Don’t you know? Voldemort is really Tom Riddle, a half blood orphan.”

“A half blood, I wonder if the Death Eaters know that?’

“The oldest ones have to I would think but he has power and that’s what really counts to the type of Wizard that would join the Death Eaters. I guess we’d better get to the Great Hall before the Hufflepuffs start something on their own.”

“Harry Potter you crack me up when you try to be funny.”

“I try.”

“Yes but you fail miserably most of the time. Seamus Finnegan was the funny Gryffindor and that’s why he was liked by everyone, even Slytherins.”

Harry and Draco proceeded to the Great Hall, arm in arm.

 

Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
8:45 PM  
30 May 1998

 

The entire student body of Hogwarts was sitting at the tables but unlike at meals not by House but by year. The seven tables were perpendicular to the head table but no Professors or staff were present. Harry and Draco entered the Hall and walked to the head table, still arm in arm. Silence spread as the students became aware of the Gryffindor and Slytherin lovers. Harry climbed onto the table and Draco moved to stand behind him but on the floor.

“I have to say that I was surprised when Draco told me the whole school was waiting for me to tell them what Professor Dumbledore told me. I was even more surprised when he told me the Hufflepuff first-years were ready to lead a raid on the Death Eaters tonight.”

At those words the first-year table erupted with laughter that was soon joined by all of the other years.

“As angry as we all are at the murder of Seamus Finnegan we can’t do anything stupid that will cause even more deaths. The Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort will pay for their crimes, that goes without saying, but it isn’t our place to lead the attack. If you are attacked then of course you have to defend yourselves but none of us are ready to seek out the Death Eaters.”

“Professor Dumbledore told us earlier that Seamus was in Ireland because he was given special permission to go home to celebrate his birthday. Seamus’ mother and aunt run a day school for Wizarding families and they thought having a Hogwarts student talk to the youngsters would be impressive. Seamus was the first of his family to attend Hogwarts for generations. Seamus’ mother and aunt attended a small Wizarding School in Ireland that has since closed and neither of them are very powerful. Both are strong in apparition which proved useful today but neither of them were able to cast any hexes strong enough to deter the Death Eaters.

Seamus, his mother, aunt, three younger siblings, and four younger cousins were having a picnic on a beach this morning. The youngest boy noticed some men dressed funny and asked Seamus what was going on. Seamus knew immediately that they were Death Eaters so he rounded up the group and started to run towards the apparition site but soon realized they didn’t have time to get there. So he broke down the door of a Muggle beach house and rushed everyone inside. He told his mother and aunt to apparate the children to safety and once all of them were gone to call the Aurors.

 

Seamus used the protection of the building as much as possible. He would send a hex out of a window then run to the door and then to another window and so on. Most of the Death Eater spells hit the outside wall of the building or went through the windows and hit the inside walls. Seamus managed to hit two of the Death Eaters but just as his aunt apparated out with the last child he was hit with a Petrificus Totalus. Meanwhile his mother had contacted the Irish branch of the Aurors.

For whatever reason the Death Eaters used a cutting spell to chop Seamus into 14 segments instead of just killing him.”

As one the Gryffindors shouted in pain and rage. “NO!”

“The only good thing was that he died immediately and didn’t suffer. Before the Death Eaters could gather up Seamus’ remains the Aurors arrived and the Death Eaters fled leaving Seamus and their wounded behind.

Seamus Finnegan died a true Gryffindor protecting his family. But I swear to all of you tonight that he will be revenged. We have to go on with our lives and finish this school year. We seventh-years have to take our NEWTS and the fifth-years have to take their OWLS but whether it happens this year or next or even later Voldemort and the Death Eaters will be defeated and our world will go back to normalcy.

I have to say I like the way the tables are arranged, I‘ll ask the Headmaster if they can stay this way for the rest of the year if that‘s what you want.”

“YES!”

“Well then it’s time we all go to bed and try to get a good night’s sleep. It’s what Seamus would want.”

Harry then jumped off of the head table and was immediately pulled into an embrace by Draco.

“He’ll pay Harry he’ll pay.” Whispered into Harry’s ear.

“I know Draco but how many others will pay the same price?”

“I don’t know love but we’ll make it as few as possible.”

“Draco do you think we could just go find some place where no one can find us.”

“I think that can be arranged Harry.”


	20. Happy 18

  
Author's notes: It's Draco's 18th birthday and he has a day full of surprises.  


* * *

Hogwarts Castle  
3 AM  
5 June 1998

The Slytherin common room door opens and shuts. 

The door to the seventh-year boy’s dorm opens and shuts.

The curtains around Draco Malfoy’s bed open. 

The bedcovers are pulled to the foot of the bed. 

Draco’s pajama bottoms are pulled down and past his feet and tossed onto the floor. 

Draco’s pajama top is unbuttoned and opened. 

The flesh between Draco’s nipples appears to jiggle.

The flesh of Draco’s stomach appears to jiggle.

A small flash of light appears above Draco’s chest.

Fluorescent green writing appears between Draco’s nipples and on his stomach.

Draco’s pajama top is closed and rebuttoned.

Draco’s penis momentarily disappears from sight.

The bedcovers are pulled back up to cover Draco’s body.

The curtains around the bed are partially closed.

The door to the seventh- year boy’s dorm opens and shuts.

The door to the common room opens and shuts.

 

Slytherin Seventh-year Boys’ Dorm  
Hogwarts Castle  
7 AM  
5 June 1998

Draco Malfoy is awakened by a popping sound and the rush of air through the opening in his curtains that he doesn‘t remember leaving open the night before.

Draco smiles at the sight of a tea service, complete with raspberry scones, which sits on a small table beside his bed.

Draco pushes the bedclothes off of his body and swings his legs out of the bed. He wonders why he is naked from the waist down since he doesn’t remember taking his pajama bottoms off during the night.

Draco tucks into the scones and tea all the while ignoring the comments made by his room mates, especially those about his taking tea while naked from the waist down.

Happy 18 is printed in green ink on the white placemat.

After his tea and scones Draco removes his pajama top, acquires his bathing supplies and retires to the shower room where he is surprised by what he sees in the mirror. Happy 18 is written in fluorescent green ink on his chest and stomach. Draco smiles into the mirror.

Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
8 AM  
5 June 1998

Draco Malfoy and the other sixth and seventh-year Slytherins enter as a group and proceed to their places at the Slytherin table.

None of the oldest Slytherins say anything at the sight of a bouquet of yellow and white roses sitting at Draco’s place though the youngest Slytherins(and most of the students in the other three Houses), have been talking to each other about the flowers since they came to breakfast. Red and Green ribbon make a bow around the neck of the vase and a little placard of white card stock leans against the vase. Written in green on the placard is Happy 18.

Draco looks at the Gryffindor table but is surprised to see that his favorite Lion isn’t eating breakfast like he normally would be at this time of the day.

Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
12:20 PM  
5 June 1998

The seventh-year Ancient Runes students arrive for lunch late since their last pre NEWT test had run long.

Draco Malfoy automatically looks at the Gryffindor table but again is disappointed by the absence of his favorite Lion.

Draco has just pushed his dessert plate away when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

A first-year Hufflepuff hands Draco a sealed parchment. Attached to the parchment is a small white sheet from a notepad with Happy 18 printed in green ink.

Draco reads the note and a very large smile graces his face. Draco makes his good byes to his house mates and almost sprints out of the Great Hall.

Every student still in the Great Hall bursts into laughter.

 

Hallway outside of the Room of Requirement  
Hogwarts Castle  
1 PM  
5 June 1998

Draco Malfoy walks up to the wall of the hallway and walks through the opening that immediately appears.

Draco is amazed at what he sees in the Room of Requirement. The room has become a sunny forest clearing complete with a stream that wanders through the space. 

A flowering vine has grown from one tree to another and the green flowers of the vine spell out the words Happy 18.

What Draco finds most amazing is the presence of a naked Harry Potter lying on a beach blanket next to the stream.

Draco starts removing his clothes as he walks towards the naked Gryffindor and dropping them as they come off of his body, the last pieces he removes are his socks.

Draco lies down next to his sleeping boyfriend and puts his head onto the Lion’s chest and before he knows it is sound asleep as well.

Draco is awakened by a wonderful feeling of pleasure emanating from his crotch.

Harry realizes that Draco is awake so he uses his tongue to set Draco off and swallows a very large load.

Draco reaches down and pulls Harry up for a kiss.

Draco pushes Harry down onto the blanket and proceeds to return the favor.

After Draco swallows Harry’s load the two young men lie in each other’s arms and stare into each other’s eyes until the birds in the clearing begin to sing very loudly.

Harry jumps up grabs his clothes and begins to dress, he looks at Draco and tosses his boyfriend’s socks at him before running out of the forest clearing, hoping that he’ll make it to Transfiguration class before the bell. Harry is a very bright Gryffindor and knows that Professor McGonagall won’t accept ‘sucking my boyfriend off’ as a valid excuse for being late to class.

Draco remains lying on the blanket since he has another free period before he has to get to his next class. While lying on the blanket he notices that DM + HP is carved into the trunk of one of the trees holding the flowering vine.

Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
7 PM  
5 June 1998

Draco Malfoy is staring at his favorite Lion so he isn‘t immediately aware of the three owls that have entered the Great Hall.

Every other student, all of the staff and faculty have noticed the owls since the post is almost never delivered during supper.

Two large owls fly to the center of the room and then split apart which pulls the banner they are bringing out so that the message can be read. Printed in green on white are the words Happy 18. After flying completely around the Great Hall the owls exit the room; after dropping the banner onto the Slytherin end of the first-year table. The two first year boys give the banner to the 2nd year Slytherin girls rather than fight to retain possession of the trophy. 

The third owl has dropped a large bouquet of summer flowers at Draco Malfoy’s place at the seventh-year table. The bow this time is made of gold and silver ribbon surrounding a white card with the now familiar green Happy 18.

Harry stands at his place at the seventh-year table and looks at Draco who nods. The two young men then leave their places and walk towards the exit. As soon as they are close enough they take hold of the other’s hand and proceed to leave the Great Hall.

The entire student body laughs but the first-years soon begin clapping which spreads to all of the other years.

Professor Snape looks ill while Professor McGonagall looks giddy. Professor Dumbledore looks all knowing.

 

Quidditch Pitch  
Hogwarts Castle  
7:20 PM  
5 June 1998

Two young men are running, hand in hand, towards the outer reaches of the Hogwarts boundaries.

The two men stop at the boundaries of the defensive wards and have an animated discussion that ends with the blond shaking his head an enthusiastic yes. The two walk though the wards and disappear.

Master bedroom  
Twelve Grimmauld Place  
London  
9 PM  
5 June 1998

Two young men, blond and brunet, lie naked in a large four poster bed. The men are both very happy and very sated. They are happy because they have learned that they are capable of apparating from Scotland to London in one apparition and they are sated because they have fucked each other into the bed and are just waiting for the strength to do so again.

The brunet whispers Happy 18 into the blond’s ear and the blond snogs the brunet as a reply.


	21. Graduation

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco remember their graduation ceremony.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Master Bedroom  
Twelve Grimmauld Place  
London  
11:30 PM 28 June 1998

Two naked young wizards, blond and brunet, lay in the bed side by side with only their feet covered by the bed clothes. Both young men were covered with a thin layer of perspiration from the exertions they had just finished.

“Harry I can’t believe that we finished our years at Hogwarts yesterday. I can’t believe that you are the leader of the Order of the Phoenix as of a few hours ago. I can’t believe how good I feel after you shag me and I can’t believe how good I feel after I fuck you.”

“Draco you have to believe since everything you just said is true.”

“Potter you wanker.”

“But I’m your wanker, have you actually wanked yourself in the last two years?”

“I’m sure I have but your hands feel better on my cock than my hands do.”

“Well your hands do a pretty good job of wanking me.”

“Harry did you or Hermione get Professor Dumbledore to change a 1000 year old tradition?”

“What are you talking about Draco?”

“It’s called conversation Potter. I’m too awake to go to sleep and my body isn’t ready for a 2nd round so I thought we could talk about what’s happened in the last two days while our bodies get ready for round two.”

“Well if you put it that way, count me in. What was the question?”

“Was it you or Hermione that talked the Headmaster into giving out those certificates of attendance he gave all of the graduating seventh-years last night before the Leaving Feast?”

“It wasn’t me and didn’t he do that every year?”

“No you unobservant Gryffindor he’s never done it before. It’s never been done in the 1000 year history of Hogwarts. So if you didn’t do it then it must have been Hermione. What do you mean did he do it every year? Haven’t you paid attention to what happened in previous years?”

“I haven’t been to all of the Leaving Feasts and I haven’t always paid that much attention when I was there. The Leaving Feast wasn’t a good time for me since it meant I had to go back to Privet Drive and spend the summer with my Aunt and Uncle.”

“I’m sorry Harry I forget how bad your life with the Muggles was. The tradition, for the last 1000 years, was for the Headmaster to wish the leaving seventh-years good luck. I like the new tradition much better, a parchment that lists all the grades we received every year along with any other accomplishments is something to treasure. It also lists the OWLs we received after our fifth year and when we get the letter from the Ministry with our NEWTs results they will be transferred to the parchment simply by laying the letter on top of it. Professor Flitwick worked quite the charm for that to work don’t you think?”

“He’s the best; I think he can probably charm anything to do anything if he really wanted to do so.”

“Of course the part of the ceremony where Professor Dumbledore had us come up to the head table to get the parchment was fun too.”

“Maybe to you it was fun; to me it was embarrassing.”

“Why was it embarrassing Potter, I thought you Gryffindors liked getting acknowledged for your heroism.”

“It’s a good thing you said that with a grin Malfoy or I’d have to make you pay for that comment.”

“Promise or threat Potter; promise or threat? Even you have to admit that you were surprised by what happened.”

“I guess you’re right about that but not as much as Professor Snape was.”

“The look on his face was indescribable and I’ll bet the perpetrators heard an earful about the traditions of Slytherin House this morning.”

“You can’t tell Harold and Harriet but I had forgotten about being named an honorary Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff but it came back to me when Professor Dumbledore called my name when he was listing the Hufflepuff seventh-years.”

“You should’ve seen the look on your face when he listed you with the Hufflepuffs after listing the Gryffindors let alone when you were listed as a Ravenclaw.”

“It was nice that the Headmaster included Seamus with us and that he had a parchment for him too. I‘m sure his mother will appreciate the gesture.”

“Yes it was and the whole student body giving his memory a standing ovation was deserved. But Harry you have to admit that the best moment of all was when Professor Dumbledore was reading the Slytherin names and right after Pansy Parkinson came the name Harry Potter. I swear he looked at the list and looked away at least four times before he actually believed what he was seeing and said your name.”

“Why was he so surprised since he wrote the lists?”

“While he wrote the lists the magic of the castle added your name to the Slytherin list after the younger years of my House voted to name you an Honorary Snake. So Harry Potter even Hogwarts Castle is one of your followers. It’s too bad that even Tom is smart enough to not fight here at Hogwarts because if he did you’d have the Castle fighting for you too.”

“We can only wish he’d be that stupid. But Draco some of his actions have been almost that stupid.”

“I know, which is one of the reasons we’ll have no real trouble defeating him once he decides to make a stand.”

“You think so?”

“Yes Harry I know so, he doesn’t have a chance against you and he’s so decimated the power of the Death Eaters through his insane punishments that they won’t really be that much danger against the Order either. It’s just a matter of time until the Wizarding World can get back to normal.”

“I can’t wait for that then since I want to figure out how we’re going to lead our lives.”

“Well Potter I know that I’m never letting you out of my sight.”

“Oh Malfoy you say the most beautiful things to me.”

“Harry you can talk very silly some times but unless you can’t tell my body isn’t ready for round two yet and I don’t see any indication that your body is ready either.”

“Well I suppose that means we have more time to kill because as soon as my body is ready for round two I plan on pinning you to the mattress while I have my way with your luscious body.”

“Sounds good to me Harry but I think I’ll be pinning you too.”

“You say that like I would want it any other way.”

“I have to admit that I thought that there would be more disagreement about you taking over leadership of the Order.”

“I did too to tell you the truth.”

“It went pretty much the way I would’ve predicted if anyone had asked me before the meeting.”

“You mean Moody and Mrs. Weasley being against the idea at first but letting the others talk them into agreeing with the idea.”

“Exactly.”

“If Mrs. Weasley had her way none of us would be in the fight since she thinks we’re too young.”

“Harry Mrs. Weasley is going to think you and Ron, not to mention the twins, will be too young when you’re all over 100.”

“I know that Draco and I have to love her for her concern. I certainly never got anything like that in Surrey.”

“You know Harry all you have to do is say the word and I’ll go to Surrey and hex them into the next Shire.”

“I like the sound of that but we’re supposed to be grown ups now and such childish revenge is behind us.”

“I can always dream can’t I?”

“As long as it stays a dream Draco. I was surprised that Professor McGonagall agreed with the Headmaster stepping down and me taking over the Order without saying a word either for or against the idea.”

“After you told me what Professor Dumbledore told you I might’ve had a talk with McGonagall. For a Gryffindor she can be very reasonable. She really does love you Harry.”

“She does doesn’t she? I imagine under his frozen exterior that Professor Snape loves you as well.”

“He probably likes you more than either of you would want to admit to yourselves. “

“Draco I’m feeling some stirring down below so is your body ready for round two or do you just want to go to sleep?”

“The wise thing would be to go to sleep but Harry I’m barely 18 and I love making you feel good so I don’t think I could go to sleep if I tried; knowing that you‘re lying next to me in this big bed. So I suppose that means I vote for round two.”

“Then it’s unanimous, round two it is.”


	22. Spoiled Plans, Again

  
Author's notes: Draco's plans for Harry's 18th birthday are disrupted by real life problems.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Kitchen  
Number Twelve Grimmauld Place  
11:30 AM  
31 July 1998

“It’s about time you got up Harry. Do you have any idea how late it is?”

“In case you don’t remember, due to your advanced age, we had a busy time last night. Besides it’s my birthday and you can sleep in on your birthday.”

“We have a lot to do today and too few hours to do it; especially with you sleeping the entire morning away. Dobby taught Kreacher some new breakfast items and he‘s done a fair job with them so eat something so you‘ll have some strength for what I have planned for us today. It‘s not every day you turn 18.”

“I’m afraid we’ll have to cancel our plans Draco.”

“What?”

“I just got an owl from Dumbledore and we have to go to Hogwarts on Order business. We might have time to do some of what you planned for my birthday after the meeting.”

“What happened?”

 

“A Death Eater apparated into a Muggle coffee shop in London last night and set off an explosion. The shop was frequented by Ministry workers. Some of our year mates were there on their coffee break from their training session and were among the casualties. It was a suicide bombing so the Death Eater was killed too.”

“Who were our yearmates?”

“Justin Finch Fletchly and Hannah Abbot of Hufflepuff and Michael Corner of Ravenclaw. Roger Davies of Ravenclaw was their training supervisor and was killed too. All told 20, Muggles and Wizarding folk, were killed and over 50 were hurt.”

“Damn, maybe Voldemort isn’t as stupid as we thought he is.”

“Well Tom being a complete idiot was too good to be true. You’re right I’d better eat something before we leave. What do you recommend?”

“I liked the frittata best, before you ask it’s a Mexican omelet, how Dobby learned about it you’ll have to ask him.”

“Believe it or not he’s figured out how to use the Internet and he downloads recipes and knitting patterns.”

“What the hell is the internet? What is downloading? Don’t tell me I really don’t want to know.”

“You’re right this frittata is good but I’ll have to tell Kreacher to add onions the next time he makes it. Do you want to Floo or apparate to Hogwarts?”

“Since we both can get to Hogsmeade in one apparition why don‘t we apparate there so we can pick up some Honeydukes chocolates to eat whilst we walk to Hogwarts.”

“Sounds good to me Draco. What did you have planned for today?”

“The same things you had planned for my 18th birthday starting with a stop at the Brighton Pier and Beach. We were going to end the day with a birthday party at The Burrow. Remind me to floo call Mrs. Weasley so that she can cancel the party and let the guests know not to come.”

“Is there a Wizarding street in Brighton?”

“No it’s just a Muggle town where everyone, Muggle and Magical, goes to enjoy the sea.”

“It would’ve been a fun day Draco but you know just being in the same room with you makes any day fun.”

“Let’s get started then so that we might have enough time to do some fun things on your birthday.”

“You floo call Mrs. Weasley while I get dressed and then we’ll be on our way.”

 

Entrance Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
12 PM  
31 July 1998

“I’m sorry for ruining another birthday for you two.”

“You didn’t ruin it Headmaster, Tom ruined it.”

“Too true Draco, too true. It’s too beautiful of a day to stay inside so let’s just go sit at that picnic table. The elves will deliver a picnic lunch in 15 minutes.”

“What picnic table Professor? I just ate before we left London and we had some chocolates on the walk here from Hogsmeade.”

“The one I forgot to transfigure out of that boulder on the edge of the lawn. Don’t get old my boys don’t get old. Well Harry you have to eat some or you‘ll hurt Dobby‘s feelings. It‘s amazing the food he‘s been serving me this summer.”

With a wave of his wand Professor Dumbledore transfigured the boulder into a mahogany picnic table and benches. Harry and Draco looked at each other with broad grins on their faces.

“I’m sure Harry told you what I owled him Draco but there have been some changes, the death toll is now at 33 and at least 5 more Muggles aren’t expected to survive.”

“Exactly how did the explosion happen Professor?”

“One of the Death Eaters, under the Imperius Curse, apparated to the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop, walked in and set off the bombs he had strapped to his body under his robes. The Ministry isn’t 100% sure but they think it was Gregory Goyle. He‘s definitely one of the casualties and it‘s unlikely he would‘ve stopped for a latte in that coffee shop.”

“Damn, but Greg would’ve been especially susceptible to that curse. How are we going to stop this since Voldemort can use the Imperius on all of his Death Eaters but even worse there are millions of Muggles that he can use instead if he decided he doesn‘t want to kill any more of his followers?”

“That’s precisely why I called the two of you here today. We’ll have to figure out what to do about that possibility but I already have a plan in place. I think it will work but just in case it doesn’t we do have figure out what to do. You’re right Draco Voldemort has an unlimited number of people he can force to blow themselves up. The limiting factor will be the bombs. Transfiguration wasn‘t one of Tom‘s strengths so he can‘t just turn anything into a bomb. Of course one of the Death Eaters might be a whiz at transfiguration. They probably have enough money to buy all of the Muggle bombs they need as well.”

“What plan, Headmaster? There‘s no sense in worrying about what we can‘t affect.”

“Too true Harry too true, I guess I did teach you a few things while you were a student at Hogwarts.  
As you know we have a spy in Voldemort’s camp and he’ll try to play on Tom’s prejudices.”

“How will Professor Snape do that? Don’t look surprised Professor we’ve known he was the spy for years. What we’ve never figured out is why Tom hasn’t figured it out. Of course we’ve never figured out why you trust him.”

“I’ve wondered why Tom hasn’t figured it out Draco but I trust Severus completely but the reasons are probably not understandable to anyone else but me. But back to our current problem. Severus will try to make the point that suicide bombing is a Muggle way of terrorism. Whether Tom will fall for that line of reasoning remains to be seen. I‘m hoping that he won‘t want to continue to fight using a Muggle method.”

“In case the plan doesn’t work we need some way to negate suicide bombings. We can’t stop Imperius controlled bombers but is there some way to stop the bombs from exploding?”

“If a wizard has enough time he can put a shielding charm around the suicide bomber and depending on how strong the charm is the explosion can be contained or at least weakened.”

“The problem with that Headmaster is that it takes time to cast the charm and most wizards can’t cast a very strong shielding charm.”

“I know Draco but at least it’s a start.”

“Can the Ministry put anti-apparition wards around any place that is likely to have large numbers of magical folk? If the bomber has to walk a distance before they can detonate their bombs it’s more likely they can be stopped before they set off the explosion. There is no way that we can do so for places that large numbers of Muggles congregate since there would be hundreds of thousands of those.”

“It’s probably possible but certainly not practical Harry. Tom has shown no worry about killing his Death Eaters so even groups of two or three magical folk would be at risk if he really felt that was the way to win the war.”

“Then we’ll have to get magical folk to not congregate in large numbers except in places where there are wards in place. We’ll also have to teach as many as can learn how to cast a strong shielding charm.”

“We’ll also have to make sure that people don’t over react when a charm is cast on them when they aren’t a suicide bomber. You know that will happen more often than against someone who is a suicide bomber.”

“I think most Wizarding folk won’t have a problem with that once they know the reason for casting the shielding charms is to prevent mass murder attempts like what happened last night. Hopefully Professor Snape will get Tom to give up on the idea of suicide bombers.”

“I think you’re right Draco and it also plays into my idea that we need to get our people to work together in defending themselves. If four or five wizards cast the charm the cumulative effect will be greater than what an individual can do on their own.”

“Well boys it’s after 3, where has the day gone. I’ll let you know what I hear from Severus and I’ll try to get the Ministry to work on our ideas. Harry I think you should plan on having the Order meet at least every two weeks to practice your defensive ideas. I think Tom will decide on having a final battle fairly soon if only because he’ll run out of Death Eaters if he doesn’t.”

“Headmaster do you mind if Harry and I spend some time on the Quidditch Pitch?”

 

“No Draco I don’t mind at all. Why don’t the two of you plan on having supper with me and Minerva before you return to London? I’m sure Dobby will have something unique prepared for the meal.”

“Thanks for inviting us Professor, what time?”

“6:30 seems like a good time to me Harry.”

“See you later then Professor. Come on Harry let’s go play Seeker’s Tag.”

“Sounds good to me Draco.”

 

Entrance Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
6:15 PM  
31 July 1998

“That was fun Draco, who knew that flying naked would be more enjoyable than just flying.”

“I just hope Professor McGonagall didn’t look out of her window while we were playing naked kissing tag.”

“I’m sure that if she had seen us she’d have come storming out to tell us to get dressed.”

“That does sound like her.”

“I wonder what Dobby made for supper?”

“We’ll know soon.’

 

Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall and were surprised by what they saw. Instead of a small table set for four there was a large table with a four tiered birthday cake and two large bowls of ice cream. Standing behind the table were all of invited guests for Harry’s birthday party.

“Happy Birthday Harry!”

“Draco did you arrange this?”

“No Harry I didn’t, I wish I had but I didn’t think of it.”

“Mrs. Weasley thank you.”

“No problem Harry love but it was Albus’ idea.”

Suddenly a sufficient number of tables and chairs appeared and the tables were soon covered with the food and drink for supper.

“Everyone find a place and start eating this wonderful, and unique, meal Dobby and the House Elves have prepared for us then we’ll have the cake and ice cream for dessert.”

“Thank you Headmaster.”

“My pleasure Harry.”

No one asked but everyone noticed that Harry suddenly blushed for no apparent reason.”

“Harry what’s wrong?” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear.”

“I hope none of the guests took the time to walk over to the Pitch.” Harry whispered back.

No one asked but everyone noticed that Draco suddenly blushed just as red as Harry.


	23. Voldemort's Last Stand

  
Author's notes: The 'Dark Lord has decided it's time that he and Harry meet in battle. This is by far the longest chapter in this fic.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Front Gate  
Hogwarts Castle grounds  
4 PM  
Friday 11 September 1998

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had just apparated from London and stood looking at the Castle where they had spent the last seven years of their lives.

“It’s hard to believe that we aren’t going to school this year. I had the best times of my life at that old Castle, though the time we’ve spent together this summer has been wonderful too. Well I suppose we’d better go talk to Professor Dumbledore and then get ready for our training session with the Order. These sessions have going well don‘t you think Draco?”

“Yes Harry they’re going very well but then I always thought they would. You are a very good teacher and a more powerful Wizard than you admit to yourself. He’d never tell you but Moody admitted to me and Ron last time that you’ve had some good ideas. I have to admit that the best times in my life started when I was able to admit that I didn‘t really hate you.”

“I’m glad Moody is on our side; can you imagine having to fight him? I‘m still sorry that we wasted so much time but that‘s water under the bridge and we have our lives in front of us to make up for that lost time.”

“I don’t even want to think about fighting Moody Harry; he’d be a formidable opponent that’s for sure. That‘s right we have at least one hundred years to look forward to. Will we be as hot for each other when we‘re 98 as we are at 18?”

“I hope so Draco I certainly hope so.”

Harry and Draco were met at the Front Entrance of the Castle by the Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick.

 

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy welcome back to Hogwarts, where has the time gone? It seems like yesterday that the two of you were being sorted into your Houses. It‘s too bad neither of you were put into Ravenclaw since I‘m sure we‘d have had some interesting times if you had been. Of course the two of you had some interesting times even if you were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin.”

“Hello Professor Flitwick, how are you?”

“I’m fine Harry; I just came down here to let you know that the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were called to the Ministry but that they should be back before your training session is over. A few of the Order are already here; the Weasley twins are waiting for you in the Great Hall. Miss Granger and a few older witches are catching up with Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. I almost forgot that the twins brought their brother with them.”

“Which brother? Bill or Charley?”

“Percy, I think he’s ready to make peace with his family. It’s about time if you ask me but then you didn’t ask me.”

“Thanks Professor, I suppose we should go check up on the twins before they get bored and do something we’ll all regret.” 

“10 points to Slytherin for that apt observation Mr. Malfoy. The last class of the day will be getting out soon so if you don‘t want to have to fight through a mass of students to get there you‘d probably better get started.”

Harry and Draco headed off to the Great Hall and Professor Flitwick made his presence obvious so that the students would behave as they left their classrooms and headed to their common rooms, at least as well as could be expected after the last class of the last day of the school week.

A bell started ringing; louder than any of the bells of the castle had ever rung.

As soon as the bell faded away a voice began, in the same loud volume as the bell.

“Harry Potter it is time to end this war. You know as well as I do that you have to face me in order for the Prophecy to run it‘s course. I’ll give you 30 minutes to get ready before my minions attack. While I know that it will end when the two of us meet each other face to face my minions demand the right to please me by defeating and destroying your followers. Be ready to die Harry Potter be ready to die.

Just because your followers are young don’t think that my minions will show them any mercy. This fight is to the death and your students and their families are Mud Bloods or Blood Traitors so they will get what they deserve no matter their age or House.

Dumbledore being called to the Ministry wasn’t by chance. Thirty minutes Harry Potter thirty minutes and the battle begins.”

“Harry breathe. It’s finally arrived and the fool has picked the absolutely best place for us to face him and the worst possible for him. I didn’t think he was this stupid. I know he’s threatened the students Harry but we’ll protect them as best we can but the Order and the Aurors will be here soon so he doesn’t have a chance in Hades of winning this battle. He‘s killed too many of his powerful followers for the Death Eaters to be a credible threat to the Aurors and The Order.”

“I know Draco, I know but you know he’ll try to harm the students even if it doesn’t help his battle plans.”

“He’s given us 30 minutes to make a plan Harry, not that I trust him or the Death Eaters to observe that 30 minute window. We’d better get to planning on how we’ll defend the Castle and students until the reinforcements arrive.”

Like magic; everyone in the Castle or on the grounds had started moving to the Great Hall before Voldemort‘s words faded away.

“Hermione can you go to the Owlery and send a message to the Aurors requesting aid?”

“Of course Harry, it’ll take only a few minutes before we have reinforcements.”

“Professor Sprout can you apparate to Hogsmeade and use the Floo to contact the Order.

“I’m on it Mr. Potter.”

“Harry I can use the Floo in the Headmaster’s office to try to contact him. He and Professor McGonagall will want to be here for the Battle.”

“Thank you Professor Flitwick.”

Harry took his wand and moved the dining tables and benches from their usual arrangement of four lines into seven shorter lines. The few students already seated flew with the benches to their new locations.

“Students of Hogwarts you heard Lord Voldemort’s threats, this is a Hogwarts emergency so instead of sitting at your House tables please sit by years. I’ll let you know our plans in a few minutes. Help should be here before the 30 minutes is up but we can’t count on the Death Eaters keeping their word.”

Hermione, Professors Sprout and Flitwick had returned to the Great Hall, all of them sooner than Harry had expected.

“Harry the owls just fly in circles around the castle, it’s like there’s a cage they can’t get out of.”

“I couldn’t get the Floo in the Headmaster’s office to work.”

“Mr. Potter there are new wards just outside of the Castle’s wards. I couldn’t walk through them or apparate either. We’re completely cut off from the rest of the world so I suppose that we can’t count on the Order of the Aurors being able to get through from the outside either.”

“Harry it’s just some spell Voldemort has cast, therefore it can’t last forever so the reinforcements will arrive as soon as it fails. We just have to defend ourselves long enough for the spell to fail. It‘s a good thing that only some of the Order members that were supposed to be here for the training session are here since the others will know something is wrong when they can‘t get here and will let the Aurors know that Hogwarts is cut off from the rest of Wizarding Britain.”

“I know Draco and I’ve got a plan, it’s amazing how quickly and clearly it occurred to me.”

“We’re going to win this Harry you know that don’t you?”

“Yes Draco I know we’ll win I just don’t want the cost of winning to be too high.”

All the faculty, staff, and Order members were now standing close to Harry and Draco. The students were seated at their year tables and were quietly discussing the situation they found themselves in. The seventh-years were looking especially serious but even the first-years knew the severity of the situation.

“I’m going to need everyone’s help. We have to defend ourselves and the students until   
Voldemort’s spell fails and the Aurors and the Order are able to get here. I’ll have something for each of you to do with the students. Does anyone have a problem?”

Unknown to Harry, since they were standing behind him, the twins were looking at everyone else in a very serious way. Professor Sprout was having a hard time holding the laughter that George and Fred’s intimidating looks were generating.

“Of course we don’t Harry just don’t try to do it all by yourself.”

“I know better than to do that Hermione. I wonder where Hagrid is.

Professor Flitwick come with me please.”

Harry, Draco, and the diminutive Charms Professor walked over to the space between the first and second-years tables. Harry motioned for all of the youngsters to come close enough for them to hear what he had to tell them.

“First and second-years your job will be to guard the entrances of the hidden passages that lead from the Castle to the outside. Of course when this little dustup is over Professor Dumbledore will probably have to Obliviate the knowledge of these passages from you since I‘m sure he won‘t want you sneaking off to Hogsmeade after supper some night.”

The youngsters burst into laughter at Harry’s words. All of the other students in the Great Hall looked over at the youngest students.

“Professor Flitwick and the House Ghosts will provide leadership but I want each house to pick a leader whose job will be to make sure that all of you use the same spell if you have drive off any attackers. Slytherins you’ll need to work with the Gryffindors since there are so few of you. You can ask Draco, but we Gryffindors aren’t as bad as you Snakes think we are. The second-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws can tell the rest of you how powerful a mass spell can be.

Professor Flitwick a word before you lead your charges into battle.”

The first and second-year students gave another laugh.

“Professor, can you charm some of the suits of armor to provide some physical strength and weaponry?”

“No problem Harry no problem at all. No one will get past us. And Harry don’t worry, if the worst happens I’ll get them out of the Castle through the passages. Hagrid was going into the Forest to talk with the Centaurs this afternoon so I‘m sure he‘s okay just on the wrong side of the barrier.”

“Thank you Professor. There’s no need to guard all of the passages since I doubt very much that Voldemort would bother using them. The ghosts can check on them though just in case.”

“Well Professor take your charges off to battle.” Met with another burst of childish laughter.

Professor Flitwick returned to the first and second-years and told them to follow him to their assigned place for the battle. Harry called the House Ghosts down from the ceiling, where they had congregated, and told them that he expected them to protect the youngest students to the best of their abilities. He then sent them to join up with the youngsters and Professor Flitwick.

Harry moved over to the third and fourth-years and gestured to the adult witches to join them.

 

“Third and fourth-years your jobs will be to do what ever is needed by these witches. I expect that Madame Pomfrey will need help in the hospital, setting up for any injuries and dealing with any injured students after the battle begins. Madame Pince and Hermione will need help researching whatever Voldemort is using to cut us off from the rest of the world. There will also be need for some of you to act as messengers and to bring wounded to the Hospital Wing.”

Harry and the Witches moved away from the students.

“Ladies I expect that if things go wrong that you’ll get as many of these students out of the Castle that you can.”

“Don’t worry about us Harry; there are bolt holes from the Hospital and the Library that lead to the grounds at the back of the Castle.”

“Thank you Madame Pomfrey.”

Harry and Draco moved back to the tables where they were intercepted by a third-year Gryffindor.

“Harry I have to talk to you.”

“What Herby?”

“We want to. . .”

Harry just stared at the third-year Lion who couldn’t finish his sentence due to the pressure from the stare. Draco couldn’t stop the grin that the situation merited.

The Witches and their charges started to leave Great Hall.

Harry moved to the fifth-years. 

“Fifth-years your job will be to protect the back of the Castle. I don’t think that there will be a major attack on that side but if there is you have to stop it. If the worst happens you have to force a way out of the grounds for the younger years.”

 

Harry then asked Percy Weasley to lead this group of students in their defense of the Castle.

 

“Percy don’t let anyone get in the castle if you can help it. If the Death Eaters do make a major attack send for help but the main reason I want you with the fifth-years is to get them to retreat if I fail. I know that Voldemort threatened all of the students but I think that he’ll save most of his ire for Slytherin and Gryffindor students so no matter what they say, if I fall, get them out of the castle and off of the grounds. If the spell cutting Hogwarts off from the world is still working get them as spread out as possible. Some one will figure out that Hogwarts has been cut off from the world and I expect that there will be plenty of Order members and Ministry Aurors as close as they are able to get to us before Voldemort’s spell fails or is broken. I expect there will be some Death Eaters guarding the back section of the grounds so you’ll have to fight your way out. Divide your students into several groups and have most of each group only do defensive spells while the strongest ones of the groups do the offensive spells. Percy when all of this is done you have to make peace with your parents and siblings. Now take these fifth-years and keep them safe.”

“Don’t worry Harry; I’ll do my best with the students. I already was planning on talking to Mum and Dad. The twins finally got through my thick skull about how stupid I‘ve been. Penelope accepted my proposal and I want my family at the wedding even if I have to eat crow to get them there. If we have to we’ll get the younger students away from the Castle and we’ll also provide support for the sixth and seventh-years for their retreat. But Harry you aren’t going to fail.”

“I don’t plan to lose Percy but I have to take the possibility into my decisions. I’m still trying to figure out what Tom was thinking to have the final battle here where we’re strongest and he’s weakest.”

“I wouldn’t waste much time trying to figure that madman out Harry, no one at the Ministry has been able to make sense out of any of his actions the past year. Good luck and know that you won’t have to worry about the back side of the Castle.”

“Fifth-years follow Mr. Weasley to the back of the Castle and find places where you can see everything yet have as much protection as possible. Do what Mr. Weasley tells you to do and work together. Remember the plan is to defend the Castle until help arrives not to go on the attack so for the most part just use defensive spells and charms but if you get a clear shot at a Death Eater take it but don‘t risk getting hurt to do so.”

Harry and Draco, followed by the Weasley twins, walked over to the sixth and seventh-years.

“Are you ready to fight?”

“HELL YES!”

“Then you’re going to get your wish. Of all the students here today you know the most and are the most powerful. You will defend the Castle from the attack of the Death Eaters until the Order and the Aurors are able to break Voldemort’s spell and can come here to finish the Battle. Fred and George Weasley will lead your efforts and I want you to do what they tell you without question. George and Fred have promised me that they won’t indulge in any practical jokes until after the battle is over.”

Harry then gave the Weasley brothers a pointed look; the twins gave Harry a look of stunned disbelief. Draco obviously fought off a case of giggles. The sixth and seventh-years gave each other wide smiles of relief.

 

“Use the structures of the Castle wall to protect yourselves from the Death Eaters. Divide into groups of four or five, pick the one that is strongest with offensive spells to actually attack the enemy but the others provide defensive spell protection. From everything we’ve seen of Death Eater activity this past year they will blindly attack the Castle and should provide easy targets. Draco and I will take on the Dark Lord when he decides to come into the open. I’m sure that the Death Eaters will use the Unforgivables but multiple defensive spells should block them except from the most powerful of our enemies. Considering that Voldemort has killed most of his powerful followers you shouldn’t be facing too much danger if you stay behind the stones of the Castle and the spells of your friends. I doubt Voldemort will bother with you since he’ll just view you as nothing more than trivial nuisances but if you defeat his followers that will make it easier for Draco and I to defeat the bastard. But if we fail I want you to lead a fighting retreat and to get the younger years as far away as possible. Try to capture or incapacitate the Death Eaters but use lethal force if you have to do so to protect your own lives. Now go with the Twins and find places along the walls where you can get the maximum protection but still be able to fight the Death Eaters.”

The Weasley twins led their charges to the front wall of the castle where they divided into groups and hid themselves on the balconies, window embrasures and the ramparts that the front wall was infested with.

Harry and Draco were left alone in the Great Hall.

“Well Potter we’d better go to the Entrance Hall so that we can watch what happens. Either the students will be able to defeat the Death Eaters or not but either way we have to defeat Voldemort when he decides to fight.”

Harry and Draco walked to the Entrance Hall hand in hand.

“Well Malfoy I think we’ll have a little time before the battle begins; do you have any ideas on how to kill that time?”

“Of course I do Harry. I wonder if extreme danger makes everyone horny.”

“Probably not Draco but since it makes you and me horny it doesn’t matter how it effects others. Of course we can’t do too much since there are impressionable students who could come looking for us at any time. I think that if some impressionable student were to observe us kissing they wouldn’t be too bothered. Do you agree Draco?”

Draco answered Harry’s question by pulling Harry’s body close to his and began snogging his dark haired lover.

Meanwhile Professor Flitwick had taken the first and second-years to a point where three openings to secret passages were close enough together that the three groups of students were visible to the others. Actually only one of the passages actually made it all of the way to Hogsmeade but only the House Ghosts and the Professor knew that fact.

While the group walked from the Great Hall to their assigned defensive stations Professor Flitwick had charmed every suit of armor they passed into following the students. Once the students had divided into their house groups the suits of armor divided up as well. So each opening had 40 plus students and several suits of armor guarding the entrance. While the suits of armor couldn’t really fight they could stick their weapons into the openings they were helping to guard and make it harder for the enemy to pass than if they weren’t there. To pass the time the House ghosts and Professor Flitwick told the students stories of fights they had been involved with in the past. Only the Ravenclaws weren’t surprised to find out that Professor Flitwick had been involved in many a duel when he was a youngster.

Hermione and the other witches had led the third and fourth-years to the castle proper. Hermione and Madame Pince had asked for volunteers to research the spell that The Dark Lord had cast cutting Hogwarts off from the rest of the world. All of the Ravenclaw girls, six Hufflepuff girls, two Gryffindor girls, and four Slytherin girls went to the Library. A couple of the Ravenclaw boys started to volunteer but quickly stopped themselves at the looks they got from the other boys.

Most of the remaining girls went to the Hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey and the Order Witches.

Professors Sinistra and Trelawney and Madame Hooch had been talking to each other and as soon as they were left with the remaining third and fourth-years the Astronomy teacher asked them if they wanted to learn some practical science. The students looked at the three witches like they had three heads a piece. 

“Do we have a choice Professor?”

“Not really Mugwort but I think you’ll like our idea more than carrying wounded seventh-years to the Hospital Wing. Of course if we see wounded students some of you will have to carry them to the Hospital Wing. To be truthful I don’t think that there will be wounded students since I think the Dark Lord has seriously underestimated our Harry.

Well follow me to the top of the Astronomy Tower and we’ll see about that practical demonstration of science.” 

The students looked at each other and then lined up to follow their Professors to one of the highest points of Hogwarts Castle.

Percy Weasley led the smallest group of students to a hallway that would allow access to the back wall of the Castle.

“Fifth-years; hopefully you’ll have a small but important role in this battle. We are here to make sure no Death Eaters sneak in through the back of the Castle. So we will divide into groups and find places on the wall where we can see all approaches to the back wall. According to Harry’s plan only one member of each group will use offensive spells and the others will provide protection. Of course use the structures of the wall to protect yourselves as well. Most likely only a few Death Eaters are positioned on this side of the Castle to keep us from just walking off of the grounds but it’s possible that there will be a strong assault so we have to be prepared to keep them from gaining access to the Castle. If the sixth and seventh-years need help then some of you will provide it. If Harry fails then we’ll provide support for the evacuation of the younger years. Any questions? Then divide into your groups and find your places on the wall.”

The Weasley twins looked at each other as only they could look at each other and they began to walk out of the Great Hall. At the doorway Fred looked back and waved at the remaining students to follow them. The sixth and seventh-years rushed to catch up with their leaders. When everyone was in the Entry Hall George began to address the students.

“Kids it’s up to us to defeat the Death Eaters so that Harry can wipe the Dark Lord off of the map of Wizarding Britain. You’re going to divide into groups of three or four. One of you will use offensive spells to take out the Death Eaters and the others will use defensive spells to protect the group. Find places on the wall that provide protection as well. As Harry said don’t use the Unforgivables but do what’s necessary to defeat the bastards. Harry also thinks that if he fails we’ll run away but we all know better than that don’t we?”

“HELL YES!”

“Right, if Harry fails, and I don’t expect that to happen, then we’ll get the younger years away from the Castle but then we’ll come back and wipe the Death Eaters off of the map. Are you with me?”

“HELL YES!”

“When this is over Fred I think we need to talk to the Headmaster about the Vocabulary skills of his students.”

“HELL YES! George I think that’s a very good idea. The standards here at Hogwarts have certainly gone down since our day.”

The students laughed at the Weasley banter.

The youngest Hogwarts’ students were enjoying their guard duty even though they knew the serious nature of the situation. The Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas, the Slytherin and Gryffindor House ghosts, were competing with each other to tell the most gruesome war story they could. 

 

The Grey Lady and the Fat Friar were keeping the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs entertained as well. Several of the Gryffindor first-years were already planning their first trip to Hogsmeade and the two second-year Slytherins were coming to the conclusion that Harry had been right about Gryffindors; not that either of them planed on snogging a Lion like Malfoy was so fond of doing.

Hermione and her charges were having no luck in figuring out how the Dark Lord had cut Hogwarts off from the rest of Wizarding Britain but they were continuing to try to find the solution.

 

Madame Pomfrey and the Order Witches had the Hospital ready for the wounded that they expected but hoped wouldn’t arrive.

At the top of the Astronomy Tower Professor Sinistra told her group of third and fourth-years to start transfiguring every rock and pebble on the roof of the tower into snitch sized stones.

“Once the battle begins we will float the stones out over the Death Eaters then end the spell. Can anyone tell me what will happen then? Yes Miss Pomegranate?”

“They’ll fall and pick up speed as they fall because of gravity.”

“10 points to Hufflepuff Miss Pomegranate. We’ll just rain on the Death Eater’s parade.”

The third and fourth-years laughed at the Astronomy Professor’s joke.

The fifth-years had divided into groups of four and five but for the most part the groups were all of one House. Old habits die hard even in a crisis. Percy Weasley apparated from group to group to judge if they were using the structures of the Castle for the optimum defensive value.

The sixth and seventh-years had divided into groups like the fifth-years and the Weasley twins had also apparated to each group to inspect their locations and to make sure that the most powerful student was the designated offensive spell caster. Fred and George, using their unique form of humor, made sure that their charges weren’t overly worried about the upcoming battle.

Harry and Draco were standing in the open doorway of the Castle waiting for the Death Eaters to begin the battle. Several of the sixth and seventh-year groups could see Harry and Draco from their positions on the front wall and were comforted by the fact that they were holding hands while they waited.

25 minutes after Lord Voldemort’s last words had faded away a large black object rose from the location of the Death Eaters and floated to the entrance of the Castle where it was dropped onto the ground. Draco and Harry moved forward to see what the object was that Voldemort felt the need to send to them. Draco kneeled down by the object and pulled the cloth covering it away.

“Harry it’s Professor Snape. He’s dead; he didn‘t die easy either.”

 

“Damn; well I guess the Death Eaters will be attacking soon. Draco he knew what he was doing when he started spying on the Dark Lord.”

“I know Harry I know but it’s still hard. We’d better get back inside the Castle. We can mourn Severus after the Battle is won.”

Harry and Draco walked back to the door again taking each other’s hand.

As soon as the young Wizards reached the door the Death Eaters charged out from their cover and began casting spells at the castle wall itself. None of the spells had any hope of really harming the stones of the wall but they did cause small rocks and other debris to start falling onto the defending students. The Weasley twins immediately told the students to have one person in each group to put a shielding charm up above the group. Several of the students were hit and had minor injuries before the shields were in place. Meanwhile the offensive spells started knocking Death Eaters out of the battle. 

As soon as the Death Eaters charged the castle a cloud of stones moved from the Astronomy Tower to the air over the positions of the Death Eaters and then the stones started dropping.

The fifth-years awaited an attack by the Death Eaters but all of them were surprised when a young Giant was apparated onto the grounds by a Death Eater who quickly ran out of range as soon as he could. The Giant shook his body like a wet dog and advanced towards the Castle.

While the four House Ghosts kept the youngest students occupied the other ghosts patrolled all of the secret passage entryways to make sure that the Death Eaters weren’t trying to sneak into the castle.

Hermione and her group were having no luck finding out what spell The Dark Lord had cast to cut Hogwarts off from the Wizarding World.

Madame Pomfrey was giving an Anatomy lesson to her group of third and fourth-years.

It was surprising to the students on the Astronomy Tower how long it took the Death Eaters to figure out how to defend themselves from the stones falling from the sky. Many of the Death Eaters were knocked out of the battle before they figured out what to do and when some finally managed to put shielding charms over their heads that opened them up to the spells from the sixth and seventh-years.

The giant had picked up a few boulders that decorated the back lawn and had thrown them at the wall but they just bounced off and caused no harm to the castle. He then started climbing the wall by slamming his feet and hands into the wall and pulling himself up. The force he applied caused a loose section of parapet to fall from the wall and it landed on Percy Weasley. The Gryffindor leader immediately had the Lions use the Wingardium Leviosa charm to lift the stone but it was obviously too late.

The Ravenclaw leader realized how to defeat the Giant and quickly let the other leaders know his idea. As the Giant continued to climb up the wall the Ravenclaws used a mass Wingardium on the Giant’s right hand, pulling it away from the wall. The Slytherins did the same to the left hand while the Hufflepuffs pulled the Giant’s right foot and the Lions were assigned the left food. Gravity again played its role and the Giant found himself lying on the ground. After falling for a third time the Giant gave up and just laid on the ground and didn’t even struggle when the students used the Incarcerous spell to bind his hands and feet.

As soon as the fifth-years realized what they had done, capturing a Giant, even a teenaged one, was an amazing feat, they rushed to the ground level of the wall and as a group charged out onto the back lawn to take on the few Death Eaters that had been watching the Giant. Most of the Death Eaters didn’t even attempt to fight since they were stunned by the defeat of the Giant. One former Ravenclaw did have the sense of mind to resist and he managed to slightly hurt two of the fifth-year Eagles. The others soon had him captured and as soon as they recognized him they roughed him up. This Death Eater had been a seventh-year Ravenclaw when the fifth-years were first-years and he had been cruel to all of the younger years in his house.

The sixth and seventh-years found the Death Eaters to be easy prey. For some reason most of them sent their spells against the stone of the Castle wall instead of at the defending students. The stones falling from the air distracted the Death Eaters who either were hit by the stones or if they put up a defensive charm just stood under the charm which left them open to the spells sent from the wall. Several of the older Death Eaters collapsed when hit by even mild spells, while others were knocked out by the falling stones. As soon as a Death Eater was motionless one of the sixth or seventh-years tied them up with the Incarcerous spell. Within 20 minutes of the start of the battle the remaining Death Eaters broke and ran as far away from the Castle as they could since they couldn‘t apparate away due to the barrier separating Hogwarts from the rest of the Wizarding World. The cloud of stones followed them for a distance but as soon as it was obvious that the Death Eaters were no longer interested in fighting Professor Sinistra had her charges stop moving the stones.

Voldemort strode towards the Castle, as he walked he waved his wand and all of the tied up Death Eaters were freed. The sixth and seventh-years had them tied up again before any of them were able to stand up. Voldemort didn’t bother to free them again.

Harry and Draco, hand in hand, walked towards Voldemort smiling like they were walking in a park instead of towards a life or death duel with the Dark Lord.

When the three Wizards were 3 meters apart they stopped walking.

“Well Harry Potter it has come down to just the two of us. Who is your little friend? I’ve heard the rumors but I didn’t believe them.”

“You know who Draco is so don’t be so cute. Let’s get this nonsense over. Your Death Eaters are defeated do you wish to surrender?”

“Surrender, you must be drunk Harry Potter or has the love you get from young Malfoy besotted you?”

“The love I get from Draco makes me more powerful than I would be without it.”

“I see that Dumbledore has convinced you of his folly. Love has no power Harry Potter no matter what that old fool may have told you.”

“We’ll see won’t we?”

“I do have to admit that you two do make a lovely couple. Do you want to be buried in the same casket?”

With that comment he began his attack. Draco blocked every spell he threw at the young Wizards and as every spell was blocked Voldemort grew more frustrated.

After about 15 minutes Harry decided it was time to end the duel.

“Disarm him Draco.”

“EXPELLIARMUS.”

Voldemort’s wand flew towards Draco who caught it with his wand hand and then passed it over to Harry.

“I give you the chance to surrender again.”

“You are even more foolish than I thought if you think I’m beaten.”

“I know that you’re not beaten Tom but that doesn’t mean you can win either. If you couldn‘t get through Draco‘s defense with your wand what‘s the likelihood of you doing so wandlessly?”

Voldemort sent an Avada Kedavra at Draco but it was so weak that Draco blocked it almost without trying.

“Is that the best you can do Tom, Harry has more power in his lubrication spell.”

“Draco Malfoy!”

“Well you do.”

“Again I give you the chance to surrender.”

“Never Harry Potter, you’ll just have to murder me. What will the Wizarding World think of their hero who kills unarmed captives?”

“They’ll worship the ground he walks on you snake faced cretin.”

“Now Draco don’t be silly, they won’t worship the ground I walk on but they will be glad that this monster is gone.

Draco give him his wand back, no one will be able to say that I killed a wandless Wizard.”

Draco tossed Voldemort’s wand back to the Dark Lord.

“For the fourth time I offer you the chance to surrender.

‘Then for the fourth time I refuse. AVADA KEDAVRA

Harry blocked the Death spell wandlessly and wordlessly as well.

Harry waved his wand and Voldemort disappeared.

“Where did you send him Harry?”

“To the bottom of the lake. He’ll drown but there will be a body to show to prove he‘s dead. I was able disapparate him because he used my blood to reanimate his body and thus I had a connection to his body. I’m sure he’s dead by now so I’ll bring the body back. I wonder if the spell cutting us off from the rest of world failed when he died.”

“I don’t see any of the Order or an Aurors so I’m guessing the spell is still working.”

Harry and Draco stood looking at Voldemort’s corpse. As they figured out the Battle was over the students of Hogwarts came out of the Castle and congregated around Harry and Draco.

Madame Pomphrey moved throughout the crowd of students healing the cuts and scratches that a relatively small number had.

The fifth-years had told the twins what had happened to their brother and they had told Harry and Draco.

The seventh-years asked Harry if he wanted them to capture the remaining Death Eaters or not.

“Don’t bother it’s not worth the risk, the Aurors will be here soon enough and they can catch them.”

Two hours after Voldemort cast it the spell isolating the school failed and the Death Eaters began apparating away but Aurors and Order Members began apparating onto the grounds and most of the Death Eaters were captured since most were so frazzled by their defeat and Voldemort’s death that they didn’t apparate fast enough.

Eight Death Eaters had died either from being hit by a falling stone or having a heart attack after being hit by a spell. 45, including the Giant, were captured by the students of Hogwarts. 112 more were captured by the Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix on the Hogwarts grounds or in the next three days. The only casualty suffered by the defenders was Percy Weasley.

The first person to apparate to Hogwarts was Molly Weasley and if Voldemort hadn’t been dead already he would’ve died as soon as she saw him. 

The twins took their mother and father aside and told them about Percy. Mrs. Weasley broke down into tears but as soon as she realized that Harry was blaming himself for Percy’s death she immediately started comforting him.

So the Voldemort War came to an end. The Ministry tried to take a lion’s share of the credit but most of the Aurors were honest enough to know that all they did was round up a vanquished foe that they had no part in vanquishing.


	24. Minister Fudge Has His Say

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco had supper after another Victory Celebration and are discussing their lives after Voldemort. Harry has a talk with Minister Fudge while Draco tries to pay for their supper.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Sat 10/10/98  
Leaky Cauldron  
London  
Private Dining Room

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had just finished eating supper and were savoring a glass of wine.

“Draco are these Victory Celebrations ever going to end?”

“Not in the foreseeable future Harry. Everyone in Wizarding Britain wants a chance to thank the “Hero of Hogwarts” in person and Minister Fudge isn’t going to miss a single chance to let them do so. The other day, at the Burrow, I heard Mr. Weasley tell Mrs. Weasley that the Ministry has something scheduled every weekend through the New Year with a huge celebration being planned for New Year‘s Day.”

“That’s almost three more months of them; I don’t think I can survive that many more.”

“Of course you can Potter; it’s just some hand shaking and autograph signing.”

“Plus an unending amount of smiling and telling how we freed Wizarding Britain of the Dark Lord over and over again.”

“You can do it Harry, I have faith in you.”

“You wanker!”

“As I’ve said before, not very often anymore.”

“Draco Malfoy you bastard you know what I meant.”

“Of course I did but what fun would that have been?”

“I suppose I can manage but only because you’re there with me. You know we’re eventually going to have to decide what we’re going to do with our lives Draco.”

“I know Harry I know but we don’t have to do so tonight. Where do you want to spend the night? The Manor or Grimmauld Place?”

“Let me go to the loo then you can apparate us to wherever you want to go.”

“OK you go relieve yourself and I’ll go try to pay the bill.”

“That does get annoying doesn’t it? It’s not like we can’t afford to pay our way.”

“They get pleasure in paying for us but I know what you mean. Well get going; the sooner you get back the sooner we can get to bed.”

“Draco Malfoy have I ever told you how much I love how your Slytherin mind works?”

Harry headed to the loo while Draco attempted to pay the bill but watched with a sly grin as two middle age Witches fought over who would have the honor of paying for “The Hero of Hogwarts‘” supper.

When Harry exited the loo he was met by Minister of Magic Fudge.

“Harry, my boy, was your supper satisfactory?”

“It was delicious as it always is. Can I help you?”

“Of course Harry of course you can help me. I just wanted to tell you how fine a job you’re doing at these celebratory events. You don’t know how much the Wizards and Witches of Britain appreciate them and what you did a month ago at Hogwarts.”

“Thank you Minister but do we have to have so many of them and for so long. Draco and I do have lives to lead.”

“Ah that brings up my next point.”

“And what point would that be Minister?”

“Does Mr. Malfoy have to be at every event?”

“What?”

“There are some in the Wizarding World who have trouble understanding why Draco is always at your side.”

“Just tell them the truth. Draco is at my side because we are a couple and we defeated Voldemort as a couple. Draco’s love for me and my love for him was the power Voldemort didn’t know that allowed us to defeat the bastard.”

Minister Fudge couldn’t help himself and flinched each time Harry said Voldemort.

“That’s my point, my boy, many Wizards don’t understand you and Draco as a couple and I just think it would be easier if we don’t push it in their faces.”

“Let me make myself very clear Minister Fudge. If you say one more world against Draco or against his appearing with me at the celebratory events then I will not go to one more of them and you’ll have to explain to the Wizards and Witches of Britain why I’m not celebrating with them. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Harry you were very clear. Good night.”

Minister Fudge rushed out of the room.

Harry found Draco waiting for him at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Minister Fudge could be seen a block down the Alley.

“I’m guessing the Minister wasn’t happy with whatever you said to him Harry.”

“Is he ever happy with what I have to say?”

“Enough about Minister Fudge. While I was watching the fight about who got to pay for our supper Tom gave me an owl you received while we were eating.”

“What’s it about?”

“I don’t know since I didn’t open it since I found the return address very interesting and I wanted to see your reaction to whatever it says.”

“What the hell does that mean Draco?”

“Look at the envelope Harry.”

“I wonder why Mrs. Figg sent me an owl.”


	25. Wedding Memories

  
Author's notes: After Ron and Hermione's wedding Harry and Draco remember about that wedding and   
Dudley Dursley's wedding as well.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

1 November 1998  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire England

“Harry I’m too young to be this tired this early at night. Who knew ushering at a wedding would be so much work. Who knew that it would involve more than showing guests to their seats.”

“Well you did agree to be part of Hermione’s entourage. You know Hermione, as much as I love her, has a tendency to make things more complicated than they have to be.”

“I know I agreed to be a part of the wedding I just didn’t know there would be so much to do. I suppose she added some Muggle traditions to the ceremony because I certainly don’t remember any Wizarding weddings I’ve been to having been so long and detailed. How did this wedding compare to the Muggle wedding of your cousin?”

“The two were like night and day. Hermione had every little Muggle girl’s dream wedding and Dudley’s was pretty much the direct opposite.”

“Tell me again about Dudley’s wedding, which you wouldn’t take me to.”

“Draco you know why I didn’t take you. If I’d known the whole story then we’d have gone as a couple but I didn’t know the whole story and I didn’t want to upset Uncle Vernon even more than my showing up was going to upset him by showing up with a boyfriend.”

“Harry you’re the “Hero of Hogwarts” you don’t have to worry about what your horrible Muggle relatives think about you.”

“I know that Draco but I can’t help myself. I keep hoping that someday Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will appreciate me for myself but I suppose I’m just fooling myself. Dudley has come around though.”

“Well tell the story again. I don’t think I really believed you when you told me what had happened when you came back to London that day.”

“I was there and I’m not really sure I believe what happened. As you remember I got that owl from Mrs. Figg which turned out to be her forwarding Dudley’s letter to me since he didn’t know how to contact me by himself. It was surprising that he remembered that Mrs. Figg would be able to get a letter to me.”

“The way you always talked about your cousin it’s a miracle that he remembers how to feed himself.”

“I know I gave that impression but he finally grew up once he moved out of Number 4 Privet Drive. That’s probably why Uncle Vernon did what he did.”

“Well get on with the wedding story Harry.”

“Draco Malfoy you can be so impatient some days.”

“I know Harry Potter but you still love me anyway.”

“Yes I do. The letter from Dudley was simple enough. He told me he was getting married on 15 October and he’d appreciate if I could stand up for him. He said he realized that considering how he’d treated me all of our lives that I wouldn’t want to do it and that he would understand if I couldn‘t come. He gave me the time and place and how to reach him with my decision.”

“I got there 10 minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start. I didn’t want to get there too soon because I didn’t want to give Uncle Vernon too much time to get mad about my presence. I looked around but it was obvious that Uncle Vernon wasn’t there; he’s very hard to miss. Aunt Petunia nodded to acknowledge my presence but she didn’t say a word to me, either during the ceremony or the events that followed the wedding.”

“I can still go to Surrey and hex her into one of the neighboring Shires.”

“Would you my love?”

“Of course I would but you’ll never give me permission to pay her back for how they treated you as a child.”

“Dudley came over and shook my hand, thanking me for coming and then he introduced me to his intended. Matilda is a lovely girl but I was very surprised to observe that she was very pregnant. He then told me not to worry about being there because his father wouldn‘t be at the wedding since he didn‘t approve of the marriage. Neither Dudley or Matilda told me why he didn‘t approve and I didn‘t ask.”

“From what you’ve said about your uncle he probably wouldn’t approve of his son marrying into the Royal Family let alone some shop girl from Manchester.”

“The service was very concise and quick, I suppose they didn’t want to take the chance of the baby coming before the wedding was finished.”

“I saw that look Harry. What did you do, that you didn’t tell me when you got home that day?”

“I might’ve cast a pain reduction spell Madame Pomphrey taught me years ago.”

“You cast a spell at a Muggle wedding?”

“I didn’t use my wand and I whispered the incantation so no one there knew magic was involved.”

“Why did Madame Pomphrey teach you a medical spell?”

“She thought that since I spent so much time in the Hospital Wing I should be able to lessen the pain I had while waiting for someone to get me to her. I have to say it was useful knowing that spell over the years.”

“How long after the wedding did you have to go to the Muggle Hospital?”

“Let’s see, I think Dudley had just kissed the bride when her water broke. Aunt Petunia practically fainted at the horror of that social faux pas. So the wedding party rushed to the Hospital instead of the reception hall. Matilda’s parents sent their sons to get the food for the reception and bring it to the waiting room. As births go I was told that it was very easy and very quick. The wedding was official at 2 PM and the baby was born at 4 PM. Aunt Petunia almost fainted again when Dudley came into the waiting room with the baby and announced that he and Matilda had named him James Henry Dursley.”

“But your name isn’t Henry.”

“I know but I didn’t bother telling Dudley that because I was amazed that he tried to honor me and my father by naming his son after us.”

“So the entire wedding was over in a matter of minutes while Hermione’s and Ron’s took over two hours.”

“Sounds about right to me. But Draco, Hermione’s ceremony was more than just a wedding.”

“What does that mean Harry Potter?”

“It was a wedding but it was also a gift to her parents.”

“You’ve lost me.”

“I’m sure that Hermione has decided to live almost entirely in the Wizarding World so she gave her parents the gift of a magnificent Muggle Wedding for them to remember in years to come. Of course she snuck in a lot of Wizarding traditions as well. I’m pretty sure that at least one part was copied from Rowena Ravenclaw’s second marriage as described in ‘Hogwarts, A History’.”

“Sounds like something Hermione would do. By the way I’ve been doing a bit of research and I’m reasonably sure that Hermione’s maternal grandmother is a squib from the Goyle family. How many little Weasleys are you betting on?”

“I would say two or three since I don’t think Ron really wants a family as big as he grew up with. Hermione might talk him into one or two more than that but only time will tell. A Goyle squib! You have to promise me that you‘ll never tell Ron that fact.”

“Why not?”

“Hermione won’t mind knowing but Ron would probably think it was a Slytherin trick.”

“You’ve lost me Harry.”

“Ron is and always will be my best mate but I have to admit that he still hates Slytherins with a passion that borders on obsession. So knowing his children have Goyle blood will bother him even though he will know better but every time one of them does even the smallest misdeed he‘ll blame it on their Slytherin heritage.”

“That’s just silly.”

“I know but Ron’s hatred of everything Slytherin is well past silly.”

“Ron and I get along fine and I’m about as Slytherin as anything in the Wizarding World.”

“I know that and you know that but as far as Ron’s concerned you’re a Gryffindor since his best mate, me, wouldn’t hook up with anyone who wasn’t a Gryffindor in their heart.”

“That’s the silliest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you Draco my love. So make it easier for all of us and don’t tell Ronald Bilius Weasley that his potential children could some day wind up in Slytherin House.”


	26. Tossing and Turning

  
Author's notes: After the final Victory Celebration Harry has trouble going to sleep so he and Draco have a discussion.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Master Suite  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
3 AM 2 January 1999

“Harry I know what we usually do when we’re in a bed and naked but I’m too tired to even think about making love.”

“Me too Draco. We don’t have to have sex every time we’re in bed together; naked or not, of course I prefer you being naked. After all we have years ahead of us to make love.”

“I’m so tired I can’t think straight but at least the victory celebrations are over. Let’s go to sleep and then tomorrow we can start thinking about our futures.”

“Sounds good to me.”

3:30 AM

“Harry Potter what is wrong with you? I can’t sleep with you tossing and turning like a thestral in heat? I thought you were too tired to have sex so why aren’t you asleep?”

“I am too tired to have sex but evidently I’m too tired to sleep as well. Maybe if we talk about what happened today I’ll be able to fall asleep and let you do so as well. You know I’m sorry Draco but I can’t help it. I hate tossing and turning almost as much as I hated Voldemort.”

“Well let’s start so we can finish and I can get some sleep.”

“How many victory celebrations have we been to in the last four months and yet the Ministry still managed to out do themselves yesterday.”

“Well modifying the plans for the World Cup Stadium shortened the time necessary to make a site big enough for practically every person in the British Wizarding World to attend.”

“There were plenty of Wizards and Witches from other countries too.”

“I know Harry but the vast majority was British. Did you ever hear how many attended?”

“If I did I don’t remember but it had to be forty or fifty thousand.”

“You have to give credit to whoever planned the event since everything went off without any obvious miscues and the order of the events made perfect sense. I wonder how much of the fireworks were courtesy of Fred and George‘s shop?”

“I imagine it was some Ministry flunky but I’m sure Fudge will take the credit. My guess is that all of the Wizarding Fireworks were from the twins but I was surprised that they had Muggle fireworks as well. Did I ever tell you that I‘m a silent partner with the twins which means we made a few Galleons as well. I‘m sure Fred negotiated a fair but profitable payment for their product.”

“You really don’t like the Minister do you Harry? How did you become a silent partner with the twins?”

“I gave them the winnings from the TriWizard Championship since I didn’t want anything to do with it considering how it ended.”

“Then as successful as the twins are we’ll never have to worry about going hungry.”

“That’s putting it mildly since the Twins have been more successful than they ever dreamed of being. Minister Fudge is a twofaced garden gnome as far as I’m concerned. The fact that he denied giving any recognition to the students of Hogwarts was the last straw for me. To not honor you was bad enough but I can understand the politics of that but why not honor the Weasley twins or the students or the staff that made it possible for us to defeat Voldemort?”

“I don’t know why he chose to ignore what really happened that day at Hogwarts but he has and I imagine the history books will go with his version rather than the truth. I can’t imagine that he’s happy with the Aurors who turned down the honors he gave them.”

“I agree Draco and I’ll bet the does everything he can to make them pay for being honest.”

“I wonder if he really thought an honorable Wizard like Kingsley would accept an honor for rounding up defeated foes that he had no real part in defeating.”

“He probably did since there’s no doubt that he would do so if he were the one getting the honor. I just had a brilliant idea Draco.”

“What?”

“You can run for Minister at the next election and then we can let the people truly know what happened.”

“One problem, Potter, with that brilliant idea.”

“What problem?”

“You have to be 50 to stand for Minister of Magic and in case you’ve forgotten I’m only 18. I doubt the Wizarding population will care much 32 years from now.”

“Well except for that little detail it was a brilliant idea.”

“Is our plan working? Are you getting tired enough to go to sleep?”

“I think so but now I had another idea, where am I going to put that silly Order of Merlin so that it will be visible yet not overpowering?”

“Only Harry Potter would worry about where to put an Order of Merlin so that it won’t overawe visitors. Good night Harry we‘ll figure that little detail out in the morning.”

“Good night Draco.”


	27. Disappointment

  
Author's notes: The Hogwarts Class of 1998 is having a one year reunion. Harry and Draco arrive late and after going to Ron and Hermione's flat they tell them why they were late.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Private Banquet Room  
Leakey Cauldron  
London  
8 PM  
31 July 1999

 

A group of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft Alums had just finished eating their supper when they were joined by fellow alums Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

“Hi everyone, sorry we’re late.”

“It’s about time you two show up.”

“We were thinking that the two of you were going to stand us up. Which would‘ve been very rude since this reunion was your idea in the first place.”

“Draco had an unexpected emergency at work so don’t give us any grief Ron.”

“Harry Potter when have I ever given you any grief, giving grief to the ferret I’ll plead guilty to; but you?”

Hermione looked from Draco to Harry to her husband and then nodded to herself.

“Ron I’ve asked you to stop calling Draco the ferret, when will you do as I ask?”

“Don’t worry about it Harry, it’s a sign of affection by now. After all ferrets and weasels are cousins.”

“Draco!”

“Ronald Weasley, we all know that Draco is right and that you do like him for himself not just because Harry loves him.”

“Hermione you’re my wife you’re supposed to support me; not sell me down the river.”

“I am; I don’t remember that vow at our wedding. Since when have you started using so many Yankee Muggle expressions?”

“What did we miss Ron?”

“Just the usual Harry, we’ve all told what we’ve done in the last year. Some of us have had a much more interesting year than others. Isn‘t that right Neville?”

“Yes Parvarti; I’ve had a more interesting year than Ron. I started a Herbology internship at Beauxbatons thanks to Professor Sprout and Ron read ‘Tom Sawyer; and ‘Huckleberry Finn’ whatever they are.”

“Well then I guess it doesn’t matter that we’re late since we really haven’t done anything. Seven years of schooling at Hogwarts and I’m living off of my boyfriend.”

“Harry Potter you are not living off of me. Besides you have something to tell everyone and I don’t mean that little event that happened last September.”

“What Harry and we all remember your little event that happened last September, no need to tell us about it.”

“You too Theo? I’m so tired of people talking about that little event no matter what the situation. I‘m buying a loaf of bread and the clerk wants to know how I felt when I sent Tom to the bottom of the lake. I‘m getting some broom wax and the bloke in line behind me wants to know what spells I used that day.”

“Well Harry my love you have to expect that people will remember you getting rid of a dark lord for them for at least a few years. Tell them the news.”

“What news Harry?”

“Well Lavender I was accepted into the Auror training program yesterday; I got the owl this morning.”

“That’s great Harry but do they really think you need to go through a training program?”

“I don’t know if they do or not Dean but I think I do and I insisted that I would only accept the position if I wasn’t treated differently than any other trainee.” 

“Harry the Wizards of Britain aren’t going to treat you like a normal bloke for years to come, if ever. That’s part of the price of saving our world from Voldemort.”

“That’s a very Ravenclaw analysis Anthony but Harry knows it; he just doesn’t want to admit it.”

“Draco!”

“Harry!”

“It’s time to go home guys.”

“What do you mean Neville?”

“Just that I recognize that tone and I don’t really want to watch Harry and Draco make out. We’re all agreed that we’ll meet every year as close to our graduation date as possible.”

“Yes Longbottom we agreed. Of course since we work together I’ll see you before then.”

“Goodnight Pansy. Who would‘ve expected a Slytherin like you to become an Assistant Professor at a school like Beauxbatons?”

“Thank you Longbottom I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“Goodnight everyone. Congratulations Harry, I’m sure you’ll be a great Auror.”

Within ten minutes everyone was gone except for Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione.

“Well guys I know that there is more to the story; do you want to talk here or go back to our place?”

“Your place will be fine Hermione; do you have any treacle tart at your flat?”

“Harry James Potter you know that Molly will teach you how to make your favorite dessert if you just get the courage to ask.”

“I know Hermione but it’s more fun to eat it if you or Molly makes it.”

“I don’t know how you put up with him Draco.”

“I think the fact that we don’t live together helps Ron. Even though we spend most nights together being away from each other during the day makes it easier to overlook his faults.”

“Draco!”

“Yes, my love.”

“I’ve told you that we can move in together when we find a place we both like.”

“I still don’t understand why the Manor or Grimmauld Place isn’t good enough.”

“I still can’t tell you why they don’t work for me as our home together but I just know that neither is the place for us to live full time as a couple. We have to find our own place and make our own memories and do I sound as sappy to you guys as I sound to me?”

“Of course you do Harry but we all love you any way. Ron and I have drunk enough that we have to use the Floo to get home since I don‘t want to splinch any of my body parts. Are you two going to come that way or disapparate?”

“I’d rather fly on my broom but since it’s back at Grimmauld and you two live too far away from London for flying to be practical I think we’ll follow you in the Floo.

 

Weasley Flat  
Cambridge England  
8:45 PM  
31 July 1999

“Now that you’ve finished the treacle tart, how do you eat so much and yet stay so thin?”

“I don’t know Hermione, my metabolism I suppose. But before I tell my tale why don’t you spill about your secret.”

“What secret?”

“Hermione even I can tell that you and Ron have a secret, do you really believe Harry wouldn’t pick up on it?”

“I suppose not but you can’t tell anyone since we don’t know for sure Draco.”

“Yeah she just used one of Mum’s ‘Old Witch’s Charms’ not a proper Healer’s charm.”

“So when are you expecting?”

“Harry you could at least let me tell the story.”

“Are or are you not pregnant Hermione Weasley?”

“Well according to Molly’s charm I’m about a month pregnant with a boy.”

“Congratulations to both of you.”

“Thanks Draco.”

“Does the charm tell you how red or how bushy his hair will be?”

“Harry!”

“I couldn’t resist. You know I’m happy for you.”

“Of course we do and I’m sure that Molly has a charm that will tell hair color but I don’t want to ask because I don’t want to tell the family until I get a chance to go to St. Mungos and have them test me.”

“Now that our secret is out what’s going on with you Harry?”

“Well Ron you remember how I often mentioned at the Victory Celebrations we had to go to last fall that I was interested in playing professional Quidditch.”

“Yes I remember; what team?”

“What do you mean Ron?”

“What team in the Professional Quidditch League offered you a position as Seeker you prat.”

“The Arrows.”

“Appleby! Harry they haven’t won the title in forever but then they haven’t finished last in forever as well.”

“Ron I didn’t really care about what team just that a professional Quidditch team thought I was good enough to play for them.”

“Well if Appleby offered you a Seeker position why are you going into Auror training?”

“The owner offered me a position and Draco and I’ve spent the last four months negotiating a contract. We haven’t really spent four months negotiating but it’s taken that long for all of the tees to be crossed and the eyes dotted. I have to admit that the owner didn’t know what hit him when Draco Malfoy negotiates a contract.”

“That doesn’t answer the question Harry. Why are you going into Auror training?”

“Obviously there’s more to the story Ron. In hindsight my negotiating skills really weren’t that impressive.”

“What does that mean Draco?”

“As we learned this afternoon the other side wasn’t really making an effort in the negotiations Hermione.”

“I’m even more confused guys. Sometimes I think that the two of you plot on how to confuse little old me.”

“Ron Weasley that’s just silly, while we might plot against you neither Draco nor I ever think of you as little.”

“Funny Harry, funny but you still haven’t answered my question. Why are you going into Auror training if you were offered a Seeker position with the Appleby Arrows and spent months negotiating a contract?”

“Because Ron it became very clear today that the offer was just a sham the whole time.”

“Ok that starts to answer the question but I’m still confused.”

“All I wanted was the chance to play professional Quidditch. I didn’t want any special conditions because of who I am; I just wanted to be treated fairly. In the last week I finally got to meet some of the other players for the Arrows and they weren’t as careful about talking in front of me as the owner of the team would’ve wished.”

“What? I’m confused again.”

“Some would say that you’re always confused.”

“Hermione Weasley that wasn’t nice at all.”

“Who ever said I was nice Draco. On with the story Harry.”

“The team brought in some of the reserve players for a couple of days of work outs to see how I could perform against professionals.”

“Don’t let Harry fool you; he did very well but I agree with him not good enough to be the starter. He certainly has potential to be a star in the League but it will take some time for him to learn the necessary skills for a professional Seeker.”

“That’s all I wanted; to be treated fairly and to not get any special consideration. I‘m perfectly willing to wait my turn and to learn everything I can from the other players.”

“I sense a but coming.”

“Yes there is a big but; Hermione isn‘t there always. I have to say that I’ve never seen Harry as angry as he was when we talked to the team owner this afternoon. Well he was angrier when Voldemort threatened the students of Hogwarts last September.”

“Thanks Draco but he lied to my face and that just rubs me wrong.”

“What happened? Harry James Potter you will never make a story teller.”

“I don’t want to be a story teller Hermione just a professional Seeker but that isn’t going to happen.”

“Well finish the story Harry.”

“OK Ronald Bilius Weasley, see Hermione I can use three names too.”

“I never thought you couldn’t Harry but I’m with Ron finish the story. Why did you get so mad at the team owner?”

“Yesterday I overheard the two back up Beaters talking while they were in the shower.

‘Potter is good but he isn’t ready to start as Seeker in my opinion.’

‘It’s a good thing it isn’t up to you David.’

‘Why is that Roberto?’

‘Have you looked at your contract lately?’

‘What has that have to do with Potter’s ability?’

‘Just add up all of the bonuses we’ll get when we win the Title next spring.’

‘Win the title, that isn’t likely Roberto.’

‘Think about it David; it’s about as sure as sure can be.’

‘Huh?’

‘Which of the other teams is going to really try to beat Harry Potter the season after he defeated the Dark Lord? I know I know we had an abbreviated season last year but that doesn’t really count. Some of the better teams will do a better job of not looking like they are letting us win but they’ll let us win when all is said and done.’

‘You really think that is how it’s going to work out?’

‘Of course I do. Would we try to beat any other team that Harry Potter played for? Our fans would never forgive us and that’s true of all the other fans for all of the other teams. Just add up your bonuses and start making plans.’

They must’ve heard me because they quit talking about me.”

“Harry came home yesterday ready to eat nails but I managed to calm him down since we had a meeting with the team owner this afternoon.”

“Don’t tell me how you calmed him down Draco since I really don’t want to know the details.”

“Ronald Bilius Weasley you can be such a prude.”

“Hermione!”

“What Harry?”

“I’m not going to tell you the details no matter how much you want to hear how Draco calms me down.”

“Harry James Potter you can be such a prude too.”

“Hermione you’re just pushing the three name nonsense too far. Since you don’t know my middle name you can’t three name me?”

“Why don’t I know your middle name? What is it Harry? Why haven’t you told me his middle name?

“Probably because I don’t know it either; why is that Draco?”

“I don’t know Harry I really don’t know and I’m certainly not telling you now when Hermione is in the room.”

“Back to the story Harry.”

“Fine Ron. We had the final negotiating meeting with the team owner this afternoon at three and I just asked him a few questions.”

‘Is it true that you plan on starting me at Seeker simply because I’m Harry Potter not because I’m the best option you have?’

‘Of course you’re the best option we have Harry.’

“I have to admit that the man is a good liar but that wasn’t the right answer as far as Harry was concerned.”

“What did he do Draco?”

“First the room started getting very hot, the windows started shaking, and the desk in front of the owner collapsed into sawdust.”

“Harry you have to learn to control you magic when you get angry.”

“None of that happened Hermione. Draco is trying to pull your leg.”

“Ok, Harry is right that didn’t happen but Harry did glare, like a Dragon, at the owner and that just unnerved the owner.”

‘Ok Harry we’re going to start you because we all know that if we do we’ll win the League title in an undefeated season. I’d be stupid to not use your fame given the chance. Everyone from me to the water boys will make a lot of galleons. No hard feelings Harry, right?’

‘No hard feelings, no hard feelings? Of course there are hard feelings and I won’t be playing for you this year or any year.’

“With that statement Harry picked up the final contract from the desk and tore it into four pieces. We then walked out of the office and disapparated to the Manor where we spent the rest of the afternoon calming down and Hermione I won’t tell you the details either.”

“So Ron that’s why I’m entering the Auror Training Program on the first of September 1999 instead of playing Seeker in the Professional Quidditch League. It’s a good thing I listened to Draco and filled out the application and did the interviews or I would be living off of my boyfriend.”

“Harry James Potter, now I’m doing it, you are not living off of me, and I live off of you just as much, anyways.”

“Hell boys the both of you are living off of your parents.”

“Hermione!”

“Hermione Granger Weasley! I can play the three name game too.”

With that comment the four friends burst into laughter.


	28. The Year 2000

  
Author's notes: Events in the lives of Harry and Draco during the year 2000.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Leakey Cauldron  
London  
8 PM  
1 March 2000

 

Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Eddie Carmichael, Wayne Hopkins, Colin Creevey, Blaise Zabini, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Theo Nott, and Fred Weasley were seated around a large table and were toasting Harry Potter.

“Well Harry how does it feel to be a full fledged Ministry of Magic Auror?”

“I don’t know Fred; I’ve only been one for 8 hours. It’s hard to believe that my six months of training are over but I’ve found that time seems to go faster and faster the older I get.”

“Like any of us are that old.”

“You might not be that old George but you certainly look older than your age. What’s with that?”

“Well Harry I’ve been experimenting with a new product for the store and the aging effect is lasting longer than I expected.”

“Catch any Dark Wizards during your first eight hours as an Auror Harry?’

“Funny Nott, very funny. I didn’t know Slytherins could be so funny.”

“Now Harry I’ve told you and told you that Theo was the funny Snake, Blaise was the serious Slytherin while I was the sexy one. Look at Blaise isn‘t he proving that he‘s the serious one and Theo‘s little joke proves he‘s the funny one and you know how often I‘ve proved that I‘m the sexy one.”

“Swallow before you snort Ron, I wouldn’t want to have to tell Hermione that on my first day as an Auror I had to investigate the death of her husband from accidental choking.”

“But Harry; Draco Malfoy actually told a joke, of sorts anyway. You know Harry that as much as I love you I don‘t want to think about your love life.”

“Ron as much as I love you I don’t want to know about your love life either.”

“Weasley I can tell jokes I just choose not to tell them most of the time.”

“I don’t know about the rest of you but I have to go to work in the morning so tell us Harry what did you do on your first official day as an Auror?”

“Well Eddie I was assigned my official Auror desk. I was given a copy of British Wizarding Laws that I’m expected to enforce. I had lunch with Draco. I waited in my office, which is really just an alcove in the wall, for an owl to come in to the Ministry with a message requiring my presence; which didn’t arrive before quitting time and probably not since then since I haven‘t been called back to the Ministry. I then went home and waited with Draco until it was time to come here for this get together. I imagine most of you had a more interesting day than I had.” 

“Don’t worry Harry I’m sure you’ll have more interesting days in the future.”

“Thanks Lee but I’m not sure that I really want to have interesting days. I’ve had more than my share of those in the past.”

“You can say that again Harry.”

“I don’t really want to say it again Ron. Well guys thanks for celebrating my first day as an Auror even if there really wasn’t anything to celebrate. Like Eddie said I have to get up in the morning for work so its’ time to go home. Coming with me Draco?”

“I don’t think so Harry, I think I’ll stay here and get drunk with my funny and serious friends.”

“Like any of us believe that Malfoy.”

“Blaise you wound me. Of course I‘m coming with you Harry.”

“Good night everyone.”

Harry and Draco took each other’s hands and then disappeared with a loud crack.

 

“Does anyone know why they almost always side along apparate instead of each of them apparating?”

“Well Jordan I think it’s just another excuse to hold each other’s hands.”

“Anybody know why they don’t live in the same house since they spend the night together almost every day?”

“No Wayne I don’t know for sure but Draco has hinted that it’s Harry’s problem, that Harry just doesn’t think that the Manor or Grimmauld Place is the right place for them to live as a couple. Draco could care less about where they live just that they’re together. He’d move into a dog house as long as Harry was in the dog house too.”

“I hate to imagine what Draco Malfoy thinks is a dog house though.”

“Too true, brother mine.”

“Who would’ve thought back in our days at Hogwarts that Draco Malfoy would be so romantic and with a Gryffindor to boot?”

“Hopkins you’re such a Hufflepuff.”

“Thank you Blaise, that’s quite the compliment coming from a serious snake such as yourself.”

At those words the entire group broke into laughter and began disapparating away.

 

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
7 AM  
19 June 2000

“Arthur did you read this article in the Daily Prophet?”

“Which article Molly?”

“The one featuring our son.”

“Which son dear?”

“Fred, at least the article says it’s Fred, to be truthful I have problem telling those two apart.”

 

“Doesn’t everyone dear?”

“Harry seems to have no problem even when they’re trying to be confusing.”

“What’s the article about Molly?”

“Did you know he’s been to the States recently?”

“He has? That’s news to me. Is that what the article is about?”

“Partly but mainly it’s about his upcoming wedding.”

“His what? I have to be going soon or I’ll be late for work Molly. HIS WHAT?”

“His wedding, evidently our fourth born found his soul mate while he was looking for new tricks for his store whilst he was in America.”

“Imagine that.”

“I’m having problems imagining anything since the boy hasn’t said word one to me about it but he’s planning on having the wedding here at the Burrow.”

“Stands to reason that he’d want to get married here, after all Bill, Ron and Ginny all tied the knot at the Burrow. I imagine Charley and George will want to get married here too. I hope that when the Wizenmagot gets around to legalizing gay marriage that Harry and Draco will want to get married here as well.”

“The most amazing thing about this planned wedding is the bride.”

“What’s amazing about the bride, other than she’s an American?”

“She’s a Weasley.”

“What?”

“Yes she’s descended from one of your ancestors who immigrated to States in the early 1700s. No that’s not right, she’s descended from the twin brother who immigrated and you’re descended from the twin that stayed in Britain.”

“Imagine that. Anything else dear, I really have to be on my way to work.”

“Just one little item dear. Her name is very interesting.”

“Are you going to tell me or not?”

“Didn’t I tell you, I thought I did?”

“Molly what is the girl’s name?”

“Georgette.”

“That is interesting Molly very interesting. I’m off to work we’ll talk more tonight when I get home.”

 

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
7 AM  
1 September 2000

“What’s so interesting in the Daily Prophet this morning Molly?”

 

“Arthur do you miss having to rush around getting the kids ready and taking them to King’s Cross?”

“I can’t say that I’ve thought about it but I suppose I do but did you hear my question dear?”

“Yes dear I heard you. The paper has started a new tradition with today’s issue.”

“Well what is this new tradition and technically it won’t be a tradition until they do it again next year.”

“They’ve printed pictures and short descriptive items about all the known wizards and witches that will probably start at Hogwarts in 2011.”

“How can they know all of the witches and wizards? I‘ve been told that no one at the Ministry understands how Hogwarts is able to identify all of the muggleborns every year.”

“They don’t know them all; they’ve just done the ones that they do know.”

“So it’s just a list of pure, full, and half bloods then.”

“Yes, isn’t that what I said dear?”

“I’d wished that this dwelling on blood status would’ve died with Voldemort but obviously it hasn’t. Are there any little wizards and witches that we know?”

“Of course there is Arthur; we have a grandson that will be on the Hogwarts Express eleven years from today.”

“How could’ve I forgotten little Seamus Percy Harry; he’s much too small to have such a long name. I wonder which one he’ll end up going by? We certainly had a memorable All Fool’s Day this year; what with Hermione going into labor at 12:01 AM and finally delivering Seamus at 11:59 PM. Any other babies on the list that I should know?”

“Just the one dear, Oliver Wood’s done it again.”

“Done what dear?”

“Used the names of two of our sons to name one of his sons.”

“What does that mean dear?”

“Just that it says in this little memo under the picture says that Frederick Ronald Wood was born March 16 and he joins his older brother, George Percy, at the family home in Stirling Scotland.”

“I wonder what the story is behind those names, but I’m late for work. See you tonight dear.”

 

Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
9 PM  
22 November 2000

Draco Malfoy is napping on a sofa in the Master Bedroom. With a loud crack Harry Potter apparates into the room. As soon as Harry locates Draco he rushes to the sofa, bends over and begins snogging his lover awake.

“Well Potter as much as I enjoy waking up this way I have some questions for you.”

“What love? Didn’t Hedwig get here with my message that I’d be late?”

“Of course she got here but while the message said you’d be late it didn’t say why you’d be late. Off tracking Dark Wizards again?”

“No I wasn’t chasing Dark Wizards again. You know that I hardly get out of the Ministry building since any time I do I’m mobbed by my fans. Hard to investigate a crime scene when everyone at the site, including the victims, wants to shake my hand and get my autograph. My investigative skills are slipping away but if you want an Auror report filed properly call on Harry Potter.”

“Enough with the pouting Harry why were you late? You did eat something didn’t you? I can have one of the House Elves get you a late supper if you didn’t.”

“Of course I ate supper Draco, I am 20 years old and I know when I’m hungry. I know when I need to go to the loo as well. I’m late because I finally found us the perfect flat. I’ll take you to see it tomorrow afternoon and if you like it we can sign the papers and move in on the first of January. We’ll officially be living together. I’m so happy I almost want to go to Surrey and tell my Aunt and Uncle but Uncle Vernon would explode and that would probably be noticed by the Muggle Authorities and that would get the Ministry involved and I’m rambling again. Draco I’m not hungry but I am horny can you do anything about that?’

Draco picked his wand up from the floor, waved it in the air, whispered an incantation with the waving and suddenly both he and Harry were stark naked. As always when he used this spell Draco’s clothes were neatly folded and in a pile while Harry’s clothes were scattered around his feet.

“Does this answer your question Potter?”


	29. Gossip

  
Author's notes: On the first Valentine's Day after they moved in together Harry and Draco are window shopping in Diagon Alley.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Diagon Alley  
3 PM  
14 February 2001

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were window shopping. The two young men held hands as they walked between shops and leaned against each other as they looked into the shop windows. Not all of the Wizarding World celebrated Valentine’s Day but Harry and Draco had found the Muggle holiday an enjoyable event ever since Harry had told Draco about it years earlier.

Three middle aged witches were walking down the sidewalk and had observed the two oblivious young wizards.

“I wonder what their mothers would think if they were still alive?’

“Whose mothers Mary?”

“Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. I knew Narcissa Black and Lily Evans when we were all at Hogwarts. Both of them would be horrified to see their sons flaunting their relationship in public. Those boys even admitted, in an interview in the Daily Prophet, that they were living together as a couple; that they considered themselves to be married.”

“I doubt that either of their mothers would care that Harry and Draco are a couple as long as they’re happy. Even Lucius Malfoy couldn‘t have said too much considering his reputation in Slytherin House while he was at Hogwarts. My Rudolph was a year behind him and he heard the stories.”

“Mary how can you complain about anything that Harry Potter does, he did save us from ‘He who must not be named‘. I didn’t know you were against same sex relationships. It‘s sad that in this day an age that same sex couples can‘t get married. The Minister should do something about getting that law changed.”

“I don’t care that they have a relationship but didn’t you hear me about the Prophet Annie, they’ve moved into together.”

“So?”

‘That means they’ve given up on having children. What witch would marry them now that they’re living together. Both the Malfoy and Potter lines are going to die out because those two boys are too selfish to do the right thing. They could‘ve done their duty to Wizarding kind; married and had children and fool around with each other on the side.”

The witches moved past Harry and Draco who had stopped their window shopping to engage in some deep staring into each other‘s eyes.

 

“Harry don’t pay those busybodies any notice. Our mothers wouldn’t mind that we’re a couple.”

“I know that Draco but are they right about us being selfish by not having children?”

“No Harry they aren’t right. We’ve done more for the Wizarding World than they can even think of. Let’s go see if the Weasley twins and their wives want to go to supper with us.”


	30. Babies

  
Author's notes: It's 1 September again and Mr and Mrs Weasley are having a talk about grandchildren.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
10 AM  
1 September 2001

“Arthur I know its Saturday and you don’t have to go to work but sleeping in this late is just silly. In all of the years we‘ve been married I don‘t ever remember you staying in bed this late unless you worked the night before.”

“Well Molly none of the children live here anymore so I don’t see any problem staying in bed all day if I so desire.”

“Arthur Weasley is there something wrong with you? Let me take your temperature.”

“No dear I’m feeling fine I just didn’t see any reason to get out of bed. Why don’t you come back to bed?”

“Arthur Weasley!”

 

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
12:30 PM  
1 September 2001

“Arthur Weasley we really have to get out of bed.”

“Why dear?”

“I have things to do but if you really want to stay in bed all day then do so.”

“I’ll get up Molly; I suppose there are plenty of chores for me to do around this old house. Molly have you ever thought about moving to a smaller place? With all of the children gone we really don‘t need this big old house any more.”

“It’s true Arthur that we don’t need all of the space we have now but what will we do in a small house when our dozens of grandchildren come to visit?”

“Dozens of grandchildren, what are you talking about Molly Weasley we don’t have dozens of grandchildren. We only have four grandchildren.”

“Yes dear we only have four grandchildren and two on the way now; but how many will we have ten years from now?”

“I never thought about that dear. I suppose you’re right we’ll stay here so that we can baby sit our dozens of grandchildren when ever our children want a night out on their own.”

“Watching grandchildren getting on the Hogwart’s Express for the first time will be different than watching our own children don’t you think Arthur?”

“Yes dear everything with the grandchildren will be different. That reminds me did the Prophet continue their new 1 September tradition?”

“Yes dear they did; there are 20 little wizards and witches pictured in the paper today.”

“Any we know?”

“Just one of our new April granddaughters dear.”

“Why just the one?”

“Fleur has made no secret that she’s going to send her girls to Beauxbatons rather than Hogwarts. Lunette will join Marie in the South of France when she goes to magical school. Her older cousin will be going to Hogwarts though since Georgette thinks sending her children back to her old school in the States would be too much trouble.”

“The three of those girls having birthdays in April is going to be confusing, especially Marie and Hermione sharing the 15th.”

 

“Did Fred ever tell you where he got the name Olivia from?”

“He said it was from some American Muggle movie star that Georgette’s mother adored but that doesn’t ring true to me; of course I don‘t know what a movie star is. I suppose that it doesn’t matter since Hermione Olivia Weasley sounds nice to my ear.”

“Have George and Angelina told you when they plan on getting married Arthur?”

“I don’t think they’ve decided yet but it will probably be sometime in the winter.”

“Has Harry ever said anything to you about children Arthur?”

“Not specifically but there have been hints that he has thought about having a family, usually after he’s spent some time with Ron and Hermione and little Seamus.”

“It’s a good thing he and Draco live in that flat instead of Grimmauld Place or Malfoy Manor.”

“Why is that dear?”

“Either of those places might have a spell book that could give Harry ideas.”

“Don’t tell me you believe in that old wives’ tale Molly.”

“It isn’t an old wives tale dear; but it takes a very powerful wizard to perform that spell. So if Harry doesn’t know about the spell then he can’t be tempted since as we both know Harry Potter is a very powerful wizard.”

“If it really is a real spell it has very bad side effects if it isn’t done properly so I’m sure Draco would never let Harry perform the spell if he was to find out about it. The next time Harry hints about wanting a family I’ll just put the idea of adoption into the discussion.”

“You do that dear. You know Arthur I think I might join you in the bed for the rest of the day. After all the chores will wait until tomorrow.”

“Molly Weasley!”


	31. Spells and A Potion

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco are in bed remembering what had happened between them that night.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Bedroom   
Potter-Malfoy Flat  
10 PM  
Monday 1 October 2001

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were in bed. The two young men were lying as far apart as possible with their backs to each other. Both were pretending to be asleep but both were thinking about what had happened since Harry had cast a set of spells and Draco had drunk a potion earlier that day.

Harry’s Thoughts

I can’t believe that on one of the best nights of my life it feels like I’m in the bed alone. I only did what I thought was right, why did he take it so wrong? Was today a big mistake? Can I do it by myself?

Draco’s Thoughts

Why can’t I fall asleep? Why are we lying so far apart? When I wake up in the morning none of this will have really happened. I can live with it being a dream but what if I’ve really made him mad enough to leave me? Can I do it by myself?

Harry’s Thoughts

I know I shouldn’t have let the comments made by gossips bother me so much but I couldn’t help myself. I kept thinking would my parents be unhappy because I chose to live with Draco and give up the chance for children?

Draco’s Thoughts

Malfoy’s don’t listen to gossip made by people in the street but for some reason I kept hearing the comments about me and Harry giving up on our families by our choice to live together as a couple. I knew that those comments were bothering Harry and I knew I should’ve done more to comfort him but I didn’t realize that the comments were affecting me as well.

Harry’s Thoughts

One day after hearing some witch go on about how my mother and Draco’s mother would’ve been so disappointed in us because we’d given up on having children. I remembered a comment that Hermione once made about a story in Hogwarts; A History about a male Professor at the school who bore a baby for his partner so that the family line wouldn’t die out. Hermione was bothered that such an obvious fictional story had gotten into her favorite book of facts. That got me to thinking; what if a Wizard could use magic to get pregnant.

Draco’s Thoughts

As a child I’d heard, and read, the fairy tales about Wizards getting pregnant in order to save the family line but like all such stories I didn’t really believe them. After all men can’t get pregnant and girls can’t grow 30 feet of hair that is strong enough to let a man climb up a tower to rescue her. But after hearing some busy body in Diagon Alley talking about me and Harry giving up on our family lines I got to thinking about those old Fairy tales.

Harry’s Thoughts

Since most of my time as an Auror is spent in the Ministry of Magic building filling out forms, I still dream about the day when I won’t be mobbed by my adoring fans when I go out in public any place other than Diagon Alley, I had plenty of time to look in the Auror’s Library for a spell that allows a Wizard to get pregnant. I didn’t really think I’d find one but I kept looking. It’s strange, once the idea got into my head it kept growing until I really wanted to be able to find a way to give Draco an heir. So I spent my time looking for a spell but I never found anything in the Library but one day it occurred to me that I’d probably have better luck looking for a spell like that in one of the old tomes in the book collection at Grimmauld Place. It was amazing that in the second book I looked at I found the spell I was searching for. Actually it’s a set of transfiguration spells and not a dark spell like I thought it would be. Of course in hindsight it’s obvious that transfiguration is how such a process would have to be done.

Draco’s Thoughts

I found myself thinking more and more about how happy Harry would be if I could give him an heir. So I started researching the idea of male pregnancy. I could’ve used Hermione’s help but I didn’t want to put her in the position of having to keep a secret from Harry. I also didn’t want to hear the lecture I’d get about thinking a fairy tale could be true. Eventually I stumbled onto a recipe for a potion, in an old book I found in the potions Lab at the Manor, which claimed that the drinker of the potion would transfigure his internal organs to allow a pregnancy to happen and to carry the fetus to birth. Normally I don’t take such claims in ancient books seriously but I wanted to make Harry happy so I immediately started to gather the ingredients for the potion and as soon as I had them I began brewing the potion. For such a complicated result the potion itself wasn’t particularly difficult to produce. Unlike most simple potions it did require that magically strong spells be placed on the brewing potion at three different stages of the process. I guess that the spells provide the power necessary to keep the transfiguration stable for the months of the pregnancy.

Harry’s Thoughts

For some reason today seemed like the day to go ahead with my plan and see if the spells would actually work. According to the book I had four hours after performing the spells to get fucked if I wanted to get pregnant; not that the book was quite that blunt. If the four hours passed without sperm getting into the newly transfigured organs then everything would start reverting to normal. I wasn’t really worried since it’s a very rare day when Draco and I don’t have sex. I love how Draco’s cock feels in my body and I love how my cock feels when it’s in Draco’s body so why are we lying so far apart tonight. We almost always sleep wrapped up in each other.

Draco’s Thoughts

The potion was ready to be drunk this afternoon and after telling my assistant what to do in case something went wrong I took the plunge and swallowed the whole dose. I’ve drunk my share of potions and most taste terrible but this one tasted of Harry. I don’t know how that happened since there was nothing of Harry in the potion but that was what I thought of as I was drinking it. No sooner than I finished drinking the potion I had this desire to see Harry and to make love. I told my assistant that I was going home and for him to close up the office. I apparated to the flat and as soon as I was there I started removing my clothes. I never strip anywhere but in the bedroom but I couldn’t get my clothes off soon enough. Of course my cock was so hard it hurt taking off my trousers and pants.

Harry’s Thoughts

I was lying on the bed, naked and aroused, waiting for Draco to get home from work. I was hornier than I usually am at that time of day but I just figured it had something to do with the spells I had performed on my body. I have to say that the feelings I had as my body was changing was very interesting. I heard the crack that indicated that Draco had apparated into the living room. I called out for him to meet me in the bedroom. I was totally surprised when a naked Draco Malfoy ran into the room. I don’t know how he ran so fast considering how his cock was standing straight up against his tummy. He almost jumped into the bed and before I knew what was happening he was snogging me like he only had minutes to live and he wanted his last action on this earth to be shoving his tongue down my throat.

Draco’s Thoughts

I don’t know if I’ve ever been so horny. All I could think of, once I got home, was to get fucked. Harry isn’t usually in the bedroom when I get home. He isn’t usually in the bed and I don’t think he’s ever been naked but I didn’t think about it at the time. I jumped onto the bed, started snogging Harry as if my life depended on it. I barely took time to prepare myself before impaling my arse on Harry’s cock. I was bouncing up and down so forcefully that it’s a wonder the bed didn’t collapse.

Harry’s Thoughts

Draco impaled himself on my cock and started bouncing up and down. Within five minutes I shot a massive load up Draco’s arsehole but before he could say a word I pulled his cock down from his tummy and forced it into my arse. Draco started thrusting without really knowing what he was doing we were both so horny. I kind of remember thinking what is going on but the need to get fucked was so strong that I’m not sure if I really remember it or I just assume I thought it.

Draco’s Thoughts

No sooner than I’d pulled out of Harry we both fell asleep. Ninety minutes later I woke up to another achingly hard erection and the desire to make love to my mate. Harry was just as hard as I was and he had woken up at about the same time as I had and had lust in his eyes too. Harry nodded at me so I immediately prepared him and reentered his body. This time I was able to control myself and made love to Harry instead of fucking him. As soon as I was finished he flipped me over and proceeded to make love to me.

Harry’s Thoughts

After I finished making love to Draco I found myself grinning like an idiot. I was so happy since I knew I was pregnant and I couldn‘t wait to tell my love of our impending fatherhood. I got out of bed and put my pajamas on since I was starving and I wanted to go get some supper.

Draco’s Thoughts

Harry shot a second massive load into my newly transfigured body and then got this cute grin on his adorable face. He got up and put on his pajamas so I did so as well. I couldn’t help myself so I had to ask him what was so amusing. His answer was very surprising.

Harry’s Thoughts

Draco asked me why I was grinning so I told him. ‘Draco Malfoy we’re going to be parents. I found a set of spells that transfigured my body so that I could get pregnant and since you’ve filled me with your seed twice within the four hour window the spells allow for a successful fertilization I’m now pregnant. Draco we have an heir.’

 

Draco’s Thoughts

I couldn’t help myself and I forgot for a moment what I had done when I heard what Harry had done to his body. I let him know how stupid he had been to point his wand at his body and perform unknown spells with no one in the flat in case something when wrong.

Harry’s Thoughts

I’ve never seen Draco look so angry. I took his diatribe since I realized that he was right but when he ran down I asked him why he’d come roaring into the bedroom naked and ready to shag. It was amazing how fast the expression on his beautiful face changed from anger to embarrassment.

Draco’s Thoughts

I gave Harry a severe dressing down since he scared me to death by so casually admitting that he had performed spells on his body without any one to look after him in case the spells backfired. Once I wound down he asked me why I’d come into the bedroom naked and aroused. Of course I immediately realized that while I had a witness my taking an unknown potion wasn’t really any smarter than him performing spells on his body. I expected him to laugh at the irony of me chewing him out for essentially doing the same thing after I told him that I had taken a potion, supervised I emphasized, that allowed me to get pregnant too and that a side effect was to make me extremely horny.

Harry’s Thoughts

I don’t think I’ve ever been so mad at anyone other than Voldemort.

Draco’s Thoughts

It’s a good thing that he hadn’t picked up his wand after our sexual escapades because he was so angry he might’ve hexed my bits off before realizing what he was doing. The only time I’ve ever seen him so angry was when Voldemort threatened the students at Hogwarts before the final battle. His choice of words that he used to express his anger toward my actions was somewhat amusing. ‘You took a fucking potion you fucking idiot you could’ve fucking died.’ Then he snogged the snot out of me, climbed into the bed and slid over the edge of it. I got into the bed and stayed as far away from him as I could and tried to go to sleep.

Harry’s Thoughts

I thought I’d fall asleep and everything would be better between us in the morning but I don’t think I dozed off for a second and I don’t think Draco did either.

Draco’s Thoughts

Why are we lying on this bed so far apart? We really aren’t mad at each other are we? Shouldn’t we be celebrating the fact that in a few hours we went from not having the possibility of having children to bearing two of them?

“Harry are you awake? Harry I’m sorry. Harry I love you. Harry I’m very glad that you love me so much that you risked your life to give me an heir. Harry did you hear me? Harry I love you. Harry are you awake?’

“I’m awake Draco you twit. Of course I love you and I love the fact that you took a potion so that you could give me an heir. You’re right it was foolish of me to perform the spells without someone to watch in case of problems but you know us Gryffindors we don’t think before charging into the fray. Now get your Slytherin arse over here and hold me so that I can get to sleep. After all I’m a pregnant Wizard I and I need my rest,”

 

“Harry I just thought of something.”

“What Draco?”

“Are we going to tell everyone that we’re pregnant or just let them figure it out for themselves?”

“Why wouldn’t we tell them?’

“You’ve met Ron and Hermione haven’t you?’

“What does that mean?”

Draco just stared into Harry’s eyes.


	32. Announcements

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco host a Christmas supper so they can tell their friends and family their good news.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Bedroom  
Potter-Malfoy Flat  
10 PM  
12 November 2001

 

Harry Potter and Draco were lying in bed after their usual love-making flip flop.

“Draco, no one has noticed.”

“Noticed what, love?”

“That I’ve dyed my hair white. What the hell do you think I‘m talking about?”

“Harry it’s only been six weeks, I can’t really tell anything and it’s my body.”

“Draco Malfoy don’t lie to me or yourself it’s very obvious that we’re expecting.”

“If you say so love but remember the Healer told us that we won’t get very big even at the end of the pregnancies since neither your set of spells nor my potion gave our bodies the ability to expand very much.”

“I remember but you would think our best friends would notice something so life changing.”

“Harry how much have you gained?”

“About a pound but Hermione notices everything and Blaise is almost as observant as she is.”

“Harry I see you naked and I can’t tell that you’ve gained a pound so how are Hermione or Blaise supposed to have noticed? Besides I don’t think I’ve even seen Blaise since we got each other pregnant. His wife is pregnant as well and he’s spends all of this spare time with her. To put your mind at ease we’ll just have a Christmas supper and tell our friends and family the good news if they don’t figure it out before.”

“Sounds good to me Draco and I’ll even let you bring a couple of the House Elves from the Manor to help me fix the meal. You know Draco you could help out in the kitchen as well.”

“Do you need some water boiled, that’s the extent of my cooking ability. Why don’t we just have the supper at the Manor? Did I tell you that the elves sent Bobby to ask us to move back to the Manor? They miss having a family to take care of and think it‘s our duty to return to the Manor so that they can take care of us.”

“Yes we can have the supper at the Manor but we aren’t moving back there.”

Draco summoned a calendar and flipped it to December.

“The fifteenth looks like the best day. I’ll send out invitations tomorrow and inform the Elves that we’ll be entertaining on that date. Did I tell you that Bobby told me that Dobby is courting an Edinburg House Elf he met while he was working at Hogwarts?”

“He is; well good for Dobby. Do House Elves get bonded or do they just move in together?”

“I don’t know for sure Harry, I suppose we’ll find out if and when the event happens.”

 

Entrance Hall  
Malfoy Manor  
7 PM  
15 December 2001

Arthur and Molly Weasley exited the fireplace. Harry and Draco welcomed the last of their guests to Malfoy Manor.

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley it’s so nice of you to come to our little supper.”

“We wouldn’t have missed this for anything would we Molly?”

“Draco this Hall is beautifully decorated; I imagine the rest of the Manor is as well.”

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley but it’s all the work of the Elves. They haven’t been so happy since the last Ball my mother hosted years ago. Even Hermione, senior, damn I wish Fred had named his daughter something else, admitted that the elves are enjoying themselves tonight.”

“Draco, as I’ve been telling you for years, you and Harry can call us Molly and Arthur or Mum and Dad if you want. I‘m still trying to figure out why Fred named his daughter Hermione Olivia since there is no Olivia in our family tree or Georgette‘s for that matter. Draco is there something wrong?”

“Thank you Mrs. Wea- - - Molly, I just swallowed wrong.”

“We’ll just join the others in the Dining Salon. We have time for some chit chat before the Elves serve Supper. I have to admit that it was nice having help preparing the meal and the Elves were so happy while they were working. Draco boiled the water for the spiced tea. Did Ron tell you that Dobby got bonded and that he and Juanda are already expecting?”

“Well good for Dobby, right Molly?”

“Yes dear that’s wonderful news. How long does a House Elf pregnancy last?”

“Bobby said that it depends on the strength of the magic in the house the Elf lives in. Since no Wizards are living at the Manor he thinks it will probably be two or three years before Juanda has the baby.”

“I still think that old Elf is trying to guilt us into moving into the Manor Draco.”

“He’s lived in Malfoy Manor since before my Grandfather was born so I understand why he is doing it Harry. I still don’t understand why you absolutely refuse to think about living here.”

“Maybe some day Draco maybe some day but for now I’m happy where we’re living.”

 

Harry and Draco and the elder Weasleys entered the Dining Salon and the hosts moved to the head of the table. Only Draco and the House Elves, serving starters, knew that this room was actually the intimate dining room designed for small groups rather than the actual Dining Room which could seat over 100 guests.

Harry tapped his water glass to gain the attention of his family and friends.

 

“Everyone thank you for coming. I hope that all of you have an enjoyable evening. I was thinking that since everyone is here we could tell each other anything important that is happening in our lives while we wait for the Elves to serve supper.”

Draco couldn’t help himself and had to swallow a snort. Everyone in the room, except for the children, looked surprised since they all knew that Malfoys don’t snort.

“Are you ok Draco?”

“I’m fine Harry; just swallowed wrong.”

“Draco dear you might want to see a Healer about that if you’re doing it so often.”

“Thank you Molly I’ll think about it.”

“Dobby and his bond mate, Juanda, have volunteered to host the children‘s table.” 

Dobby and an even smaller Elf popped into the room. Dobby snapped his fingers and a small table and chairs, set for six appeared at the far end of the room. Juanda snapped her fingers and the six toddlers and babies flew to their places at the small table. All of the youngsters, even the infants, found the flight very amusing,

“Now who wants to start?”

“Bill Wesley stood up, and then pulled his wife Fleur to her feet.

“As most of you can tell, Fleur and I are expecting our third child. According to the Healers we’re having a wizard this time. After the first of the year we’ll be moving to France. Gringott’s is opening a training school for curse breakers in Nice and the Goblins have asked me to be the lead teacher. We hope to open the school by the first of July. It will be much easier to send Marie and Lunette to Beauxbatons, when they get old enough, from Nice than it would be from Ottery St. Catchpole.”

Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband and wiped a tear away from her eye. Arthur just smiled at his wife.

Oliver Wood then stood up but his wife Katie remained sitting.

“We’re expecting as well but this time we’re going to have a witch. My George and Fred aren’t sure if they like the idea of having a sister but they do like the idea of having another member for the family Quidditch team.”

All of the adults laughed at Oliver’s words which caused the two little wizards in question to look over at their father. Finding nothing of interest the two younger Woods returned to their supper.

Neville Longbottom then stood up.

“I don’t have a pregnancy to announce, at least not that I know of.”

The silence in the room became deafening at Neville’s words.

“That was a joke people a joke. I can announce that I’m seeing someone. I ran into her when I took one of my Beauxbatons Herbology classes on a field trip to Marseille. While we were at Hogwarts together for my last five years I never really noticed how beautiful she is while we were in school. We’ve been seeing each other every weekend since that field trip.”

Neville sat down with a goofy smile on his face.

“Who is it Nev? Asked Fred Weasley.

The children again looked over at the loud question posed by the Weasley twin but soon returned their attention to the meal in front of them.

“Didn’t I say, well I have been distracted lately? It’s Romilda Vane, she’s just a wonderful witch, she’s even gotten my Gran’s approval and we all know how hard it is to get that.”

“Well where is the witch Neville?”

“She’s working, but she’s got New Year’s Eve off and so we’ll be at your party Fred.”

George Weasley stood up and cleared his throat.

“Well brother mine what do you have to say for yourself?”

“Just that Angelina and I’ve set the day for our bonding, Ronald.”

“When and where?”

“At The Burrow, where else. Mum would have my head if we bonded any place else.”

“When were you going to tell me this little fact son. It takes a while to plan a bonding and what would I do with your head.”

“I’m telling you tonight Mum aren’t I? I suppose shrink it and hang it in the kitchen somewhere.’

“I’ll give you that you’re telling me tonight George but when is the event happening? There are no shrunken heads in my kitchen young man.”

“14 February 2002. Are you sure Mum some of those things hanging in the kitchen look like heads to me?”

“Angelina are you really sure you want to bond with this fool?”

“I’m sure Molly I’m very sure.”

Draco then stood.

“Blaise Zabini and his lovely Italian wife, Maria Grazzi, were supposed to be here tonight. I wanted Blaise here so that I wouldn’t be the only Slytherin in this sea of Gryffindors but as usual my plans fell through. Maria went into labor two weeks early so the Zabinis are celebrating the birth of the first child, Drago Enrico, in their Roma home. I’m told that the name translates as Dragon Henry, I wonder where he came up with that name.”

“I wish my friends and family would realize that Harry isn’t short for Henry. Harry is short for Harry.”

Everyone in the room laughed, the children again looked up from their meals but again soon returned to their food.

Fred and Georgette Weasley then stood.

“Our Hermione is showing every indication that she’ll be as bright as her namesake if I say so myself and Ronald don’t say anything.”

“Yes Georgette not saying anything. You Yanks have some amazing hexes and I learned my lesson the last time I. . . I‘m shutting up now.”

Again the crowd laughed but this time the children didn’t look up since they had gotten to their afters course.

“Anyway after Hermione’s birthday the three of us are going to visit family in Georgia and for you ignorant Brits that’s a county in the United States.”

“No Fred, you ignorant Brit, Georgia is a State in the United States.”

“Yes dear I keep mixing the two up.”

“While we’re in the States we’ll look into the possibility of opening a store in Wizarding Athens. Before any of you ask why we’re looking in Greece I tell you that I mean Athens Georgia.”

“Your wife certainly doesn’t have a high view of us Brits does she Fred?’

“Well Oliver, what can I say she is brighter than everyone, except for Hermione, in this room?”

With that comment Georgette turned as red as her hair and promptly sat down pulling Fred down into his chair as well.

Ron then stood up.

“I guess that leaves me to finish up the introductory part of tonight’s entertainment.”

“What does that mean Ron?”

“Harry, or should I say Henry, James Potter, even I’m not dim enough to not know that you invited us here to tell us something. Anyway my Hermione is pregnant with our second child, a witch by the way. By my count that makes three members of the 2013 first years present in this room tonight. OK Harry now you can tell us what you so urgently want to tell us.”

“What are you talking about Ronald Bilius Weasley?’

“Oh Harry I wouldn’t have to be the brightest witch of my year to figure out you want to tell us something. I just can’t figure out why you keep pulling your jumper so tight across your tummy.”

“You mean you can’t tell, how can you not tell?”

“Harry just tell them then they’ll be amazed that they didn’t notice.” 

Draco then winked at Hermione and Ron.

“Alright I’ll tell you but I simply can’t see how none of you know already it’s as obvious as Hagrid at Muggle football game. Where is Hagrid by the way?”

“Hagrid sent his regrets but he and Olymphe already had plans for tonight that they couldn’t break. Now tell the people so we can eat and drink the water I boiled.”

Again the crowd laughed but the children were all asleep in the cribs and cots the House Elves had snapped into being and so didn’t respond to the laughter.

“Draco and I wish to announce that we’re expecting twins in May or June, the Healers aren’t quite sure yet.”

Harry paused and waited for the expected stunned disbelief to be expressed by his audience.

“Who did you get to act as your surrogate Harry?” Asked Hermione.

“What are you talking about Hermione? I don’t know what a surrogate is.”

“Well then what are you talking about Harry? A surrogate is a Muggle woman or a Witch that carries your baby until it’s born. If you don’t know what a surrogate is how can you and Draco be expecting twins?’

“Arthur Weasley I told you to talk him away from those old tales.”

“I did Molly; at least I thought I did. But dear you do realize how much power this means they have.”

“Power, who cares about power Arthur, I care about the fact that we’re going to get two more grandchildren this year.”

As Molly and Arthur realized that their conversation was being listened to by the entire group they stopped.”

“Harry you look as trim as you’ve ever looked so you can’t be two months pregnant and Draco doesn’t look any bigger either so what the hell are you talking about?”

“But Oliver I’m as big as a house why doesn’t anyone see that? I’m pregnant with a wizard and Draco is pregnant too, also a wizard.”

“Harry I keep telling you that you aren’t as big as you think you are. But we both are pregnant with wizards. Harry used a set of transfiguration spells and I used an old time potion to change our bodies so that we could get pregnant. Yes Arthur it took a lot of power and the second time would take even more so it‘s unlikely we‘ll try again. By sheer chance Harry did his spells and I took my potion on the same day so we got pregnant on the same day. The Healers think we’ll probably come to term on the same day as well. The Healers also think that neither of us will get very big despite Harry’s thinking that he’s already as big as Hagrid.”

“Draco!”

The guests sat at their places in silence as they digested what Harry and Draco had just told them. Finally Georgette jumped up and ran to Draco and pulled him into a big hug. Everyone soon joined her and the hosts found themselves surrounded by friends and family. Eventually everyone returned to their seats and the House Elves served supper. Despite the momentous information from their hosts everyone enjoyed their meal and the conversations with their friends and family. At 10 PM Oliver Wood and his wife stood up from their places.

“Congratulations again Harry and Draco but it’s getting late and I’ve two little wizards who need to be in their own beds. So good night and good luck.”

Everyone started to leave with those without young children staying longer than those with youngsters. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been the last to arrive and they were the last to leave.

“Harry, Draco you do know if you have any questions in the next months all you have to do is firecall me or any of the witches in the group.”

“Yes Molly we know and don’t worry I’m sure we’ll take you up on your offer. Obviously if I think gaining one pound makes me look as big as a house I’m going to have questions before our sons are born. Goodnight.”

Harry and Draco waved good bye as the Weasleys disappeared into the green flames of the Floo.

“Well Harry everything went well in my opinion. What do you think?”

“I agree Draco but let me get this note out of my robe pocket.”

“What note?”

“When we were having our group hug someone stuck a note into my pocked. I could feel it being placed into the pocket but I don’t know who put it there and this is the first chance I’ve had to try to read it.”

“Well get it out and let’s look at it.”

Harry pulled a small scrap of parchment out of his pocket and smoothed it out. Draco looked over Harry’s shoulder and they both read the note.

Harry I need to talk to you but it needs to be in a private place. Please owl me when you have the time to talk.

Ginny Hopkins

“Well that is certainly interesting.”

“Yes I agree. You did notice that Wayne wasn’t here tonight.”

“Well Draco I might need glasses but my eyesight isn’t bad enough to miss Wayne Hopkins. He’s big enough to give Hagrid a run for his money.”

“I never understood what they saw in each other and I imagine she wants to talk to you about their marriage.”

“I’m sure you’re right, I’ll set up a meeting next week and find out what this is about.”

“Well Harry do you want to sleep here tonight or go back to the flat?”

“I think we should reward the Elves for their help tonight by spending the night here so that they can wait on us in the morning.”

“I know I’ve said this before but does Hermione know how devious you really are.”


	33. A Meeting at the Leaky

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco meet with Ginny.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

8 PM   
Sunday   
23 December 2001  
Dining Room  
Leakey Cauldron  
London

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had just entered the Leakey from the Diagon Alley entrance.

“Harry, Draco, over here.”

Harry and Draco moved to stand by the witch who had spoken to them.

“Is this table going to be private enough Ginny or do you want to use one of the small dining rooms?”

“Well as long as no one yells this table should do well enough Harry. Thank you for coming. I need to talk to you but I couldn’t do so in front of the family the other night. Actually I didn‘t know that you might be able to help me with my issue until the other night when you told us what you and Draco had done. I think it‘s wonderful that the two of you are going to have sons.”

“Well Harry sit down and I’ll go get some tea for us, do you want tea or something else Ginny?”

“Tea is fine Draco, but why are you drinking tea at this time of night. Oh yeah. I guess I forgot. No one would ever guess that either of you are expecting since you certainly don’t look like you’ve gained any weight. I gained almost 20 pounds and I only was five months along when I lost my daughter.”

“Ginny I hope our announcement the other night didn’t hurt you.”

“Harry James Potter why would you think something like that? It’s been over two years since my little Ginevra was born too early. Wayne and I’ve both gotten over losing her but we’ve found out why we lost her and that is what is causing our problems.”

“Let’s wait until Draco gets back here with the tea before you ask me whatever it is you want to ask me.”

“That’s fine Harry.”

Draco returned with a tea service and the three friends prepared their tea they way they preferred and each of them took one of the raspberry scones Draco had brought along with the tea.

“Well Ginny what do you want to talk to us about? Shouldn’t Wayne be here too?”

“Wayne is working, Wayne is always working. That’s part of the problem; he’s always working so he won’t have to be alone with me.”

“What? Why wouldn’t he want to be alone with you? Are you two going to divorce?”

“No we aren’t going to get a divorce. Wayne blames himself for losing our daughter and he’s afraid if we’re alone then I might get pregnant again and then we would lose that baby too.”

“What?”

“What Draco means Ginny; is what the hell does that mean? Why does Wayne blame himself?”

“Wayne thinks it’s his fault that I was hit by a hex at the Battle of Hogwarts since he was casting defensive spells for our group.”

“Why should he feel guilt, after all the whole policy was for most of the group to cast defensive spells so if a hex got through then he can’t blame himself. I know that look Ginny Hopkins, what don’t we know?”

“Wayne and I were the entire group.”

“What? How could that have happened?” 

I suppose because I was a left over Gryffindor and Wayne was a leftover Hufflepuff when the dividing took place and we were dating and we slipped away from everyone else.”

“What about Fred and George, why did they let you two work alone?”

“They didn’t know that we were a group of two. But Harry no one except for the Death Eater who cast the spell is to blame. I wish I could get Wayne to see that though.”

“If you got hit by a Death Eater hex it would’ve been long before you got pregnant so how can it have caused you to lose your baby?”

“The Healers aren’t sure Draco but they think it settled in my uterus somehow. I just remember an intense tingle in my gut during the battle. Wayne remembers having a similar feeling in his crotch. After the battle we both just thought we had a horny moment. You two aren’t the only people to get horny during a battle. Don’t give me that innocent look Draco Malfoy; we saw how the two of you killed time before the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts.”

“She has us there Draco as much as I’m loathe to admit it. Back to what the Healers think happened Ginny.”

“They think that the spell changed my uterus so that it can’t support a fetus for the entire pregnancy. They’re working on a potion that will cleanse the spell from my body; then they‘ll repair my uterus so that I can carry a fetus to term.” 

“That sounds great Ginny, what did you want to talk to Harry and me about then?”

“The trouble now is that Wayne is so paranoid about getting me pregnant before the Healers fix the problem that he‘s afraid to be in the same room with me let alone in the same bed. The Healers aren’t sure if they’ll ever figure out a potion or a spell that works or how long it will take. I thought that maybe you and Harry could step in and speed the process up.”

Harry and Draco glanced at each other before Harry responded to his friend; who for all practical purposes was his sister.

“Ginny the point about my set of spells and Draco’s potion was to make it possible for a Wizard to conceive and carry a fetus to term. Neither of them would work on a Witch. Do you think Wayne would be willing to undergo the spells or drink the potion? Even if he did that he would have to have sex with another Wizard and I’ve never gotten anything from Wayne to think he’d agree to that.”

“No Harry Potter; Wayne wouldn’t agree to that and that’s not what I was thinking.”

“Good!”

“What did that mean Draco Malfoy? Is Wayne not good enough for you?”

“What?”

“She’s just pulling your leg Draco, that’ what you’re doing isn’t it Ginny?”

“Of course it is Harry, if I was going to set my husband up to get pregnant by another Wizard I would certainly find someone more appropriate than either of you.”

“What?”

“What do you mean more appropriate than Harry or I?”

“You two are just too easy. But if thought Wayne would go along I’d find some Wizard with at least a touch of ginger hair.”

“I think Draco that this young Witch is a match for any of her brothers.”

“Of course I am, how else would’ve I survived living in The Burrow with all of them for all of those years.”

“Let’s get back to what Ginny really wants from us Draco.”

“I just thought that the two of you could talk to my Healer and see if you can help in their search for a potion or spell to cure me. Plus maybe you could talk some sense into Wayne, make him believe that conception spells and potions really do work.”

“That we can do, can’t we Harry?”

“Of course we can but the more I think of it the more the idea of impregnating Wayne sounds like a viable backup plan.”

“Harry Potter if I really thought you meant that I’d hex your bits off before you got anywhere near Wayne.”

“Look at her Draco she didn’t even flinch but you my love fell hook, line, and sinker.”


	34. Gossip Redux

  
Author's notes: A week after delivering their babies Harry and Draco are taking walk down Diagon Alley.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Diagon Alley  
10 AM  
25 June 2002

Three middle aged witches were finishing up their lattes and scones at one of the outside tables at Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour.

“Look at those two boys; flaunting their lifestyle choice.”

“What boys and what lifestyle choice Mary?”

“Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Look at them pushing those prams down the street like any other young couple with new babies.”

“But they are a young couple with new babies Mary. You have to admit that you don’t see two matching prams like those every day of the week. Plus they’re the real item not two transfigured copies. It’s too bad that they have the covers up since I’d like to see the babies in person. I don’t think I’ve ever seen week old babies looking so alert as those two did in the Prophet this morning.”

“That’s what I meant about flaunting their lifestyle choice. Imagine a full page story, with pictures, explaining how they, two Wizards, got each other pregnant using questionable magic. Every young Wizard in Britain is going to try to have a baby without bothering to get married to a Witch.”

“Mary even you don’t believe that. The article made it very clear that only very powerful Wizards could even do those spells or brew that potion let alone do so successfully. The article made it very clear how dangerous it could be if a wizard tried the spell and wasn’t successful. I don’t think that there will be a rash of young wizards trying to get pregnant with another wizard. Hell, one of the Healers said that he’s still not sure that they actually did get each other pregnant and he was present at the births.”

Harry and Draco moved past the witches after giving the group a nod of recognition.

“We can’t win can we Draco?”

“No Harry we can’t but it doesn’t matter since we have these two wonderful babies and they don’t.”

“Have I said how much I love you Draco Malfoy.”

“Not in at least 10 minutes Harry Potter.”

Unseen to anyone, including their fathers, two one week old wizards looked at each other through the sides of the prams and smiled.


	35. Waiting Room Revelations

  
Author's notes: The Weasely family is congregating at Saint Mungos to await the birth of Ron and Hermione's second child. Harry tells the story of the birth of his and Draco's sons.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Waiting Room  
St Mungo’s  
London  
12 PM  
31 July 2002

 

Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley walked into the Maternity Waiting Room of St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

“Well Molly my dear, here we are again.”

“Yes Arthur we’re here again and unless I miss my guess we’ll be here many times in the future welcoming Weasley Witches and Wizards to the world.”

“I just hope that this newest Weasley Witch doesn‘t take as long to enter the world as her older brother took. Hermione was officially admitted at 12:01 AM and Seamus Percy Weasley was born at 11:59 PM. It‘s hard to believe but that was over two years ago.”

“Hermione‘s Healer doesn‘t think that she‘ll have as nearly as long a labor this time as she had with little Seamus. It’s one of the benefits of you retiring from the Ministry that you’ll be able to be here with me welcoming our grandchildren to the family.”

“Do you know something I don’t know Molly? Where is Seamus?”

“Nothing specific dear, Angelina is pregnant with her and George’s first but as far as I know that’s the only pregnancy ongoing but I just know that our children aren’t finished having children. After all if Harry can have babies with Draco then who knows how many the others will have in the normal manner. Seamus is with Fred at the shop. I just hope Fred keeps an eye on him since it‘s amazing how fast a two-year old can move when they see something interesting and I don‘t even want to think how many interesting things Seamus will see in that shop.”

“I’m sure Fred will watch little Seamus with an eagle eye; he‘s not nearly brave enough to face Hermione if something were to happen to her little Wizard. What about Charlie?”

“Well Arthur dear I’ve finally come to accept the fact that he’s never going to get married and since he’s not nearly a powerful enough Wizard to get pregnant himself he won’t be adding to the number of Weasley grandchildren.”

“Molly!”

“I’ve known as long as you have that our Charlie prefers Wizards to Witches; I just wouldn’t admit it to myself.”

“He’s had plenty of relationships with Witches dear.”

“But he’s always been happier with Wizards, I’m sure he spent time with the Witches to keep me happy more than himself. He’s been with Petrov longer than all of the Witches put together you know. Maybe we could steer his thoughts towards adoption or maybe Harry or Draco could help them.”

“Now Molly dear don’t do anything too obvious or you’ll scare him away from visiting and he doesn’t visit the family enough as it is. I‘m sure Harry or Draco would help Charlie if he asked but don‘t you remember when Harry told us his set of spells only works on the casting Wizard and Draco‘s potion is similar since it will only work on the brewer. Plus it requires more magical power than Charlie can produce and our second son wasn‘t the best brewer in the family by a long shot.”

“Don’t worry Arthur I won’t say a word to Charlie, now I might mention something to Bill or the other boys though; the twins can get anyone to do pretty much anything if they set their minds to it.”

“Molly Weasley I’ve often wondered why the Sorting Hat didn’t put you into Slytherin all of those years ago?”

“I might have told it to make sure I got into the same house as the ginger lad had the year before.” 

“You didn’t; did you?”

“It was something like that dear.”

2 PM  
31 July 2002

“Arthur wake up; Fred, Georgette, little Hermione and Seamus are here.”

“Why did Hermione take Seamus to the twin’s shop before she came here? You know Molly I wish that our children weren’t reusing so many of the family names since having to use big or little all of the time can be tiresome.”

“That’s how they had it planned out dear. If Hermione had gone into labor during the night then they would’ve dropped Seamus off with George and Angelina. I know what you mean dear but it‘s not just our children reusing names. Oliver Wood has used four of our boys’ names for his two sons. He got the cutest grin on his face when I ask him why he did that. Of course he didn’t give me a reason for his choice of names though. 

Then Harry and Draco didn‘t use a new name for either of their twins and they saddled each of those darling babies with three names. Draco uses all three names when he talks to them. He and Harry both talk to them like they can understand what they‘re saying. It‘s a muggle thing I guess. Though if anyone had told me that Draco Malfoy would do any muggle thing a year ago I would‘ve died laughing.”

“Technically they aren’t twins Molly. Draco will get over using all three names soon enough. It wouldn‘t surprise me if their boys do know what Harry and Draco are saying. Were any of our children nearly as aware of the world as those two babies are at six weeks?”

“Technically doesn’t matter Arthur, Harry and Draco are raising them as twins. No none of ours were that aware and sometimes I not so sure Ron is now.”

“Now Molly it isn’t nice to make fun of our son, even if what you say is true.” 

Molly and Arthur flashed each other huge smiles.

“I suppose there’s some reason to Hermione’s plans for where to leave Seamus when she went into labor but I don’t really want to think about them now.”

Arthur got onto his knees and opened his arms wide.

“Come to Grandpa my little darlings.”

Hermione and Seamus ran to their grandfather and were enveloped in his arms.

4 PM  
31 July 2002

“Mum, wake up; Ginny is here with George and Angelina. Has Hermione truly managed to keep Ron with her all of this time?”

“Unless he’s snuck out the back way and I don’t think even Ron would be that stupid.”

“Good afternoon George, Angelina. Did you close the shop early or did you get someone to watch it for you?”

“Hello Dad, Lee’s watching it until six and then he’ll close early. Have you heard from the rest of the family?”

“Yes my boy I have. Charlie and Bill couldn’t get off of work but they sent their love and support for Ron and Hermione. Harry and Draco will be here as soon as they can since Harry was called to testify for one of his old cases even though he isn’t an Auror any more.”

“Did Harry ever tell you why he resigned from the Aurors?”

“No George he didn’t but I have enough contacts at the Ministry to have heard what happened.”

“Well Dad tell us what happened so we’ll know whether we have to go and avenge our youngest brother’s honor, right Fred?”

“Now boys don’t start any trouble besides you know that if Harry’s honor needed to be avenged Draco would’ve done it five seconds later.”

“You’re certainly right about that Dad but what happened? Who would‘ve guessed that Draco ‘stick up his arse‘ Malfoy would turn out to be such a good Weasley.”

“George Weasley how could you say such a thing?”

“Sorry Mum.”

“It’s true enough but you didn’t check to see if Harry could hear you before you said it.”

“You’re right Mum; I know better. Who knew ‘The Boy Who Lived’ would turn out to be the most Weasley of all of us? Dad you were going to tell us why Harry quit the Aurors.

“It’s very simple son, when his Healer told Harry he had gotten to the point in his pregnancy where it wouldn’t be safe for the child for Harry to apparate more than a couple of times a day Harry asked for a leave of absence and was denied.”

“How could they deny such a reasonable request? Especially from the Hero of the Wizarding World.”

“I don’t know the details of the decision but I worked long enough at the Ministry to know that some of its decisions defy logic. Even though Harry never used his fame for gain in the Ministry I think some of the bureaucrats there kept expecting him to do so. Harry didn’t mind very much or he’d have done more than just resign don’t you think George?”

“That’s true Dad and if Draco didn’t do anything about it then Harry really didn’t mind. As the Dark Lord learned those two are quite the ferocious pair when they are pushed too far.”

“Well Harry really didn’t love his job so of course it wouldn’t have bothered him to give it up. I just wonder what he‘ll do with his time once he gets over wanting to spend every second he‘s awake with his boys.”

“What do you mean Georgette?”

“Well Fred my dear, did Harry ever tell you that he truly loved his job. After all he really didn’t do much more than fill out forms for other Aurors since any time he went out in public he was mobbed by his fans. For Harry’s piece of mind I hope that furor dies down soon. The only place he can go where it doesn’t happen, for the most part, is Diagon Alley. I know Harry well enough to know that eventually he‘ll want to do something other than take care of the babies. Of course he‘d deny it if we asked him when he gets here.”

“Well speak of the Sphinx, Harry and Draco just walked in and I’m glad that this Waiting Room is almost empty since the two Wizards who aren’t part of our group have already gone up and are asking for his autograph. Fred we‘d better go rescue them before Draco does something we‘ll all regret in the morning.”

“Sounds like a plan brother.”

The twins walked over to Harry and Draco and brought the two Wizards and their sons back to the family group. Fred picked the dozing Seamus up from his grandfather’s lap and sat down with the toddler in his own lap.

“Harry, Draco it’s good of you to come. I’m sure Ron and Hermione will appreciate that you came.”

“No problem Mrs. Weasley.”

Molly gave Draco a look.

“Right; Molly you all came and waited when Harry and I were here so of course we’ll be here for any of you. Besides we didn‘t have anything better to do tonight did we Harry?”

Draco gave a big wink to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that Harry couldn’t see.

Mr. Weasley winked back even though he didn’t know why Draco had winked at them.

“Nothing that I can think of Draco. After all Blaise and Ronald take pretty much all of my time. I never thought that two little Wizards would be so demanding of my time.”

Molly and Georgette shared a large smile.

Young Seamus Weasley heard Harry’s response from where he was dozing in his Uncle Fred’s lap and immediately dropped to the floor and began running towards the new arrivals.

“Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry.”

The small ginger haired torpedo launched itself at the raven haired Wizard but was immediately captured by a magical net cast by his Uncles Fred and George. The two had been expecting such a response from their eldest nephew.

“Seamus Percy Weasley how often have you been told to not try to jump into Harry’s arms when he’s holding one of the babies?”

“I don’t know Uncle George, two times?”

The twins couldn’t help themselves and laughed at Seamus’ comment.

The toddler was lowered to his feet by a flick of his uncle’s wand and he immediately ran and grabbed Harry’s right leg.

“Uncle Harry can I hold the babies?”

“Seamus remember your manners.”

“Sorry Uncle Harry, hello Mr. Malfoy.”

“Draco Malfoy!”

“What Georgette Weasley?”

“Tell me you didn’t tell that boy to call you that.”

“I didn’t but its ok Seamus you can call me something less formal.”

“Huh? Oh yeah, hello Uncle Mr. Malfoy.”

“Is that better ladies?”

“No!”

“Alright Seamus try the next one on the list.”

“Hello Uncle Ferret.”

“Is that better ladies? What?”

“Draco didn’t I tell you to behave?”

“But Harry who told him to call me that?”

“Uncle Draco I thought of it all by myself, don’t you like it?”

“Not really Seamus my lad but don’t worry about it, Uncle Draco is fine. Do you agree ladies?”

All of the adults burst into laughter.

“Uncle Harry can I hold Ronald or Blaise? I’m a big boy I can hold both of them if you want me to.”

“Are you now my littlest mate? Let me set everything up and you can watch the boys while we adults talk to each other. Is that OK?”

“Yes Uncle Harry it’s OK. Can Hermy sit with us too Uncle Harry?”

“Of course she can Seamus; the four of you can have a tea party while we wait.”

With a flick of his wand and a wave of his left hand Harry produced a large four sided, legless upholstered chair. With another flick of his wand the four children found themselves floating onto the chair. Feeling left out Draco waved his wand and all four cousins were wearing matching outfits. A plastic toy tea set, including a short legged table, appeared in the center of the chair.”

Harry sat down next to Mr. Weasley while Draco sat down next to Ginny which allowed him to keep an eye on the children.

“You two just can’t help yourselves can you?”

“Whatever do you mean Angelina?”

“You know full well what I mean Draco.”

“A blanket with wards around the edges to keep the children from wandering off but Harry has to give them a specialized chair and you had to dress them similarly. That is what I meant and you knew it.”

“If you put it that way I guess I have to agree. But you have to admit that Harry’s Hot Keys are amazing bits of magic.”

“Hot Keys? What are you talking about?”

“Harry has been studying Muggle computers for some reason and they have this process called Hot Keys where you do a series of events and tie them all to one key, or something like that. Harry somehow does spells like that. Making this chair setup uses more than one spell but he has hot keyed it so all he has to do now is flick his wand and wave his hand in a certain way and the spells are done in order. He could do the same flick but with a different wave and get a completely different result.”

“That is amazing, has he taught you how to do it?”

“We tried Molly but since he doesn’t really know how he does it he couldn’t teach me how to do it.” 

“How are those two babies able to sit up that well at their age?”

“Sticking Charms Georgette, you’ll find that all four of them have one connecting the backs of their outfits to the chair back. Harry claims that he has to use them for the twins no matter where they are since he says that if he doesn’t they start floating.”

“What?”

“Yes he says that if he doesn’t hold them down with a charm they start floating. I’ve never seen them do that so I don’t know what he’s seeing.”

“Well Draco my dear, floating like that is a type of accidental magic; but I’ve never heard of Wizards so young doing any kind of accidental magic let alone something that powerful but then I’ve never seen six week olds so aware of the world as your two boys are.”

“So they could be floating? Is it dangerous?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it Draco since most babies never float more than a centimeter or so above the surface they’re lying on and most types of accidental magic only last for a couple of weeks before the baby starts doing something else.”

“Then I guess I owe Harry an apology.”

“Draco what are you feeding those boys?”

“What do you mean Ginny?”

“They were so small when they were born but they look almost normal sized. How much have they gained and what are you feeding them that allows them to gain weight so fast?”

“Blaise weighed three pounds and one ounce while Ronald weighed two pounds and fifteen ounces at birth. The Healers were amazed that babies that small were fully developed so they allowed us to take them home the next day. We’ve been feeding them the formula that Healer Smythwick recommended along with some nutrition potions and they both weighed 9 pounds as of yesterday.”

“Six pounds in six weeks that’s amazing but then everything about those two has been amazing.”

“Thank you Molly, we like to think that our boys are amazing.”

6 PM

Everyone had finished the dinners George and Fred had gotten from the tearoom. Molly had picked up all of the cups and plates and put them into the trash.

“What is it with Hermione and long labors?”

“Draco Malfoy; not everyone can come to the Hospital and deliver the baby in an hour”

“I’ve wondered why the Healers are still delivering babies the old fashioned way after Harry and I showed them a much easier way when we delivered the boys.”

“About that; did it really happen the way I heard it happened? I wasn’t there when Harry first told the story so I had to hear Fred’s retelling of the story and as much as I love my husband he can exaggerate when he tells a story.”

The women and Draco laughed at Angelina’s comment.

“I don’t know what you heard Angelina so why don’t I get Harry to tell it again. I hate to admit it but he has a way with telling stories. Harry come here and tell the ladies the story. You lot can come and hear the story of the fastest delivery of twins if you want to.” said to the men of the group.

Harry and the rest of the men moved over to the women and settled down. Harry stood by the children’s chair and wasn’t surprised to see that all four were sitting on the same side of the chair, despite the sticking charms he’d used earlier, watching the adults.

“Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry.”

“What littlest mate?”

“Uncle Draco is forgetting the plan.”

“What? Draco do you know what he means?”

“Let me ask him.”

Draco moved over and leaned down so he could talk to the toddler without being overheard by the others.

“What did I forget Seamus Percy Weasley?”

“The Party Uncle Draco, Ron and Blaise said you forgot the party.”

“I doubt that Seamus, they are only six weeks old but you are right I did forget the party.”

Draco stood up back up and turned to face the adults of the family group.

“Young Seamus is right I did forget something. I don’t know how I forgot it but I did. Dobby! Juanda!”

With two pops the House Elves appeared next to Draco.

“Yes Draco?”

“You called Master Malfoy.”

“It’s time.”

“Good!”

With a snap of his fingers Dobby transformed the part of the Waiting Room occupied by the Weasley family into a Birthday Party with a very large decorated Cake and huge bowls of ice cream. Juanda snapped her fingers and the children’s chair was turned into a table with an appropriate chair for each child. Birthday food in the correct form for each was also present. The House Elves then began to help the children enjoy the party.

“As you can tell today is someone’s Birthday; do we know who?”

“Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry.”

“That’s right Seamus today is Harry’s 22nd birthday. So everyone dig in and enjoy the party that I almost forgot.” 

Draco moved to Harry and gave him a chaste kiss. Harry grabbed Draco and gave him a much more robust kiss. Everyone, including Seamus and Hermy clapped for the two. Draco whispered into Harry’s ear.

“Seamus didn’t know about the party Harry, the twins had to have told him.”

“Now Draco I know that they’re growing up very fast but even our boys can’t talk at six weeks. Ron and Hermione probably told Seamus that his little sister might share my birthday and he just figured that you would have a party.”

“I suppose that’s the most likely answer Harry, let’s eat some cake.”

“Sounds good to me Draco.”

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had begun to be worried since they hadn’t heard anything about Hermione’s labor in hours but they remained calm so as to not upset the birthday party.

7 PM

Juanda had cleaned the children up and put them to bed and had placed a silencing charm over them so that they wouldn’t be disturbed by the talk of the adults.

“Harry weren’t you going to tell us about the birth of your boys before we were so pleasantly interrupted?”

“Yes George I think I was. Has anyone heard anything from Ron or Hermione?”

“No Harry but then we don’t expect to hear anything until it’s all over since that is how the Healers handle births in this day and time.”

“Well then I guess I’ll go ahead and tell the story, unless anyone objects.”

“Get on with the story Harry; of course we don’t mind.”

“As you all know Ronald and Blaise were born on 18 June of this year. I was sitting on a barstool in our kitchen when Draco handed me a bowl of cereal. Before I could take the first bite I had this horrible pain. It felt like something was trying to dig out of my body. Draco asked me what was wrong then he started getting the same pain. Ronald and Blaise had decided it was time to be born. How they synchronized it the Healers couldn’t figure out. There are a lot of things about our sons that the Healers couldn’t and haven’t figured out.

“Tell the story Harry.”

“Thanks for controlling your impatience Fred. It didn’t take us long to figure out what was happening and luckily we had made a plan on what do to once labor began. Of course we expected that it would only be one of us at a time. Once the pain let up some I floo-called Ron to let him know that Draco and I were coming here. Then I let our Healers know that we were on the way to Saint Mungos. The Healers had decided that it would be better to use the Floo than apparate so that’s what we did. Luckily there were orderlies waiting to catch us when we came through the Floo, even Draco would’ve fallen if they hadn’t been there.”

“Harry you don’t have to tell them every little detail,”

“If you say so Draco, if you say so. We were taken to a surgical room since it had been decided months earlier that the only way to deliver the babies was to cut me and Draco open and take the babies out then heal the cut. I don’t know about Draco but the longer I laid there and thought about them cutting my belly open the more I didn’t like the idea. Sure I’d know for months that cutting was the plan but that was in the abstract and it didn’t really sink in until I was lying on that table. As I laid there I became very aware of the baby inside of me. I could sense every part of him and the afterbirth as well since all of it was partially me. So I was thinking I don’t want to be cut open and this baby has to come out before he digs his way and then without really thinking about it I disapparated the child and everything else and apparated him to the table the Healers had set up for cleaning the babies after they were taken out of me and Draco. It was at least two minutes before anyone noticed what I had done; well maybe thirty seconds. Of course the Healers and Medi-Wizards went crazy about the appearance of the baby. Draco just gave me one of his brave little smiles. I knew that Draco was more worried about being cut open than I was but he’d been so brave every time we talked about the births.”

“Potter!”

“I’m in trouble now.”

The group broke out in laughter which Harry and Draco soon joined. The noise woke Seamus who climbed out of the transfigured crib he had been sleeping in and ran to his grandfather who took the little boy up onto his lap. Juanda’s silencing charm had failed and Dobby wasn’t happy with his mate’s charm work. The House Elf chastisement continued the merriment of the group. Juanda popped out followed by Dobby.

“I wonder if House Elf arguments wind up with a bout of make-up sex.”

“George Weasley!”

“What did I say?”

“Back to the story Harry.”

“No problem George but I imagine you’ll have to answer for your words once you get home.”

The group broke out in laughter again, including Seamus who didn’t know what they were laughing about.

“I was looking over at Draco and admiring his cute little feet, he has the cutest feet.”

“Harry I wear a bigger size shoe than you do why would you call my feet little?”

“It’s just an expression my love just an expression but they are very cute no matter their size.”

“In that case I withdraw my objection.”

“Get on with the story Harry, even Hermione who obviously believes in marathon labors will be finishing up before you finish this story.”  
“There isn’t much more to tell Georgette so hold your horses and I’ll finish. How about that Yank expression to our resident American Witch?”

“It’ll do Harry it’ll do but I’ll have to increase your knowledge of American expressions.”

“Ronald and Blaise will help you Aunt Georgette if you ask them.”

“I’ll do that Seamus.”

The group again burst into laughter though Seamus looked aggrieved at the response to his comment.

“Draco was lying there looking very concerned and the Healers had cleaned Ronald up and had removed him and everything else from the table. As I looked at him I started sensing the baby inside of him. I didn’t have as clear of a view of that baby as I had of the one inside of me but again without consciously deciding to do it I disapparated the baby and afterbirth out of Draco and onto the table. Again it took the Healers a while to notice the baby on the table. What was most amusing to me was that they seemed so surprised to see Blaise there. I mean; if I could disapparate one baby why wasn’t it possible to disapparate the other one. I tried to see if could sense Hermione‘s baby clear enough to save her the pain of birth but I couldn‘t so that is why we‘re here tonight waiting for the birth.”

“To this day some of the Healers still don’t think we carried our boys let alone that Harry was able to disapparate them out of our bodies even though they saw the births with their own eyes. Before anyone asks I tried to disapparate Blaise out of my body but I simply couldn’t differentiate him from my body. I simply wasn‘t powerful enough to make the distinction.”

“To finish up, the Healers were amazed that babies as small as ours were at birth were perfectly fine physically so as soon as they had cleaned them up they brought them back to Draco and me. They gave us bottles filled with a potion that would take the place of first milk so we fed them the potion bottles and their first bottle of formula. We had decided weeks before that we would name the boys after our best friends, godfathers and fathers. So after they finished the bottles we introduced our sons to our friends and family. Even though they are named Ronald Sirius James Potter and Blaise Severus Lucius Malfoy we‘re raising them as twins and everything has been done legally so that they are twins as far as the Ministry is concerned too.”

“There was no doubt that they were Potter and Malfoy offspring because they sucked those bottles down like they were competing with each other. Blaise won by the way.”

Again the group broke into laugher; again waking Seamus up.

Ron then walked into the Waiting Room, looked around and then walked over to his father. He bent down and whispered into his son’s ear and picked Seamus up and left the room.

“I guess something is about to happen.”

“Why do you say that brother mine?”

“Well George how often does little Ronniekins walk into a room and then leave without saying a word?”

“Good point Fred. I imagine our young brother thinks he’s being mysterious.”

“Would you two behave?”

“Yes Mum we’ll behave.”

Just then Ron returned to the Waiting Room pushing Hermione in a wheel chair. Seamus was pushing a floating bassinet. The little family group stopped in the center of the family.

“Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco, Uncle Fred, Aunt Georgette, Aunt Ginny, Grandmum, Grandpa, Hermy, Ronald, Blaise; may I present Minerva Ginevra Luna Weasley. How‘d I do Daddy?”


	36. At The Manor; Finally

  
Author's notes: Harry, Draco and the boys haved moved to Malfoy Manor. Harry and Draco remember the events leading to the move.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

11:30 PM  
1 January 2003  
Master Bedroom  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire England

 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had just fallen onto the couch located in the alcove on the far side of the room from the hallway, in exhaustion, after a long day of moving. Even with the ability to use magic moving takes a lot of work.

“Well Draco are you happy? You got your way.”

“Harry Potter you know I won’t be happy if you aren’t happy. If you truly want to move back then we’ll just pack everything up tomorrow and go back to the flat.”

“Would you do that Draco?”

“Of course love, I’ll do anything to make you and the boys happy. Luckily it doesn‘t take much to keep six month olds happy; you on the other hand take some work.”

“I’m not falling for something that obvious Draco.”

“I had to try.”

“Don’t worry Draco I won’t make you move us back to the flat; even a stubborn Gryffindor like me can admit when he’s lost the war. I loved our flat but it simply wasn’t big enough for you, me and two mobile babies. Especially babies as mobile as Ronald and Blaise. Christmas was the last straw and I had to agree with you when you suggested moving here. There is plenty of room for them to roam without getting into danger and there are the three elves to watch them.”

“That’s putting it mildly. No one believes me when I tell them how mobile the boys are.”

“They’re barely six months old but they can control their accidental magic; what will they be like when they’re grown?”

“I’m not sure I want to even think about it Harry.”

“You didn’t believe me when I told you that the boys were floating and that I had to use sticking charms to keep them on the mattress.”

“No I didn’t but I soon learned the error of my ways when I saw Blaise cross his arms at the wrist and not only float off of the cot but take the sheet you’d charmed him to with him and then purposefully move over to Ron’s cot by moving his arms in the direction he wanted to go.”

“What did Ron do?”

“Nothing, he didn’t wake up and Blaise just moved himself back to his cot and went to sleep himself.”

“Draco have you ever wondered why Blaise got my eye and hair color while Ron got yours.”

“Can’t say that I have Harry; all I know is that the both of them are a blend of you and me and I’m guessing that when they’re old enough to develop their personalities those will be a mix of us as well.”

“Have you ever wondered which houses they’ll end up in?”

“Harry they’re only six months old so I haven’t wondered about that. There’s nothing to wonder about anyway; Ron will be placed in Gryffindor and Blaise will be in Slytherin.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Simple, every Malfoy since Hogwarts was founded has been a Snake and almost every Potter has been a Lion. The few exceptions were girls so I’m sure that our boys will follow in our footsteps.”

“Well that’s one less thing to worry about. Are you sure they can’t float out of the windows here in the Manor?”

“I’m sure of that since almost none of them can open and the few that can are smaller than the boys. Plus Knobby’s solution to not stifling their accidental magic would keep them away from the windows even if they could open.”

“It’s amazing how easily he thought of the solution. Molly had no idea of how to keep them from floating out the windows; she just knew that preventing them from expressing their accidental magic would harm the development of their magic years from now.”

“Well sometimes the most obvious answers are the hardest to see. What surprised me the most was that a Malfoy House Elf would know about elastic straps?”

“All it took to solve the problem of our sons floating to inappropriate places was to attach an elastic strap to the mattress of their cots and the other end to their clothes. They can use their accidental magic but not get into trouble. Arthur thinks that once they start to crawl they’ll probably stop floating. Of course he said they would probably start some other form of accidental magic.”

“I don’t know that I’ve ever seen anyone as proud as when Arthur watched Ron and Blaise move in circles around their cots.”

“He and Molly truly think of Ron and Blaise as their grandsons.”

“They probably wouldn’t be keen to claim them if they’d been there the day they tried to go out the window. I don’t think I’ve ever been so frightened when I walked into the Lounge and found one of them halfway out of the window and the other one lined up behind the first. I was so frightened I couldn’t tell them apart. Once I had them back in the room and the windows shut and locked I just sat down and started to hyperventilate. Once I calmed down I looked over to the boys and damned if they weren’t laughing at me.”

“Now Harry they weren’t old enough to laugh at you when that happened; you just imagined it.”

“I know what I saw Draco, our sons were laughing at me.”

“They aren’t old enough to laugh at you, they were just laughing.”

“They aren’t old enough to talk but little Seamus insists that they talk to him every time he’s been with them.”

“Little Seamus isn’t three years old so he’s not much of an expert Harry.”

“Well what did you think they were doing on Christmas night?”

“Watching us.”

“They were doing more than watching us they were clapping and laughing.”

“They didn’t know what they were watching Harry. Yes they were clapping and laughing but they don’t know what we were doing so they weren’t clapping and laughing at us.”

“Whether they knew what we were doing or not that was the last straw and that’s why I agreed to move to the Manor. You have to promise me that we’ll never make love again without locking the doors. I don’t know about you but knowing my six month old sons watched me fuck you killed any desire I had to continue so it’s a good thing you’d already fucked me or our streak of flip flopping would’ve been over.”

“I have to admit it was off putting to get off of the bed and come face to face with the boys. But Harry they’re six months old they have no idea what we were doing and they probably have already forgotten about it.”

“That’s probably true Draco but I never want it to happen again. Hopefully Dobby can make up with Juanda and get her to come back to take care of the boys. I‘m sure the elves here at the Manor will take good care of them but you have to admit that they are very old.”

“Who knew that if a House Elf bonds with a free Elf she becomes a free Elf too?”

“More important who knew that when a House Elf gets mad at her bond mate she runs home to her mother?”

“I don’t think anyone knew those facts Harry since free Elves have been very rare through out history. I have no doubt that Dobby will sweet talk Juanda into forgiving him and the two will come back here. After all she has to be missing the boys by now.”

“That’s true. Speaking of Dobby I’ve been using his computer setup to take some Muggle courses.”

“I don’t even want to know what that means but do what ever you have to do Harry. What kind of courses?”

“Education classes, I want to be able to teach the boys when they get old enough.”

“We don’t have to educate the boys since we can send them to a day school but if you want to teach them that is fine with me.”

“I’m glad I have your permission.”

“Harry Potter you know I didn’t mean that.”

“Of course I know that but the boys might be too young to laugh at me by I’m certainly old enough to laugh at the look on your face.”


	37. Career change

  
Author's notes: Draco is having problems falling asleep so he tries remembering the events leading up to the present in an attmept to doze off.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Hogwarts Castle  
Head of Slytherin’s Rooms  
Bedroom  
11:30 PM   
31 August 2003

 

Harry Potter was sound asleep on one side of a gigantic bed but Draco Malfoy was lying on his back, on the other side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. Their sons, Ronald and Blaise, were asleep in their cots in the adjoining bedroom; the connecting door was slightly ajar. Draco was thinking to himself as he tried to fall asleep.

I’ve been tossing and turning for at least 15 minutes and I don’t think I’m going to fall asleep anytime soon. Harry and the boys fell asleep almost before their heads hit their respective pillows. I can’t believe I forgot to bring any Dreamless Sleep from the Manor. We’ve all had a long and exciting day but I can’t fall asleep. I guess I’ll have to remember the events leading to this point in time and hope that it will put me to sleep. Tomorrow morning will come very soon and I wouldn’t want my first day as a Professor to be remembered as the day the new Potions teacher couldn’t stay awake during the sorting of the first-years. I wonder what silliness the Hat will come up with tomorrow night. I wonder if Slytherin will get its fair share of first-years.

When we finally moved to Malfoy Manor, after Harry admitted to himself that our flat was too small for the four of us, my love told me that he’d been taking Muggle Education courses so that he’d be able to teach Ronald and Blaise when they got old enough to need it. 

Of course as fast as our boys are growing up we’ll probably need to start teaching them in a week or two. I thought that while Harry would enjoy teaching our sons their ABCs and 123s it wouldn’t be enough to keep him happy for the long haul so I decided to ask Professor Dumbledore if there would be any teaching openings at Hogwarts. I knew that Harry would never think to ask about teacher openings at our Alma Mater, or any other magical school. 

I knew that if Harry was taking Muggle classes then if he took a Professorship at Hogwarts he’d want to change the way things were done there as soon as possible. We’d talked many times about how poorly our educations at Hogwarts had fit the modern world, even the modern Wizarding World.

Early on 2 January I sent an owl to Professor Dumbledore.

I usually don’t remember correspondence I send word for word but evidently these letters were more important to me than most of what I send out dealing with Malfoy Industries since I can recite them without even thinking about it.

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I’m writing to enquire if there will be any teaching openings in the coming school year. 

As you may know Harry resigned his position as a Ministry Auror when the Healers told him he could no longer apparate more than twice a day or risk damage to our unborn child. The Ministry wouldn’t give him a leave of absence so Harry in all of his Gryffindor bull headedness resigned. 

I’ve recently learned that Harry started taking Muggle Education courses through the internet, (whatever that means) so that he would be able to teach our sons when they reach the age of needing primary education. I don’t think that will be enough to keep Harry occupied so it occurred to me that teaching at Hogwarts would do the job. As you well know bored Gryffindors, with touches of Slytherin, are a dangerous commodity.

Please respond with any knowledge you may have as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

I finally received a reply from the Headmaster on the 20th of January.

 

Dear Mr. Malfoy

Draco, my dear boy, I was pleased to get your owl but since Hogwarts was closed for the Holidays I took a short vacation and I didn’t get your letter until I returned to the school yesterday.

We will have more openings than usual for this coming school year. I’ve already accepted the resignations for Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and DADA. Ancient Runes might be open as well. Slytherin Head of House will be available too.

The requirement for teaching any subject is to have a passing NEWT in the field. Of course as Headmaster I have the right to cancel that requirement if I feel it is necessary to get a competent Professor.

Encourage Harry to apply for any position he might be interested in. I’m reasonably sure that he’ll be hired since I‘m intimately acquainted with the person who makes the hiring decisions at Hogwarts. 

Draco feel free to apply as well. You and Harry would bring unique skills and perspectives to Hogwarts that would help our students. Times are changing in our world and Hogwarts needs to change with them.

Even if neither of you desire to apply for a position feel free to bring your sons here for a visit. It’s been too long since I saw them last and I’m sure Minerva and Filius would love to meet your children.

Sincerely 

Albus Dumbledore

I couldn’t believe that I had sent the owl without realizing that the Headmaster might not be at the school.

The more I thought about it the more I liked the idea of teaching Potions. On the following Saturday I brought up the idea of us teaching at Hogwarts with Harry.

‘Harry would you be interested in applying for a teaching position at Hogwarts?’

‘What? Where did that come from?’

‘It came from my knowledge that you won’t be truly satisfied just taking care of and teaching Ronald and Blaise. I owled the Headmaster to see if there will be any openings for next year that you could apply for. There will be several and he encouraged you to apply if you’re interested and that I should do so as well.’

‘It sounds interesting Draco but what about the boys. We can’t go off to Scotland and leave our sons here in Wiltshire. I know that the elves would take excellent care of them and we’d only be an apparition away but I could never be that far away from them’

‘Of course not Harry. We’ll just have to ask Professor Dumbledore if we can have the boys with us if we decide to apply and we get the jobs.’

‘If we take a job then will have to make sure that the Headmaster knows that we’ll have to be able to make changes in how our courses are taught.’

‘I agree love, so I take that to mean you’ll apply.’

‘I’ll owl Professor Dumbledore to find out what we can do about the boys but if that is solved then I like the idea of teaching at Hogwarts. What subjects will be open?’

“Potions, DADA, Magical Creatures, and Astronomy and maybe Ancient Runes.’

‘Then it’s obvious; I’ll apply for Potions and you can apply for Care of Magical Creature.’

‘Sounds like a plan Harry. Did you really think I’d fall for that?’

‘No but it was worth the effort.’

We then retired to our bedroom, after telling Juanda to watch the boys for a few hours, and had an enjoyable romp. Maybe that’s why I can’t get to sleep tonight we didn’t have time to have an enjoyable romp today. 

For some reason Harry got cold feet about pursuing the job and kept forgetting to send an owl to Hogwarts so after two weeks I took it upon myself to send another owl to Professor Dumbledore.

I simply asked the Headmaster if Harry and I would be able to share quarters and if there would be room for the boys and at least one House Elf.

I got a reply the very next day.

Draco, my dear boy, I assume that you and Harry are interested in teaching at Hogwarts. Of course you can share quarters, after all the entire Wizarding World of Great Britain knows that you two are a committed couple. It will be no problem at all to have the boys and their House Elf stay with you. Once they are old enough to go to primary school we’ll have to revisit the subject but until then it won’t be a problem at all.

Send formal applications for whichever subjects you would prefer to teach and I’ll be able to send you contracts. I’ll assume that you will also be interested in the Head of Slytherin position.

By the first of March we’d signed contracts and started making plans on how we’d teach Potions and DADA. 

Professor Dumbledore had asked us to not tell anyone that we’d signed on to teach at Hogwarts. He wanted to surprise the Wizarding World and we had no reason to go against his wishes. Harry and I agreed that we’d have to change how the subjects were taught but that since the students had already been taught in a certain way we’d have to build up to our final method over several years. 

The Headmaster sent us shrunken copies of all the books that had been used, for all seven years, for both courses in the last several years so that we could decide if we wanted to continue to use them or to try something new. We just had to make sure that we sent the names of the books we planned on using to Professor McGonagall by 15 July so that she could send out book lists to returning students and the incoming first-years.

We decided that we would use new books for the first four years that better accomplished what we wanted to do with the courses, especially potions, and to use the old books for the fifth, sixth, and seventh years. We would then change the books for those years in the future.

We spent some time almost every day for the rest of the summer making plans. I should say Harry made the plans and I just agreed with him or pointed out where I thought his ideas wouldn’t work. I also made arrangements for my assistants to take over the management of Malfoy Industries. Even though Harry and I have enough money to live on for the rest of our lives many Wizards and Witches depend on Malfoy Industries for their livelihood and I had to make sure that nothing happened to hurt them because I decided to start teaching.

Meanwhile Ron and Blaise continued to grow up. Arthur was right about their accidental magic changing since as soon as they started crawling, which they did the day they turned seven months old, they stopped floating. Every now and then one or the other would produce colored sparkles from one body part or the other. Ron tended to have them come from his hands and feet but Blaise had them emerge from every body part he had. One day he had green sparkles coming out of his left ear, blue ones from his right ear and silver from his bottom. I’m reasonably sure that they controlled both the color and the location but all of the older Wizards and Witches in our group of family and friends told me I was seeing what wasn’t there. But then they didn’t see the two continually looking at each other and winking before something would happen.

The boys started walking exactly a month after they started crawling and they were running around their room the next day. They are 14 and half months old now and they keep up with Harry and me without any problem. I think they will have problems with the stairs here at Hogwarts for a while but I certainly wouldn’t bet more than a Knut on it.

 

On 15 June Neville Longbottom married Romilda Vane at Beauxbatons Academy. Harry and I agreed to be in the wedding party. As part of our duties we volunteered to escort Neville’s grandmother from Lancashire to France and back home. This meant that we would have to spend the night since Mrs. Longbottom wasn’t up to going and returning on the same day. We had to side along apparate her since she was no longer able to use a port key or the Floo Network without getting violently ill. We also had to use shorter apparitions than Harry and I would’ve used because she couldn’t handle the long ones either.

Harry, ‘The Boy That Lived’ and ‘The Hero of Hogwarts’ almost backed out when he realized that we would be away from the boys for more than a few hours and that fact scared him more than anyone would expect. Harry faced down the worst Dark Lord in centuries but he was ready to back out of the wedding until Ron said ‘Da go to wed. Blaise and me watch Dobb and Jua for you.’ I think that the boys can talk better than they let us know because I’ve overheard them talking to the House Elves and they don’t have as many half words as they have when they talk to Harry and me or the adult Weasleys.

Once Harry figured out what Ron said he calmed down and we went to get Mrs. Longbottom and he never worried another second about the being away from the boys. Of course we returned as soon as we could on 16 June since I suddenly had to return to Malfoy Manor for business reasons. At least that’s what I told everyone. Harry just gave me one of his looks and nods.

Ron and Blaise turned one on 18 June and Molly insisted that they needed to have a Weasley birthday party. The 18th was on a Wednesday so Harry and I insisted that the party would be on the following Saturday at the Manor instead of The Burrow. Dobby and Juanda, who was beginning to show her pregnancy, hosted the children’s party. There were six Weasleys, three Woods, and a Zabini plus Ron and Blaise. Harry and I hosted the adult party and everyone had an enjoyable afternoon.

Dobby told Harry later that night that the boys had been perfect hosts to their guests.

On 12 August another Weasley cousin joined the family when Fred’s second daughter was born. Georgia Carolina Weasley weighed 11 pounds when she was born so of course her uncle George’s first comment  
was that she’d be the perfect Gryffindor Beater. Everyone just stared at George and he apologized to his niece and told here she’d have to be the Gryffindor Seeker instead. Blaise and Ron then walked over to George and told him to pick them up. They then whispered into his ears and he got the biggest smile but he wouldn’t tell anyone what they had said to him.

That brings me to today and I think my eyelids are finally getting hard to hold open so maybe I’ll finally fall asleep. We spent the morning making sure that everything that we’d need was packed up and ready to Floo to our Rooms here at Hogwarts. Juanda is going to take care of the boys when Harry and I are in class but because she might have her baby at any time, the other elves still don’t know when that is likely to happen, Dobby insisted on coming as well. Professor Dumbledore hired him to work at the school as a meal consultant. The Headmaster also hired the boys and I’m still not sure I like that idea but he proposed the idea to me and Harry in front of the boys and they loved the idea so there was no way we could deny them the jobs. Well tomorrow will be exhausting and I think I might finally be able to fall asleep. Harry is such a beautiful vision when he’s sleeping especially when his pajama bottoms have worked down past his bottom. Maybe I should wake him up and we can have our first romp at Hogwarts in over five years. While that sounds delightful it’s probably not the best idea I’ve ever had. I’ll just close my eyes and hopefully they’ll stay shut.


	38. 1 September

  
Author's notes: It's 1 September so the students are returning to Hogwarts. New Professors Malfoy and Potter are also returning to Hogwats/  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
8 AM  
1 September 2003

Headmaster Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Professors Trelawney, Flitwick, and McGonagall were seated at a large round table eating breakfast when they were joined by Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and their sons, Ronald and Blaise. The two boys were dressed in one piece plaid play outfits that used all eight of the Hogwarts colors.

“Harry wherever did you get those outfits?

“I don’t know Professor McGonagall; Draco brought them home a couple of weeks ago.”

“Now Harry we’re going to be colleagues you can call me Minerva.”

“I’ll try, but it will be difficult; after all you were Professor McGonagall twelve years and Minerva for only a few hours.

All of the Witches laughed at Harry’s comment. 

“Well Draco where did you get the outfits?”

“There’s a little Muggle shop in Salisbury that has cloth in every possible pattern and color combination. I just bought enough so that the seamstress in the next shop could make the boys play outfits. Believe it or not but the cloth is called Hogwartian plaid. The boys have proper Wizarding and Muggle outfits as well. Not to mention Gryffindor and Slytherin pajamas. The pajamas might have been more my idea than the boys’ idea though they made Juanda remove the feet from them before they would agree to wear them.”

Harry waved his wand and booster seats appeared on the bench across the table from the adults. Harry and Draco helped their sons onto the seats and took their own places on either side of the youngsters.

“Boys I want you to meet some of the Professors here at Hogwarts. That is Headmaster Dumbledore; he’s the one that hired you for your new jobs.”

“Can you tell us what these jobs are Harry, Albus has just been teasing us all summer about them.”

“No Pro. . . Minerva I can’t, I promised to keep it a secret until it’s publicly announced. I can say that Ronald and Blaise are looking forward to earning their salaries.”

“Hello Pro Dumbly.”

“Nice see you.”

“Well moving around the table we have Professors Trelawney, Flitwick, and McGonagall. You’ll probably see them in their classrooms besides here when we eat our meals. The last lady is Madame Pomfrey and she’s the school’s Medi-Witch and I hope you never see her anywhere except here.”

“Now, now Harry. I know what you mean but I’m sure I’ll see them in the halls if no where else.”

“Hi Pros.”

“Good Morn.”

“Well boys time to start eating. We have a lot of things to do today and only a few hours to do them.”

“OK Fa.”

The four Potter-Malfoys tucked into their breakfast after Harry waved his wand and shrunk the boys’ utensils to more manageable dimensions.

The Professors and Madame Pomfrey kept an eye on the boys as they ate.

“Are you two through?”

“Yes Fa, eggs good.”

“All full, love bacon.”

“Then we’ll go explore while your Papa talks to the Headmaster.”

“OK.”

“Good plan Fa.”

Draco helped the boys down from their booster chairs and made sure that they were clean. Draco turned and started to walk out of the Great Hall. Ron and Blaise waved good bye to the adults and followed their blond father out of the room.

“I must say Harry that your boys are amazing. How old are they?”

“They’ll be 15 months on the 18th Sybil.”

“That young? They sit up perfectly; they handled their utensils better than many of the first-years will do tonight. If I couldn’t see them I wouldn’t have known they were there since they didn‘t talk loud enough to be heard on this side of the table. They are amazing, you will let me read their tea leaves won’t you Harry?”

The other adults smiled at each other at Sybil’s question.

“They don’t drink tea yet Professor but if they come to your classroom you may let them look into a crystal ball.”

 

“Thank you Harry I’ll do that.”

Harry smiled at the Divination Professor since he knew that as well as his boys walked, for their age, they wouldn’t be able to climb up to Trelawney’s classroom anytime soon. Of course Harry forgot that there soon would be a Castle full of students who would take the boys anywhere they wanted to go.

“Professors, Draco and I have a few requests regarding our boys.”

“Yes Harry, we’re all ears.”

“We just wanted to request that if the boys do anything especially forward for their age in your classrooms, or anywhere for that matter, that you don’t over react.”

“That certainly is an interesting request Harry, what do you mean?”

“Well Filius if Ron were to do the Wingardium Leviosa charm using his finger you wouldn’t make a big deal of it. We don’t want them thinking that they’re more powerful than the average wizard toddler. I don‘t want to deal with The Ministry getting overly excited about the sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy doing exceptional magic.”

“Do you think that they could do something like that?”

“I hope they can’t and I certainly don’t know that they can or will I just don’t want them to think it’s more than it is if they do something like that in the next several years.”

“Why do you think that they might do something like that Harry?”

“Well Minerva ever since I saw them control their accidental magic I’ve worried that they can do more than the average Wizarding child. Is it really accidental magic if they can control it?”

“How have they controlled their accidental magic? Technically it‘s accidental magic if they don‘t control the origination of the magic no matter what they do with it once it starts.”

“They floated.”

“But Harry many Wizarding babies float.”

“But do they control where they float to?”

“What?”

“Draco and I both saw them cross their arms to start the floating process then use their arms to direct where they float to. They tried to float out of a window one day. I can’t tell you how frightened I was that day.”

“Are they still floating?”

“No Headmaster, they quit floating once they started walking but now they give off sparks, from various parts of their bodies. They control the color and amount of the sparks and which part of the body. Well I think they control it; I can‘t prove that they do though. Draco thinks I‘m making more of it than there really is.”

“That’s remarkable Harry. But Draco is probably right.”

“We’ll try to control ourselves but I have to admit Harry that if a toddler does successful wandless magic I might not be able to keep my cool.”

“That’s all Draco and I can ask and they might not do anything. As Sybil noticed they do things much better at their age than any other toddler I’ve ever seen. They went from crawling to walking in two days and running the next day. I showed them how to use their utensils properly and after that first meal they’ve used them correctly every time. They potty trained themselves in one day. I mentioned that they’d enjoy their birthday party more if they didn’t have to wear nappies, I actually thought I was mumbling to myself, so the next day they had Juanda remove the nappies I put on them when I got them up and they’ve never had an accident since. I suppose I should make sure the loos around the Castle they’re likely to use have step stools in them. The only thing they don’t do well is talk and I’m not so sure that they aren’t doing that on purpose.”

“Again, what?”

“You heard how they talk to me and Draco, kind of half words and sentences but I’m sure I’ve overheard them talking to the House Elves and their Weasley cousins in perfectly good English. I’ve never been in the same room so I can’t say for absolutely certain that they talk correctly to others but it certainly won’t surprise me if they start talking properly after a few days around the students.”

“Just ask the Elves Harry if they talk properly to them.”

“I would Poppy except there is no doubt that Blaise and Ronald are Draco’s sons.”

“Well yes they both look like each of you in various ways but what do you mean?”

“Juanda, the House Elf we brought from the Manor to look after the boys when Draco and I are in class, started calling them Master Ronald and Master Blaise from the day they were born and the boys take advantage of that and I have no doubt that if the boys do talk properly to Juanda, Dobby and the other Manor Elves they’ve told them to keep it a secret. By the way I’ve told Juanda and Dobby that if any of the Professors and staff, including the Head Boy and Girl, call for them they are to respond since it will be something to do with the boys. I hope no one minds that I did that.”

“Of course we don’t mind Harry. It will be a pleasure having such young children in the castle again.”

“There have been toddlers in the castle before?”

“Of course Harry, we’ve had married Professors before and there have been instances of young witches having had babies before they graduate. It’s been at least 30 years since the last toddler roamed the halls of Hogwarts wouldn’t you say Minerva?”

“At least Albus.”

“Well I suppose I should go find my family. We’re going to give the boys a tour of the castle and grounds in an attempt to tire them out enough that they’ll take a long nap this afternoon since they’re going to have a late night. We’ll probably have a picnic for lunch so we’ll see you tonight for the Sorting and the Welcoming Feast.”

“Good bye Harry.”

Harry found Draco and the boys as they were leaving Gryffindor Tower.

“Well boys did you like the House of the Lions?”

“Yes Pa, very red.”

“No Green.”

“Let’s check out Ravenclaw Tower while we’re up here. Draco do you know where it is exactly?”

“It’s only been five years since we roamed this school so of course I know where Ravenclaw Tower is, getting from here to there might be a problem, especially if the staircases are acting up this morning. Boys we know that you can walk very well for your age but it would be best if you don’t try walking up or down the stairs. It will be better if you wait for someone to carry you up or down especially when the stairs are moving.”

“OK Fa.”

“OK”

 

Lake Beach  
12:30 PM  
1 September 2003 

“Did you boys enjoy your tour of the Castle and the grounds?”

“Yes Pa, very nice.”

“Big place.”

“Did you like having a picnic here at the Lake?”

“Dobb food good.”

“Yes. Love tacos.”

“I’m ready for a nap Draco; do you want to try sleeping here on this soft warm sand or go back to our rooms?”

“Sand Pa.”

“Yes here Pa.”

“Well Harry I guess I’m out voted so we’ll nap here. I’ll just transfigure the tablecloth into a blanket and you can make some pillows out of the napkins.”

 

Lake Beach  
4 PM  
1 September 2003

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were sound asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. Ronald and Blaise had woken up several minutes earlier and were sitting side by side looking at their fathers.

“They are so cute when they sleep together like that; aren’t they Ron?”

“Yes Blaise I always like seeing them like this. I sometimes wonder what they are doing in their room when they have the door locked.”

“I think we saw once, I almost remember but it won’t come to me.”

“Blaise can we start talking to Fa and Pa like we talk to the Elves?”

“In a couple of days, after we’ve been around the students. We can say that we learned how from listening to them.”

“Pa and Fa won’t believe that.”

“No they won’t believe it but they will live with it.”

“Remember Ron to tell everyone that we want to eat at our tables tonight. We have to earn our money. Malfoy‘s don‘t take charity.”

“Right Blaise, let’s go wake them up so we can get back to the Castle.”

Ronald and Blaise ran over to their fathers and started tickling them awake. Harry and Draco woke up and started defending themselves by tickling the boys. Once everyone was exhausted from the tickle war they got up, gathered their belongings and returned to the Head of Slytherin’s Rooms to prepare for the Sorting and the Welcoming Feast.

“Juanda.”

With a pop the small, pregnant, House Elf appeared in front of Harry.

“Yes Master Harry, how can Juanda help you?”

“We have about two hours before we have to be in the Great Hall. Can you clean up the boys, give them a snack to tide them over until the Welcoming Feast begins, and get them dressed in their new robes? Make sure they have clothes on under the robes, you know how Ron tries to go without.”

“Of course I can Master Harry. Master Ronald wouldn’t be the first Wizard to go naked under his robes. Do you and Master Malfoy need Dobby to help you get ready?”

“No we can manage on our own. Thank you for asking.” 

“You’re welcome Master Harry. I better get to work with the boys. Will they be sleeping here or in their new Houses?”

“They’ll be here they aren’t going to be in the Houses just helping out. Draco is there something you‘ve never mentioned to me?”

With a pop the House Elf disappeared from Harry and Draco’s room and reappeared in the boys‘ room.

“It wasn’t me Harry; remember Juanda bonded into the Malfoy Manor House Elf Community so she wasn’t around when I was young. Have you noticed how Juanda‘s language has gotten better the more time she spends with the boys.”

“Now that you mention it. You know Draco there are those hot days when it would be very comfortable to go bare under my robes.”

“Harry Potter this is not the time to give me ideas.”

“What does that mean?”

“Hell Harry you know what it means. We have to get ready to go to the Great Hall for the Sorting and we don’t have time to mess around.”

“What does that have to do with me going bare under my robes?”

“Well look over here Harry, just the thought of you going bare under your robes has me ready for an afternoon romp and as I said we don’t have time.”

“Sorry love, I forget how randy you can be. Of course I’m very happy that you are as randy as you are. Let’s go take a shower and maybe we can combine an afternoon romp with getting ready to go to the Great Hall for the Sorting.”

“Have you ever told Hermione how devious you really are, Harry Potter?”

 

Great Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
6:30 PM  
1 September 2003

Harry and Draco, along with all the other Professors were seated at the staff table. Ron and Blaise were seated at a small table between their fathers and the back wall of the room.

“Harry, Draco, I’ve gotten word that the student carriages are almost here; are you ready?”

“Probably as ready as I’ll ever be Headmaster.” 

“Harry breathe it’s not that serious.”

“I know Draco I know but I’m still very worried, what if I teach them wrong and one of them gets hurt.”

“Then you’ll take them to Madame Pomfrey and she’ll fix them up just like she fixed you up so many times.”

“Well love that helps, it shouldn’t help but it does. Boys.”

“Yes Pa.”

“The students will be here soon, Professor Flitwick will help the Sorting Hat with the Sorting of the first-years then the Headmaster will make some announcements and then we’ll have the Welcoming Feast. Are you ready or do you want me to have Juanda take you back to our rooms?”

“No Pa we want to be here.”

“Yes Pa we have work to do. We have to earn our money.”

“OK but stay at your table until Professor Dumbledore asks for you.”

“Don’t worry Pa.”

Harry leaned over and whispered into his partner’s ear.

“Draco have you ever heard them talk that clearly?”

“Can’t say that I have Harry. Here come the students we’d better look scholarly to overcome our obvious youth.”

“Draco Malfoy have I said I love you today?”

“Not in words Harry Potter but I hear you say it over and over everyday by your actions. Harry; remember you stood up to Voldemort you can stand up to these students. Besides they‘ll love you and you won‘t have any discipline problems at all. Me they‘ll hate and I‘ll get the joy of taking House points away.”

“Draco Malfoy I love your devious Slytherin heart.”

The older students entered the Great Hall and started filling up the House Tables, leaving room at the end of each table facing the faculty table empty for the first-years who would soon be assigned to the four houses.

 

The Sorting Hat, on its stool, was waiting for Professor Flitwick to call the first student’s name in order to begin the Sorting.

“Abercrombie, Elisa.”

A small black haired girl walked up to the stool and sat down. Before the Hat even touched her head it gave out its decision.

“Slytherin.”

Harry whispered into Draco’s ear.

“That brings back a memory of mine.”

“Well The Hat knows what it’s doing.”

“Abercrombie, Fitch.”

A small black haired boy walked up to the stool and sat down. The Hat was placed on the boy’s head. The Hat sat on the boy’s head for several minutes before the youngster reached up and removed it.

The students became louder the longer they had to wait for the result of the Sorting. None of them could remember The Hat ever taking so long to sort a first-year.

“Professor Dumbledore the Hat wants to talk to you.”

The Great Hall became totally silent as everyone became aware of such an unusual event. None of the students or faculty could ever remember the Hat asking to talk to the Headmaster or anyone else for that matter. Professor Dumbledore removed his hat then made his way to the stool and placed The Hat on his head.

“Headmaster there are two minds interfering with my ability to read the student I was supposed to sort. The first girl was totally Slytherin so I could read her but her twin is less clear so the interference is blocking me. May I ask who is sitting behind the faculty table?”

“The two sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.”

“You will have to move me and the boys farther apart so that I can continue with the sorting. When will I be sorting those boys, I could probably sort them tonight based on the power of their thoughts.”

“It will be ten years before they sit here waiting to be sorted.”

The Hat jumped off of Professor Dumbledore’s head. The Headmaster picked it off of the floor and returned it to his head. The students and staff became even more entranced by what they were seeing.

“They are one year old and are this powerful. Are they the sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and two witches or the sons of the two Wizards?”

“Harry and Draco got each other pregnant using some old spells and an old potion.”

“That explains everything then. I could sort them tonight but the Ministry would send Aurors to arrest them tomorrow. Then their fathers would object to the arrest and we’d have another battle here on the grounds of Hogwarts. So for the common good I won’t sort them tonight or anytime before they are eleven years old no matter how powerful they may become before then. Tell Harry to come and talk to me in the near future. Albus you should think of retiring soon; maybe after these boys come to Hogwarts would be a good time for that.”

“What does that mean Hat?”

“Just that you should think of retiring since you aren’t as young as you used to be. Move me as far forward as possible and the boys as far back as possible too. If that isn’t enough then we’ll talk again.”

Professor Dumbledore removed the Hat and gave it to Professor Flitwick and whispered into the Charms Professor’s ear.

“Filius move the stool as far forward as possible without getting between the House tables.

The Headmaster then addressed the student body.

“Just some technical difficulties; as the Muggles would say.”

Professor Dumbledore walked over to Harry and Draco and spoke to them. Harry and Draco stood up and walked towards the back wall. They moved Ronald and Blaise and their table as close to the wall as possible. Even though many students stood up in an attempt to see what was being moved behind the staff table they weren’t able to see the two toddlers.

Professor Flitwick motioned for Fitch Abercrombie to return to the stool. After 30 seconds the Hat spoke.

“Gryffindor.”

As it had for over 1000 years the Sorting continued.

“Zabini Sorel.”

“Hufflepuff.”

Professor Flitwick picked up the stool and The Sorting Hat and took them to their place behind the faculty table. 

Draco whispered into Harry’s ear.

“A Zabini in Hufflepuff. What is the world coming too?”

“Hush Draco.”

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and motioned for the students to be quiet.

“Now that our newest students are sorted into their Houses I have some announcements before we can start our wonderful feast.

“The Forbidden Forest, as always, is forbidden. With the retirement of Mr. Filch the list of forbidden items in the halls and classrooms of Hogwarts has been changed. The new list is on the office door of our new caretaker, Mr. Jonas. The list is much shorter than it has been and will stay shorter if you don’t abuse the situation.

We have several new Professors this term. The first is Gael MacTier who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. She is a 1965 graduate of Durmstrang Academy and will obviously have a different approach than we may be used to.

Professor Rayner Smithhy will be teaching Astronomy. He is a Hufflepuff that graduated in 1958.

Ancient Runes will be taught by Helen Brohman, a Ravenclaw, who graduated in 1971.

Our last two openings will be taught by two of the most famous Hogwarts graduates. I’m sure you’ve all heard of our new Potions and DADA professors. Draco Malfoy will teach Potions and will be the Head of Slytherin while Harry Potter will be in charge of Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

Total silence again overwhelmed the Great Hall as the students realized who the Headmaster had just introduced. Only the sixth and seventh-years had been at school when Harry and Draco were students.

Harry and Draco had stood up when they were announced but quickly sat down. When the silence was broken by the clapping of the Head Girl and Boy Harry blushed and Draco smirked. Soon everyone in the Hall was standing and applauding.

When the students had finished their applause and had sat back down Professor Dumbledore completed his remarks.

“This year I’ve hired a menu planner to help the House Elves put some variety in our meals. I want you to give these new foods a fair trial before you decide you like them or not. We’ll still have our typical British meals but we’ll also have foods from around the world. Tonight we’ll be graced with typical foods of the United States.

We have one more announcement before we eat.”

Professor Dumbledore motioned to Harry and Draco who moved to the back of the room.

“Professors Malfoy and Potter have agreed to let their sons, Ronald and Blaise, act as mascots for their old Houses. Ronald will be an honorary Lion while Blaise will be the honorary Snake. They are only one year old so I’m sure that all of you will look out for them when they are out and about in the Castle. They walk very well for their age but they are very small so make sure keep an eye out for them.”

Harry had picked up Ron and stood him on the faculty table and Draco had done the same for Blaise. Both were wearing their House Robes, identical to those worn by the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Both boys were waving to the students who were responding by waving back. The girls continued waving after most of the boys realized what they were doing and stopped.

“Now that the announcements are over it’s time to . . .”

Headmaster Dumbledore was interrupted by two voices.

“Snak tab.”

“Eat red.”

“I guess our mascots want to eat at their House tables, right boys?”

“Yes Pro Dumbly.”

Most of the students had a quick chuckle at the look Harry and Draco gave each other when their sons agreed with the Headmaster.

“Well Professors I suppose you will need to take Ronald and Blaise to their tables.”

“Ready boys?”

“Yes Pro Pot.”

“Yes Pro Foy.”

Harry and Draco gave each another look at their new names.

Harry carried Ronald to the Gryffindor table where he found that the Seventh-year girls had already started a schedule on who would look after their mascot when classes started the next day.

“That’s all fine and good girls but I would prefer that the boys don’t do to more than one class a day this year.”

“OK Professor Potter we’ll just adjust the schedule to take that into account.”

Draco had to stop a fight from starting when he got to the Slytherin table with Blaise since there were only two upper year Slytherin boys the fifth and fourth-years girls were almost at wand point over who would look after their mascot.

“Young Ladies remember that you belong to the House of Slytherin so this behavior is unacceptable.”

“Sorry Professor Malfoy.”

As soon as Harry and Draco had returned to their places at the faculty table Headmaster Dumbledore stood up again and made his final announcement.

“Now that the mascot situation is solved let’s begin the Welcoming Feast for the 2003-2004 school year. Class begins tomorrow and for you older students there will be some changes in how some of our classes are going to be taught. Give the changes a chance and remember tonight we’re eating Yankee.”

Professor Dumbledore sat down and food and drink appeared at every occupied seat at the five tables.

Ron and Blaise had a wonderful time talking to their new friends and eating Fried Chicken, Spaghetti, and Beef Fried Rice with corn on the cob and green bean casserole followed by ice cream sundaes and cherry pie. It was apparent to everyone that looked that the two one year olds were neater eaters than almost all of the first-years and many of the older students as well. They also didn’t overeat unlike many of the older students.

Harry whispered into Draco’s ear again.

“Look at those two brats of ours talking the ears off of the every Lion and Snake that gets close enough. Can you believe that the Gryffindors and Slytherins are waiting in line to talk them? I knew they could talk better than they talk to us. How long do you think it will be before they decide that they can talk to us?”

“Today is Monday so I would say that when we see them after class on Wednesday they’ll be talking perfect English and expect us to believe that being around the students for two days was why they suddenly can talk properly. We’ll believe them of course.”

“Draco how are we going to survive raising those two wonderful but very powerful Wizards?”

“Like every parent Harry we’ll do the best we can.”


	39. First Day of Classes

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco start their first day of teaching at Hogwarts.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Potions Classroom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
8:30 AM  
2 September 2003

 

The 43 first-years had quietly filed into the classroom as soon as the classroom door had opened and had separated into four groups. 12 Gryffindors, 11 Slytherins, 11 Ravenclaws and 9 Hufflepuffs were in the first class of their Hogwarts careers and most if not all of them were somewhat worried since they’d all heard stories about their new Professor, and Potions class in general, from older family members. Of course they also knew of his role in the War and relationship to the ‘Hero of Hogwarts‘. They were aware that all four Houses didn’t have classes together before sixth-year yet here they all were and they were scheduled together again for their next class as well. The Slytherins had met the new Professor the night before, after the Welcoming Feast, when he had been in the Slytherin Common Room to explain the rules of the House and to retrieve his son, the Slytherin mascot, but that had taken less than 15 minutes and they didn‘t really know him yet. They knew plenty about Blaise as he was a very talkative little boy, especially for his age. Professor Malfoy had given them their class schedules after breakfast, just a few minutes ago, but had said no more than necessary to any of them.

Suddenly all of the shutters covering the windows opened and the classroom door shut. With sunlight and a slight breeze coming in through the windows the classroom was a physically comfortable place to be.

“First-years please take a seat. Welcome to Introduction to Potions 1. I’ll have assigned seats for you tomorrow. Please write your name and House when the parchment gets to you.”

A large piece of parchment flew from the teacher’s desk to the first student desk on the right side of the room facing the blackboard.

Most, if not all, of the students gasped because instead of Professor Malfoy, whom they had been expecting, Professor Potter had suddenly appeared at the front of the classroom.

“You’re not Professor Malfoy; you’re Professor Potter.” Stated Fitch Abercrombie of Gryffindor.

“That I am my lad that I am. It‘s always nice to know that the members of my old House are still as observant as we always were back in the day.”

“But where is Professor Malfoy; is he ill? He seemed ok when he gave us our schedules in the Great Hall.” Asked Elisa Abercrombie of Slytherin.

“All of you sit down and I’ll explain what is going on. Professor Malfoy is in the DADA classroom with the second-years Mr. Abercrombie. Professor Malfoy is fine Miss Abercrombie; thank you for asking. Professor Malfoy and I have decided to try some different ideas on how to educate you students in Potions and DADA. I‘ll be teaching Introduction to Potions 1 & 2 while Professor Malfoy will be teaching Introduction to DADA 1 & 2\. We‘re going to try to team teach Intermediary Potions 1 & Intermediary DADA 1 then I‘ll take over the remaining DADA classes and Professor Malfoy will finish up the Potions classes. You will have Potions every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Always at this time of the morning.”

The first-years sat down and tried to absorb what they had just been told. A beautiful white owl flew into the room through an open window and placed an egg and a potato onto a small pillow sitting on a small table underneath the black board. The owl then flew to a perch near the door and settled in for a nap. A few of the students couldn’t help themselves and ‘awed’ at the sight of the owl.

“Good my first demonstration will go on as planned after all. She is a beauty isn‘t she? I‘ve had her since I was a first-year. Her latest clutch of chicks have gone off on their own so she‘s consented to help me out this semester. You can see them in the Owlery; they‘re very distinctive since their father is Professor Malfoy‘s Eagle Owl and they are an interesting mixture of the two species. Before anyone says anything, remember magic is a wonderful thing and it can cause interesting things to happen.” 

Harry waved his wand. Two cauldrons appeared on the demonstration table with a small fire under each cauldron. He waved his wand again and the cauldrons were filled with water. Harry then levitated the egg and potato to the table. Using his wand Harry peeled the potato and cracked the egg. He put the potato into one cauldron and the egg into the other one.

 

“I suppose I should give you an inkling on what we‘ll be doing this year in Potions. This year, and next, you‘ll be learning many of the skills necessary to prepare potion ingredients. Potions can be said to be bottled spells. You‘ll find in all of your classes that to do a spell properly you have to do everything correctly. You have to use the proper incantation and the correct wand movements and the right amount of power. The same is true of potions. The ingredients have to be properly prepared and mixed in the correct order and in the right manner. So this year and next you will be learning the correct methods of preparing various ingredients. We won‘t be doing many actual potions but we will be doing demonstrations to show why it is important to prepare ingredients in the proper manner. Before the year is over we will have made some simple potions but only a few.”

Harry waved his wand again and the egg and potato floated from their cauldrons into two small plates that had appeared in front of the cauldrons.

“The demonstration should be ready to amaze you.”

The students couldn’t help themselves and chuckled at the slight joke they had just been subjected to.

“I’m sorry; I’ve always been pants at humor. Can anyone tell me what has happened to the egg and potato since they were placed into the cauldrons full of boiling water?”

Almost all of the students raised their hands.

“Yes you in the back, give me your name and House. Then tell the class what the result of my demonstration is?”

“I’m Sorel Zabini, Hufflepuff, Professor Potter; you boiled the egg and potato. The egg will be hard and the potato will be soft.”

“Correct Miss Zabini, but how did I get two results when I did the same thing to the egg and potato?”

“What do you mean Professor?”

“You said I boiled both of them yet one got soft and one got hard.”

“That’s just what happens when you boil an egg or a potato. Eggs get hard and potatoes get soft when they‘ve been boiled.”

“Five points to Hufflepuff. That’s the point class different items can have different results even though you do the same thing to them. Can anyone tell me another reason why I’ve taken the time for this little demonstration?”

Again Harry called on a student in the back of the room.

“Roger Butters, Ravenclaw, Professor. To show us that different potions ingredients will have different results even if we do the same thing to them.”

“Two points to Ravenclaw. That is very true Mister Butters; if we had put a hunk of magical palm tree root into that boiling water it would have exploded while a hunk of magical spruce root wouldn’t have done anything at all. On the other hand if we were to fry sliced magical palm tree root nothing would happen but if we fried sliced magical spruce root it would give off a poisonous gas but turn into a lump of mush that can be used to make the base for a delicious candy. Does anyone else have anything further to say about this demonstration? I’m sure I’ve given you a hint.’

Only one student raised his hand.

“Yes Mister Abercrombie.”

“Different ingredients will react differently to the same stimulus but the same ingredient prepared in different ways will also have different results.”

“Twenty points to Gryffindor Mr. Abercrombie. You used the word different too many times in that sentence but the gist is correct. Remember that when you’re writing up a report to not use the same word too many times in a sentence or paragraph. But preparing ingredients differently won’t always give you different results but with magical items it usually does. So this year and next we will be learning how to properly prepare ingredients so that when you use them to make a potion you’ll get the proper result. For example on Wednesday we will start learning the difference between chopping, slicing, dicing, and julienne, mincing, smashing, and crushing. Next year you will start learning various methods of using magical ingredients such as boiling, steaming, braising, frying and sautéing. Any questions?”

Harry looked out at the class of excited eleven-year-olds. Slowly almost all of them raised their hands.

“Good, the only stupid question is the one not asked. Of course a foolish question is one that has already been answered but you weren’t paying attention so you asked it again. Do I make myself clear?”

“YES PROFESSOR POTTER.’

“Since you all have your hands up we’ll just go down one row and back up the next but if your question is asked either pass when I get to you or ask something else. Remember to give your name and House before asking your question or passing. I won‘t know all of your names immediately but I‘ll know them soon enough.”

Harry finished off the hour answering questions; most were Potions related but not all of them; after all he was the ‘Hero of Hogwarts‘.

 

Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
8:30 AM  
2 September 2003

The second-years were standing in the hallway outside of the DADA classroom when an invisible presence began pushing those standing on the edges of the group towards the classroom door. The door to the classroom magically opened and the 47 second -years walked in and began sitting down, as always, in House groups.

“Welcome to Introduction to Defense Against the Dark Arts 2. In case you forgot I’m Professor Malfoy and I’m in the right room. Professor Potter and I are trying some new ideas so I’ll be handling Introduction to DADA while Professor Potter will be teaching Introduction to Potions. We’ll be team teaching the third-year classes for Potions and DADA. I’ll handle the remaining Potions classes while Professor Potter will take on the rest of the DADA classes.”

“Good morning Professor Malfoy.”

“Thank you. I have to say that I was somewhat disappointed that none of you responded to the threat in the hallway. I would‘ve thought that at least some of you would‘ve tried to defend yourself using the spells you learned last year.”

“What do you mean Professor?”

“Who are you?”

“Maria Grinwald, Gryffindor.”

“Well Maria I would’ve thought that you would’ve learned enough last year to at least try to defend yourself when you’re being magically assaulted.”

“We didn’t learn anything like what happened today. So how could we defend ourselves?’

“Well Miss Grinwald what you say is true but wouldn’t it be better to at least try something than just let yourself be pushed wherever?”

“I guess Professor but would first-year spells have done anything?”

“You wouldn’t know unless you tried them. So go to the door and try any spell you learned last year in DADA.”

The young Gryffindor witch got up and walked over to the classroom door. She stood and thought for several minutes and then.

“Windgardium Leviosa.”

The doorway crackled with colored lights and soft ringing sounds. The witch returned to her seat.

“Five points to Gryffindor. That probably wasn‘t a spell I would‘ve expected but it did get results. Why did you choose that charm Miss Grinwald?”

“It’s the spell I can use with the most power and I figured that lifting whatever pushed us might give us the chance to escape underneath it.”

“Twenty more points to Gryffindor. Students that is a very important idea for DADA; use what you know for the best chance you have to escape danger. Some times you escape by defeating the foe and other times simply be being able to run away from the foe. This year you will be learning proper wand movements so that when a particular spell calls for a particular movement you won‘t have to think about the movement, it will come naturally. You will also be learning about more dangers of the Wizarding World and what spells work on a given danger. You can execute the strongest cutting spell ever performed but nothing will happen if your foe is a dementor.”

Charms Classroom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
12 PM  
2 September 2003

Head Girl, Harriet Stoner had just entered the classroom.

“Professor Flitwick I’m here to pick up Ron so I can take him to his fathers for lunch in the Great Hall.”

“That’s fine Miss Stoner, if you can get him away from the Gryffindor girls.”

“So he didn’t pay attention to your lecture? Professor Potter thinks they shouldn‘t pay attention to more than one class this year.”

“No, even the son of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy wouldn’t be interested in seventh-year Charms. He was the perfect observer though.”

“I’ll see you this afternoon Professor.”

“Good bye Miss Stoner.”

Harriet moved to where Ronald Potter was entertaining the seventh-year Gryffindor Girls.

“Ron are you ready to eat lunch with your fathers?”

“Pro Pot and Pro Foy?”

“Yes Ronald they sent me to bring you to them so they can get you and your brother ready for lunch. As far as I can tell you’re ready now.”

“Stoner we can bring Ronnikins to the Great Hall.”

“Don’t call me that name.”

“Isn’t that cute?”

“Malfoys don’t do cute; we do suave.”

“Isn’t that even cuter? Ouch who stung me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Smith, none of us have our wands you must be imagining things.”

“Come along Ron I’ll carry you, I know you can walk it’ll just be quicker with the halls as crowded as they are at this time of day.”

The Head Girl, carrying Ron, strode out of the Charms classroom.

“How was your morning Ron?”

“It was fun, I liked trans but it was the only class I paid attention to since Pro Pot doesn’t want me to listen to more than one class. Why is that do you know?”

“I’m sure your fathers don’t want you to get too tired. Anything else happen?”

“Smith tried to take me into the Girl’s Loo. I’m big enough to go to the Loo by myself and I know that Wizards use the Boy’s Loo not the Girl’s Loo.”

“Don’t worry Ron I’ll spread the word about that to all of the Gryffindor Girls and the other House as well.”

“Thank you Harriet. Harriet don’t tell my fathers how well I’m talking. Blaise and I want to surprise them.”

“OK Ron.”

Transfiguration Classroom  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
12 PM  
2 September 2003

Head Boy Harold Miller of Ravenclaw stood outside the classroom door waiting or the fifth-year Slytherin Hufflepuff Transfiguration class to end.

“Well Blaise how did you like Transfiguration?”

“It was cool but why would anyone want to change a tea cup into a hamster?”

“You know little one I’ve never really thought about that I’ve just always done whatever Professor McGonagall told us to do. I suppose it would be useful if you needed a pet for a child but didn’t have enough Galleons to buy one and you had a spare tea cup.”

”That’s silly Warrington.”

“I know Malfoy but it’s the best answer I could think of. I’ll be that the Head boy standing by the door has to do with you little one. Don’t pick on him too much since Ravenclaws don’t understand Slytherin humor.’

“OK Warrington. I’ll see you after lunch; unless Pro Foy insists that Ron and I take a nap.”

“Hello Mister Malfoy, I’m Harold Miller and I’m here to take you to your fathers for lunch.”

“Afternoon Miller. What did the snake and the lion say to each other when they met on the Edinburg High Street?”

“What?”

“Nothing, lions and snake don’t speak the same language.”

“What?”

“Warrington said that Ravenclaws don’t understand Slytherin humor and he was right.”

“Blaise gave the Head Boy a huge grin.

“Why you little imp. We’re going to have a good time this year. Warrington is right; we Ravenclaws don’t understand Slytherin humor but then you Snakes don’t understand Ravenclaw jokes either. Your fathers sent me to take you to them so you can get ready for lunch but you look fine to me. How was your first morning of classes?”

“I only paid attention to transfiguration since my fathers don’t want Ron and me to try too hard. Can you pick me up?”

“No problem Malfoy.”

Harold picked up the Slytherin mascot up and started toward the DADA classroom. Blaise leaned his head over and whispered into the older boy’s ear.

“I need a favor. My fathers put step stools into many of the boy’s loos but they forgot that Ron and I are too little to sit on the toilets. I had to call Juanda. Can you get someone to put potty seats in some of the loos?”

“No problem Malfoy, I’m sure Professor Flitwick will be able to charm some seats so that you and you brother won’t fall in.”

“Thank you Miller. Oh by the way Ron and I are planning on surprising our fathers with our new ability to talk so please don’t tell them before we do.”

“You can count on me Malfoy.”

 

Nursery  
Head of Slytherin Rooms  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry  
8:30 PM  
2 September 2003

“Ron when can we start talking to Fa and Pa in whole sentences?”

“Remember that we’re calling them Pro Foy and Pro Pot but I’m sure they already know that we can talk better than we’ve been doing in front of them. Tomorrow is too soon so Thursday at lunch. Blaise we have to try to control using our abilities too soon.”

“Why? Won‘t our fathers be proud of us if they knew how much we can do?”

“Yes they would but they would also start fearing for our safety.”

“Well I suppose we’ll grow up soon enough and then we can take on the Ministry.”

“Control your Slytherin instincts Blaise.”


	40. The Prefect's Bathroom

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco are celebrating Draco's birthday at Ron and Hermione's flat. Meanwhile Ronald and Blaise are having a sleepover with their cousin Seamus at Hogwarts.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Weasley Flat  
Cambridgeshire  
8 PM  
Friday 4 June 2004

 

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione and Ron Weasley were seated at the dining room table of the small but elegant flat.

“That was a delicious meal Hermione, even without treacle tart for afters.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that Molly will give you the recipe if you’ll just ask her? Hell she’ll teach you how to make the horrid stuff. She‘ll even teach one or more of your House Elves to make the stuff, assuming that none of them know how to make it already.”

“Hermione Weasley, how could you?”

“How could I what Harry Potter?”

Harry just looked at his friend with a look of dismay on his face.

“Ron don’t you like it when our significant others call each other by their full names; of course they haven‘t gotten to the three name version yet? I don’t think Harry will be able to talk for a while Hermione so I suppose I’ll have to tell you what you did; even though I’m sure you know as well as Ron and I do.”

“I know Draco, but hell; he’s twenty three years old, almost twenty four, and a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He shouldn’t become so upset at a put down of his favorite dessert. Why it‘s his favorite dessert if beyond my ability to understand though.”

“I know he shouldn’t and you know he shouldn’t and even Ron knows he shouldn’t but he is ‘The Boy Who Lived‘ to become ‘The Hero of Hogwarts’ and gets his own way.”

‘How did I get in the middle of this silly fight?”

“Draco Malfoy how could you say that? Before any of you say anything more I know I’m being childish but I just can’t help myself. It still is a pain trying to pay for a meal at some restaurant when practically every other patron in the place demands to be allowed to pay. I don‘t know why I like treacle tart so much but I do.”

“Some day your fame will fade Harry but I wouldn‘t hold my breath on it happening anytime in the near future. Besides Harry we couldn’t have treacle tart since we have to save room for the birthday cake.” 

“Well if you put it that way Ron; but Hermione for you to call it horrid just wasn’t right.”

“I’m sorry Harry, it’s an ok dessert, but I don’t want it for every meal. Ron will go and get the cake and then we can talk about what happened this last year at Hogwarts while we eat it. I have to say I was surprised that my little Minerva didn’t mind going to The Burrow to be with Grandpa and Grandma instead of going with Seamus to spend the night with Ronald and Blaise at Hogwarts.”

“I’m sure she’ll have a better time with her grandparents than with three boys. Three boys who’ll be acting very boyish if I had to guess on how they’ll behave tonight. Of course next year will be a different story since little Minnie will be old enough to want to follow her brother and cousins everywhere they go. Of course the boys will resent having her following them around everywhere they go.”

“You’d think that the boys would act very childish wouldn’t you; but every time Seamus comes back from spending time with Blaise and Ronald he’s much more grown up than before he went. After spending a whole night with them he’ll probably be ready to enroll at the University tomorrow.”

“Ronald Weasley I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Thanks Draco, every now and then one of my jokes is actually funny.”

“Two for two Ron; but you‘re right about Seamus and the boys. Those two act so old for their ages that I have to remember that they’re only two. They’re only six weeks older than our Minerva but no one who didn’t know that fact would ever guess it.”

“Harry and I took them to Poppy a few weeks ago for a checkup and her conclusions were somewhat startling, to me at least.”

“Well what were they Draco?”

“She told us that based on her tests that they are somewhat tall and heavy for their age but that their physical coordination is at least as good as a five year old if not more. Their language skill is probably closer to ten and mentally she wouldn’t hazard a guess. She didn‘t test their magic levels since at two they shouldn’t really have much of a magic level.”

“Then you have two little geniuses who rub off on their older cousin and will be a good example for their younger cousins as well.” 

“Is that good or not I suppose is the question.”

“Why wouldn’t it be good Harry?”

“It depends on what the little geniuses do with their abilities. I worry about it to tell you the truth.”

“What does that mean Mate?”

“Ron your best mate fears that some day our two little angels will become the next Dark Lords.”

“That’s not what I’m really afraid of Ron; I’m afraid that the Ministry will decide that they’ll become Dark Lords and feel the need to do something about it. Then I fear that Draco and I will have to decide on which side to be on.”

“Harry James Potter your sons will never be evil because you and Draco set too good of an example for that to happen.”

“I hope you’re right Hermione I hope you’re right. But that doesn‘t negate my fear that the Ministry will decide that they‘ve gone dark some day.”

“Harry the Ministry has gotten better since the end of the war. I don’t think you have to worry about anything.”

“I hope you’re right Ron. The boys aren’t two yet so I don’t suppose I have to really worry for at least a decade.”

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way how did your first year at Hogwarts go? I know you have a few more weeks but you have to have an idea on how you’ve succeeded.”

“Well Hermione I know without a doubt that the first and second-year potions students are far advanced compared to what we knew way back when. Best of all most of them enjoyed the class and are looking forward to next year. I don’t think I ever looked forward to Potions class while I was a student at Hogwarts. I‘m reasonably sure that the fifth and seventh-years as a group will do better on the DADA OWLs and NEWTs than we did too.”

“My potions classes are doing well also and the DADA classes I taught are also ahead of what we knew back in the day. I think by the time this year’s first-years take their NEWTs we will really know how successful our changes have been.”

“I would say that our team teaching the third-years didn’t work out as well as I had hoped. Draco and I agree that in future years we’ll try team teaching the sixth and seventh-years instead.”

“We’ll see what happens next year but I think eventually we’ll combine the last two years into two one year modules cumulating with the NEWTs.”

“You lost me with that explanation mate.”

“It’s simple Ron, instead of sixth and seventh-year DADA courses there will be one combined two year course that is broken into two modules. Once its going one class of students will take modules A & B in their two years and then the other class will take modules B & A in their two years. The seventh-years will take the NEWTS and the sixth-years will take the other module the next year and then take the NEWTS. Is that better?”

“I think I understand what you’re saying Harry but that will be quite the change and I’m not so sure you won’t have opposition to making such a change.”

“How are the other Professors dealing with your changes?”

“Well Hermione like always some find them useful and are thinking of changing their courses as well and others think we’re leading Hogwarts into the fiery depths of Hades.”

“I’m surprised Professor Binns even noticed that you had changed the Potions and DADA curriculums.”

“He didn’t really until one of the first-years complained about how boring History of Magic was compared to Potions. I don‘t think he‘ll ever make any changes but eventually the Headmaster is going to have to forcibly retire him.”

“How have the boys being the Gryffindor and Slytherin mascots worked out? Do any of you want any more cake?”

“It depends on who you ask Hermione. Most of the students adore them and would, and probably have, done anything for them that they can. I just hope the boys haven’t taken advantage of that adoration. I‘m full so I don‘t want any more, it‘s a delicious cake though Hermione.”

“Ronald and Blaise have never had to wait on the stairs; either a student picks them up and carries them up or down the stairs or even more amazing the damn stairs change their movements so that the boys don’t have to wait. One day the risers of one of the staircases carried them up to the next level like a . . . what did you call it Harry?”

“An escalator.”

“Most of the other professors like them as well because they are perfect gentlemen when they are in any of the class rooms. While I insisted that they only actually go to class one period a day the little scamps went to a different one most days of the week and I‘m sure they learned much more than any of the professors think they did. On the other hand while they were in a class room most periods of the day they only paid attention to one a day.”

“Did they ever attend any of your classes?”

“I only remember them in my class room one time.”

“What was they topic of that day’s class Draco?”

“Why do you ask Harry?”

“I just realized the one time they came to a Potions class with me.”

“Isn’t this interesting Ron?”

“I think so Hermione but I’m not really sure why it‘s interesting.”

“The only time they came to Potions with me was when the second-years were doing a demonstration project on boiling down potions ingredients.”

“Why is that interesting?”

“Well Ron it might be because we boiled down sugar maple sap.”

“Which makes maple sugar candy.”

“Yeah they only came to my class so they could eat candy which the students were more than happy to share with them.”

“Well Draco what class did they watch of yours?”

“Let’s see it was the first-years and how to defend yourself from Pixies and the like. As I remember they laughed and laughed as the students were routed by the Pixies. But now that I think about it the Pixies stayed away from the boys and several of the students took refuge with them.” 

“I just remembered that they also came to the third-years the day we dealt with Boggarts.”

“That’s right and I’m sure that they gave the Lions and Snakes ideas to use against their fears.”

“How did you know that?”

“Several of the students used images of Harry or me when they made their fear into something funny. Before you ask; one of them used Harry’s head with his wild hair even longer than in real life and the hair spun in a circle and flew the stalking wolf out of the class room window.”

But the most amusing situation came one day in the Professor’s Lounge, just before the Easter Holidays, when Pomona told us about the delegation she’d gotten from the fist, second, and third-year Hufflepuffs.”

“Well what was the situation Harry?”

“The three girls asked her when she was going to get them a mascot for Hufflepuff House. Pomona said she wasn’t sure if they wanted her to produce a toddler right then and there or if she could go out and get one off of the street.”

‘I can just see Professor Sprout saying that in a totally serious manner; then busting out into a side splitting laugh.”

“That’s pretty much how it happened Ron. But as soon as Ronald and Blaise found out about it they decided that they would act as temporary mascots for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to finish out the school year. Filius thinks that his House will be satisfied with a tame Eagle so he’s planning on looking for one this summer. Pomona doesn’t think that’ll work for the Badgers so she’s trying to think of some other solution. If you think of an answer let her know.”

“But you should’ve been there the Saturday that Gryffindor and Slytherin met on the Quidditch Pitch. Those boys led their houses in organized cheers. What’s amazing was how adult like those cheers were.”

“What do you mean by that Harry?”

“They weren’t just generic cheers like Go Gryffindor Go or Slytherin Rules. They fit the situation of the game at the time they led the specific cheer. I have a feeling that they’ll want to play as first-years.”

“Well what would be wrong with that Harry? It’s not like there isn’t a precedent for it, in their own family to boot.”

“I know Ron but it still is part of my fear that they’ll go too far and arouse the enmity of the Ministry.”

“They won’t be going to Hogwarts for nine years so don’t worry about things that haven’t happened yet and probably won’t happen in the future Harry.”

“I know that’s the wise way to think Hermione but I can’t help myself. Actually I’m kind of worried about what they’re up to tonight.”

“Well what do you think that they’re doing tonight and will it involve Seamus?”

“Of course it’ll involve Seamus, Hermione, but it won’t be bad after what could a four year old and a couple of two year olds do in the middle of Hogwarts?”

“Well Ron I hope you’re right but I’m guessing that they’re in the Prefect Bathroom about now showing their cousin how to skinny dip.”

“What does that mean Harry James Potter? Do you trust the House Elves to watch them while they swim?”

“Hermione we trust the boys with Dobby and Juanda all of the time so why wouldn’t we trust them while they’re swimming?”

“I don’t know where that came from Draco but it just seemed to be a concern to me. I suppose it‘s because Seamus has never been swimming in his life as far as I know.”

“Draco’s right Hermione we trust the Elves but for some reason Juanda and Dobby won’t watch the boys while they’re swimming, I think it’s because the elves can’t swim so they don‘t trust themselves to watch the boys while they‘re in that giant bath tub. But don’t fear Ronald and Blaise won’t swim without a proper observer we put our foot down on that and they agreed with us. By the way Hermione have your cousins told you how wrapped around Ronald and Blaize’s fingers they’ve become this year?”

“Not that I recall. So that comment leads me to believe that if the boys are skinny dipping tonight they’ve got Harold acting as a life guard.”

“That would be correct but as much as have they have tried they haven’t been able to convince him that he should swim with them. He just wanders around the pool making sure that nothing happens to them. He really shouldn’t worry about it since Ronald and Blaise swim like fish. I‘m sure that when we get them brooms they‘ll fly like birds too.”

“Hermione; Seamus has been swimming a few times with me and the twins. While he can’t swim like a fish he won’t be afraid to swim with Ronald and Blaise.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before now?”

“I don’t know Hermione; there just wasn’t a right time.”

“I guess it makes me feel better about Ronald and Blaise taking him skinny dipping if he’s been swimming in the past. Why do they go skinny dipping Harry?”

“Some student told them about it and they just thought it was a wonderful idea and once they convinced Draco and me to let them swim in the Prefect’s Bathroom it took them about five seconds to lose their swim suits and we haven’t been able to keep them in swim suits ever since so we don’t even try anymore. I’m sure they’ll offer Seamus the option of wearing his underwear or having Harold transfigure him a swim suit as well as swimming naked.”

“I know my son well enough to know that if his little cousins swim naked then he’ll swim naked. I’m sure that the next time we go swimming at the pond at The Burrow he’ll ask his uncles if they want to go skinny dipping and we all know the answer that Fred and George will give him. That of course means I’ll be skinny dipping as well. Of course all of the other younger cousins will be swimming naked too.”

“That was quite the speech Ron.”

“Thanks for the Slytherin appreciation Draco.”

“Anytime Ron, anytime.”

“OK Hermione I’ve been good but I have to ask. When are you due? I also have to ask are you having twins.”

“Harry James Potter I’ll have you know that I have gained the proper amount for a single pregnancy. You and Draco might’ve only gained a few pounds when you were pregnant but we poor Witches gain a realistic amount and I’ve fallen into your trap haven’t I. Harry you’ve been around that blond snake too long.”

“Why thank you Hermione; it’s nice to know you Gryffindors finally see the obvious. But when are you due?”

“About a month and it can’t come soon enough. This little witch has been the most active of my pregnancies and based on how much she kicks I’m guessing she’ll be a footballer instead of a Quidditch player.”

“It just occurred to me that if Harry’s greatest fear happens the boys will need henchmen and that our family and friends are producing those henchmen at a rapid rate.”

“Draco Malfoy what a preposterous idea. Harry why don’t I know his middle name yet?”

“Because Hermione he refuses to tell me because he doesn’t want me telling you but how many children have been born in the last year or so and who’s pregnant now, besides you?”

“Let’s see if I can remember all of them. Fred and Georgette had Georgia back in August while little Albus joined George and Angelina’s family in December. Then Neville and Romilda had their Harry on New Year’s Day.”

“Who would’ve thought that Neville Longbottom would have an early baby?”

“Now Ron he’s a good friend and besides many Wizarding babies survive at six and a half months.”

“While that’s true Hermione my love, six and a half month babies don’t usually weigh nine pounds at birth.”

“All right I’ll give you that but their second child is due in late December. They’re keeping it a secret on whether it’s a Witch or Wizard though.”

“Is that all of the babies born? Hell I almost forgot, but I got another forwarded owl from my cousin; he and his wife had a little girl in January that they named Hyacinth. I guess the flower name fetish is still alive in Muggle Lancashire.”

“No there are a few more Harry. Blaise and Maria had their second child a little over two weeks ago and Maria Elisabetta looks just like her father.”

“That’s news to me Draco but I suppose Blaise’s children will go to Beauxbatons, just like Bill’s will so they can’t be considered to fill out the ranks of Ronald and Blaise’s henchmen. Damn Arthur is right we’ve reused too many names when naming the children in our little group. Katie Wood is due a day or two after me. That will be her and Oliver’s fourth and she told me that if he wants anymore members for his family Quidditch team he’ll have to carry them. Knowing how carried away Oliver can get over Quidditch he might be calling on you or Draco, Harry.”

The group broke out into a bout of raucous laughter.

Meanwhile

Nursery  
Head of Slytherin Rooms  
Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft  
7 PM  
Friday 4 June 2004

“Juanda!”

“Yes Master Blaise.”

“Seamus wants to thank you for the wonderful meal you made for us tonight.”

“That’s not needed young Master Weasley.”

“Yes it is Juanda, thank you for supper, especially the treacle tart.”

“You’re welcome young Master Weasley. Anything else Master Blaise?”

“Yes Juanda there is. Ronald and I have decided it’s time you had your baby. You will have it before we leave Hogwarts for Malfoy Manor so that the female Elves here at the Castle can help you with the birth.”

“Yes Master Blaise, Juanda will obey your order.”

The little House Elf popped out of the room.

“Dobby!”

“Yes Master Ronny.”

“Dobby would you go tell the Head Boy that we will meet him at the Bathroom in 10 minutes. “

“Yes Master Ronny.”

The small House Elf popped out of the room then almost immediately popped back into the room.

“Do the young masters want Dobby to take them to the Bathroom for their swim or will they walk on their own?”

“We will walk since Seamus hasn’t seen that part of the Castle yet. We will call for you when we’re ready to come back though. Dobby; Blaise ordered Juanda to have the baby you can go check up on her if you want.”

“Thank you Master Ronny. The door to the hallway is open so that you can go to the Bathroom.”

The small House Elf popped out of the room again.

“Ok Seamus are you ready to go swimming. Blaise and I skinny dip but you can wear a swim suit if you want to do so.”

“Ron I don’t have a swim suit, but what is skinny dipping?”

“Skinny dipping is swimming naked and it feels great but if you don’t want to swim naked then Harold will transfigure your underwear into a swim suit if you want him to.”

“If you two are going to swim naked then I’m going to swim naked. I’ve only been swimming a few times with Dad, Uncle George and Uncle Fred but swimming in a giant bathtub should be lots of fun.”

“It is Seamus that’s why Ronald and I try to swim every night. Pro Pot and Pro Foy tried to talk us out of swimming every night but we won that battle just like we won the battle about skinny dipping. The only battle we haven’t won is getting Harold to swim with us. Maybe you can convince him to swim by telling him that you need some swimming instructions.”

“Ok I’ll try but why do you want him to swim with us?”

“I don’t really know for sure, probably because he told us no when we asked the first time and we aren’t used to people telling us no.”

“Ron it’s not so bad being told no, Mama tells me no all of the time. When are you two going to start calling Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco what they want to be called?”

“After our birthday party at The Burrow but first we’re going to teach Pro Foy a little lesson.”

“Blaise are we really sure we want to do that?”

“Yes brother we are sure. Let’s get started, Harold will be at The Bathroom soon.

Prefect’s Bathroom  
Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft  
8 PM  
Friday 4 June 2004

Ronald, Blaise, and Seamus entered the open door of The Prefect’s Bathroom to find the Head Boy, Harold Miller, lounging on a sofa he’d obviously transfigured from one of the stone benches that lined the room.

“Before you two ask I’m not swimming with you. I have to watch you so that you don’t get hurt. Do you know what Professor Malfoy would do to me if either of you got hurt? Have you told your cousin how you swim? Does he want me to make him a swim suit?”

“Miller I’m able to talk, I am four years old after all. I’m going to skinny dip just like Blaise and Ronald so I don’t need a swim suit. But I’ve only been swimming a few times in my life so I do need you to give me some lessons so would you help me by getting in the water at least for a while.”

“I’ll do that Seamus but I will make my self a swim suit so don’t ask me to do otherwise you two little rapscallions.”

“We won’t ask Miller but you don’t know what you’re missing.”

“Well if we’re going to be swimming then we’d better get started.”

Harold took his wand out of his robe’s sleeve and waved it at his midriff; then began removing his clothes but leaving the boxer style swimsuit he’d transfigured his underwear into with the wave of his wand. Meanwhile the three boys had stripped and jumped into the water. Blaise and Ronald swam to the far end of the pool while Harold showed Seamus a few swimming strokes. Blaise and Ronald turned on several of the bubble taps and the pool was soon covered in colored bubbles.

“Blaise do you agree with me that we should try to cleanse Aunt Ginny’s system when we see her at our birthday party?”

“Yes Ronald I agree. If Pro Pot is right and the Ministry is bound to declare us Dark Lords some day we do need to gather as many followers as we can and the more relatives we have the better. So if I’m able to fix things so that Aunt Ginny can have children then we should do it. Should we try to cleanse Uncle Wayne too?

“I don’t think so since Pro Pot and Pro Foy don’t think Uncle Wayne is powerful enough to get pregnant so the inability to carry a baby to birth won’t matter. Do you think you can cleanse Aunt Ginny? I know we’re magically powerful for our age but we don’t have wands.”

“If the problem is what our parents said then I shouldn’t need a wand. All I’ll do is push the bad magic out of her body and then she should be able to do whatever it is adult’s do to get pregnant and then she’ll have the baby after nine months like everyone else that gets pregnant.”

“Well Blaise I’ll race you to Harold and Seamus. Whoever gets there first has to try to pull his swim suit off.”

“Ronald why do you want to see him naked so bad?”

“I don’t know brother I don’t know; but I think it’s like I told Seamus it’s because he told us no and I don’t like being told no.”

“When he hexes you don’t come crying to me older brother.”


	41. Proper Parental Names

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco are taking their boys to The Burrow for their second birthday party. Draco decides to the tell the boys of an idea he's had.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Head of Slytherin Rooms  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
4:30 PM  
Friday 18 June 2004

 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy with their sons, Blaise and Ronald, were preparing to use the Floo fireplace. All four wizards were dressed for a summer outing, cotton shirts, shorts, and sandals. While the boys had wanted to wear their mascot robes Harry had managed to talk them into the muggle outfits though the shirts the boys were wearing were Slytherin green and Gryffindor red and their shorts were silver and gold respectively.

“Boys I know that you’re anxious to get to The Burrow for your birthday party but before we go there is something Harry and I need to talk to you about.”

“What’re you talking about Draco?”

“Boys, today is your 2nd birthday and you’re old enough to call Harry and I proper parental names. I admit that I’ve found the two of you calling Harry Pro Pot and me Pro Foy amusing; but sons those names just won’t do anymore. I think you should call Harry Daddy and in a few years shorten that to Dad. I wish to be called Father.”

“Draco are you sure about this?”

“Of course Harry, they’re old enough to use proper parental names when addressing us.”

“Just remember I warned you.”

“What does that mean Harry?”

“Just remember I warned you.” said with a very large grin.

“Your Daddy can be silly sometimes can’t he boys? OK remember to call Harry Daddy and call me Father. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley will think that you really are growing up when you call us Daddy and Father. Do you agree with my suggestion, my boys?”

Blaise and Ronald looked at each other, smiled at each other, and then shook each other’s hand.

“Isn’t that cute Harry?”

“Daddy can we go now?” Asked Ronald.

“Papaw we’re ready to go. Can Ronald and I go through first?” Blaise enquired.

“Yes Papaw let’s go to The Burrow for the party.” Stated Ronald.

“Don’t worry Papaw when we start calling Daddy Dad we’ll call you Paw.” Blaise added.

Draco looked flabbergasted and Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from bursting into laughter.

The boys looked at their fathers then walked hand in hand into the fireplace. Both youngsters stuck out their free hand, blinked their eyes, then both clearly spoke the words, The Burrow, then dropped the floo powder that had appeared in their hands. . They then disappeared into the green flames of the Floo Network.

Harry and Draco just stared into the fireplace.

“Draco tell me you didn’t see what I just saw.”

“Harry we can worry about it later but we’d better get our arses to The Burrow before the boys wander too far away from the fireplace in search of their party.

Harry and Draco took each other’s hand and disapparated with a very loud clap.


	42. Cleansing Magic

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco's sons, Blaise and Ronald, are on a mission. Harry and Draco are trying to find them before they get into trouble.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
4:35 PM 18 June 2004

The fireplace flared with green flames. Two toddlers walked out of the flames hand in hand.

“Come on Blaise we need to find Aunt Ginny before Daddy and Father get here. Did you see the look on their faces when we dropped the floo powder after we’d summoned it from the jar?”

The two boys walked out of the building still holding hands and talking to each other.

“Yes Ronald I saw the look they got but Daddy is probably going to have his dream again tonight. I wish he wouldn‘t have that dream. You know we‘re going to be in big trouble because we went through the Floo on our own and we didn‘t stay by the fireplace once we got here.”

“Yes Blaise I know we’ll be in trouble but it’s for the greater good. We have to see Aunt Ginny without Daddy and Father being with us or they’ll know what we’re going to do. You and I both know we’ll never become Dark Lords. Father would be so disappointed and we’d never do anything to truly disappoint him. We‘ll do things that bother him but we‘ll never disappoint him if we can help it.”

“I know that and you know that but Daddy still has his dream. I wish I could push that out of his body but dreams aren’t magic and I can’t see them like I can see spells and hexes attacking people‘s magic inside their bodies.”

“What does that mean Blaise?”

“When I look at a person and then think about it I see the magic inside their body and if a spell is working on their body or magic I can see it too. If Aunt Ginny has magic keeping her from having a baby then I’ll see it and be able to push it out of her body. Can’t you see the magic inside of people?”

“No when I look at a person I can’t see inside them even if I think about it. I can see their magic on the outside though, that’s why the Uncle Twins look different to me. They are as different looking as Uncle Bill and Uncle Ron are but everyone else says they look just alike. Uncle Bill and Uncle Charlie look more alike than the Uncle Twins do to me.”

“The Uncle Twins do look just alike on the outside but their magic on the inside is different so I can tell them apart but I have to think about it first.”

“How do you see the spells?”

“Everyone’s magic is a swirl of color, your magic is bluish purple, mine is purplish blue, Daddy’s is green and Father’s is red. Mister Filch’s is a very light gray and Hagrid’s is bright blue with green lines. The Headmaster’s magic is every color of the rainbow. If a spell is working on them it’s some other color and shape, I suppose it depends on what spell it is. Most mornings Daddy and Father have a bright yellow spot of magic in their bottoms.”

“They used to use a charm to clean us up before we got potty trained, they probably use a charm to clean themselves. Why don‘t we use a charm instead of paper?”

“Daddy and Father haven’t admitted to themselves that we can do controlled magic so they didn’t teach us a cleansing charm. They haven’t taught us any kind of spell yet. The yellow spots of magic might be cleansing charms but the spell is inside their bottoms not on the outside.”

“Well then I don’t know what it could be. We could ask but then they’d want to know how we know about the charms. Do we want them to know that you can see spells working on people‘s magic?”

“Only if we really want Daddy to have his dream again tonight. Have you ever seen anything more funny than Father’s look when we called him Papaw? It was also kind of funny how Daddy had to keep from laughing when we called Father Papaw Father should know better than to try to make us call him something. But he will be happy that we call him Father when they find us.”

“No Blaise I haven’t but then we’re only two years old today. Yes he’ll be happy enough to forget about us calling the Floo powder to our hands. Look out here comes Grandma. We’ll have to talk quick if we want to get away so that we can find Aunt Ginny before Father and Daddy get here.”

“Hi Grandmother, how are you this afternoon?”

“What did you call me Blaise, you little rapscallion?”

“I called you Grandmother, Grandma. Pro Foy thinks we should call adults by proper names so we thought we’d try out different names until we find ones we like.”

“Pro Foy didn’t like Papaw at all Granny.”

“Well you can take Granny off of the list Ronald because I don’t like that one bit. It makes me sound old. Where are your fathers?”

“They should be here soon. We went through the Floo first.”

“What! What were they thinking to let you two go by yourselves? If you don’t say the destination properly you can wind up almost anywhere. Ask Harry about the first time he used the Floo?”

“Yes Abuela Molly we will ask Daddy about his first Floo trip. Where is Aunt Ginny?”

“I don’t know for sure, she’s around here somewhere and Wayne is too. Now before you two go anywhere come here and give me a hug.”

“Bunnica I can’t breathe.”

“I’m sorry about that Ronald, I get carried away; you can ask any of your Weasley uncles. How did you learn about Bunnica?”

“We asked Uncle Charley when he fire-called Daddy a couple of weeks ago. Romanian sounds funny to me.”

“We’ll see you later Mrs. Weasley.”

“You can take that off of the list as well you little rapscallions.”

The two toddlers laughed loudly at their grandmother’s comment then continued looking for their Aunt Ginevra.

Harry and Draco arrived at the door to The Burrow after running from the apparition point.

“Arthur have you seen our boys?”

“No Harry; can’t say that I have. Have you misplaced the birthday boys?”

“You can say that Arthur.”

“Well I’ll keep my eye out for them Draco. They can’t get off of the property by themselves because of the wards we’ve put up and Bill put boundaries around the pond as well. His oldest girl and little Seamus have been planning on swimming once the cake and ice cream is eaten.”

“Thank you Arthur, if you find them tie them up and send red and green sparkles into the air.”

“I think he’s kidding Arthur, the sparkles are a good idea but I don’t think you need to tie them up.”

“Draco Malfoy I meant what I said. Tie them up if you can Arthur.”

Arthur smiled at his pseudo sons as they quickly walked into the grounds of The Burrow.

Ronald and Blaise found more relatives but not the aunt and uncle they were looking for.

“Look Blaise it’s the Uncle Twins. Maybe they know where Aunt Ginny is hiding. I’m getting tired with all of this walking we‘re doing. Maybe we should just wait until after the party to find her.”

“I don’t think we’ll have time Ronald, Seamus said that we’ll be able to go swimming in the pond as part of the party when he fire called me, but I don’t think Father and Daddy will let us do anything after that before we go back to Hogwarts. Father will say we need to go to bed early after our big day but it will just be an excuse so that they can go to bed early. Do you think all adults spend as much time in bed, with the door locked, as Father and Daddy do?”

“Seamus says that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione never lock their door. Marie is refusing to talk in English again and my French isn’t very good so I don’t know whether Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur lock their door or not. I wonder if Father and Daddy know how many times we‘ve fire-called our cousins in the last month?”

“I didn’t know you spoke any French. They probably don’t think we know how to fire-call anyone.” 

“I don’t speak French that’s why it isn’t very good. You‘re probably right about them not knowing we can use the Floo to fire-call.”

Blaise snorted at his brother’s comment.

“Then we’ll have to ask the Uncle Twins if they know where Aunt Ginny is and if they want to go skinny dipping with us after the cake and ice cream. I wonder if swimming in a pond will be as much fun as swimming in the Prefect‘s bathroom is.”

“We’ll find out soon enough Blaise but I‘ll bet you that they won‘t agree to skinny dip and they won‘t let us skinny dip either. Hi Uncle George; how is the joke business?”

George Weasley leaned over and picked up his nephews so that the two toddlers would be at the same height as he and Fred. Blaise and Ronald squealed as they were picked up.

“The joke business is very good young Mr. Potter. Why are you two all alone? Fred take Blaise since they‘re getting too big for me to hold both of them.”

“Uncle George we aren’t alone we’re with you and Uncle Fred.”

“He has you there brother mine. Well Mr. Malfoy are you looking forward to your party?”

“Yes Onkel Fred we’re looking forward to eating ice cream and cake. Who doesn’t look forward to ice cream and cake, especially Gran-mere Molly‘s cake? Will you and Oncle George join us youngsters when we go swimming after the party?’

“Of course we will but before you ask there will be no skinny dipping today. There will be too many Witches around and while you two are too young to worry about that fact. George and I are old enough to know better than to swim naked in front of Witches and more importantly we have to worry about our wives not liking us flashing our bits.”

“Huh? Unchiul Fred, Ronald and I might be bright for our age but you lost me. Why would you have to worry about skinny dipping with Witches around? Wouldn’t they be skinny dipping too?”

“It’s a grown up thing Blaise. You can ask your fathers about it but there won’t be any skinny dipping tonight. But we’ll have a boys swimming party sometime this summer and you can skinny dip to your heart’s content if you want to. Will that make up for not skinny dipping tonight?”

“Yes Tio Fred but we didn’t bring any swim suits since we planned on skinny dipping, Have you ever skinny dipped? It really feels good.”

“We’re a Wizarding family Blaise; your Daddy can transfigure your shorts into swim suits with a wave of his wand. Knowing Harry he can do it with a thought. Of course we‘ve skinny dipped; we‘re the Weasley Twins. We‘ve skinny dipped in the pond here at The Burrow. We’ve even skinny dipped in the Firth of Forth and we‘ve skinny dipped in the Prefect‘s Bathroom just like the two of you. Seamus told your cousin Albus all about his adventure swimming in the Prefect’s Bathroom; of course Albus isn’t six months old yet so he didn’t know what was going on. I can‘t recommend the Firth of Forth though since the water was very cold up there in Scotland.”

“Uncle George can you do the transfiguration instead of Daddy? Are Albus, Artur and the girls going to go swimming today?”

“Of course Ronald but why do you want me to do the transfiguration? Harry or Draco can do it for you. I don‘t know how much swimming they‘ll do but I‘m sure all of them will want to at least sit in the pond while you older kids actually swim back and forth across the pond.”

“Because you and Uncle Fred will make better suits than Daddy or Father would. Don’t tell them I told you this but they’re kind of stick in the mud when it comes to clothes, especially Daddy.”

“He’s got you there Brother mine. Of course we‘ll do the honors boys, we‘ll just think about what to make during the party. I’m guessing you‘ll want Slytherin and Gryffindor colors.”

“Of course Uncle George we take our mascot duties very seriously; you can mix in some Ravenclaw blue and Hufflepuff yellow too. Now put us down so we can go find Aunt Ginny. Do you know where she’s hiding?”

“I haven’t seen her today but she and Wayne always liked napping by the pond on warm days like today.”

“Thank you Uncle George we’ll see you at the party. Try not to pick on Father too much.”

“You little stinker, taking all of the fun out of the day. Tell me boys why are you using all of those foreign ways of saying Uncle?”

“Father wants us to use proper names for adults so we’re trying out different versions to find the ones we like the best. I like Uncle the best though.”

“Well Blaise I’ve always preferred English to other languages but then we’re British so that makes sense.

George and Fred put the boys on the ground and they sped off toward the pond giggling at their Uncle‘s parting comment.

“Those two are going to break a lot of hearts someday Fred.”

“That they will George and Draco will be bald by the time they graduate from Hogwarts.”

“Yes ‘stick in the mud’ Malfoy will pull his hair out in bunches over the actions of those two.”

“Harry will probably worry himself sick over the idea that The Ministry will declare them Dark Lords.”

“While they might try to take over the Wizarding World someday; they will be Lords of the Light not Dark Lords. If they ever try to take over Wizarding Britain they’ll have a horde of Weasleys following them too and not just the younger generation of the family. I can just see their first proclamation after they take over The Ministry.”

“Well tell me what that proclamation will be.”

“All swimming will be done in the nude.”

“Can you imagine the look on Draco’s face when he reads that proclamation and then worries about what everyone will think about his boys promoting nude bathing?”

Fred and George burst into laughter.

“Ronald remember you have to distract Aunt Ginny and I might need to borrow some of your power if the bad spell is really attached to her magic. So hold my hand but if we’re lucky she’ll be napping. If Uncle Wayne is there I’ll look and see if he has a bad spell in his magic too.”

“Can you push bad magic out of both of them?”

“I don’t know for sure so I’ll do Aunt Ginny before I look at Uncle Wayne.”

“It’s too bad we can’t tell Daddy and Father what we’re doing. Remember when they find us that we call Father that as many times as possible and he might forgot that we used the Floo by ourselves and that we didn’t wait for them. I won the bet Blaise.”

“I never agreed to the bet Ronald but yes you won. Who should we ask why Uncle George didn’t want to go skinny dipping in front of Witches and why Aunt Angelina would get mad if he did?”

“I think Professor Flitwick would be the best person to ask that question.”

“Yes, you are right Ronald. He’ll make it into an exciting story of daring do and adventure and when it’s done we’ll know the answer even if he doesn’t actually say why Aunt Angelina would get mad if Uncle George goes skinny dipping when Witches can see him naked.”

“Blaise I sure hope Aunt Ginny is at the pond because I’m not going to be able to walk anywhere else. Where are the Gryffindors when you need a lift?”

“They’re at Hogwarts along with all of the other students. Everyone at Hogwarts has been very good about picking us up and taking us where we need to go. Even the stairs are good about taking us where we want to go.”

The two toddlers continued their trek and as soon as they could see the pond they could also see that their Uncle and Aunt were napping on a blanket on the sandy beach of the pond.

“How do you want to do this Blaise?”

“We’ll just lie down next to Aunt Ginny and I’ll look inside to see her magic and see if there is a hex working on her. If there is I’ll try to push it out of her and then I’ll check to see if Uncle Wayne has a hex working on his body.”

“What will we do if they wake up and ask us what we’re doing?”

“You’ll just try out some Aunt and Uncle names on them. Smile a lot and Aunt Ginny will probably ask us to sit in her lap. Only Grandma has a nicer lap to sit in, I wonder why that is?”

The two toddlers laid down next to their aunt and while Ronald fought to stay awake Blaise stared at the red headed Witch. Soon Ginny giggled in her sleep and Blaise began staring at his Uncle who soon giggled as well. Blaise then scrunched over so that he could whisper into his brother’s ear.

“There was a black spell attached to Aunt Ginny’s insides. It looked like a net but the potions the Healers were giving her must have done some good because I hardly had to push at all to get it to leave her body. Uncle Wayne had the same black net but it was much harder to push out.”

Ronald looked at his brother who was trying to not burst into laughter.

“What was so funny Blaise?”

“The black spell was in Uncle Wayne’s peepee instead of his belly like it was in Aunt Ginny.”

“Why is that so funny?”

“I don’t know Ronald it just seemed like a funny place for a spell to be attacking someone’s magic. I‘m tired I think I‘ll just take a nap until Daddy and Father find us. Remember to use Father as much as possible so he forgets to be mad at us for using the Floo and not staying in the house.”

“OK Blaise I think I’ll take a nap too.”

The two little boys were soon sound asleep nestled into the arms of their aunt.

Harry and Draco had finally reached the pond and saw their sons sound asleep in Ginny’s arms.

“Harry we have to punish them. They shouldn’t have used the Floo by themselves and they should’ve stayed at the fireplace when they got to The Burrow.”

“I know Draco but look at them I can’t even imagine punishing them. It will be interesting to find out why they hunted Ginny down.”

“That’s simple enough Harry we’ll give them detention. The problem will be figuring out which Professor will be able to actually punish them instead of commiserating with them.”

“Well that rules out McGonagall, Hagrid, and most assuredly the Headmaster.”

“Filius will be able to punish them in a way that makes them realize what they did wrong and to not do it again. Of course I have no doubt that they’ll do something else that they shouldn’t be able to do and that we’ll regret them doing some time in the future.”

“Well that goes without saying Draco. We need to get them back to the house so that Molly can start the party.” 

“Well Harry we’re Wizards so I’ll just wave my wand and use the correct incantation and we’ll soon have two little boys in our arms. You can inform them of their upcoming detention.”

“Draco Malfoy you Slytherin bastard.”

“Now Harry my father had his faults but fathering me out of wedlock wasn’t one of them.”

“Hmph. Wave your wand and use the correct incantation and bring the boys here so we can get back to the party.”

Draco waved his wand and said the correct incantation. Two toddlers flew to their father’s arms. Ginny woke up when the boys were pulled from her arms.

“Harry, Draco when did you get here? Have we missed the party?”

“The party hasn’t started yet. The boys came looking for their favorite Aunt and Draco and I followed them. We’d better get back to The Burrow before your mother comes looking for us.”

“OK Harry we’ll be along in a minute, it takes a while for Wayne to wake up.”

“No problem Ginny we’ll save you seats at the table.”

Harry and Draco, carrying their sons, set off for the house.

“Blaise you and Ronald should’ve stayed at The Burrow until we got there. Your father and I have decided that your punishment for wandering off will be a detention with Professor Flitwick. Do you want to tell us why you searched out Ginny and Wayne?”

“Well Daddy sometimes we feel the need to be with Aunt Ginny. She’s the closest person we have to a mother.”

“Draco don’t fall for it. The punishment will stand.”

“Father I didn’t mean for you to take away our punishment. But Daddy we do think of Aunt Ginny like a mother.”

“Well that may be but you still shouldn’t have left the house before Draco and I got here.”

“We’re sorry Daddy and Father we won’t do that again. Do we still get to have the party or do we have to go back to Hogwarts right away?”

“Of course you still get to have the party. Molly would skin us alive if we took you home early. But Harry is right you two are much too young to be wandering off by yourselves.”

“OK Father we promise to not wander off again; right Blaise?”

“Yes Ronald, we promise not to wonder off again. Father we never want to do anything to upset you and Daddy.”

“Father will you and Daddy swim with us later. The Uncle Twins said that we can’t skinny dip for some adult reason but that we can have a boys swimming party later in the summer. Will you skinny dip with us when that happens?”

“Yes we’ll swim today but I don’t know about skinny dipping. I sunburn very easily and I don‘t like the idea of burnt bits.”

“What are bits Father? Uncle Fred said Aunt Angelina would get mad if he flashed his bits in front of other Witches.”

“What kind of swim suit do you want me to make for you?”

“We asked the Uncle Twins to transfigure us some suits Daddy. You aren’t mad that we asked them are you? But what are bits?”

“Of course not Blaise, I suppose you figured that they would make nicer suits than Draco and I would?”

“Not nicer Daddy but fancier. But what are bits Father.”

“Well he’s got us on that Harry. You tow aren‘t going to let us off of the hook are you?”

“What?”

“Bits are your penis and scrotum.”

“OK Father, I suppose it’s an adult thing not wanting Witches to see them?”

“That it is son that it is.”

The Potter-Malfoy family continued to The Burrow where Molly was ready to serve the ice cream and cake.

Wayne and Ginny were taking a short cut to the house.

“Wayne I had the most wonderful dream. I think I’ll go to St. Mungos on Monday and have the Healers check me out again. I had this wonderful feeling in my gut and I’m betting that the charm has finally left my body. We might finally be able to have a family.”

“That’s interesting Ginny since I had a similar dream and a very wonderful feeling in my crotch. I wonder if Blaise and Ronald’s presence had anything to do with it?”

“How could they Wayne? The boys are only two today. They wouldn’t have the power or knowledge to do anything to us.”

“I know what you’re saying Ginny but those two are the sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and I doubt very much that they’re normal two year old Wizards.”

“Wayne Hopkins what is that supposed to mean?”

“Just what it sounds like, Blaise and Ronald aren’t normal two year old Wizards. I don’t know what they really are but they aren’t normal. Before you get on your high horse Draco and Harry aren’t normal Wizards either.”

“Well if you put it that way. I wonder what king of cake Mum made for the party?”

“Does it matter what kind it is just that your mother made it. Any Molly Weasley cake is delicious.”


	43. New Family Members

  
Author's notes: While Ginny is having her baby Harry is distracted by something he sees that makes him wonder if he's seeing things.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Waiting Room  
St Mungo’s  
London  
3:30 PM  
5 June 2005

Harry Potter had just returned to the Waiting Room, after going to the loo, to find that only one member of his group was in the room.

“Harry where the hell have you been? You missed the finale of the show. Ginny had the baby and big Wayne introduced Wayne Charles Hopkins to the family. This family really does reuse names too much. The boy will be a little Wayne or a little Charlie; maybe we should suggest to Ginny that they call him WC or maybe have our boys point it out to her. Well no matter what he ends up being called he was introduced to the adult members of the family since the younger generation, except for Bill’s three, is at Hogwarts with our two boys. Why didn’t Bill and his family come to this birth? Two three year olds hosting a family gathering at Hogwarts; who would’ve guessed that would happen?”

“Now Draco there is adult supervision at the boy’s get together. Remember that it was Seamus’ idea that the children of the family go to Hogwarts instead of to the Hospital. Bill had a special meeting with the Head of Gringott’s that he couldn’t miss and Fleur had already taken the children to their vacation home in Sicily before Ginny went into labor.”

“Yes Seamus brought the idea of the kids spending the time waiting for the birth at Hogwarts up to Ron and Hermione but who do you really thought of the idea in the first place?”

“They don’t think of every thing Draco and there is supervision no matter who thought of the kids staying at Hogwarts instead of here. You know as well as I do that everyone had a better day with the children at Hogwarts than if they‘d been here.”

“As if Albus Dumbledore counts as an adult when he’s interacting with our two boys about anything. But the Head Boy and Girl along with Dobby and Juanda will have kept an eye on the party. The four of them plus Albus should be able to ride herd on ten Weasley grandchildren, one of which is only two months old. Ronald and Blaise promised me that they would stay away from the Prefect’s Bathroom and that they wouldn’t let the others eat too much snack food. But Harry Potter you still didn’t answer my question. What took you so long? Is there a problem? If there is a problem we’re in the right place. You couldn’t pick a better place to have a medical problem than the middle of the most famous Wizarding Hospital in the world.”

“Is St. Mungo’s the most famous hospital in the Wizarding World?”

“Harry Potter answer my question. We need to be getting back to Hogwarts before the boys run wild after their guests have been taken home. Where were you for so long?”

“Draco our boys have never run wild so I doubt that they’ll run wild this afternoon. If anyone is going to run wild it will be George‘s Albus, that boy is going to be just like his Uncle Fred.”

“Harry how can you know that; the boy is only 18 months old.“

“He has that look about him.”

“Don’t let Molly hear you say something like that about one of her precious grandsons. Harry where were you? I know you weren’t in the loo all of the time you were gone. Unless you were in the loo all of this time and if so we need to find a Healer.”

“I don’t need a Healer. Draco have you ever known me to imagine things?”

“What? What is that supposed to mean?”

“It’s just that I saw something that I’m pretty sure can’t be true yet I’m sure I’m not imagining it either.”

“Just tell me where you were and what you saw and I’ll tell you if you’re imagining things.”

“When I came out of the loo I saw a very interesting sight.”

“What did you see? What could be so interesting in a hospital corridor? Do you want to go back to Hogwarts and finish the story there?”

“No we have to stay here in order to solve the mystery.”

“Harry James Potter, now you’ve gotten me doing Hermione’s three name nonsense, tell me what happened.”

“I saw through a glamour.”

“So? You can see through almost every glamour cast. You even saw through my casual glamours; so I don’t cast them anymore. So why did seeing through a glamour today cause you to miss the birth that we came here to celebrate in the first place?”

“I never understood why you felt the need to put those glamours on in the first place. I love you Draco Malfoy and a few blemishes aren’t going to change that. By the way love I can see through the fancier glamours you use now and I still love you. To answer your question, I’m pretty sure I saw another nephew. A nephew none of us knows about.”

 

“What are you talking about? All of our nephews and nieces, except for Bill’s two girls and his boy who were in Sicily today, spent the day at Hogwarts with Ronald and Blaise. So what do you mean you saw another nephew?”

“When I came out of the loo I saw a boy walking down the corridor. He had a glamour on his hair, which of course I could see through with out even trying to see through it.”

“So? Wizarding children with glamours aren’t that big of a deal. Many parents put glamours on their children for varied reasons. The most common is so that enemies of the family won’t know who a child is that they see out in public. You’ve had to see many children with glamours over the years. So why did this particular child stand out to you?”

“Because the glamour gave the boy black hair but his real hair color is red. I’ve never seen any other bright ginger child other than the Weasleys. So knowing that all of the Weasley grandchildren are accounted for I was amazed to see another one so I followed him to see if I could find out who he is.”

“There are other Wizarding families that have red hair but I have to admit that the Weasley’s have a distinctive color of red and that it carries through the generations on the male side but not the female. While little W. C. has the Weasley red his children probably won’t. It did amaze Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when Bill’s Artur had his mother’s blond instead of the Weasley red like his sisters. I’m sure there’s another Wizarding family that has that color of red that we don’t know. After all Georgette has that color and we didn’t know about her family until Fred met her when he went to the States. The boy you saw was probably from some other long lost branch of the Weasleys.”

“You’re right Draco I didn’t think about that but I still want to find the boy and see if we can find out for sure.”

“Well where did you see him last?”

“He went into the Day Care Center.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go and see if he’s still there and if we can find out any details about him if he isn’t there.”

“I’m probably making more of this than it deserves but I just had a feeling when I saw that red hair.”

“Harry I don’t know where the Day Care Center is so lead on. We have to be getting back to Hogwarts before our two Weasley grandsons decide to come looking for us.”

“Draco you don’t think they would or could do you?”

“I think they would but I don’t think they could, at least not yet. They haven‘t used the Floo by themselves since last year and I‘m sure they can‘t apparate without wands.”

“Merlin I hope they can’t apparate without wands.”

Harry and Draco walked out of the Waiting Room, as almost always, holding each other’s hand. They soon found themselves at the door to the Day Care Center.

“Well Harry just knock and enter the room. They’ll either tell us what we need to know or throw us out.”

Harry and Draco entered the room and walked to the receptionist’s desk.

“May I help you?’

“I’d like to get some information about one of your charges.”

“Sir we don’t give out information about our charges to strangers off of the street. Merlin, you’re Harry Potter, how can I help you?”

“I thought you didn’t give out information to strangers.”

“You’re Harry Potter you’re not a stranger. How could I not recognize you immediately? Who do you want to talk to?”

“Earlier I saw a boy who reminded me of someone and he came to this Day Care Center. I’d like to talk to his parents if possible.”

“I’ll need a description of some kind Professor Potter since there are at least 10 boys here today.”

“Of course, that goes without saying. He’s about five or six, has fairly long black hair and is on the tall side for that age.”

“We only have one boy that fits that description and his mother should be coming by soon to pick him up.”

“Well what is the boy’s name?”

“Professor Malfoy I can’t give out that information; even to you and Professor Potter. Medi-Witch Penny will have to decide whether to let you meet her son. She doesn’t have to talk to you either if she doesn’t want to.”

“We understand that and we’ll just wait here for her if it’s not a bother to you.”

“That’s fine Professor Potter; she should be here soon since her shift was over at 3:30.

Harry and Draco sat down on a bench next to the door.

“Draco are we doing the right thing.”

“I don’t know Harry; it will depend on whether this Medi-Witch is someone we know or if she’s a total stranger.”

“It just occurred to me; what am I going to do if this boy is related to the Weasleys somehow.”

“A little late for that thought Professor Potter. Depending on the relationship we’ll just tell the appropriate member of the family.”

The door had opened and a young witch in a Medi-Witch uniform walked over to the desk. The receptionist talked to the witch and then pointed at Harry and Draco. The Medi-Witch then walked over to the two Professors.

“Mary Belle tells me you have some questions for me about my son.”

“Yes I saw him in the corridor and he reminded me of someone and being somewhat nosy I thought I find out if I do know him or if I was just imagining things.”

“Well Harry Potter I’ll just get David and then we can go to the Tea Room to talk, if that’s ok with you and Professor Malfoy. I have to admit that you two have grown up into fine looking Wizards.”

“I take it by that comment that you went to Hogwarts while Draco and I were students there.”

“Yes I was a fifth-year Ravenclaw when you two started your first-year at Hogwarts. There’s David. Son we’re going to go to the Tea Room for a bit while I catch up with two of my old school mates.”

“OK Mum.”

The group left the Day Care Center and went to the Tea Room. Draco took David to look over the offerings while Harry sat a table with the Medi-Witch.

“You look familiar but I can’t remember your name.”

“I’m Penelope Clearwater. David and I just returned to London from Canada where we’ve been since the end of the War.”

“Why did you go to Canada? I have to admit the reason David reminded me of someone is because I can see through the glamour you’ve placed on his hair and I just had to find out if that Weasley red hair means what I think it means.” You know who Draco and I are so you have to know that we consider ourselves part of the Weasley family and that Molly thinks of our sons as her grandsons.”

“Yes I learned all of that within the first week of returning to London. You’re right in what you’re thinking and I should’ve have gotten in contact with the Weasleys but after so many years I didn’t think they’d care and I sort of worried that they’d want to take David away from me.“

“Unless you’re mistreating him they’d never even think of such a thing. They would want your son and you to be part of the family. As I’m sure you know it’s quite the family. Does David know anything about his family?”

“No I haven’t found the time to explain everything to him and I don’t want to do so this afternoon. He hasn‘t asked me any questions about his father but I‘m sure it‘s just a matter of time until he does though.”

“Why don’t the two of you come with Draco and me back to Hogwarts where you can tell us your story while David gets to know his first two cousins? I better ask; can he swim?’

“What? Why would you ask if he can swim?”

“Because our two sons, Blaise and Ronald, think that everyone should swim at least every other day if not more often. While we adults are talking our boys will entertain David in the Prefect’s Bathroom. Afterward we can have dinner in our quarters. Don‘t worry about the food, we can either have dinner delivered from the Great Hall or our House-elves will fix something for us.”

“This is awful rushed but what the hell it has to be done. I only ask that after I explain what happened you and Draco help me explain it to the Weasleys. Percy wanted to mend his bridges with his family and I shouldn’t have kept his son away from them for so long but as you’ll find out there were situations that got in the way of my intentions to tell them about their first born grandson.”

“The easiest and fastest way we can get you to Hogwarts would be for me and Draco to side-along you and David. Is that ok with you or would you rather use the Floo?”

“How many apparitions would it take?”

“Just one, neither Draco nor I have any problem going from London to Scotland in one apparition.”

“Only one! It would take me at least five or six and I was one of the best at apparition in my year. So yes side along would be the best idea. How old are your sons, I’m sure I know but I can’t remember.”

“They’ll be three later this month but in every way they’re ahead of their years. They’ll have no problem keeping David entertained. Probably too entertained if I know my sons.”

“Well then let’s get started since the sooner we do that then the sooner we’ll be done.”

Head of Slytherin Rooms  
4 PM  
5 June 2005

Harry had summoned Ronald and Blaise from their room.

“Boys I’d like to introduce David; he’s the son of an old classmate of mine and your father’s. We’d like you to keep him entertained while we adults catch up. You can take him to the Prefect’s Bathroom if he’s willing to swim with you. David would you like to go swimming? I’ll transfigure you a swim suit or you can do like Ronald and Blaise and skinny dip.”

“I’d love to go swimming and I’ll do whatever Ronald and Blaise do.”

“Who’s going to watch us Daddy?”

“Dobby and Juanda will but you have to give Nobby another swimming lesson Ronald.”

“Sounds great Daddy. When is Nobby going to grow, he’s almost as small as he was when he was born.”

“I don’t know Blaise but be very careful with him. Dobby.”

“Yes Harry Potter, how can Dobby help you?”

“You can take the group to the Prefect’s Bathroom now and then all of you come back here for supper in an hour.”

“See you in an hour Harry Potter.

Dobby snapped his fingers and the group of boys and House-elves disappeared.

“Well Penelope I guess it’s time you tell your story.”

“Yes Harry I guess it is. I just hope everyone is able to understand why I did what I did.”

“Don’t worry Penelope we’ll certainly give you a fair hearing and the Weasley’s will be so glad to have another grandson that they won’t really hear your explanation the first time you tell the story.”

“That does sound like them. It’s a simple story really. Percy and I had been going together for years both while we were in Hogwarts and afterwards. Percy had finally realized how he’d been misled by his superiors and that he’d thrown away his family for very flimsy reasons.”

“That’s what I never understood since Percy was smarter than he acted in regards to the family.”

“Fudge played up his insecurities and after a while he didn’t know how to back down off of the pole he’d climbed up.”

“Well Draco that does sound logical.”

“He’d decided that he wanted to get back with his family so that they’d be at our wedding. My biggest regret is that I never got the chance to tell him that I was pregnant with his child before he was killed. Anyway we’d decided that it was time that we married and we would’ve set a date as soon as he’d been able to make up with his family. Of course that never happened since Percy was killed during the ‘Battle of Hogwarts‘.

“He died defending our way of life so you and David can be proud of him.”

“On the day before the ‘Battle’ I had gone to Paris to look for a wedding robe. That night my parents were attacked and killed by Death Eaters, evidently on their way to join up with the main force that attacked Hogwarts. I didn’t know what happened until after the ‘Battle’ when I got home but my mother’s brother had been fire-calling her when the Death Eaters broke the wards and entered the house. My uncle was in Canada so it took him several days to get an International port-key and he arrived at the house only a few minutes before I did. He had informed the Ministry about what he’d witnessed but all the Ministry had done was to put the house into stasis until they had time to investigate the crime. What with the ‘Battle’ happening the next day they didn’t get back to investigate until days after my return; by then I was in Canada. You can imagine my state of mind when I found the house under a stasis spell and my uncle took advantage of my confusion to take me to Alberta. That sounds bad; he did if for my best interests. He knew my parents were dead and that house was a disaster and that I had nothing left for me in England. He informed the Ministry of where I would be and we took the return port-key to Alberta. Eventually I got a report from the Aurors stating that in their view the leader of the Death Eaters, that attacked my parents, had a long standing grudge against my father and simply took advantage of the troubles to get even with him. This Death Eater was one of those that died at the ‘Battle’ so I didn’t have to come back for a trial.”

“That explains how you wound up in Canada. The Ministry should’ve done more for you but Fudge has other priorities than making things right for his constituents.”

“Harry don’t let your dislike of Fudge color everything you learn. He’s no longer Minister and left the office under a dark cloud.”

“Draco he was a bastard only interested in what was good for him; to hell with the average Witch or Wizard.”

“Sorry to interrupt your story Penelope.”

“No problem Draco. My aunt and uncle lived in the Rocky Mountains on the border between Alberta and British Columbia. They took me in and the neighbors, what few there are, welcomed me to the area. Everyone soon knew I was a refugee from the war and so when David made his presence known none of them condemned me for having a baby without a husband. Once David was old enough that my aunt could take care of him while I was away I started Medi-Witch training. Once I got my license I got a job at the nearest Wizarding Clinic, which was far enough away that David and I lived in the village during the days I worked. That’s why I wasn’t at my aunt and uncle’s house when the avalanche occurred that crushed the house and killed them while they were sleeping. With no family left I decided to return to Britain. David and I have been back in England for about six months. I guess I knew that coming to London ensured that someday I’d run into someone who’d recognize me or David and that I’d have to let the Weasleys know about him.”

“Well now that has happened and we’ll take you to see the Weasleys. Don’t worry it will go fine. The question is when do you want to make the trip.”

“Dobby should be bringing the boys back soon. We can have supper then go to The Burrow if you want or we can wait until another day if that’s what you prefer.”

“I think that tonight would be the best time Draco.”

“Then tonight it is.”

Prefect’s Bathroom

Meanwhile Ronald and Blaise had been showing David the joys of skinny dipping and teaching baby House Elves how to swim. Eventually the three boys were lying on the deck wrapped in the towels they’d used to dry themselves off after their swimming session.

“David where have you been all of our lives? You’re obviously a Weasley grandchild yet we’ve never seen you before. You have the Weasley magic as well as the red hair that everyone can see. Well everyone that can see through glamours.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Blaise. I lived in Alberta Canada before we moved to London a few months ago after my Great Uncle and Aunt were killed in an avalanche. My name is David Clearwater though my Uncle Thames called me Percy David Clearwater once when I did something that he thought was dangerous and he wanted my Immediate attention. My mother started putting the glamour on my hair when we moved to England though she wouldn’t tell me why, well she told me that she thought black hair is more attractive than red. I didn’t believe that when she told me and now I’m sure that isn’t the reason at all based on what you two have told me today. Why would my mother not tell me who my father is and why wouldn’t my father want to know me? What do you mean I have the Weasley magic?”

“If your full name is Percy David then I’m sure your father was our uncle who was killed at the ‘Battle of Hogwarts’ before any of us was born. I’m sure your mother had a good reason for not telling you the truth about your father but I’m also sure that Father and Daddy will have convinced her to tell you and Grandpa and Grandma the truth. I can see the magic inside of everyone and I’ve noticed that relatives have similar magic even if the power is different. Your magic is very similar to our cousins Seamus and Albus. Do you want to meet the rest of the family? The family is pretty big now, how many are there now Ronald?”

“I’ll just list all of the family groups and you can count them up. First there is Grandma and Grandpa. Our oldest Uncle is Bill and he’s married to Aunt Fleur. They have three children, Marie, Lunette, and Artur. They live in France. Uncle Charlie is next and he’s not married though he has a lover named Petrov and they live in Romania. Your father Percy would’ve been next. Then there are the Uncle Twins; George is married to Angelina and they have Angelina, Albus, and Patrice was born in April. Fred is married to Georgette who is from the United States. Their children are Hermione, and Georgia. Aunt Georgette is pregnant. Uncle Ron is married to Aunt Hermione and they have Seamus, Minerva, and Molly. Aunt Ginevra is married to Uncle Wayne and they had WC this afternoon. Of course then there are Father, Daddy, Blaise and me. How many does that add up to Blaise?”

“I get a total of 29; 16 adults and 13 children. So you and your mother would make 31 with more on the way. By the time Ronald and I get to Hogwarts as students we’ll have a good start on our army.”

“What?”

“Don’t pay attention to him David; it just an inside joke. So do you want to go and meet the family, at least whatever part of it is still at The Burrow? The Burrow by the way is the name of Grandma and Grandpa’s house. It has the coolest pond for swimming though the adults will only allow us to skinny dip when there aren’t any witches around.”

“Yes I want to meet my family.”

“Dobby.”

“Yes Master Ronald?”

“We’re ready to go back to our rooms.”

With a snap of his fingers Dobby transported the boys, his wife and child and all of their paraphernalia out of the Bathroom and to the boys’ room in the Head of Slytherin Rooms.

Blaise and Ronald, followed by David walked into the lounge where they knew their Father and Daddy would be with their new Aunt.

“Daddy can Blaise and I take David to The Burrow to meet Grandma and Grandpa?”

“Penelope, what do you think?”

“It has to be done and this might be the best way.”

“OK Ronald you can take him but remember you have to fire call Grandma and Grandpa first to see if they’ll let you step through the Floo.”

Ronald turned on the Floo and fire called to The Burrow.

“Grandma can Blaise and I come through?”

“Is it OK with your fathers?”

“Yes Molly it’s alright. Draco and I’ll come through in about 10 minutes.”

“OK Harry. Boys come on through.”

Blaise, Ronald, and David stepped into the fireplace, Blaise stated ‘The Burrow’ and all the boys dropped their handful of floo powder and they disappeared into the green flames.

The three boys walked out of the fireplace in The Burrow.

“Grandma, Grandpa; today you met your youngest grandson now you get to meet your oldest grandson.”

Needless to say the eldest Weasleys were dumbstruck.


	44. Funeral

  
Author's notes: Harry, Draco, and their sons spend some time in Muggle Surrey.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

11 August 2006  
Breakfast Nook  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire

Juanda, mate of Dobby the free house elf, had just opened the window to let an owl enter the room. The owl delivered its’ message to Harry Potter and then flew out the window without waiting for a reply.

“I didn’t recognize that owl Harry, who’s it from?”

“Mrs. Figg sent it according to the return address on the envelope. I wonder what’s happened in Surrey that she thinks I need to know about.”

“Well Harry read the damn message. Boys you’re excused; take Nobby with you and stay out of trouble.”

“Yes Father, we’ll be in the library reading the Muggle Comic Books Daddy got us for our birthday. Nobby really likes hearing stories about the Muggle World.”

“Well Harry what is the message?”

“My uncle died. Mrs. Figg thinks it would be helpful if I were to come to the funeral.”

“Harry Potter there is no reason under the sun for you to go to the funeral of that man. He never showed you the slightest bit of compassion so there‘s no need for you to show him any compassion.”

“I know Draco but for some reason it does seem a reasonable request especially since it isn‘t coming from my Aunt. I wouldn‘t be showing Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia any compassion but I would be showing compassion to Dudley and his family.”

“When is the funeral going to be held? We’ll have to find someone to watch over the boys since Dobby and his family go on their vacation tomorrow and I’m not about to ask him to stay home so we can go to your bastard of an uncle’s funeral. I also don‘t trust Albus to watch Ronald and Blaise by himself.”

“On the fifteenth. I think pretty much everyone is gone on vacation Draco. We can take the boys with us; it’s time they meet some Muggles.”

“Are we sure we want to introduce our sons to Muggles. What will your Aunt do if Ronald lets off blue bubbles from his ear or Blaise floats around the room?”

“Neither of them have done anything like that in years. I know that they want to know more about the Muggle world; why do you think they like those comic books so much. I hope they don’t believe that ducks and mice wear clothes and talk in the Muggle World. I’ve been wondering Draco, when did you teach them how to read? I thought they just looked at the pictures.”

“You mean you didn’t teach them? I didn‘t teach them since they‘re too young to learn how to read. Why would I ever think that our boys are too young to learn anything?”

“No I didn’t teach them how to read. I wonder what else they can do that we didn’t teach them how to do? Should we start teaching them magic?”

“Harry I’m not sure I want to know everything they can do that they shouldn’t be able to do. No we aren‘t going to teach them anything before they‘re the proper age to learn it, including magic.”

“If you think that’s the way to go I’ll support your decision. Are we agreed that we’ll take the boys with us to Uncle Vernon’s funeral? The next question is how do we get there?

“Yes we’re agreed to take the boys to your Uncle’s funeral. It’s not that far from Wiltshire to Surrey so we’ll just take one of the Malfoy Industries cars and let the driver take us to your Aunt’s house. We can easily apparate home from inside the house after the funeral since your Aunt knows about the Wizarding World already. I’m sure the boys will enjoy riding in a muggle car, even one that has been magically modified.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me but then Draco all of your plans are good; well except for the ones that go balls up.”

“Potter have I told you lately that I love you? When has one of my plans gone balls up?” said with a big grin.

Entry Foyer  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
8 AM  
15 August 2006

“Blaise, Ronald you do realize that we’re going to spend time in the Muggle World today? While Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Matilda know about the Wizarding World I don’t know if your cousins know so you can’t tell them or do anything magical in front of them today. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes Daddy; we won’t talk about the Wizarding World and we’ll try not to do any accidental magic.”

“Well that’s all you can do. The girls are too young to notice anything but James is almost eight so he would notice any magic being done.”

“Don’t worry Daddy we won’t give away the Wizarding World.”

“I’m not worried Blaise. Like I said Aunt Petunia does know about the Wizarding World so when we introduce you to her you don’t have to be so careful. We’ll let you wear your mascot robes to meet Aunt Petunia but we’ll change them into Muggle looking clothes before we go to the funeral.”

“Thank you Daddy. Does Aunt Petunia know about Father?”

“What?”

“No Ronald I’ve never met your Great Aunt. I suppose all three of us will be a surprise but we’re Potter-Malfoys so no matter how she responds we’ll act like gentlemen.”

“Yes Father we won’t embarrass you.”

 

#4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
11:30 AM  
15 August 2006

 

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and their sons stood waiting for the door to be opened. Harry and Draco were dressed in their Professorial black robes while Blaise was in a Slytherin green robe and Ronald was wearing Gryffindor red.

“Hello Aunt Petunia.”

“Hello Harry, thank you for coming. Come in, come in.”

Harry entered into the house followed by Ronald, Blaise and Draco.

“Aunt Petunia may I introduce my husband Draco Malfoy and our sons Ronald and Blaise.

The two boys bowed as they were introduced.

“Husband? Have you been keeping secrets Harry? Not that I can blame you.”

Petunia got onto her knees and opened her arms then winked at the boys who rushed into her hug.

“Harry they’re darling, I’m so glad you brought your family. I’m so sorry that you never felt welcome enough in this house to let me know about these wonderful little boys.”

“Aunt Petunia they’re wizards.”

“So they‘re wizards; I’ve learned my lessons Harry. I’m sorry about how I treated you but I certainly won’t repeat my mistakes with these wonderful little lads. I also have to say Harry that you have a fine taste in men.

Harry and Draco were stunned at Petunia’s words. Blaise and Ronald looked at each other and started giggling. Soon the two little boys and their Great Aunt were laughing like loons and were eventually joined by Harry and Draco.

 

#4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
4 P M  
15 August 2006

 

Draco and the boys had retired to Dudley’s old second bedroom so that the boys could take a nap. A nap that neither youngster felt was needed. Harry and Petunia had gone into the lounge.

“Aunt Petunia it was a lovely service but it’s too bad Dudley and his family had to return to Manchester today.”

“Well I knew that they would have to do so since they both couldn’t get any more time off than today. Jamie and your boys certainly got along very well. Of course if I didn‘t know Jamie was older I certainly wouldn‘t be able to tell from how they interacted today.”

“Ronald and Blaise can make friends with pretty much anyone and they are very advanced both mentally and physically for their age. I was surprised that there were so few people at the service? I thought Uncle Vernon was very popular at his work.”

“Well Harry he might’ve been once upon a time but Wizards weren’t the only group he ridiculed and that included most of the people who worked for him. I think I realized how things were going last year when Marge died. Not one of her dear friends and colleagues showed up for her funeral so Vernon did do better than that. Harry I can’t say how sorry I am for how I allowed my jealousy of Lily’s magical ability and Vernon and Marge’s dislike of anything different from them to effect how you were raised. It’s a wonder you managed to grow up at all. I certainly shouldn’t have allowed Marge to ridicule your parent’s in front of you or me for that matter but I was very weak when dealing with Vernon and his sister.”

“It’s in the past Aunt Petunia; we’ve all gotten older and hopefully wiser.”

“That’s true Harry but I’m still so sorry for how I treated you. You couldn‘t help who you were but Vernon and I treated you like dirt because you were who you were born to be.”

“I forgive you and I have no doubt that the boys love you; Draco will follow my lead so let’s just start over. Of course Draco is a very powerful Wizard so he might feel the need to threaten you with what will happen if you hurt me or the boys in way. Don‘t pay any attention if he does something like that.”

“OK Harry. Are you finally happy?”

“Yes aunt Petunia I’m very happy. I love Draco with a passion and the boys are our lives. Of course we try not to let them know it.”

“I know how I raised Dudley and I’m lucky that he turned out much better than he could have considering how badly we spoiled him. He and Matilda are doing a wonderful job with their three children. Jamie is a doll and the girls are very bright for their ages.”

Draco entered the room.

“Well for not needing a nap the boys certainly fell asleep very quickly.”

“Hello Draco. Aunt Petunia this is my partner Draco Malfoy. I know I introduced him as my husband but gay marriage isn’t allowed in the Wizarding World yet.”

“Most of the British Wizarding World would let Harry do anything he wants to do but there are a few holdouts. Mainly because they don’t want him married to me.”

“Why is that dear?”

“Well Mrs. Dursley.”

“Call me Petunia after all we’re related.”

“It’s a very long story but I’m sure we have some time before the boys wake up,”

Dudley’s Second Bedroom  
#4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
5:30 P M  
15 August 2006

“Blaise wake up.”

“What?”

“It happened again Blaise. Father put us in a bed and we fell asleep. I wonder how old we have to before it quits working.”

“I don’t know Ronald but since we know Father doesn’t use a spell on us it has to be our bodies. As long as we need extra sleep our bodies will put us to sleep when we’re put into a quiet place.”

“Well Blaise did you look your special way at the Muggles?”

“Yes Ronald I did and the results were interesting.”

“Don’t give me a Malfoy smirk; tell me what you saw. Do Daddy and Father know that you can do such a good Malfoy smirk?”

“Probably not but they do know that you flirt with anyone that stays still long enough for you to start.”

“I’m still not sure what you’re talking about but I’ll take your word that I’m flirting and not just talking to the students. But what did you see when you looked your special way?”

“First Mrs. Figg has the exact same shade of gray as Mr. Filch so that must be the magical color of squibs. Aunt Petunia, Matilda, the girls and all of the other Muggles at the funeral had no magical color at all.”

“What about Cousin Dudley and Jamie?”

“Dudley has the same shade of green as Daddy but it’s just barely visible and only in the core of his body; but Jamie has a similar purple blue as you and I have but it’s half as bright as our color is. Of course our Weasley cousins‘ magic is only half as bright as ours is too.”

“So Jamie will be getting a Hogwarts letter in a few years?”

“Yes he will and we now have a muggle born wizard cousin to go with all of our full blood Weasley cousins.”

“What was with that last Malfoy smirk Blaise?”

“Well if Daddy’s dream is prophetic having a relative who can give us a link to the Muggle born contingent at Hogwarts will be helpful.”

“Do you really think it’s prophetic and someday you and I will try to take over Wizarding Britain?”

“Yes Ronald I think it’s prophetic, why else would he keep having the same dream? Some day the Ministry will do something that will make us try to take over the Wizarding World of Britain to protect ourselves or our family.”

“Can we really take over the Wizarding World?”

“Obviously we can’t know today but I suspect that with the help of our friends and family we will be able to do so. I just hope Daddy and Father will be able to forgive us for doing it. I hope that if we do rise in rebellion that they‘ll either be on our side or stay neutral.”

“Let’s go see what the adults are doing while they think we’re asleep.”

“Sounds good to me Ronald.”

Ronald and Blaise entered the lounge where they found their parents and Great Aunt discussing the past.

“Well Father are you happy. We took a nap.”

“Yes Blaise I’m happy and you can mind your tone.”

“Sorry Father. What‘s for supper?”

“Do you boys want anything in particular?”

“Any Muggle food would be fine Aunt Petunia.”

“Then if your fathers don’t mind we’ll have fish and chips before you leave for Wiltshire. There is a shop two streets over. Unless of course you’d be willing to spend the night here in Surrey.”

“Can we Father? Can we stay and learn more about Muggle Britain?”

“Just think Father the stories we can tell the Gryffindors and Slytherins when school starts back up. Aunt Petunia did you know that most of the pure blood wizards and witches have never even met a muggle.”

“No I didn’t Ronald.”

“Harry its ok with me, and obviously the boys, if we stay. What do you want to do?”

“I guess I’m out voted Draco; not that I vote no. Aunt Petunia as you can tell the boys would like to stay the night.”

“Well then it’s decided. I’ll just run over to the shop and get supper then the boys can watch some telly and we can continue talking about your lives. Ronald and Blaise would you like to escort me to the shop?”

“Yes Aunt Petunia we’d love to escort you; right Blaise.”

“Of course brother mine.”

“Harry we’re in trouble>‘

“What do you mean Draco?”

“When Blaise and Ronald start talking like their Uncle Twins then trouble can’t be far behind.”

“I can’t deny your point Draco. Boys if you go with Aunt Petunia you have to be on your best behavior; remember you’ll be out in Muggle Surrey.”

“You worry too much Daddy. After all we’re the sons of ‘The Boy Who Lived’ and ‘The Snake who Caught Him’; we can take care of ourselves and Aunt Petunia in Muggle Surrey.”

“Well I guess he told you Potter.”

“Don’t encourage them Malfoy.”

“Don’t worry Aunt Petunia when they call each other Potter and Malfoy they really are happy with each other instead of the way it sounds.”

“That’s good to know Ronald. We’ll be off then, we should be back in a half hour or so Harry.”

“Then we’ll have time to get everything ready for supper. Everything is in the same cabinets and drawers as when I lived here?”

“Yes Harry, I’m too stuck in my ways to move things just to be moving them. I should have asked; is there anything you and Draco prefer from the shop?”

“No Petunia, we’ll eat what ever the boys choose. Boys don’t go wild when you order there are only the five of us to eat what ever you order.”

“Yes Father.”

“Father don’t kiss Daddy too much while we’re gone.”

“Ronald Sirius James Potter! We’ll kiss as much as we want.”

“See Blaise I told you I could get the four name treatment without even trying.”

“That you did, brother mine that you did. We’d better get going before Daddy explodes with anger or Father explodes with laughter. Ready to go Aunt Petunia?”

“Yes boys I’m ready. Harry you and Draco can kiss as much as you want; don’t worry about setting the table.”

Petunia and the boys left the house while Harry and Draco burst into laughter almost before the door closed behind the boys. The two Wizards were snogging before the boys and Petunia reached the street.

After eating supper and watching telly for two hours the boys were put to bed. Harry, Draco, and Petunia continued talking about their lives since Harry had last been at #4 for another hour before they too settled down for the night.

Dudley’s Second Bedroom  
#4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
3:30 AM  
16 August 2006

 

“Blaise wake up.”

“Why should I wake up Ronald? It’s the middle of the night.”

“I know it’s the middle of the night but I’m still hungry and all of that Muggle Fish in the fridge is calling to me. Let’s go eat some.”

“How do you plan on getting the fish out of the fridge? We’re too short to reach it.”

“We’re Wizards Blaise we’ll use magic to open the door and move the fish down to where we can eat it.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“We’ll use our wands; how else?”

“We don’t have wands we just have our toy wands. They can’t do magic, at least according to Father. He] wouldn’t have lied to us would he?”

“Well we won’t know until we try. I’m still hungry and that fish tasted very good earlier.”

The two boys got out of the bed, found their toy wands and walked down to the kitchen.”

“Well Ronald cast lumos so that we can see what we’re doing.”

“Lumos!”

A small but bright light appeared at the end of Ronald’s toy wand.

“I guess that tells us that toy wands can do magic. I wonder if Father knows that or if he did lie to us.”

“All it proves is that you, and probably me, can use a toy wand to do a simple spell.”

Blaise then waved his wand at the refrigerator. The door opened and Ronald waved his wand at the container of left over fish. The container floated out of the refrigerator and over to the table. The two boys climbed on chairs and started to eat the cold fish. With a pop a piece of parchment appeared in the kitchen and began to speak.

“R S J Potter and B S L Malfoy as registered students at Hogwarts School of Magic and Wizardry you are accused of doing underage magic in a Muggle home. Pending a hearing at the Ministry of Magic you will be expelled from Hogwarts for breaking the law.”

“Blaise and Ronald looked at each other, raised their toy wands and watched as flame from the wands burnt the parchment to ashes. The boys had been shouting without knowing they were doing so but as soon as the parchment was gone they returned to eating their midnight snack.

Harry, Draco, and Petunia were woken by the boys shouting and the smoke alarm going off. The three adults rushed to the kitchen; the two wizards brandishing their wands. The three were speechless at the sight of the two boys calmly eating cold fish and chips and a pile of smoking ashes on the floor.

“What happened in here?”

“Not much Father, Blaise and I decided to have a snack but some parchment from the Ministry appeared and shouted at us for some reason. We got rid of it and went back to our snack. This fish is even better cold Aunt Petunia. Do you want some?”

“No thank you Ronald.”

“How did you get rid of the parchment and what did it shout at you?”

“We burned it up using our wands Daddy. It said we’d be expelled, what ever that means, from Hogwarts because we did some kind of age magic.”

“You don’t have wands Blaise.”

“Well we used our toy wands to open the refrigerator and to burn up the parchment. Father why did you tell us that the toy wands can’t do magic?”

“They can’t do magic and the Ministry threatened to expel you from Hogwarts. Don’t they know they can’t expel you from a school you aren’t enrolled at?”

“I don’t know what you mean Father but we did magic with our wands even if they are toys. I’ll show you.”

“Blaise picked up his wand.

“Lumos.”

The tip of the toy wand glowed light.

“Well Blaise you aren’t really doing magic just controlled accidental magic,”

“If you say so Father. Ronald I’m tired again let’s go back to bed.”

“Good night again Aunt Petunia, Father, Daddy.”

“Good night don’t let us sleep too long in the morning.”

“Good night sons and don’t worry we’ll get you up early enough to eat pancakes and syrup before we go back to the Manor.”

“Well Draco I suppose you’ve already gotten tomorrow’s agenda planned out.”

“Yes Harry I have. We’ll take the boys to Hogwarts so that Albus and some of the elves can watch them while we visit the Ministry and let them know what Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy think about sending an automated message to scare two four years olds in the middle of the night.”

“It seems to me that the two four year olds won that skirmish.”

“That’s beside the point Harry. We’ll let the Ministry know that they are going to change their ways regarding under age magic. It’s not fair that pure bloods can do all of the magic they want away from school but those Wizards and Witches with Muggle relatives are frightened in the middle of the night because they do controlled accidental magic in a Muggle relative’s home.”

“I’d like to know why they threatened to expel non-students though.”

“Then that’s one more question we’ll ask them while we’re putting the fear of Merlin in them.”

“Yes Aunt Petunia?”

“What is accidental magic?”

“It’s magic that young Wizards and Witches do accidentally. Remember that time at the Zoo when the glass disappeared?’’

“Yes, we had quite the fright when it came back and trapped Dudley.”

“That was accidental magic because I had no idea I could do something like that let alone how do something like that.”

“Why did Draco tell Blaise he was doing controlled accidental magic?”

“Because they aren’t old enough to do controlled magic. Because toy wands are nothing more than a piece of wood. Because that’s what Harry and I decided to call what the boys do so that they won’t think that they are really doing magic. As I told you earlier tonight Harry is the most powerful Wizard alive today, and probably ever, but I’m reasonably sure that Ronald and Blaise will be even stronger when they’re grown. Their power worries Harry and me, along with the stupidity that The Ministry is capable of doing let alone a combination of the two.”

“I’m sure that they’ll barely remember what happened tonight when they wake up. I’m off to bed since I have pancakes to make in the morning.”

“Good night Petunia. No matter what happens at the Ministry tomorrow we’ll bring the boys back to visit with you.”

“Aunt Petunia would you like to visit Hogwarts someday?”

“Of course I would Harry but I though it was impossible for Muggles to go there?”

“I’ll have to ask the Headmaster but I’m sure we can arrange something in the next couple of years.”


	45. Candy Caper

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco have a discussion with their sons after the boys make a trip to Hogsmeade.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Lounge  
Potter-Malfoy Rooms  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
5 PM  
5 October 2006

Blaise Malfoy and Ronald Potter were seated on the sofa with a very large bag of candy between them. Draco Malfoy was standing behind his sons trying not to laugh. Harry Potter was pacing in front of his sons trying to control his obvious anger.

“Just what did the two of you think you were doing? How in Merlin‘s name did the two of you get to that store in Hogsmeade? Why aren‘t you answering my questions? Do you know how dangerous it was for the two of you to go to Hogsmeade by yourselves? What were you thinking? Do the two of you remember that you‘re only four years old? Did either of you consider what the Ministry will do when they hear about your shopping trip. Did either of you think of me or your father and what we would think when we got a Floo message from a shopkeeper in Hogsmeade telling us we needed to come and get our four year old sons? Why aren‘t you talking? Didn‘t either of you think about getting your purchases back to the castle before you bought them? How did you afford that huge bag of candy? When are the two of you going to answer me?”

“Harry, love, give them time to answer a question before you ask the next one.”

“Well boys your Father thinks I should give you time to answer my questions so I guess I’ll start over but you’d better think well about your answers.”

“Now Harry it’s not the end of the world that Blaise and Ronald went on a buying spree at the new Candy Shop in Hogsmeade.”

“Draco don’t molly coddle them. They knew better than to sneak off to Hogsmeade behind our backs.”

“Molly coddle; where the hell did you ever think of molly coddle. What the hell does molly coddle mean?”

“It doesn’t matter what it means just don’t do it. Now boys I’m going to ask my questions again and I want answers this time.”

“Yes Daddy.” Said in unison with identical Malfoy smirks.

“Why did the two of you, four year olds I might add, go to Hogsmeade by your selves? I‘m surprised you didn‘t take Nobby with you so that he could be in trouble too.”

“We went as part of our jobs? Nobby was too busy cleaning our room to go with us. We did ask if he wanted to go.”

“What does that mean Blaise? At least Nobby has a lick of sense that obviously you and your brother don‘t have.”

“What is this Saturday Daddy?”

“I’m asking the questions young man. Saturday, I don’t know; what’s going on Saturday Draco?”

“It’s the first Hogsmeade Weekend of the school year Harry.”

“OK Blaise answer my question, what does the Hogsmeade Weekend have to do with your mascot jobs? I still don‘t know why I agreed to let you have those jobs in the first place.”

“Daddy is there a reason that all of the older students have to share one weekend instead of each year getting a weekend of their own? Ronald and I have noticed how unhappy the first and second years get while the older students are in Hogsmeade. We decided that as mascots for Gryffindor and Slytherin we should do something to make them happier and we decided that we would buy some candy for them. Once we got there we decided that we would buy enough for all of the Snakes and Lions since we didn‘t want anyone to feel left out. Many of the students can‘t afford to buy any candy when they go to Hogsmeade.”

“Where did you get the money to buy all of this candy?”

“Harry isn’t that off the point of this interrogation?”

“Draco Malfoy I’m not in any mood for your light hearted interruptions.”

“Well Daddy we haven’t spent any of our salary or bonuses or the Galleons Father gives us for our birthdays and holidays. So money wasn’t a problem since Dobby went to Gringott’s and got us one of their new credit parchments so that we wouldn‘t have to carry the actual coins with us.”

“Bonuses, what bonuses? The Goblins gave you credit parchments? What the hell are credit parchments?”

“I can answer that one Harry. The Goblins put charms on a piece of parchment so that it can be used to transfer Galleons from one Vault to another Vault magically. All you have to do is carry the parchment with you instead of a bag of coins. I signed the form so that Blaise and Ronald could have parchments made but I never really expected them to use them for years. Another foolish expectation on my part I suppose. But I have to admit I don’t know anything about bonuses.”

“Father I can explain about the bonuses.”

“Well then go ahead but quickly Ronald as I think your Daddy is starting to get upset again.”

“Almost from the beginning the Headmaster has been giving us bonuses for a job well done, as he puts it.  
I got a 10 galleon bonus for a cheer at the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match that he thought really inspired the Lions to victory. Blaise got one when he got two Ravenclaw second-years to help the Slytherin first-years with a problem they had in Charms class.”

“I guess that answers the question on where you got the money to buy the candy. But how did you get to Hogsmeade? I would hope that any adult seeing two four years olds walking, by themselves, down to the Village would’ve either stopped you or let us know about it.”

“We didn’t see any adults when we walked to the Candy Store or any children either. We weren‘t alone either”

“Think about it Harry. Besides it‘s not important how they got to the Candy Store but that they got there.”

“If no adults or children saw you go to the Candy Store then who was with you?”

“Mrs. Norris escorted us from the Castle to the Candy Store Daddy.”

“I knew that something bad would come from the two of you befriending that cat.”

“Harry you’re getting carried away again.”

“Thank you Draco for your observations.”

“Mrs. Norris is our friend Daddy and she made sure we got to the Store safely and she would’ve made sure we got back to Hogwarts safely too if we’d been able to carry this bag of candy with us.”

“If you two were grown up enough to walk to the store by yourself why didn’t you think of the problem of getting your purchases home?”

“As you’ve said Daddy we’re only four so we didn’t think of everything. Next time we’ll know to not buy so much.”

“Blaise my boy that wasn’t the right answer.”

“Next time, next time. What makes you think that they’ll be a next time?”

“I see what you meant Father.”

“Harry calm down.”

“Calm down! Calm down! You tell me to calm down when our two, four year olds, still don’t understand the danger they put themselves in and are planning on doing it again.”

“Yes Harry James Potter I said calm down. It won’t do you or the boys, let alone me, any good if you have a heart attack.”

“I’m not going to have a heart attack but I know two little boys who might have trouble sitting down for a week.”

“Daddy we’re sorry, we don’t want you to have a heart attack. We won’t go to Hogsmeade without asking first, will we Blaise?”

“No we won’t Ronald. We’ve learned our lesson. We didn’t think about how our little trip would affect you Daddy and we’re very sorry we scared you. We will accept any punishment you choose to give us.”

“Of course you’ll accept any punishment I choose to give you but young men I’m not falling into that trap. Your Father will decide on you punishment.”

“What? Harry don‘t put me on the spot over this.”

“Tell me Draco that you weren’t scared out of your wits when we got that Floo call. A call from some Witch I’ve never met asking me what to do with our two four years olds who were in her Candy Store with a big bag of candy they couldn’t get home and that she couldn’t send through the wards surrounding Hogwarts. Tell me you weren‘t scared before we found out that they were just stranded in the store with a big bag of candy and not hurt in some way.”

“Of course I was scared but nothing was wrong, other than the boys going on a little trip without telling anyone about it first. But Harry is right boys; you need a punishment and I don’t think a detention with Professor Flitwick is enough. I’ll have to think about it. When were you planning on giving out your candy to your Houses?”

“We thought after lunch on Saturday for the first and second-years and then as they come back to the common rooms for the older students. Does that sound reasonable to you Father?”

“Yes Blaise that sounds reasonable to me.”

“Boys you have to promise me that you won’t go anywhere without one of the Elves or the Heads and that even with them going with you you’ll ask permission to go from me or you Father.”

“Yes Daddy we promise; right Blaise?”

“Yes Daddy we won’t go anywhere outside of the Castle without permission or by ourselves.”

“OK boys I’m sorry I was so hard on you but I was very worried when I got that Floo call. Now take your bag of candy to your room. Boys as part of your punishment you can’t eat any of that candy.”

“OK Daddy.”

Draco motioned to the boys to come where he was standing in the back of the room.

“Yes Father?”

“When you ask one of the Elves to go with you I would suggest that you ask Dobby instead of Juanda. Do you understand my thinking Blaise?”

“Yes Father I think I do. Thank you for the suggestion.”


	46. Hogwarts

  
Author's notes: Blaise and Ronald decide to show Aunt Petunia more of the Wizarding World.   


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Boys Bedroom  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
4 PM  
1 August 2007

Nobby, the youngest Potter-Malfoy House Elf, had just popped back into the bedroom of Blaise Malfoy and Ronald Potter; five year old sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

“Did she give you a reply Nobby?”

“Yes Blaise she did; she always gives me a reply when I take a message to her from the two of you. You two do know my Mater would be upset if she knew I call you Blaise and Ronald instead of Master Ronald and Blaise don’t you?”

“Yes we do Nobby and we appreciate that you do so. We’re too young to be called Master by anyone, especially someone younger than we are. I think Juanda would also be upset that you speak normal English instead of the properly subservient version that she and most House Elves use. Did she ever tell you why the Elves talk that way?”

“She told me ‘it’s what the Masters want and the Masters get what they want.’ Silly reason if you ask me but it’s the one she gave me. She still doesn‘t admit to herself that she‘s a free Elf. The laws of Wizards and House Elves are clear that a House Elf that bonds with a free Elf becomes free as well. Of course I as the child of free Elves was born a free Elf.”

“We truly appreciate everything you do for us Nobby and we’ve offered to pay you but you won’t take our Galleons.”

“Well Ronald it’s not like I’ve done anything that deserves payment. We’re all friends and I know that if I ever need money that you’ll provide it for me so why should I take it now when I don‘t need any money.”

“Read the reply Ronald. You can read better than I can. It’s surprising how hard learning how to read is even if Father and Daddy think we can read better than we can. I wonder if they think we can do other things better than we can. Maybe we should ask them to help us in learning how to read.”

“Aunt Petunia says that she would love to visit Hogwarts if we can make the arrangements. She also says that we shouldn’t get in trouble trying to make the arrangements. It‘s nice how she writes using large block letters so that it‘s easy to read. I suppose that they do Blaise but then they don‘t admit that we can do some of the things we can do either.”

“I’m glad that Aunt Petunia wants to be part of our family. I love all of our Weasley relatives but its nice having blood relations too. Maybe we can get Daddy to take us to visit Jamie after his newest sister is born. I wonder if Daddy knows that Cousin Dudley has a daughter and another on the way. You’ve been a good go between Nobby.”

“I was surprised the first time that I went to Surrey that she didn’t throw me out of the house based on what Pater told me happened when he went there back when Master Harry was a boy.”

“Well she has changed a lot since then. While I know that Daddy has forgiven her for how she treated him while she was raising him I don‘t think she truly believes it yet.”

“That first time I took a message to her she just said; ‘You must be Nobby; what do my delightful young nephews want to tell me?’ then she invited me into the kitchen and offered me a lemonade. It was very good lemonade too.”

“If we’re going to give Aunt Petunia a tour of Hogwarts then we’ll have to ask Father and Daddy if they’ll ask the Headmaster since he’ll have to be the one to lower the Wards to let a Muggle into the Castle.”

“Don’t forget Blaise that the anti-Muggle charms will have to be removed as well or she’ll just see the ruins of the castle that any Muggle sees that happens onto the Hogwarts grounds.”

“That’s right Ronald, I’d forgotten about those charms. I suppose that you and I could lower the Wards and remove the charms but do we want to let Father and Daddy, let alone the Ministry, know that we can do that type of magic?”

“I don’t think we want to do that yet Blaise besides I’m sure the Headmaster will be happy to let us show Aunt Petunia the Castle.”

“Then we should go and ask Daddy and Father if they will take us to Hogwarts so we can ask the Headmaster if he’ll let Aunt Petunia visit Hogwarts.”

 

Blue Lounge  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
5 PM  
1 August 2007

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy watched with pride as their sons entered the room.

“Finally Blaise; they’re in this lounge; how many rooms have we looked in before this one?”

“We could’ve asked Juanda or Dobby where they were but you said we had to look for them instead Ronald.”

“We can’t rely on the Elves all of the time brother mine. We’ll be going to school soon enough and they won’t be there so we need to get used to doing things on our own. It‘s not my fault that this Manor has six thousand rooms.”

“Now Ronald my boy, The Manor doesn’t have six thousand rooms though I’ll agree that it seems like it does sometimes. Now why are the two of you looking for me and Harry?”

“Father we need to ask the Headmaster if he’ll let Aunt Petunia visit Hogwarts before school starts in a month.”

“And how do you know that Mrs. Dursley wants to visit Hogwarts?”

“We asked her and Nobby took our letter to her. She really wants to be part of our family and we want her to be part of our family and visiting Hogwarts will help her understand the Wizarding World. Father I hope you don‘t plan on calling Aunt Petunia Mrs. Dursley when we see her.”

“No son I won’t call her Mrs. Dursley if you don’t want me to do so.”

“I suppose you’ll want to take her to Diagon Alley too?”

“Someday Daddy but not this year. Will you take us to Hogwarts so we can ask the Headmaster?”

Harry looked at Draco who gave a small nod.

“Yes boys we’ll take you visit with the Headmaster. But you have to promise us that if he says no you’ll understand his reasons and not pout about it.”

“Father we’re Potter-Malfoys so we don’t pout. If the Headmaster says no then we’ll drop the idea.”

“Do you want to go now or in the morning?”

“Now would be best Daddy.”

“Would you boys prefer to use the Floo or Apparate?”

“Apparate Daddy we always prefer to Apparate. I can’t wait until I’m old enough to Apparate on my own.”

“Well Blaise I’ll take you and Harry can take Ronald.”

The Potter-Malfoy group appeared at the Apparition point of Hogwarts.

“Boys run ahead and let the Headmaster know that we’ll be there soon. You can ask your question or wait for us whatever you want to do.”

“Thanks Father, we’ll wait for you.”

The two boys ran up the path to the Castle.

“Harry did you notice anything different about your apparition?”

“I don’t know Draco; could you mean the fact that while I directed the apparition my magic didn’t power the trip?”

“Exactly, Blaise did the same for me. Harry do you think we should ask the Headmaster about the power and abilities of our boys?”

“I don’t know Draco, I don’t know. I want to keep their abilities secret since I’m afraid of what will happen if anyone finds out how powerful they probably are. If we ask Albus then we’ll have to give him examples and I don’t know if he’d be able to keep it secret from the Ministry. I hate to say it but I think Albus is starting to show the effects of his age.”

“Well the man is older than the combined age of the entire teaching staff.”

“Draco he isn’t that old but the staff could try to take some of the load of running the school off of his shoulders.”

“That’s a good idea Harry and we’ll have to work on it once the new term starts but we’d better get moving or who knows what our two boys and Albus will manage to do without any adult supervision.”  
Headmaster’s Lounge  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Scotland  
6 PM  
1 August 2007

Albus Dumbledore, Blaise Malfoy, and Ronald Potter are seated at a small table enjoying tea and biscuits while waiting for the boy’s fathers.

“Headmaster?”

“Yes Blaise my boy.”

“Do you know who is going to get a Hogwarts letter before they are sent out?”

“Well boys in any given year I can make a good guess about half of the names.”

“That would be those first-years living in the Wizarding World.”

“Correct Ronald. I know without looking that in the next several years that the Wood boys and various Weasleys will be getting their letter but I don’t know who the Muggle born students will be until the magic of the Castle produces the list. Using the list Minerva and I and select members of the staff introduce those students and their parents to the idea of the Wizarding World. Why do you ask?”

“But can you check before the list is made?”

“I’ve never thought about it boys but I doubt that the list exists until the moment the Castle’s Magic produces it. Again why are you asking?”

“We have to wait until Father and Daddy get here to ask you what we came for but knowing who is going to get a letter early would help explain why we’re going to ask you what we’re going to ask you.”

“You know Blaise I think I know what you mean even if I don’t think I could repeat what you just said.”

“That’s as clear as I can make it before we ask you the main question but we can’t tell you anymore where Daddy and Father can hear us.”

“Well tell me what you know and then I’ll put it together with what you ask me later in helping me decide the answer to that question.”

“Blaise you’re getting way too Malfoy with you question. Headmaster can you see a Witch or Wizard’s magic?”

“No I can’t but I assume from the question that one of you can?’’

“Yes Blaise can see anyone’s magic if he looks at them and then thinks about it.”

“That is a very rare gift young man. May I ask what my magic looks like?”

“Of course Headmaster; your magic is a swirl of every possible color. Aunt Kitty’s magic looks like a calico cat. Ronald and my magic aren’t identical but both are a very similar bluish purple or purplish blue.”

“Ronald why are you trying not to laugh?”

“Every time I think about it I have to laugh.”

“Think about what?”

“Headmaster who is the most Slytherin person you’ve ever known? Who is the most Lion like Gryffindor?”

“Draco and Harry. But what is so funny about that?”

“Tell him Blaise.”

“Father’s magic is as close to Gryffindor red as possible while Daddy’s is bright Slytherin green.”

“Well that explains a few things. What else do you want to tell me?”

“Daddy’s muggle cousin, Dudley, has a son named James Henry who is not quite four years older than we are and his magic is almost the same color as Ronald and me. So we thought if you could do so you could check to see if he’s on the list.”

“Do Muggles have any magic at all?”

“No the Muggles have no color at all while Squibs have a grey swirl where Wizards have color.

Harry and Draco entered the room and pulled up chairs so that they could join the discussion.

“Headmaster now that Father and Daddy have joined us Ronald and I have a question for you.”

“Well Blaise what is your question?”

“Daddy’s muggle Aunt Petunia would like to tour Hogwarts if you’ll let her. Ronald and I will give her the tour if you say yes. She really regrets how she treated Daddy when he was a boy.”

“Well my boys very few Muggles have ever toured Hogwarts but it has happened in the past once every few centuries so yes you can bring your Aunt here and show her the school. I’ll lower the Wards and your fathers can negate the anti-muggle charms so that she can see the sights. By the way Harry, Draco have you started thinking about the boys schooling; after all this year will be the last one they can spend in the Castle during school hours.”

“To be honest Albus we haven’t but we have a year to make plans. Well boys you got your answer when do you want to bring Aunt Petunia to the school?”

“This Saturday would be the best don’t you think Ronald”

“Yes Blaise I think Saturday would be fine.”

“Then we’d better go home so that you two can send word to Aunt Petunia and find out if Saturday works for her. Thank you Headmaster for your time. I hope the boys didn’t tire you out too much while Draco and I were trying to find you. All of the years I’ve spent in this Castle and I didn’t know you had a private lounge.”

“I only have it during the summer months. The castle thinks I’d get too lonely eating in the Great Hall by myself. So since it’s only here during the summer holiday it wouldn’t show up on a certain map that a group of Gryffindors made many yeas ago. The Floo is connected if you want to return to the Manor using it. Goody bye boys see you Saturday morning. Let me know the exact time you plan on being here Harry.”

Professor Dumbledore walked out of the lounge leaving a befuddled Harry Potter staring at the door.

Path between Hogsmeade Village and Hogwarts Castle  
9 AM  
4 August 2007

Blaise Malfoy and Ronald Potter were skipping up the path followed by Petunia Dursley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

“There it is Aunt Petunia there’s the Castle.”

“Oh my; that is an impressive sight.”

 

Entry Hall  
Hogwarts Castle  
1 PM  
4 August 2007

Petunia Dursley, with a grand-nephew holding each hand stood looking into the Great Hall.

“We’ll have lunch in the Great Hall with Daddy, Father, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. Did you enjoy the tour of the school Aunt Petunia?”

“Yes I did boys. It’s an amazing place and I’m very glad you made the arrangements so that I could see it. The apparition trip to Hogsmeade, with your Daddy, was very interesting as well. Boys you should tell Harry and Draco that you can do more magic than you should be able to do at your age. I saw you using your arms focus your magic to open the doors more than once on our tour.”

Two little boys just stared at their Great-aunt with looks of surprise.


	47. Primary Plans

  
Author's notes: Ronald and Blaise host their sixth birthday, Harry catches up with an old schoolmate and the decision is made on where the boys will go to primary school  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Pond  
The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole  
2 PM  
21 June 2008

 

Harry Potter and Colin Creevey were standing side by side looking at a pond full of swimming and shouting boys. The boys ranged in age from 10 year old George Wood to 18 month old Lee Weasley. The other nine fathers and one grandfather were conversing in small groups around the pond. A very large Birthday Cake was sitting on a table on the north side of the pond under a stasis spell.

“Harry I have to admit that I would’ve never thought to adjust the depth of the pond so that no matter how old they are the boys would have an area that is the proper depth for their age and swimming ability. I would‘ve just worried the whole time that one of them would get hurt or drown.”

“Well Colin it wouldn’t be much fun for us if we had to worry about the boys getting in over their heads. I hope you can swim because there is no doubt in my mind that before the day is over our sons will insist that all of us adults join them in the water. What surprised me was that it was my Blaise who came up with the idea of putting wards around each depth level so that the littler boys can’t get into water that is too deep for them. The best swimmer of the bunch is probably Fred‘s youngest and Lee isn‘t two yet. But I know he can out swim me.”

“It surprised me when Johan and Lukas got their invitations to Blaise and Ronald’s birthday party. You have to admit that we haven’t seen much of each other since we left Hogwarts. Based on all of the ginger hair I can see there must be a lot of Weasley‘s in that pond.”

“That’s true, there are sons of five of the six Weasley boys in the pond today along with Oliver Wood’s three, Neville’s two, your two, Blaise Zabini’s son, and Wayne Hopkins’ boy plus the birthday boys.”

“How many are there in total?”

“Seventeen; two others were invited but Dean Thomas and his family are moving to South Africa today so they couldn‘t attend.”

“Why is he moving there?”

“His wife is from Zambia and as you probably know the Wizarding populations of six or seven countries down there are combining to form a new magical country. Dean was asked to be the Under Secretary in charge of Culture.”

“Good for him; I always liked his paintings when we were in school but like I said I was surprised that my boys were invited to this party since as far as I know my sons and your sons had never met before this afternoon.”

 

 

“Well Colin the fact that you’re living in Denmark has something do with that. How did you wind up in   
Copenhagen? Why are you in Britain now if I can be so bold as to ask?”

 

“I got a job taking pictures for the Wizarding Paper in Copenhagen and met my future wife the first day on the job. She works at the paper too. My parents are celebrating their 30th anniversary so Dennis and I, with our families, are here to help with everything. I‘m still wondering how you knew that we were here so that you could invite the boys to this swimming party. It‘s obvious that all of the boys are having a great time.”

“Do you have a House Elf with you?”

“Yes we do since Helga wouldn’t even think of going somewhere without Dolly. Dolly and Helga were born on the same day and the only time they haven’t been together was when Helga was going to Durmstrang and even then she went home every weekend. Durmstrang had different rules about leaving the school during the school term than Hogwarts had.”

“Then our youngest Elf, Nobby, met Dolly at wherever the House Elves congregate, when they aren’t working, he found out about your boys and that I knew you; then told my sons about them. Then Ronald and Blaise sent the invitations. I should say that Dobby and Juanda actually sent the invitations but they did so at the specific instructions of Draco and my sons. You said Dennis and his family were in Britain too, I wonder why the boys didn’t invite them as well.”

“Probably because Dennis has three of the cutest two year old girls ever born. This party looks very masculine to me so of course my nieces wouldn’t have been invited.”

“Triplets? Girls? That does explain it since Ronald and Blaise decided that girls are a pain to be withstood this past year, rather than actual people. I’m hoping they out grow that view very quickly. Where is Dennis living and did he ever get his growth?”

“Well he’s about an inch taller than he was when he graduated from Hogwarts but considering he was only five foot when he graduated; no he hasn’t gotten his growth yet but I don’t think he’s ever going to get it. Of course his wife, Brunhilda, is only 4’ 10” so they match up well. It’s also interesting that they live in Lichtenstein of all places.”

“Well a small country for small Wizarding people makes sense but why do they live there?”

“It’s simple really, Brunhilda’s family has lived in Lichtenstein pretty much since anyone has lived in Lichtenstein and Dennis fell madly in love when he met Brunhilda at some party he went to in Munich while he was in his post-Hogwarts training. He‘s a Medi-Wizard at the medical clinic in the Wizarding District of Vaduz, the Muggle capital of Lichtenstein. Of course the Wizarding District is only two blocks long with no extra Wizarding space like Diagon Alley has.” 

“So you live in Denmark and your brother is in Lichtenstein while your parents still live in Muggle Britain; where do you plan on sending your boys to school when they get old enough?”

“After talking to their older cousins, who go to Durmstrang, Johan and Lukas told me that they want to go to Hogwarts. My nephews and nieces were very impressed with your presentation at Durmstrang earlier this year Harry. Of course by the time Johan is old enough to get his letters he might decide to go to Durmstrang. Dennis’ girls will be going to Die Roaming-Schule like everyone else in their mother’s family who have gone there for centuries. Helga‘s mother is very proud of her Alma Mater and told me many stories about it one day when Helga and I were visiting Dennis and Brunhilda just before the triplets were born.”

“Where? I’ve never heard of that school.”

“It’s a small school that is only open to the Wizarding folk of Lichtenstein, Austria, and the German cantons of Switzerland and a few districts in northern Italy that are primarily populated by German speaking Wizards.”

“I sense a theme but why isn’t Germany included as well?”

“It’s a long story that has to do with the nature of the school.”

“I wondered about the name, why is an educational institution named the Roaming School?”

“Because it roams about the countryside.”

“What?”

“Every so often the five buildings that make up the school grow legs and they walk to a new location. Mainly they go back and forth between Austria and Switzerland but ever so often it stops in Lichtenstein and even more rarely in northern Italy.”

“OK I can understand the name but why doesn’t it include Germany?”

“According to what Brunhilda’s grandmother told me, the Wizarding leader of Bavaria, several hundred years ago, tried to herd the school to Munich one year while it was roaming and the school didn’t take it kindly. Needless to say the school didn’t go anywhere near Munich. Every Bavarian student was expelled from the school that year and no Bavarian has ever gotten accepted to the school since. Once Bavaria became part of Germany no more German Wizarding Folk have been accepted either. The school also dislikes Frenchmen because some Muggle French Emperor tried to occupy the buildings while he was on the way to attack the Austrian Muggles. The school buildings actively attack anyone that speaks German with a French accent let alone speaks French. Luckily no British Wizard has done anything to upset the school so my nieces will be getting their letters once they‘re old enough.”

“You know Colin I think Draco and I should try to get invited to speak at that school this coming school year.”

“I’ll ask Dennis to ask the Headmaster to invite you. Unlike any other Wizarding School I’ve heard about Die Roaming-Schule offers classes to primary students as well as to Upper School age Wizarding folk.”

“That reminds me; Draco and I have to make arrangements for Ronald and Blaise to go to primary school this fall.”

“Helga and I have already made arrangements for Johan and he doesn’t start for a year. Helga’s mother’s sister runs a day school. We’ll just Floo the boys to her house in the morning and she’ll Floo them back in the afternoon.’

“Molly does the same thing for her grandchildren that are old enough for school, Draco and I figure that we’ll just send the boys there but they might want to go the day school in Hogsmeade. We just haven’t gotten around to talking to them about what they want to do.”

“Harry!”

“What is the matter Colin?”

“Am I seeing things and where is my camera?”

“What?”

“Look behind you Harry.”

“Merlin; that’s the Headmaster but what is he wearing?”

Meanwhile Draco had seen the Headmaster as well and had started walking towards Harry. The other Wizards were also looking at Headmaster Dumbledore and didn’t notice that the boys had left the pond and had gathered into a circle and were having a discussion.”

“Harry, Draco, and do my eyes deceive me, Mr. Creevey. How are you doing this fine afternoon?’

“We’re fine Headmaster; I have to ask but what in Merlin’s name are you wearing?”

“My invitation said that this was a swimming party and I’m wearing a bathing costume from my youth. Unfortunately my youth was a very long time ago. Colin I need to talk to Harry and Draco about Hogwarts business. We’ll catch up in a few minutes.”

“No problem Professor I’ll just go talk with some of the others.”

“What Hogwarts business Headmaster?”

“Nothing bad my boy. I just pushed a few buttons at the Ministry and got the results of the OWLs and NEWTs. I thought that since this was the first year that the OWLs were given to students that had all five years using your new methods we might find out if your changes were successful. Before you ask I haven’t looked at the results yet.”

“I’m sure Harry will agree with me that we would like to see the results. Of course we’re not worried since the results the last four years have been good.”

Professor Dumbledore opened the pouch he’d brought with him and removed one of the parchments inside.

“The NEWTs are very good boys very good.”

“Well what are they?”

“Harry you were never this impatient when you were a student.”

“I know Headmaster but what are the results?”

“One P in Potions and one T in DADA and all of the rest are passing grades. We’ve never had results that good; boys.”

“I’m sure we can guess who got those failing grades but what good would that do anyone?”

“What about the OWLs?”

“Draco you can be as impatient as Harry.”

“What can I say Headmaster his flaws are catching?”

“Hey.”

Professor Dumbledore removed the other parchment from the pouch and a very large smile appeared on his face.”

“Well what are they?”

“They’re almost perfect boys. No failing grades at all; only two As and over half in both courses are Os. I think results like this demand a bonus of some kind. Let me know what you’d like before the new term starts. I know that you don’t need any more money but there has to be some way that Hogwarts can reward you for such a fine job. Now I suppose I should mingle with your other guests.”

Headmaster Dumbledore walked over to George and Fred Weasley and Blasé Zabini. The group of boys finished their discussion and started walking towards Harry and Draco.

“Harry why are the boys out of the pond? Harry do you know why the boys didn’t demand to skinny dip today?” Harry promise me that you won’t have your dream tonight.”

“What?”

“Tell me that our two sons aren’t advancing on us with their minions flanking their approach>“

“Of course they aren’t doing that Draco. Our sons aren’t going to try to take over the Wizarding World at their sixth birthday party. They’ll wait until at least their sixteenth birthday.”

“I was trying to make a joke Potter.”

“Failing as usual Malfoy.”

“They’re probably coming to tell us that they’re ready for the cake.”

“I hope it’s that simple Draco.”

“Well what else could it be?”

“I don’t know and that’s what scares me.” 

“Dad, Father have you made primary school plans for Ronald and I yet? Seeing the Headmaster reminded us that we can‘t be in the castle this year when classes are in session since we‘re six now.”

“Yes boys we’ve thought of it. We thought we’d give you a few options; but basically you just have to pick which day school you want to go to. We’ll Floo you to the school in the morning and then you’ll Floo back to Hogwarts in the afternoon.”

“No Father that’s not what Blaise and I want to do.”

“What? You have to go to school no matter what you two think. You probably know more than most six year olds but you have to go to school.”

“Yes Dad we know we have to go to school. We just don’t want to go to a day school. We want to go to a boarding school. That way we’ll really be ready for Hogwarts when we’re eleven besides who want to Floo twice a day for years on end.”

“But Blaise Malfoy there aren’t any boarding primary schools in Britain.”

“Not now Father but there will be this fall. We’ve talked it over with Grandmum Molly and she thinks it’s a brilliant idea. She’s been teaching Seamus, David and Hermy for the last several years and they all like the idea of spending the night instead of Flooing home everyday. Artur has to ask Aunt Fleur but he thinks she’ll let him come to Britain for primary school but that he’ll have to go to Beauxbatons for his magical school instead of Hogwarts. Plus there are plenty of others that will go there as well in the upcoming years. This is what all of us want to do Dad and Grandmum really wants to do as well since she misses having youngsters in The Burrow at night.”

“If that’s what you want and Molly is agreeable then we can’t stand in your way, right Draco?”

“Yes Harry we won’t stand in the way. Do all of you want to do this?”

“Well Father most of them aren’t old enough to go to primary school yet but all of our cousins are planning on going when they get old enough. Drago says his mother won’t let him go so far away from home, at least not his first year at school. Harry and Justin don’t know whether their mother will let them either but since they aren’t old enough yet they have some time to work on her. Johan and Lukas think that they’ll probably want to stay in Denmark and go with their Danish cousins.”

“Unless I’m mistaken that just leaves the Wood brothers unaccounted for.”

“Well Professor Potter; Freddie, Charles and I have decided that we’ll probably keep going to our day school in Stirling since we find it hard to understand what you English Wizards are saying most of the time.” [Imagine the previous said in a heavy Scots accent}

All of the adults, except Oliver Wood, burst into laughter. The boys look around at each other with a look of why is this funny?

“Now that your school plans are settled do you want to swim some more before we eat the cake or eat the cake and then swim some more?”

“Are you adults going to join us Father?”

“Of course Blaise we’ll join you. So cake now or later?”

The boys gather back into a group and start discussing the question.”

“Dad we’ve decided to eat first then swim but instead of our usual skinny dipping we think it would be fun to swim in bathing costumes like the Headmasters. Can we do that?”

“Well Ronald Potter there are thirteen adult Wizards here this afternoon and I think we’re more than competent to transfigure the swim suits you are wearing into bathing costumes like the Headmaster is wearing. I think we can probably make costumes for ourselves as well.”

“Potter if you thought that was a funny comment then you’re as bad at humor as I am.”


	48. El Orden De Los Ninos

  
Author's notes: Harry and Draco have returned to England after a week's vacation in the Swiss Alps. Diagon Alley isn't like it usually is.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Diagon Alley  
10 AM  
3 August 2009

 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had just disapparated into Diagon Alley. The Alley was almost empty of shoppers and looked like it had hosted a battle. Most, if not all, of the businesses were closed and shuttered.

“Where is everyone Draco? What‘s happened here?”

“What do you mean Harry?”

“When was the last time that Diagon Alley had so few shoppers at this time of day in the summer? When was the last time so many of the shops were closed at this time of day?” 

“Damn you’re right. Let’s find someone and ask what’s going on. We have been gone for a week after all. I still can‘t believe that I let you and the boys talk me into camping out in the wilds of Switzerland for seven days to celebrate your 29th birthday.”

“I did tell you how much I enjoyed my birthday didn‘t I?”

“Of course you told me how much you enjoyed your birthday Harry; while I was in you and while you were in me you kept saying how much fun you were having. I was enjoying our activities as well. Even after all the years we’ve been together I still don’t know what I like best, you in me or me in you.” 

“While it was certainly wilder than Wiltshire; we were never more than a half hour walk from a road and both of us are capable of apparating from our campsite to pretty much anywhere in western or central Europe in one apparition so I don’t think it would really counts as the wilds of anywhere.”

Potter you have to take the fun out of everything but I wonder where everyone is and why didn’t we hear anything while we were in Switzerland.”

“I don’t know where everyone is and we didn’t hear anything because we didn’t try to hear anything. In case you’ve forgotten we spent most of our time in the tent. I wonder about what the boys actually know since I’m sure Ronald gave Blaise a knowing wink when he told us to not forget the tent when we left them at The Burrow. Let‘s round someone up and find out what is going on.”

“Harry our sons are seven they don’t have any idea what we did in that tent. Well I’m reasonably sure they don’t know. Of course they don’t know what went on in that tent unless one of their older friends or relatives told them something. You don’t think any of the older students would’ve told them anything do you?”

“No I don’t think any of the students would’ve told them anything like that since I don’t think the boys would actually ask any of them about that sort of thing. Let’s ask someone what’s been going on while we were in Switzerland.”

Harry and Draco tried to ask some questions but every Witch or Wizard they approached apparated away as soon as they recognized Harry or Draco.

“Hell Harry something is going on. I know we spent a week camping out but we don’t stink so bad that no one can bear to be in our presence. Let’s go see Fred and George, if anyone knows what’s going on it will be the Uncle Twins. Have you noticed that the boys always know which twin is which? Even you don‘t catch the snitch every time when dealing with those two.”

Maybe we should just go on to the Manor and see if Dobby knows what is going on. The only time I can‘t tell them apart is when they‘re trying to act like one another.”

“Let’s check on the Uncle Twins; we can always go to the Manor later.”

Harry and Draco walked quickly to the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes shop. The shop which was usually one of the busiest places in Diagon Alley was closed up with a big sign in the display window.

What does that sign say Harry?”

“Shop closed for family concerns.”

“Damn but before we go to the Manor let me try something. Accio Prophet.”

Two copies of ‘The Dailey Prophet’ flew to Draco.

“Harry one of these is from two days ago and the other is yesterday’s edition. Can you get us into the shop so we can read them in comfort?”

“Of course I can get us into the shop. I can knock down the door or use the key spell that Fred gave me when they opened the place since I’m a silent partner. Which way should I go?”

“Harry you wanker; use the key spell.”

“Just thought I’d ask. As I‘ve said in the past I don‘t remember the last time I wanked myself. Now I remember wanking you this morning as you were wanking me.”

“Potter you Gryffindor.”

“Why thank you Malfoy, I’d thought you’d forgotten.”

Harry waved his hand and mouthed a spell and the door swung open. The two Wizards entered the shop and closed the door behind them.

“What does the older edition say?”

“The headline reads: Ministry Threatened”

“Well what do they write in the story and just give me the gist of the article not the entire thing Draco.”

“The Ministry received an owl complaining about a new directive from the office of the Minister. The last sentence of the owl stated that El Orden De Los Ninos would make sure that the Minister backs down on the new directive or pays the price for not doing so. Then the article ends with the question; where are Potter and Malfoy?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Do they think we’re missing or do they think we’re this El Orden De Los Ninos? What the hell is El Orden De Los Ninos?” 

“That’s all it says Harry. My Spanish is very limited but it has something to do with children.”

“I’m not sure I like the sound of that Draco. Maybe the newer edition will have more information.”

“Oh fuck. The Headline on this story is; Wizarding Children Missing.”

“Well give me the gist again.”

“According to this story the original message to the Minister implied that the El Orden De Los Ninos would use Wizarding Children to make the Minister back down on his directive. The Ministry sent Auror teams out to check on well known Wizarding children.”

“Fuck; I don’t like the sound of that at all.”

“The Aurors found that while most children were with their parents there were a few that couldn’t be accounted for.”

“Does it say who these missing children are?”

“Not by name but it does detail what happened when the Aurors tried to ask questions at the family estate of a large well known Wizarding family in Devonshire.”

“Does it say The Burrow or Weasley?”

No Harry; but anyone that knows anything about the Weasleys or us will know that’s where it happened.”

“Well what happened?”

“Auror Harold Miller reported that he and his partner were knocking on the door of the house when they became aware of a group of wet naked boys watching them. The boys appeared to range in age from four to twelve and at least one House Elf was with the group of boys. Auror Miller stated that only one or two of the boys had wands and that three or four had sticks they were waving around like wands but that most had nothing in their hands. He also stated that one of the older boys asked them if the Aurors were there to announce that the Minister was willing to take back his decree. Since Auror Miller didn’t know what the boy was talking about he told him no. Then the two Aurors found themselves under attack. Not from just the wand bearing boys or even those using sticks but the entire group started hexing them. Not being willing to attack little boys the Aurors apparated back to the regional Auror Headquarters in Somerset. Auror Miller reported that the hexes felt like tickles but stated that while being hit with multiple tickle hexes wasn’t painful it was uncomfortable. His partner stated that while he was mostly hit with tickle hexes as well there were some stinging hexes mixed in as well. That he hadn‘t felt anything like them since his Hogwarts days.”

“Oh crap; what are those boys up to? Wait a minute Draco, that sounds like all of the boys were hexing the Aurors not just Ronald and Blaise. How can that be?”

“I don’t know Harry but it gets even worse.”

“How can it get worse?”

“When the entire Somerset Auror squad returned to the House they were unable to enter the grounds. They called for Unspeakables from London to break the shield but they failed as well.”

“What did the boys do next?”

“I don’t know Harry that’s all this article has to say. I’m sure the Twins have a Wizarding Radio in this shop someplace. We can see if there is anything new being broadcast. After we find out the latest information we can either go to the Manor or The Burrow. I wonder what this degree from the Minister is all about.”

Harry found and turned on the Wizarding Radio located in the shop office.

Our reporter Blake Shorttush is with Agent Harriet Stoner of the Unspeakable Department. They are in Diagon Alley.

‘Blake why are you in Diagon Alley instead of the Unspeakable Department Office in the Ministry Building?’

‘The Ministry is no longer usable. I’ll let Agent Stoner explain what has happened in the last hour.’

‘Thank you Blake but first let me assure the Wizarding Population that the Minister has been found and is fine. He’s being checked out at Saint Mungos just to make sure but he is fine. No one in the Unspeakable Department has any idea how the Minister was apparated away from the Ministry, through the Wards, against his will. As Blake stated the Ministry Building is no longer usable since one by one all of the rooms have been filled with colored miniature marshmallows. Somehow our enemy apparates a single marshmallow into the room then it doubles and those two double and so and very quickly the room is filled with the marshmallows. No one has been able to prevent the marshmallows from appearing in the rooms or to banish them once they’re in the room. I’m told they taste exactly like the marshmallows anyone can buy in the nearest Muggle food shop.’

‘Agent Stoner where was the Minister found?’

‘Believe it or not he was found at the Gates of Hogwarts. The Minister was tied up with flower chains so he wasn’t hurt physically though I’m sure his pride was dented.’

‘Is there any other information to pass onto our listeners?’

“Yes Blake, so far the all of the missing children are boys. There are boys missing from the following locations in England: Wiltshire, Cambridgeshire, Lancashire, and London. Stirling in Scotland and Dublin in Ireland. We’ve also had word that boys have gone missing in South Africa, Denmark, France, and Italy. 

There are indications that the boys aren’t being taken but that they are joining a revolt. Very few of the missing boys are old enough to have gone to any Wizarding School so very few of them possess wands yet all of them have been reported to do magic when they have been confronted by Aurors. So far nothing stronger than stinging hexes have been used by the boys but none of these boys should be able to do any hexes at all. There is thought amongst the Unspeakables that there must be a very powerful Wizard using some variation of the Imperius Curse to control these boys. Somehow this unknown Wizard is able to control many young boys but is also able to make them able to perform magic beyond their age.’

‘Is there any idea who this unknown Wizard could be?’

‘Not officially but it is worrisome that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy seem to be missing.’

“Hell Draco I wonder what the Minister did to make our boys rise in rebellion? I’ve told you for years that this was going to happen.”

“Harry calm down. I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation. We just have to find the boys and ask them what they think they are doing.”

“Where do you think they are?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Is it? I’m not sure I’m thinking clearly Draco. Will we put down our son’s revolution or will we join them?”

“Well Harry that depends on this mystery decree of the Minister don’t you think? But I’m sure that we will find Ronald, Blaise and their army at the Manor. After all where else are a couple of seven years olds going to feed their army. Remember at the Manor there are five House Elves that will be delighted to take care of an army of boys.”

“Sounds reasonable, let’s get to Wiltshire so we can stop this nonsense before anyone gets hurt.”

 

“Harry Potter wake up and quit kicking me.”

“What?”

“Wake up you’re having a nightmare. What was it this time?”

“The boys finally did it. They rose in rebellion against the Ministry and took all of British Wizarding’s children with them.”

“Well did they win?”

“Draco Malfoy that isn’t important.”

“Yes it is Harry Potter, if our sons rise in rebellion I want to know if they won. I also want to know what the Ministry did to cause the boys to revolt. I also want to know which side we wound up supporting.”

“Since you put it that way; they won and the reason they revolted was because . . .”

“Nice dramatic pause Harry. Why did they revolt and how old were they?”

“They were seven and they revolted because the Minister himself outlawed. . .”

“What did he outlaw?”

“Skinny dipping.”

Draco burst into laughter and was soon joined by Harry.


	49. Unexpected Letter

  
Author's notes: The fallout from the delivery of an unexpected letter.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

3:30 PM  
15 July 2010  
Kitchen  
Number 4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey 

Petunia Dursley had just answered the phone. A smile graced her face when she recognized the voice of her son, Dudley.

“Dudders how are you? How are my adorable grandchildren?”

“Mum I’m far too old for you to call me Dudders. But that isn’t what I rang about. I’m looking at a letter that was delivered to the flat by an owl.”

“By what dear?”

“By an owl, the girls might only be four and six but they know what an owl is. It was a very pretty and polite owl according to Hyacinth and Peony but it was an owl. It knocked on a window until they let it in. It bowed at them and then extended it’s leg to Hyacinth; after she took the letter off it’s leg it bowed again and flew out of the window.

The letter is addressed to:

James Henry Dursley  
Flat 201  
The Badger’s Run  
Myrddin Street  
Manchester Lancashire

 

Mum, how can this be? Can you still get into contact with Harry? How can this be? Mum did you hear what I said? How can this be? It can‘t be possible can it?”

“Yes Dudley I heard you, and yes I can contact Harry or rather I can contact his boys. I would guess that Jamie getting a letter from Hogwarts means he’s a Wizard. Evidently the ability to do magic can skip generations. I wonder which of our ancestors was the Squib?”

“What does that mean Mum?”

“If my sister, Harry and his boys are magical and now young Jamie is a Wizard too that means that there has to be a Squib in our family tree. Though of course it could‘ve been a Witch or Wizard who decided to live in the Muggle World.”

“Oh! That makes sense I suppose. You will get in touch with Harry and let him know I need to talk to him about this development won‘t you?”

“Yes dear; I’ll send word to Harry, I’m sure he’ll come and see you as soon as he can. If he can‘t I‘m sure some other Professor from Hogwarts will be sent to talk to you, Jamie and Matilda.”

“I wonder what the exchange rate is between Pounds and Galleons. Thank you Mum, good bye.”

“Matilda; Mum says she’ll contact Harry and have him come talk to us. My little boy a Wizard, I can’t believe it. It‘s probably a good thing that Dad passed on since I doubt he‘d have handled this development very well. Shouldn‘t Jamie be home by now. I want to actually read the letter inviting my son to the most prestigious School of Magic in the World.”

“He should be home anytime. There’s no doubt that it is a good thing your father has passed on. He didn’t handle the idea of Jamie very well so Jamie as a Wizard really would’ve been beyond his ability to cope.”

“You’re right; I wonder if the girls will be Witches? I‘m glad I told you about Harry being a Wizard when we found out he was coming to Dad’s funeral. Can you imagine it I hadn‘t and we got mail delivered by an owl? I‘m also glad I made my peace with Harry and that he forgave me for how I treated him when we were boys. I still can‘t believe that he forgave me and Mum considering how poorly we treated him back then.”

“We’ll find out in a few years one way or the other about the girls. Maybe Harry can find out earlier for us? What surprised me is that I had no problem believing you when you told me. After all I‘d only met him twice but there was something about him. Draco on the other hand is as normal a man as you could ask for. I‘m sure he‘d be offended by that statement though. Their boys were as cute as dolls when we met them at your Dad’s funeral and I‘m absolutely sure they‘d be offended by that statement. How old are they now?”

“I’ll try to remember to ask Harry about checking on the girls’ status. I think Jamie is four or five years older than Blaise and Ronald if I remember right. We should make a list of everything we need to ask Harry or whoever comes to talk to us about Hogwarts. My boy a Wizard I can‘t believe it.”

 

4 PM  
15 July 2010  
Flat 201  
The Badger’s Run  
Myrddin Street  
Manchester Lancashire

 

“James Henry Dursley where have you been?”

“Out with my friends Pop, what’s the matter? I’m not late.”

“I’m sorry son but you got a letter while you were out and I just wanted to know what it says.”

“The Post came this morning so how would a letter have been delivered this afternoon?”

“It was a special delivery. Your mother, sisters and I want to see it so go open it. It’s on the desk in the lounge.”

“OK Pop but I don’t have any idea why anything would be sent to me; regular delivery or special delivery.”

“Never mind that son just go get it and bring it back here to open it.”

“Ok Pop.”

4 PM  
15 July 2010  
Kitchen  
Number 4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey 

“Nobby I need to talk to you.” said louder than normal but not quite a shout.

“Yes Mistress Dursley, how can I help you?”

“Goodness, I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to you popping in like that. But what did I tell you about what you should call me.”

“Yes Petunia I remember but my mother would have a fit if she ever finds out.”

“Then we’ll never let her find out.”

“Why did you call me Petunia?”

“I almost forgot why I called you what with your popping in startling me. I need you to take a message to my nephew. Can you give it to Harry directly or do you have to give it to Blaise or Ronald?”

“I’m a free Elf so I can do anything I want to do. Some things are easier for me to do than others but I can take a message to Professor Potter without telling the boys. Do you have a written message or will you tell me what to tell the Professor? Is it ok if I give the message when Professor Malfoy is there or should I wait until Professor Potter is alone? It might be some time before they aren’t in the same room. During their breaks from Hogwarts they like to stay in sight of each other at all times.”

“I have a letter written and it’s perfectly ok for Draco to know about the message.”

“Then I’ll take the letter to the Professors but if it’s not too much trouble I wouldn’t mind a glass of your wonderful lemonade.”

“That is certainly doable Nobby. I do make very good lemonade if I say so myself.”

“That you do Petunia that you do.”

4:15 PM  
15 July 2010  
Flat 201  
The Badger’s Run  
Myrddin Street  
Manchester Lancashire

“Is it really true Pop? Is magic really true?”

“Yes son it’s true. I’ve saw enough examples when I was young to know that it’s true. What’s wonderful is that you have the ability to do magic and you have the opportunity to learn how to do it properly. Your Grandmum is going to get word to Harry and hopefully he’ll come visit us so that we can learn what’s going to happen to you in the next couple of months.”

“You and Mum don’t mind that I’m a Wizard?”

“No son we don’t mind. You’re our son and that’s what counts in our minds. Wizard or Muggle doesn’t matter to us.”

 

5 PM  
15 July 2010  
Lounge  
Master Suite  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire

Nobby popped into the room with very little noise.

“Professor Potter I have a message for you from your Aunt.”

“Nobby what have we told you about popping into a room without asking first?“

“You don’t have to worry Professor since I always know if you and Professor Malfoy need your privacy. It’s one of those Elf things so don’t ask me to explain how I know. Do you want the message or should I come back later?”

Well bring it over here Nobby. Whether you know or not doesn‘t matter we want you to ask before you pop into a room if we haven‘t called for you.”

“Yes Professor Potter I’ll try to remember in the future. Here is the letter from Petunia.”

“How is my Aunt today?”

“She seemed very happy but that may have to do with the message she sent you. Are Ronald and Blaise at The Burrow?”

“No they’re in Stirling with the Wood boys. They went to the Muggle Cinema to see the latest Hollywood blockbuster, whatever that means.”

“Thank you Professor Malfoy, I’ll see them when they come home. Good night Professors.”

“Well Harry what does your Aunt have to say?”

“Just that my cousin Dudley needs to see me since his son James got a Hogwarts letter today.”

“What! A Dursley got a Hogwarts letter? A Dursley is a Wizard?”

“Apparently. I’ll apparate to Surrey after supper so that Aunt Petunia can give me detailed information about where in Manchester Dudley lives. I’ll go there tomorrow after Dudley gets off of work.”

“I’ll go with you if you don’t mind. I think it’s time I look into your family tree. While I’m at it I’ll do Hermione’s as well.”

“Why?”

“If Dudley’s son is a Wizard it’s obvious that there are Wizarding folk in your family tree and the same is true of Hermione and her cousins. Don’t you want to know who you’re related to in the Wizarding World? More importantly don‘t you want to know who in the Wizarding World Ron is related to through his wife. It might be a Slytherin family; wouldn‘t that be interesting?”


	50. Unexpected Relations

  
Author's notes: Jamie Dursley has been sorted into his House. Draco has summoned Ron and Hermione to his and Harry's rooms at Hogwarts to hear something he has learned  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

7 PM Saturday  
4 September 2010  
Lounge  
Head of Slytherin Rooms  
Hogwarts Castle

Hermione and Ron Weasley had just exited the Floo fireplace.

“We’re here, why did you want us to use the floo to your rooms instead of apparating to Hogsmeade and walking up to the Castle like we usually do?”

“It could be because I have something to tell you two and Harry that I don’t want the rest of the Castle to know about Ron.”

“Now Draco there is no reason to be snide with our guests.”

“It’s ok Harry; Ron and I know that it means nothing and if it makes Draco happy what is the harm?”

“Hermione Granger Weasley I could take umbrage at that comment but since I have something to tell you that is going to drive your husband batty I’ll just let it pass.”

“Draco I thought you were past the need to pick on Gryffindors.”

“What gave you that idea Harry?”

“I have to admit that sounds very mysterious Draco but Ron is much better about your little comments nowadays compared to when we were all at school. He actually is capable of ignoring them instead of immediately responding with an even stupider comment. Believe it or not he’s grown up, after all our oldest will be coming to Hogwarts next year. It‘s hard to believe that our Seamus will be going to Hogwarts in a year and that your two and our Minerva will start two years after that.”

“Harry do you think our spouses will ever get over this tendency they have of talking like we aren’t here?”

“I doubt it Ron I doubt it very much. Do you want anything to drink before Draco’s big announcement? We‘ll have supper after Draco‘s presentation, if that‘s ok with you two. Dobby has promised me something very exotic from the American Midwest. Of course with Dobby who knows what exotic means?”

“I’m ok Harry we came from the Burrow and as always Mum filled me up before she’d let me leave the house. But you know me I can always eat more later. It kind of surprised me that Blaise and Ronald came here for the weekend. They usually spend the entire term at Mum’s school. What was even more surprising was that Seamus didn‘t try to come with them. He said something about having to explain the rules to the new recruits. I‘m sure I don’t want to know what that means.”

“It took Draco and me a while to get over Ronald and Blaise not wanting to come back to Hogwarts or the Manor every weekend but this weekend they came back because they want to find out how Jamie is doing.”

“How is he doing? What house is he in? All of those years ago when the twins and I had to rescue you from your room in Surrey I’d never have thought that someday your cousin’s boy would be attending Hogwarts. Though to be truthful I never thought about your cousin at all.”

“You and everyone else involved. I imagine Uncle Vernon would’ve had a heart attack if he’d still been alive when Jamie got his Hogwarts letter. Jamie is a Badger and as far as I can tell he’s having a grand time. I’ve only had him in class once so far and based on that he’s going to do well at Hogwarts. He’s the perfect example of a Hufflepuff. Ronald and Blaise came back this weekend because they wanted to see if Jamie‘s magic has changed now that he‘s around other Wizards instead of Muggles.”

“What does that mean Harry?”

“It’s simple Hermione, Blaise is able to see other people’s internal magic. Ronald can see everyone‘s external aura as well. That‘s why they‘ve never had any trouble telling Fred and George apart. Ronald told me that his Uncle Bill and Uncle Charley look more alike to him than do the Uncle Twins.“

“What?”

“It seems that the boys have been keeping these abilities secret for years. Blaise looks at someone then thinks about it and he can see their magic inside their bodies.”

“That is a very powerful gift Harry. Did you ask them about anyone in particular? Has Jamie’s magic changed now that he’s around other Wizards?”

“Professor Dumbledore’s magic is a swirl of every possible color. Ronald, Blaise, all of the Weasley cousins and Jamie are various shades of purplish blue or bluish purple at various levels of brightness. Squibs are grey and Muggles are colorless. I don‘t know if Jamie‘s has changed or not since we haven‘t seen the boys since they went down to the Great Hall to eat supper with Jamie, David, and George Wood.”

“What House did the Hat put our oldest nephew into? He’s the spitting image of Percy according to Mum.”

“David is in Gryffindor, I think that when all of them have finally gotten to Hogwarts most of the Weasley grandchildren will be Lions but not all of them even if Molly expects the entire crew to be in Gryffindor.”

“Now Harry Potter you’re keeping something back from us. What color do you and Draco have?”

“Harry’s is Slytherin green and mine is Gryffindor red; that has to mean something. We’ll have them check the two of you out when we put them to bed.”

“Well Draco what did you invite us here for?”

“When Harry told me about Jamie getting a Hogwart’s letter this past summer I decided that it was time to look into the Evans’ family history to find out where the magical ability was coming from. Once I started that research I decided I should do yours as well.”

“I take it that you found something out or you wouldn’t have invited us here tonight. Well Professor Malfoy the sooner you start then the sooner you’ll be done and my husband, the bottomless pit, will get his second supper of the day.”

“Before you start love I do have something to say.”

“Go ahead Harry; we’re always glad to hear your little pronouncements.”

“Ron, how many years have we been friends?”

“I don’t know Harry almost 20.”

“I’ve wondered for those almost 20 years how in Merlin’s name you can eat as much as you do and not get fat.”

“Harry Potter!”

“Well Draco I suppose it’s time for you to tell us your findings.”

“Yes Professor Malfoy start your lecture and we’ll pay close attention. There will be no need to take points, right Ronald?”

“Yes Hermione I’ll be good, besides I didn’t bring my spit wad shooter.”

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and burst into laughter. Draco just looked at the three Gryffindors and sighed.

“Are you three Lions finally ready to pay attention?”

“Yes Professor Malfoy we’ll be good.” Said by all three Gryffindors.

“Before I get to my conclusions we need to define our terms. Harry and I have talked about this issue over the years and we decided that to be realistic we need to add a category to the standard Wizarding blood groups. Of course we all know that the blood groups are much more political than biological but it helps in discussing the situation to use the categories.”

“I’ve heard through the grapevine that your lectures are usually more interesting than this.”

“Behave Harry Potter or I will take points from Gryffindor.”

Though he tried Ron couldn’t help himself and burst into hysterical laughter soon joined by the other three.

“Are you through Mr. Weasley?”

“Yes Professor Malfoy.”

“If you start again I’ll have no choice but to tell Dobby that we won’t be eating his exotic Midwestern meal.”

“I’ll control myself Professor; all of this laughing has made me hungry again.”

“Ronald Weasley, breathing makes you hungry.”

“Hermione! Go ahead Draco we’ll be good.”

“According to Wizarding tradition there are five blood groups. Muggles, people with no magical ability. Squibs, people of magical heritage that have little or no magical ability. Half bloods, people with magical ability but with close Muggle ancestors. Muggle borns, people of magical ability but whose parents are Muggles. Purebloods, people with magical ability but with no Muggle ancestors closer than 10 generation. Harry and I feel that there should be another group and some adjustment within the other groups.”

“Well what is the new group Draco?”

“You can be as impatient as your husband. But to answer your question; Full bloods, people with magical ability where both parents had magical ability as well but Muggle ancestors closer than 10 generations. So many people called half bloods would be full bloods instead. So to use our little group for examples; Harry is a full blood, you are a Muggle born, Dudley Dursley is a Muggle and Ron and I are pure bloods. As far as I know none of the younger generation of our family group is likely to be a Squib.”

“Ok now that we have your definitions can we get on with the lecture? I’m getting hungry too.”

“Harry Potter!”

“Yes Draco my love?”

“Nothing. Anyway when we found out that Jamie Dursley got a Hogwart’s letter it occurred to me that there had to be someone of magical heritage in the Evans family line. The most likely would be a Squib though a Witch or Wizard who had decided to live in the Muggle World was possible. Once I decided I would look into Harry’s family tree I figured I should look into yours as well. After all you and your two cousins are all Muggle borns so there has to be some link to the Wizarding World as well.”

“How did you go about finding out who was the connector between the two worlds for each of our families?”

“With your family I looked up your cousin Harold and got a family tree and pictures from him. I then studied the family tree looking for hints about who could be a refugee from the Wizarding World.”

“How would you do that?”

“Orphans are very often such refugees since they don’t have connections to anyone in the Muggle World until they marry and start their families. Once I had a possible answer I visited the person and simply cast a spell on a hair I managed to pick off of her shawl. With the result from the spell I looked into appropriate Wizarding family trees and found the person that fit the data.”

“Well what family is Hermione related to and who do you think is the Squib?”

“Well Ron brace yourself.”

“Why would I have to brace myself Draco?”

“I doubt you’re going to like what I found out.”

“Well just tell us and we’ll see won’t we?”

“Hermione’s mother’s mother told her family that she was an orphan whose parents were killed during the Spanish Civil War. That’s a Muggle war not a Wizarding War.”

“Well of course Draco; she’d have to say it was during a Muggle war since Muggles wouldn’t know anything about a Wizarding War.”

“Don’t say a word Potter.”

“Me, I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Well make sure you don’t. Well she told everyone she was Spanish and her name was Maria El Kreve. My spell told me that she was of the Goyle Heritage, it also told me she was of the Kreev Heritage but that isn’t a British Wizarding Family so I only know that her mother was a Goyle and her father was from some Eastern European Wizarding family. Well Kreev sounds East European to me but that is a guess. Of course once I looked into the Goyle tree I found a daughter of the family that was listed as dying at 11 that had the same birthday as your Grandmother, Hermione. When I went to talk to Maria about my findings she told me that I was correct. That when she didn’t get the equivalent of a Hogwart’s letter from Beauxbatons she was expelled from the family since neither side was willing to publicly acknowledge having a Squib in their families.”

“That’s horrible!”

“Yes Harry it is but that was how it was done back then and probably still is in some places today.”

“How did an 11 year old survive on her own, in an alien world as well?”

“Well Harry its simple, her Goyle mother gave her as much gold as she possibly could and sent her to a brother of her husband who had been disowned for being a Squib as well. I haven’t checked it out yet but I wouldn’t surprise me if that uncle wasn’t an ancestor of the Creevey brothers.”

“Well Ron why aren’t you gasping with outrage that your wife is from a Slytherin family. The Goyles have been Slytherins almost as long as the Malfoys.”

“I’m not gasping with outrage since Hermione and I have known for years. Do you really think that the smartest Witch of our age wouldn’t have looked into her family tree as soon as she could once she found out that Harold and Harriet were Wizarding folk too? I told Harry years ago”

“Harry Potter why didn’t you tell me this fact?”

“Well Draco Malfoy once you get a wind behind your sails there is nothing I can do to stop you until you throw out the anchor. I don’t know what you found out about my family tree so why don’t you tell us who I’m related to in the Wizarding World.“

“Before you start on that adventure Draco did you find out how common it is for Pure Blood families to throw away their Squib children?”

“Its’ hard to say Hermione since most of the Pure Blood families never admit to having had Squib children but I would say that it’s probably close to 100 % since most if not all of the Pure Blood families have children on their family trees that died between 11 and 17. Once Family Tree magic is invoked the family no longer can control the names on the tree just the dates. So even though the Kreves sent their daughter away she always shows up as a member of both the Kreve and Goyle families and any other families above her in the family tree. Now the magic accepts the death date whether there was a death or not but the name always shows up. Of course it’s possible to physically remove a name from the tree but that leaves an empty spot. So if we look at a family tree and see a name that died between 11 and 17 it’s very likely it was a Squib the family expelled.”

“Why do you say between 11 and 17?’

“Simple Ron, some families expel the child as soon as they don’t get accepted into a magical school while others wait until they come of age at 17. I think that most just expel the child from the family, and that most of those do something to help them survive, but I have no doubt that some of the more radical families actually kill the child rather than admit that the family had the disgrace of having a Squib born into the family. Before you say anything Hermione there is evidence that all types of families do the same thing to Squib children. I’ll give you that Pure Bloods are more likely to have expelled an eleven year old but even Muggle born families have been known to expel a Squib. On the other hand Muggle born families are much more likely to keep the child in the family and very few Pure Bloods do that.”

“Well what did you find out about the Evans family Draco?”

“I did the same type of search as I did for Hermione but it was harder since no one living was a possibility so I couldn’t use the heritage spell. I had a pretty good idea who was the connector but finding the Wizarding family she’d been expelled from took longer. Luckily the library here at Hogwarts has self-updating family trees for almost every British Wizarding family that has history longer than two centuries. So I   
simply started looking at the trees to see if they had a daughter that died in the proper time frame.”

“Obviously you found someone or we wouldn’t be here tonight.”

“Yes I did and it’s such an amazing coincidence I don’t know if you’ll believe me.”

“Based on that explanation I’d say that she was a Weasley except I’ve studied the family tree and there are no mysterious dying children on it.”

“No she wasn’t a Weasley. Harry Potter your great grandmother Diana was a first cousin to my great grandfather Scorpius.”

“What?”

“Yes Hermione Harry and I are fourth cousins. Her father Pollux and my great great grandfather Castor were twins. Evidently as the younger son Pollux allowed his wife, a Finch, to keep Diana at the family home until she turned 17. During those six years she was taught how to survive in the Muggle World by tutors and she was given her Dowry on her 17th birthday. She was the only child Pollux ever had so that branch of the Malfoy family died with him. From everything I’ve ever heard about Castor he would’ve expelled her from the family on 1 September of her eleventh year when she didn’t go off to Hogwarts.”

“That is an amazing coincidence Draco. It just goes to show you that the Pure Blood families are very inbred. That probably is the reason that the Pure Blood families have more Squibs than the other classifications.”


	51. Who Knew?

  
Author's notes: Harry goe to The Burrow to pick up Ronald and Blaise for the Easter Holiday Break. He has a conversation with Arthur.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

15 April 2011  
3 PM  
Potions Classroom  
Hogwarts Castle

Harry Potter had just poked his head into the room so that he could make eye contact with his lover.

“Draco I’m on my way to pick the boys up for the Easter Holiday break. Are you sure you can’t come with me?”

“Yes Harry I’m sure; I have to supervise a mass detention. Everyone else thinks Hufflepuffs are little darlings but as far as I’m concerned these third-year Badgers are, and have been since the night they were sorted, the biggest pains in the arse I’ve ever had to deal with. What makes it more aggravating is that the whole group of them are some of the best potions students I’ve had since we started teaching at Hogwarts.”

“I don’t know what to say love; I’ve never had any problems with them even when I had them for Potions in their first and second years. They’ve been the best students of their year in DADA as well. I’ll see you as soon as I can get the boys to leave The Burrow. It gets harder every time to get them to leave and come back here for school breaks.”

“If they give you a hard time about leaving The Burrow then just tell them that I’ll return their practice brooms to the shop where I bought them.”

“Well I can try but you know as well as I do that our sons don’t respond to extortion.”

“I think it will work this time since I’m sure that neither Ronald nor Blaise will be willing to risk the chance of flying on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch even if they can‘t go more than 3 feet above the ground. Why do you think I got them their ninth birthday presents so early? I want to see them flying on the Hogwarts Pitch too. I could be talked into flying with them as well.”

“We’ll be back soon Draco; by supper at the latest. Dobby told me he‘s making Tuscan dishes tonight.”

“Tell me Harry can you tell the difference between Tuscan or Sicilian or regular Italian dishes?”

“Not really but Dobby can and that’s what counts.”

 

15 April 2011  
3:30 PM  
The Burrow  
Ottery St Catchpole

Harry Potter had just exited the Floo Fireplace.

“Hello; is anyone home?”

“Out here Harry. I’m sitting out here soaking up some sun.”

Harry joined his pseudo father on the front porch of the house.

 

“Afternoon Arthur. Are you here alone or are the kids swimming in the pond? Though I would think that even my boys would find it a bit cool for swimming today.”

“They’re not at the pond. One of the local boys, that attends the day school, turned seven today so Molly took the whole school to the Muggle Ice Cream Shoppe in town. They should be back fairly soon though I think the plan is for Molly to drop the children off at their homes. She does know you were coming to pick up Ronald and Blaise.”

“Yes she does know that Draco or I were going to come after our sons. Who’ll be watching the remainder while she’s apparating the first ones to their homes?’

“Do you really have to ask Harry? Blaise and Ronald with their faithful lieutenant Seamus will be in charge when Molly is away. I sometimes think that this day school is more of a military training site rather than a primary school.”

“You’re joking aren’t you Arthur?”

“Of course Harry though I have to admit its’ not much of a joke.”

“Draco can tell you that my biggest fear has been that the Ministry will decide that our boys are a danger and will act accordingly.”

‘I don’t think the Ministry is that stupid anymore Harry.”

“Like I said it is a fear I have not that I really think it will happen.”

“Speaking of your boys I find that as they get older they look more and more like Narcissa did at their age.”

“Narcissa who?”

“Narcissa Black of course though I suppose it does make sense since she was their grandmother.”

“You knew Narcissa Black when she was eight? Why would you have known her at that age?”

“Well we were related.”

“What? I thought the Blacks were leaders of the Pure Blood bloc.”

“Yes they were but most Weasleys have been just as Pure Blood as the Blacks. We just never made a fetish of it like the Blacks and other families did. Two of my siblings married Muggle Borns and three of the others married Half Bloods though two of them would fit in your new category of Full Blood. My youngest brother was partners with a Muggle. Even our parents had a problem with that until they got to know Esteban.”

“How many siblings did you have? For some reason I never thought about you having brothers or sisters. I’ve never met or heard about any siblings.”

“Well Harry you didn’t think someone with no siblings would be likely to have seven children did you? To answer your questions I had three brothers and three sisters. I was the middle child with two older brothers and an older sister with two younger sisters and a younger brother.”

“Why haven’t I ever met any of them or heard of them?”

“I suppose it’s because none of them have really been around my family since long before you were born. All three sisters married Wizards from abroad and they all live in their husbands’ homelands. Over time we just lost contact with each other. My two older brothers moved to different countries in Africa to get away from the first Voldemort War. William was killed by an exploding cauldron and Percival was crushed by a hippopotamus, if you can believe that. 

 

The baby of the family, George Robert, and his Muggle lover were killed by Death Eaters a few weeks before You Know Who killed your parents.”

“Wow, do you know any of your nieces or nephews?”

“The names are listed in the official family tree but I doubt I would know any of them since I haven’t seen any of them in almost 30 years and I‘ve never seen the younger ones. But back to my original point; Narcissa Black and Robert were the same age and eventually attended Hogwarts together though she was in Slytherin and he was in Gryffindor. Anyways since we were related we went to many of the same family events so while I was 10 or so years older I did see Narcissa when she was eight. Eventually Narcissa’s mother decided that the part of the family that didn’t follow the Pure Blood doctrine was corrupting her girls so she stopped coming to such gatherings. My mother’s mother was a sister to Narcissa’s grandfather Black.”

“Arthur if you ever want to find out about your relatives let me know and I’ll have Draco look into it. With his Slytherin outlook on life he’s very good on finding information about family history that isn‘t just a list of names in the official family tree.

“Harry at this point in my life I don’t think I’m really that interested but maybe some of the younger members of the family would be interested. How far has Draco researched your family?”

“He has the Potter and Malfoy portions back at least a thousand years and he’s working on the Evan’s part when he has the spare time. I think the last time I looked he had the Evans tree back 500 or so years. Of course he’ll deny doing it for his own information; it’s always for the boys. I don’t think Ronald or Blaise care about any of the Family Tree before me and Draco.”

“It’s hard to believe that your boys will be nine in June or that two of my grandchildren are already going to their magical school or that Seamus starts this fall. Where has the time gone?”

“I don’t know Arthur but it seems like yesterday that I was eleven and I was on the Hogwarts Express for the first time and yet in reality my sons will be on that train before I know it.”

“Hell Harry they’ll be making you and Draco grandfathers before you know it/”

“Thanks Arthur; that was a thought I didn’t need implanted in my head.”

“I’m always pleased to be of help.”


	52. Unexpected Results

  
Author's notes: It's Setember 1 again and another   
Sorting has been done at Hogwarts School.  


* * *

9 PM  
1 September 2011  
Living Room  
Weasley Flat  
Cambridgeshire

Ron Weasley had just entered the room holding three letters.

 

“Hermione there were three owls waiting for us. They were all Hogwarts owls. Why would there be three? I know we told Seamus to owl us about which house he was sorted into, not that there is any doubt about where the Sorting Hat would put a Weasley. Who else would be sending us owls tonight using Hogwarts owls?”

“Ron Weasley think about it. One owl is obviously from our son; who else do we know who would have access to Hogwarts owls and would send us a message on the night our first born starts at Hogwarts?”

“Well Hermione we all know why I wasn’t sorted into Ravenclaw but since you put it that way. Why would Harry and Draco send us owls?”

“Well they are both Heads of House and so they would be in different parts of the Castle, Harry in Gryffindor Tower and Draco in the Slytherin Dungeon, so they probably didn‘t realize that the other sent us an owl.”

“Right that makes sense too. But I still don’t know why Draco would feel the need to send us an owl.“

“Well Ron read the letters, I’m sure that will solve the problem of why we got three owls.”

9 PM  
Kitchen  
The Burrow  
Otter St. Catchpole

Molly Weasley and 10 of her boarding students were seated around the table eating a late night snack. Arthur Weasley entered the room from the back door.

“Molly I’ve got the letter Seamus sent us from Hogwarts.”

“Well give it to me.”

“Now Molly remember our audience.”

“Arthur Weasley!”

Molly opened the letter and quickly read it and became quieter than anyone in the room had ever seen her.

“Well Grandma what house is Seamus in? As if we all don’t know already?”

“You lot need to get to bed. School starts tomorrow and you need your sleep so don’t stay up talking half the night.”

“Good night Grandma, Grandpa.”

“Good night kids. See you in the morning.”

“Now Molly you didn’t fool any of the children and you certainly didn’t fool me. What house besides Gryffindor did Seamus get sorted into?”

9 PM  
Head of Slytherin Rooms  
Hogwarts Castle

 

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

“Well Professor Potter another sorting has entered the history books. I have to say that I was pleased with the results. It’s not often that Slytherin House gets the most first-years.”

“Professor Malfoy it isn’t a competition. I have to admit that I was very much caught off guard by some of the results.”

“I think that there probably wasn’t anyone in the Great Hall that wasn’t caught off guard by that particular announcement, except maybe for the Headmaster. I sent Ron and Hermione an owl about Seamus‘ sorting but I had to use a school owl since Hedwig refuses to go anywhere once her chicks fledge and your owl won‘t go anyplace without her permission; who knew that owls can be whipped.”

 

9:05 PM  
1 September 2011  
Living Room  
Weasley Flat  
Cambridgeshire

“Ron Weasley if you don’t start reading those letters I’m going to hex your hair Slytherin green.”

“OK I’ll read them but we both know where Seamus Percy Weasley was sorted. Hermione you wouldn‘t hex it green of all colors would you?”

“Then in that case we can just put them aside and go to bed. Ron you know the answer to that question.”

“I’ll read Harry’s first, I’d recognize his handwriting anywhere, and it’s almost as bad as mine.”

Ron and Hermione,

I’ve spoken to Seamus and he’s very happy with where the Hat sorted him. Somewhat surprised but happy. Draco and I will see you Saturday at The Burrow.

Harry Potter  
Head of Gryffindor

“I’ll read Draco’s next but I still have no idea why he’d be sending us a letter.”

“Just read it I’m sure he’ll tell us why he wrote.”

Dear Parent,

Hopefully your child has sent you an owl but I’ve found that not all eleven-year-olds remember to do so after the excitement of the Sorting and the Welcoming Feast. If your child hasn’t sent you a letter tonight I will ensure that they do so in the next few days. Your child has been sorted into the finest House in Hogwarts, in my humble opinion. According to tradition you will need to send two or three Slytherin ties and a Slytherin crest for each school robe or cloak that your child has in their trunk. The Hogwarts House Elves will attach the crests to the robes and cloaks.

Feel free to owl me if you have any questions about your child but you should give them at least a couple of weeks to settle into the routine of the school

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy  
Head of Slytherin

“Why would Draco send us a form letter that he obviously sends to the parents of the new Slytherins?”

“I don’t know dear why don’t you read the letter from our son.”

“OK.

 

Mom and Dad

Professor Malfoy told us we should send our parents notice about where we were sorted. As I’m sure you’ve figured out the Sorting Hat put me into Slytherin House so I will need some Slytherin ties and crests. I was surprised to be sorted where I was but I look forward to learning what the House of Snakes can teach me. Don’t worry Dad; I’m sure that the girls will be in Gryffindor. I’ve also sent an owl to The Burrow to let Grandma and Grandpa and all of the cousins know that I’m in Slytherin. Again I’m happy with where I’ve been sorted and I hope you understand that things are different here at Hogwarts compared to when you two and Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco were going here.

Your loving son

Seamus Percy Harry Weasley

“Hermione we have to go to Hogwarts this instant. There must be a mistake since there is no way The Sorting Hat would put a Weasley into Slytherin House.”

“Ron we’ll do no such thing. If the Sorting Hat put Seamus into Slytherin then that is where he is best suited. Now I’ll check on the girls and then we’ll go to bed. We’ll see Harry and Draco at The Burrow on Saturday and we can talk things over with them.”

“But Hermione, a Weasley in Slytherin that just isn’t right.”

 

10 PM  
1 September 2011  
Room 301  
The Burrow  
Ottery St. Catchpole

Ronald Potter and Blaise Malfoy were in their beds pretending to be sleeping.

“Ronald have you ever seen Grandma as quiet as she was after she read Seamus’ letter.”

“No Blaise, Grandma and quiet don’t really go together. I know we talked with Seamus about the plan but I was surprised that he was able to talk the Hat into going along with our plan.”

“I told you it would work since it’s a good plan.”

“Don’t brag Blaise Father wouldn’t approve and Daddy almost always does what Father wants him to do.”

 

11:55 PM  
1 September 2011  
Master Bedroom  
Weasley Flat  
Cambridgeshire

 

“Ronald Bilius Weasley would you just shut up and go to sleep?”

“A Snake; I can’t believe my first born is a Snake. Slytherin; how could the Hat put a Weasley into Slytherin. It‘s your fault Malfoy I don‘t know how or why but it‘s your fault.”


	53. Unbeleivable

  
Author's notes: Harry gets a floo call from Molly and overreacts. Draco has to calm him down so they can go to The Burrow to find out what has happened.  


* * *

1 PM  
26 May 2012  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor’s Office  
Hogwarts School

The Floo flared green and the well known head of a witch appeared.

“Harry can you and Draco find time to come to The Burrow this afternoon?”

“Sure Molly, what’s happened?”

“Nothing dear, Arthur and I just thought that it would be a good idea for you two to come here this afternoon.”

“We’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Anytime this afternoon should be good Harry.”

“Good bye Molly we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Harry put the assignments he was grading away and rushed to the Potions Office.

“Draco we have to go to The Burrow immediately.”

“Why?”

“Molly just fire called me and we have to get there to take care of the boys. Something bad has happened; I just know it.”

“What’s wrong? Did Molly tell you what happened?”

“No she just asked if we could come to The Burrow this afternoon. Something has to have happened or she wouldn’t ask us to drop everything and come there.”

“Harry, love, I think you’re over reacting. Don’t you think Molly would’ve told you what had happened if something dangerous had occurred? Besides if something really bad had happened then she and Arthur would’ve taken the boys to Saint Mungos and she’d want us to meet them there/”

“Draco Malfoy just get ready as soon as possible so we can go check up on our sons.”

“Harry Potter I have things I have to do this afternoon. When I’m finished I’ll look you up and then we’ll go to The Burrow.”

“Just hurry up Draco.”

“I’ll be as fast as I can.”

 

2:30 PM  
26 May 2012  
Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor’s Office  
Hogwarts School

Harry Potter was grading assignments; Based on the excessive pressure placed on his quill as he marked the parchments he wasn’t enjoying himself.

The office door opened and Draco Malfoy entered the room.

“It’s about time Malfoy, the boys could be dead for all we know and you took six hours to finish up your grading.”

“Harry it’s been barely an hour and as I said earlier if there was something wrong with the boys Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are perfectly capable of taking care of it. Now let’s go see what is going on so you can calm down.”

“I know I’m being silly Draco but I just have this horrible feeling that something terrible has happened.”

“Well then we’ll just Floo to The Burrow and find out what is going on. If there is something bad then we’ll deal with it. Then we’ll go to the Manor and I’ll provide you with some Malfoy Calming Potion.”

“You do know Draco that Professor Snape wouldn’t appreciate you calling your semen ejected into my colon a calming potion.”

“Is it a liquid produced by a Malfoy and does it calm you down?”

“Yes and I guess if you put it that way it meets the requirement of being the Malfoy Calming Potion. Let’s get to The Burrow so that I can get over this feeling of doom that I’ve had ever since Molly called.”

Draco grabbed Harry’s hand pulled him into the fireplace and pulled him into an embrace as the Green Flames of the Floo System roared to life.

Harry and Draco exited the Floo Fireplace at The Burrow and walked out of the house looking for Molly and Arthur Weasley. They found Arthur sitting on the porch. Arthur jumped to his feet and shook hands with his pseudo son and son in law.

“Harry, Draco it’s good to see you. I hope Molly didn‘t upset you. I told her to tell you what was going on.”

“Arthur what’s wrong with the boys.”

“Harry the boys are just fine, we just felt you should see what they‘re doing this afternoon.”

“They didn’t hurt themselves?”

“Nothing of the sort, they just managed to surprise Molly and me with another one of their abilities.”

Draco pulled Harry into a strong embrace to calm his lover.

“What did they do Arthur?”

“Harry you know that yesterday was Molly’s birthday and that we got permission from Dumbledore for several of Molly’s graduates to come for the party.”

“Yes Fred and George Wood, Seamus, and Jamie Dursley wasn’t it?”

“That was the crew from Hogwarts; plus all of the students, I’ll never get used to calling my grandchildren students, of the Day School were here for the party. When did Jamie and George Percy Wood start dating? Do either of you know why Oliver Wood used all six of my son’s names when he named his three boys? I know it can’t be coincidence, even if we are related.”

“Dating? I didn’t know they’re dating, aren’t they too young to be dating? I’ve never asked Oliver about his son’s names. Draco do we know?”

“Why would I know why Oliver named his boys the way he did? Jamie and George are dating and have been for over a year. George is a third-year and Jamie is a second-year but he‘s old for his year. I don‘t know why I told you that since you have both of them in class. You have realized that there is a lot more same sex dating going on at Hogwarts these days than there was during our school years haven‘t you?”

“Is there Draco, why is that?”

“I don’t know; two of their male teachers living together as a couple. But while George and Jamie are dating they aren’t doing anything they shouldn’t be doing at their age. I doubt they’ve even kissed since neither George nor Jamie are very brave even if George is a lion. I‘m reasonably sure that all they do is hold hands when they walk down the hallways and of course they eat with each other on the days that the students are allowed to sit at any of the House tables.”

“What does all of this have to do with our boys?”

“It’s simple Harry, after the Party all of the boys were outside and the Hogwarts contingent started going on about how much fun they had in flying their brooms at school. George especially told them about his tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. All of the younger boys went on and on about how they couldn’t wait until they get to Hogwarts to be able to fly a real broom.”

“I still don’t know why Molly wanted us to come here today.”

“Harry you know your boys better than anyone, what do you think happened?”

“Shit Harry they thought about it all night and they did something about it today.”

“Right in one Draco. Let’s go out back and see what the younger generation of Potters and Malfoys are doing. Before I forget, Blaise and Ronald are the only students here this weekend all of the others went home last night.”

The three men walked down to the pond. As soon as they reached the edge of the pond they could see and hear that Blaise and Ronald were engaged in a game of tag. Unlike most games of tag the boys weren’t chasing each other on the ground but instead were chasing each other through the air on their toy brooms that they hadn’t played with for several years.

“Well Harry I’m sure you understand why Molly asked you and Draco to come here this afternoon.”

“I wonder if they have any idea of what they’re doing.”

“Harry they’re ten, of course they don’t know that they’re doing the impossible. Those toy brooms can‘t fly that high or fast so they‘re doing all of the work themselves, wandless as well. I couldn’t do that at their age and I don’t think I could do it for more than a few minutes today. Arthur do you have any ideas about what we should do?”

“Yes Draco I do, why don’t you and Harry get a pair of brooms from the shed and go play two on two Quidditch with your sons; I‘ll be the referee and Molly can be the cheering section.”

“Sounds like the perfect solution for today Arthur. Harry you do know what we’ll have to get Blaise and Ronald for their 10th birthday don’t you?”

“Yes Draco I do, we’ll have to bite the bullet and get them real brooms so that no one at the Ministry will know that our 10-year olds can effortlessly levitate themselves without wands.”


	54. Anamagi

  
Author's notes: Minerva Mcgonagall has finally found the time to take a vacation. Harry and Draco invite her to tea to discuss her plans and of course the latest exploits of Ronald and Blaise are discussed.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

Family kitchen  
Malfoy Manor  
Wiltshire  
15 July 2012

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Minerva McGonagall were seated at the table with the remains of a substantial tea pushed to the center of the table.

“It was nice of you boys to invite me to tea before I leave on my vacation tomorrow. Five years after I retired from teaching at Hogwarts I finally have the free time to go on a tour of the Magical World. Who knew Albus would find so much for me to do after I gave up teaching? I can hardly believe that I’m actually taking a vacation. I‘m really looking forward to the two weeks that will be spent in the United States and the week in Australia plus the other three weeks spent everywhere else on the itinerary. Don‘t worry I plan on bringing back plenty of souvenirs and pictures from everywhere I go. Mr. Creevey helped me buy a camera and showed me how to operate it; actually he helped me buy both Muggle and Wizarding cameras.”

“Minerva you’ve been a big part of our lives for many years so of course we had to see you off on your big adventure. How is Colin? I haven‘t seen him in years. It still surprises me that he never moved back to Britain from Denmark once his boys decided that they would take their legacy invitations to Hogwarts.”

“Mr. Creevey is the same as always; he‘s hopelessly in love with you Harry.”

“What?”

“Didn’t you ever figure that out Harry, from the minute Colin was sorted into Gryffindor he’s been in love with you? Not romantic love, he’s as straight as an arrow but he’s in love with the idea of Harry Potter.”

“Won’t that type of thing ever stop?”

“Probably not Harry but Colin’s found a way to live with his crush on your fame; I think his wife was the cause of that though. You’ve got to give those Durmstrang Witches credit, they know what they want and how to get it and Helga wanted our Mister Creevey and she has him 99.9 % of the time. She’s the reason that Colin stayed in Copenhagen since he can work as a Wizarding Photographer while living anywhere but Helga has no desire to leave her ancestral home. I’m sure his two boys will be just as taken with Ronald and Blaise once they all get to Hogwarts. His boys will be one and two years behind your two youngsters. Normally his boys, as Danish Wizards, would go to Durmstrang but Mr. Creevey assured me that they still intend on coming to Hogwarts. Speaking of adventures I need to tell you what your boys did to say good bye to me. Where are they by the way?”

“Ronald and Blaise are holding a meeting of the New Marauders at The Burrow. Of course we don’t know that is what they are doing since it’s supposed to be a big secret. I wonder if they realize that they aren‘t as sneaky as they think they are?” 

“The New Marauders? Weren’t the original Marauders enough? I’ll bite, who is making up the New Marauders?”

“Ronald and Blaise obviously along with Katie Wood and your namesake; Minerva. Bill’s boy, Artur, would be one too if he was going to go to Hogwarts but he’ll follow his sisters to Beauxbatons. I know that it’s over a year until the boys go to Hogwarts but they want to have everything figured out before they go. Speaking of the boys do we want to know how they said good bye to you?”

“Now Harry we always want to know what they’ve done so that we can pretend it couldn’t have happened. Remember when they did a wandless, wordless Accio on their 2nd birthday. We pretended that they didn‘t and as far as I know they‘ve never done that again. I also think they had something to do with Ginny being cleansed of that leftover spell from the ‘Battle of Hogwarts‘; but I‘ve never been able to prove anything and you know Ronald and Blaise never admit to anything. They never actually lie but they certainly don‘t admit to anything either.”

“Draco for as long as we’ve been a couple I’m still surprised by your Slytherin outlook on life. Well Minerva what did they do?”

“Nothing bad Harry, just very amazing and probably another first.”

“Another first. By Merlin I’m tired of hearing that little statement about our boys. What did they do this time?”

“They asked me to teach them how to become an animagus Harry.”

“What? Didn’t they realize that requires a wand and very advanced magic? Neither Harry nor I can do that magic and both of us are powerful Wizards. Hell Harry is probably the most powerful Wizard alive if not in history.”

“Yes Draco they realized that it is advanced magic but they asked me if I could show them how so that someday when they were powerful and old enough they could try it and be successful. I think the fact that neither you nor Harry is an animagus had something to do with their wanting to learn the process.”

“Sounds like our darling little boys though they really aren‘t that little anymore. They’re both at least three inches taller than I was at 10. Well why did they ask now instead of waiting at least until they have a wand?”

“Harry they tried to dance around the idea that if they waited too long I might not be available to show them how.”

“What the hell do you mean Minerva?”

“Remember Draco that at their age every adult is very old and they think of me as amazingly old. Albus, on the other hand, they think is only a few years older than they are. Of course that’s how old Albus thinks he is; most of the time. So they asked me to show them how to do the animagus spell since by the time they’d be old enough to actually manage it I might’ve died on them.”

“They didn’t say that?”

“No Draco they didn’t, in fact they did everything they could to not say that.”

“Well how did the learning go? I’m not sure I really want to know based on what you first said.”

“I told them the incantation and how you have to prepare your mind and everything else necessary to find your animagus form and how to change into it. I also told them that they might never be able to make the transformation since most Wizards and Witches can‘t make the spell work.”

“Well what happened?”

“Harry you were never this impatient when you were going to school. They each spent about ten minutes trying, using their index fingers in place of wands, and I figured that they would give up and go on with their day. I mean I certainly didn‘t expect ten year olds, without wands, to have success with something as difficult as the animagus transformation.”

“Somehow I don’t think it ended that way.”

“No Draco it didn’t. Ronald started shaking and then there was this magnificent lion looking at me. Blaise started clapping, have you ever noticed how those two boys clap all of the time? Then Blaise shifted into a very large rattlesnake. I suppose the lion was the size of a real lion but I doubt there has ever been a real rattlesnake as big as the one Blaise became.”

 

“They managed to make the change without wands?”

“Yes they did and needless to say I was flabbergasted. Boys their age shouldn’t be able to do that spell, hell boys seven years older shouldn’t be able to do that spell, especially without a wand, but they did successfully manage that spell. Remember Harry that your father, James, learned how to do the spell at young age; just not that young and with a wand. Then they both returned to their normal forms and started jumping up and down and shouting with joy. Hell I’m sure I did some jumping up and down myself.

‘We did it Auntie Kitty we did it.’

‘Yes you did my boys. I can’t believe it but you did do it. You both have very distinctive forms as well. You’ll find that it will be easier to change every time you try the spell.’

So of course they both tried it again but I almost fainted when I saw what happened next.”

“What?”

“Instead of a lion and snake there was a badger and an eagle. Again they were bigger than the real life version. 

Then they returned to their human forms and before we quit for the day they both became all four of the Hogwarts mascots. I’ve never known of an animagus that could become more than one form and your boys each can do four different forms. They tried others but they can only do the four Hogwarts House Mascots which leads me to believe the magic of Hogwarts has something to do with their ability to make the change. So don’t over react if you come home some night and there are snakes or lions or eagles or badgers in your rooms. Their mascot forms are different as well.”

“What do you mean Minerva?”

“Well Draco; Blaise is a rattlesnake but Ronald is a cobra. Ronald is a golden eagle and Blaise is a bald eagle, their lion and badger forms are different as well but I don‘t remember the names of the types.”

“Well I guess we have to admit that they’ve got another first under their belts. Wandless Animagus at ten and four forms as well. Draco can I start worrying what the Ministry will make of this ability when they find out?”

“Harry my love I think I’ll worry with you this time.”


	55. The Sorting that Shocked Wizarding Britain

  
Author's notes: Its 1 September 2013 Blaise Malfoy and Ronald Potter will be sorted into their Houses by the time The Welcoming Feast is served. Harry and Draco have to deal with this fact.  


* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

 

Kings Cross Station  
London  
8:30 AM  
1 September 2013

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had just watched their eleven year old sons push their trolleys through the secret entrance to Wizarding London‘s Train Station.

“Harry my love, buck up, we knew this day was coming. Though I have to admit that I thought they’d at least let us see them to the Hogwarts’ Express before they sent us on our way. I wonder if the other first-years in the family, this year, let their parents see them to the train.”

“When have Blaise and Ronald ever done what we expected? You have to admit that they were very polite about how they sent us on our way though. I’m sure Bill saw Artur all the way to the train since he’ll have to give all the details to Molly. I wonder if anyone found out why Artur decided to go to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons like his sisters.”

“I’m sure Ronald and Blaise know the answer to your question but my guess is that Artur wanted to get out of the range of two bossy older sisters. I’m still not sure we did the right thing by letting Blaise and Ronald take their wands with them. You know as well as I do that all first years try to use their wands on the train trip. What will we do if our darling boys cause the Hogwarts Express to disappear or jump off of the tracks?”

“Now Draco you’re sounding like me. Even with their power it’s very unlikely that they’ll do anything like that. You have to admit that our sons are growing up to be very responsible young Wizards.”

“What are we going to do with the time we have that we weren’t planning on having this morning?”

“Well I suppose we have time to return to the Manor before we have to report to Hogwarts for the Sorting and the Welcoming Feast.”

“What ever are you implying Potter?”

“You know exactly what I’m implying Malfoy.”

“Well then let’s be on our way; we have time for our usual if we don‘t dawdle.”

“Draco I still like how your mind works even after all of these years. You‘ll always be my favorite Snake. I never dawdle when it comes to pleasuring your body.”

“If I had to fall in love with a Gryffindor I’m glad it was you. Pleasuring your body is one of my greatest joys. Just think that by tonight another generation of Potters and Malfoys will be sorted into their family houses like every other Potter and Malfoy have been sorted for as long as Potters and Malfoys have gone to Hogwarts.”

“I’m not so sure that’s going to happen Draco even if it is the most likely result.”

“That ratty old hat knows better than to put a Malfoy anywhere but Slytherin.”

“I doubt that ratty old hat worries about the feelings of parents; it puts the student in the best house for that particular student. Besides Draco we could‘ve just as easily named both of them Potter-Malfoy or Malfoy-Potter instead of naming them Ronald Potter and Blaise Malfoy.”

“I know Harry but that Hat still better put Blaise into the proper house or it might go up in flames tonight. Hell why are we talking about that ratty old hat when we have some pleasuring to accomplish.”

The two Wizards took each other’s hand and they just disappeared from the platform; not that anyone else on the platform observed their disappearance since Harry Potter‘s ‘Notice Me Not’ charm was as strong as it could be cast.

Compartment B  
Carriage #10  
Hogwarts Express  
8:30 AM  
1 September 2013

Blaise Malfoy and Ronald Potter had found an empty compartment and were waiting for the rest of their group of first-years and older relatives and friends to find them.

“I thought that Daddy and Father would put up more of an argument when we told them we could find the train on our own.”

“They never make us do anything we don’t want to do unless they truly think it’s really the best thing for us. I still hate peas but I have to admit they do have nutrients we need for proper growth. I wonder where Katie, Minerva and Artur are. They should be here by now don’t you think Blaise?”

“I’m sure they’ll be here soon. I wonder if everyone else was as surprised as Daddy and Father were when they found out that Artur had decided to go to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons like Marie and Lunette did.”

“I don’t know if she was surprised but Grandma Molly was certainly happy when she found out.”

“Grandma Molly wants all of her grandchildren, including us, to attend Hogwarts and to be in Gryffindor.”

“I’m not sure who was more surprised, Grandma Molly or Uncle Ron when Seamus got sorted into Slytherin two years ago. I think most of our cousins will be Lions but certainly not all of them. Seamus certainly likes being a Snake, much to Uncle Ron‘s dismay. It‘s kind of funny to watch how Aunt Hermione reacts to Uncle Ron‘s indignation about Seamus being in Slytherin. Of course it‘s kind of fun watching Aunt Hermione reacting to Uncle Ron any day of the week.”

“I know Father got tired of Uncle Ron saying things like: A Snake; I can’t believe my first born is a Snake. Slytherin; how could the Hat put a Weasley into Slytherin. Of course the best was; It‘s your fault Malfoy.”

“I never understood that one but then I’ve never understood most of the stories we’ve been told from when Daddy, Father, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione and their friends were at Hogwarts.”

“I don’t either Ronald and I can’t decide what House I want to be in either.”

“We’ll be in whatever House the Hat puts us into.”

“Of course we’ll be in whatever House the Hat decides is best for us but don’t you think it will ask us what we think? Remember that Daddy influenced the Hat when he was sorted. I don‘t know who was more surprised when Daddy told that story; Uncle Ron or Father.”

“I hadn’t thought about it. Do we have a preference? But remember that Uncle Ron told us that the Hat put Father into Slytherin before it even touched his head. Plus we have to remember that our presence in the Great Hall disrupted the Hat‘s sorting the first year we were at the Sorting so it might have a house for us before we could even try to talk to it.”

“Any thing is possible but some things are more likely and I think the most likely is that we’ll get a chance to talk to the Hat about our preference. We could make Father and Daddy happy by going to Slytherin and Gryffindor but I think that would be too easy besides I’m tired of wearing green all of the time.”

“You’ll be the first of us to sit with the Hat so I’ll just do the opposite of whatever you decide on Blaise.”

“We could ask the Hat to put us in all four Houses; that would really stir up the adults.”

“That it would brother mine, except for the Uncle Twins. I don’t think anything could stir up the Uncle Twins. Instead of us being put into all four Houses we should work to make all four Houses act as one.”

“That sounds like a great idea to me Ronald. If the Hat put us in all four Houses the Ministry would get involved and Daddy would have a fit about that.”

“Then Father would get involved to protect Daddy and all of the Uncles and Aunts and family friends would get involved too.”

“You know Ronald now that we’re going to be attending Hogwarts as students it’s time we call Daddy Dad; don’t you think?”

“I agree that we should in public but in private I’m sticking with Daddy. He really likes it when we call him Daddy. What‘s going to be hard is to call them Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter in class.”

“That is true big brother. Do you want to still be called Ronald or do you want me to spread the word that you prefer Ron or Ronny? I wonder where everyone is, they certainly should be here by now.”

“I think I’ll stay with Ronald since that separates me from Uncle Ron and I‘ll hex you if anyone calls me Ronny. Blaise I think our group of friends and relatives should swear a Wizards’ Oath that when we have children we’ll come up with new names instead of reusing the same ones like everyone in Daddy and Father’s group did?”

“Sounds good to me Ronald; I think I’ll name my first born son Regis Raphael Malfoy.”

“Father will love that.”

“Won’t he? He‘ll just look at you with that blank expression he does so well and wait for Daddy to tell you that you have to use a name appropriate to the grand history of the Malfoy family. Daddy will do so and then he‘ll almost choke trying to keep the laughter from breaking out of his mouth.”

“I doubt Father will know where you got those names though. Draco Malfoy doesn’t read a lot of Muggle Science Fiction.”

 

Katie Wood, Artur Delacour, and Minerva Weasley entered the compartment as a group and placed their trunks into the proper storage spaces.

 

“It’s about time you lot showed up.”

“Hush Ronald Potter; we had to say good bye to our parents since none of ours would’ve let us come to the train without them like Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry let you guys. How did you manage that anyways? We also had to tell the rest of our families and friends where we‘d be so that they can find us later.”

“I’m not sure Katie why they let us come through the barrier by ourselves because I didn‘t expect them to let us do it. Sometimes they let us get away with things like that and sometimes they don’t.”

“I do know that we won’t try anything like that when we go to class. Dad especially won’t allow us any sign of favoritism at Hogwarts.” 

“I’d forgotten that you’ll have to deal with that problem Blaise.“

“We don’t want any favoritism Katie but I’m sure that we’ll be accused of it no matter what happens.”

“Well as Father has told us many times; life isn’t fair.”

“Artur do you want to join the New Marauders?”

“No Ronald I don’t want to horn in on you four, you’ve been planning for years besides I don’t know if I’ll be at Hogwarts more than this year.”

“What? Why wouldn‘t you finish up with us?”

“For the same reason my name is Artur Delacour instead of Artur Weasley, my Mere has very definite views on how things are done in our household and my Papa doesn’t like to fight with her over such things. Actually I don‘t remember them fighting about anything at all. You‘ll all agree that Uncle Fred and Aunt Georgette fight about pretty much anything. Though I think they fight more to have a reason to make up than because they‘re really upset with each other.”

“If Aunt Fleur let you come this year Artur why would she change her mind about you attending Hogwarts next year?”

“Because she’ll probably find out what has been happening to me. Papa’s glamours are bound to fade away sometime this year. As soon as they do someone will tell Grandmother Molly and she‘ll let my Mere know.”

“Why would Uncle Bill put glamours on you Artur?”

“To cover up the changes to my appearance that started this summer. He told me that it probably has to do with me entering puberty.”

“Cousin you have to tell us more.”

“I’m trying Minnie but it isn’t that easy.”

“Start with the first thing that you noticed changing Artur.”

“That’s why it isn’t easy Blaise.”

“Artur we’re all cousins or very good friends and we’re all changing too.”

“I’ll try. My new hair, what little there is, grew in white instead of red. Then the roots of my hair on my head started turning white too. That’s what Papa put a glamour on. When my Mere finds out that I’m showing Veela characteristics she won’t let me leave France. I’ll be lucky if she lets me out of her sight long enough to go to the Loo let alone to come back to Hogwarts. Plus Lunette and Marie will have a fit that they didn’t get any Veela traits. I decided to come to Hogwarts this year so that I would get at least one year of school away from my sisters. I love them but they can drive a Hippogriff mad.”

“There is a simple answer to your problem Artur.”

“Well what is the simple answer Ronald? I know that any of us can end the glamour using the finite charm but I doubt that even you two can put it back on.”

“But Father or Dad certainly will be able to do so. If Uncle Bill put it on you and let you come to Hogwarts then he isn’t worried about your safety and I’m sure that he’ll share the particulars of the glamour spell he used with Father or Dad. So you’ll have more time before Aunt Fleur finds out that you are showing Veela traits.”

“Why didn’t I think about that? Do you think that they’ll help me maintain the glamours? But I still won’t join your group since four is the best number for such a group. Blaise, Ronald can we look at your wands. From what I‘ve seen in the last few minutes they‘re not the average wand.”

Ronald and Blaise pulled their wands out of their wand holsters and handed them to Artur and Minerva who looked at them and passed them to Katie who gave them back to their owners after looking them over.

“You’re right Artur, this wand is absolutely beautiful. What kind of wood is it Blaise?”

“Mine is ironwood, seventeen inches long and the carvings on the handle are the heads of the Hogwarts House mascots. The core is a Chanticleer feather.”

“My wand is twenty inches of teak carved into the shape of a chimera made of the four mascots and the core is braided Walrus whiskers.” 

“I’ve never heard of those woods being used to make a wand or those core materials either.”

“They were special made. When we walked into Mr. Ollivander’s shop he took one look at us and told Father and Dad that he’d have to make us unique wands since nothing in his inventory would work properly for us. He then spent over an hour waving his wand over us until he decided what would work.”

“On our way to the Uncle Twins shop I heard Dad tell Father that he’d never seen the wand maker as happy as he was while he was measuring our magic potential.”

 

7 PM  
1 September 2013  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts

 

“Well Harry my love we’re here for another Sorting; where does the time go?”

“Yes Draco we‘re here again but this time our sons are going to be sorted so it is different from all of the previous Sortings we‘ve been at except for that very first one when we got sorted. I‘ve wondered how different our lives would‘ve been if I‘d listened to the Hat and let him put me in Slytherin.”

“Harry I will try to hide my disappointment if the Hat puts the boys anywhere but Slytherin and Gryffindor. I still can‘t believe that you didn‘t want to be placed into Slytherin and that the Hat let you go against its first impression of what was best for you. To be truthful I have no idea how our lives would‘ve turned out if you‘d been a Snake.”

“Yes Draco Malfoy you’d better hide your disappointment if the boys aren’t Snakes or Lions or I’ll have to hex you silly. Have you heard from any of the others if they‘re planning on going to Ireland to remember Seamus Finnegan‘s death with us next weekend?”

“I think it’s going to be just us this year Harry. Longbottom says he’ll be there if he can but he’s sure that one of his plants is going to give birth and he has to be there when it happens.”

“Plants don’t give birth.”

“Remember Harry we’re talking about a magical plant that Neville found in Bhutan so of course it can give birth. If the birth happens before the weekend he’ll be in Ireland but otherwise he’ll have to stay at his green house at Beauxbatons.”

“I suppose it was to be expected that the group wouldn’t be able to meet every year like we planned when we started having these get togethers Draco.” 

“Harry do you think the size of their wands means that the boys are going to especially tall once they quit growing?”

“Who know love, I think Ollivander just got carried away when he was carving them but if the size of the wand has anything to do with their adult height then both of them are going to be pushing seven foot tall when all is said and done.”

Professor Flitwick set the Sorting Hat on its stool and started the Sorting session for 2013.

“Petrov Abercrombie.”

A small black haired boy climbed onto the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed on his head.

“Gryffindor!” Announced the Sorting Hat.

“Professor Dumbledore; the Hat wants to talk to you.” stated the newest Lion.

 

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up from his seat, put his hat onto his chair and strode over to the Sorting Hat and put it on.

Everyone in the Great Hall was silent as they waited to find out what the Hat had to say to the Headmaster.

“Well Hat what do you want this time?”

“Albus is this the year that the Potter-Malfoy boys will be sorted?”

“Yes Blaise and Ronald are standing in the group of first years waiting to be sorted into their Houses. I’m sure everyone in the Hall expects them to be put into Slytherin and Gryffindor.”

“That will be as I decide after I finally get a close reading of their minds and magic. But Albus I really wanted to talk to you to tell you that this is your last year as Headmaster of Hogwarts. I and the other magical parts of the School feel that you have served the school as Headmaster long enough. Almost 60 years is enough for anyone. Announce your retirement sometime during this school year. You know that without the support of the magic of the school you can’t do your job. Even Fawkes agrees with us.”

“I’ll think about what you say Hat but I like being Headmaster and the next years with the Potter-Malfoy boys here as students will be very interesting indeed.”

“Albus I’m not kidding; you will announce your retirement by the end of the school year or you will pay the price.”

“Like I said I’ll think about your words. Can we get on with the Sorting?”

“Yes Headmaster send the remainder of the students alphabetically but have Professor Flitwick send the Potter-Malfoy boys last as I might be overwhelmed by their presence and I don’t want that to affect how I sort the other students.”

Headmaster Dumbledore put the Hat onto the stool, whispered into Professor Flitwicks’s ear and returned to his seat.

“Abercrombie Flora.” Announced Professor Flitwick.

A small black haired girl climbed onto the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed on her head.

“Slytherin.”

“Was there any doubt how that sorting was going to turn out Potter?”

“Why do you say that Draco?”

“Those two make the fourth set of Abercrombie twins to be sorted since we started teaching here. All of the boys have been Lions and the girls have been Snakes. The only more sure bet than the Abercrombies being put into Slytherin and Gryffindor is Ronald and Blaise being put into Slytherin and Gryffindor.”

“Draco remember that you promised not to show disappointment if the Hat puts our boys in the other Houses. Of course it could put Ronald into Slytherin and Blaise into Gryffindor.”

“That wouldn’t be too bad Harry but I still say that ratty old Hat better put Blaise into Slytherin. But I promised and I won’t go back on my word. If Blaise is a Lion I’ll be happy for him.”

“We’d better start paying attention to the Sorting Draco, the Headmaster just gave us a glare and he doesn’t do a good glare.”

“Bones Harriet.”

“Hufflepuff”

“Delacour Artur.”

“Gryffindor”

“Evans William.”

“Ravenclaw”

“London Sandra.”

“Hufflepuff”

“Olgevie Richard.”

“Gryffindor”

“Weasley Minerva.”

“Gryffindor”

“Wood Katie.”

“Slytherin”

“Harry why are our sons still standing there waiting to be called when both Potter and Malfoy should have been called long ago. I wonder why this year is going so heavy on Hufflepuffs?”

“I don’t know about the Hufflepuff question but I’ll guess that the Hat probably worried that Ronald and Blaise would over power his sorting ability based on what happened the first night they were here.”

“Sounds good Potter but that ratty old Hat better put my son in the right House.”

“Ronald Potter and Blaise Malfoy.”

The Great hall grew quiet as the students, staff and faculty realized that the Hat was going to sort two first-years at the same time. They all stared soundlessly as the Sorting Hat enlarged to at least three times it’s normal size. Professor Flitwick enlarged the stool into a bench and motioned for the two remaining first-years to sit on the bench then he positioned the Sorting Hat onto the two boys.

“Do you boys have a preference on what House you want to be sorted into?”

“Will you really put us into a House of our choosing?”

“Yes Blaise I can do that since I could put either of you in any of the four Houses. Harry Potter didn’t want to go into Slytherin and I listened to him. You two have all the traits of all the Houses so why shouldn’t you have a say in which House you’re going to spend the next seven years.”

“We thought that we could be put into all four Houses but that would cause problems with the Ministry. Daddy has been worried about the Ministry causing us problems for as long as I can remember so putting us in all four would probably be a mistake. Whatever House you think is best is probably the way to go. By the time we graduate from Hogwarts we plan on getting the four Houses to work as one. So I’ll go to whichever House you think is slightly better than the others.”

“Blaise do you agree with your brother?”

“Yes Hat.”

“Well then I suppose I could put you into the obvious Houses of Slytherin and Gryffindor but if you don’t really care then I’ll have some fun.”

“Malfoy Hufflepuff Potter Ravenclaw”

Ronald and Blaise removed the Hat and walked to their House tables where both were enthusiastically welcomed. The Hat returned to its normal size. Professor changed the bench back to the stool. 

Harry Potter had a large smile on his face while Draco Malfoy was taking deep breaths so that he wouldn’t faint. Headmaster Dumbledore moved to his lectern and waited for the noise to subside.

“Students I have a few announcements before we start the Welcoming Feast. This year the meal is going to be Finnish food. As always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all who wish to stay alive. The list of forbidden items is on the caretaker’s office door. I’m pleased to announce that this will be my last year as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let’s eat.”

The food appeared on the tables and everyone started filling their plates. Slowly the Headmaster’s off hand comment began to sink in.

“Headmaster?”

“Yes Harry?”

“What did you mean about this being your last year as Headmaster?”

“Not much Harry just that this will be my last year. I will be retiring at the end of this school year. The Hat pointed out that I’ve been doing this job too long and that its time for me to retire and enjoy the remaining years of my life.”

“Do you really want to retire? Hogwarts won’t be the same without you being here.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it until the Hat told me it was time to retire but it is right that it is time for me to move on with my life. When do you think Draco will get over the Hat putting Blaise into Hufflepuff?”

“Probably never but he promised me he wouldn’t let anyone think he’s disappointed in Blaise’s sorting. Of course while he’ll think he’s doing a good job of that anyone that knows him will know that he’s doing his best to keep from hyperventilating.”

“Well Harry a Potter in Ravenclaw and a Malfoy in Hufflepuff will make the next seven years interesting if nothing else.”

“That it will Headmaster, that it will.”


End file.
